Another World IV : the best is yet to come
by mama3
Summary: this is part 4 of my another world story and the story continues about 2,5 years after part 3 ends. hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

The story continues about 2,5 years after where aw part 3 ended…..

Another World Part 4…..

Chapter 1….

It was a sunny saturdaymorning in may and justin was slowly waking up when he realized that sage wasn't laying next to him,so he got up and walked downstairs,looking for his girlfriend,untill he found her in the kitchen;"Hey,what are you doing downhere instead of in bed next to me?"

"My beeper went off almost five hours ago,so I had to go to the hospital and I just got back."said sage looking up;"Coffee?"

"Yeah,sure."answered her boyfriend as he sat down next to her and watched her getting him a cup of coffee;"Why didn't you wake me up,sage?"

"At four in the morning?"laughed she while she gave him the cup and kissed him as she sat down again;"Then you would have been a grumpy old man by now."

"Probaly."smiled justin and kissed her back;"So,do you have to get back to the hospital again today?"

"No,I'm not on call anymore as of an hour ago,justin."said his girlfriend;"Why?"

"Then I'm taking you back to bed and we can enjoy a quiet saturdaymorning in bed."answered he while he got up and pulled sage with him out of the kitchen;"Luke is over at a friend's house and we've got the whole place to ourselves untill tonight."

Shawn was sitting in the kitchen with his twinsister when they heard loud,angry voices coming from the first floor;"Looks like mom and dad are at it again."

"They have been fighting a lot."said Courtney worried;"I hate it when they fight."

"Me too."answered her brother;"I'm sure it will pass,court,I wouldn't worry about it."

"How can you say that?"asked she softly;"They have been fighting almost every day for the last month or so."

"So?"started shawn annoyed;"That doesn't mean that their marriage is in trouble or anything,Courtney,they're probably just both overworked or something."

"Hi,guys."said his father as he came into the kitchen and went straight out the backdoor;"See you tonight."

"Shane!"called Nicole on after him,walking into the kitchen,and saw that he was already gone;"Damn it!"

"Are you okay,mom?"asked her daughter worried;"Is everything allright?"

"Everything's fine."answered she with a fake smile and walked away again;"Just fine."

"See what I mean?"said Courtney as she turned towards shawn;"Everything is far from being fine!"

"It'll pass,court,it will."started her brother in an attempt to make his sister feel better;"You'll see."

At the hudson's kristy was having breakfast with her daughter when jake came downstairs and kissed them both;"Goodmorning,ladies."

"Goodmorning."smiled his wife as he sat down;"I'm taking amy for her first horse-ride today,jake,wanna come along?"

"You're taking her for a horse-ride?"asked he surprised;"The girl is barely two,kris,don't you think she's a bit young for that?"

"I wasn't even two yet when my parents took me on my first horseback-ride and it's not like I'm gonna let her ride alone."laughed kristy;"She'll do fine."

"If you say so."said her husband not convinced;"And ofcourse I will come along,because I wouldn't wanna miss my princess' first horseback-ride,kris."

"I'm going right after breakfast."answered she;"Because later today I have to meet with jon about something."

"You're going to go to the office today?"asked jake surprised;"I thought that we had both agreed that you wouldn't be working during weekends?"

"I know what we've agreed on and if this could wait untill Monday I wouldn't be going,but this can't wait and I need to meet with jon later today,jake,it won't take long and I'll be back before you'll even know I'm gone."said his wife irritated;"Besides,I already told you about this lastnight."

"I had other things on my mind lastnight."smiled he teasing and kissed kristy again;"Go and have your meeting,beautyfull,I'll stay here with amy and when you get back we can all go to the playground with our little princess."

Around lunchtime Kathleen was standing behind the counter at mary's place,while she was talking to her sister and her mother,when ginny walked in;"Hey,honey,happy birthday."

"Hi."said her daughter with a faint smile;"I just came to tell you that I probably won't make it for dinner tonight,mom,I have to work late."

"On your birthday?"asked she surprised;"I'm sure that your boss would understand that you can't work late tonight if you tell him that it's your birthday."

"Don't make such a big deal out of this,mom,I will come to dinner another time."started ginny annoyed;"I'm not gonna ask lucas to give me special threatment just because it's my birthday."

"I'm not making a big deal out of this,honey,but we always have a big family dinner on your birthday eversince you moved into your own place."answered her mother when ginny suddenly turned around and walked away with an angry look;"Ginny….?"

"I have to get back to work."said she and kept on walking away;"We'll have dinner some other time."

"What was that all about?"asked mary worried;"I have never seen ginny act like that before."

"Neither have i."said her youngest daughter and looked at Kathleen;"Is everything okay,Kathleen?"

"I don't know."answered she as worried as the rest;"Ginny has been like this a lot lately,so i wonder what is going on with her."

Nick was getting ready to go to the club,to work,when he heard somebody coming in through the backdoor and to his surprise he found alex in the kitchen with her bags;"What are you doing here,alex,shouldn't you be in new York?"

"No,I came home because I missed you guys."answered she;"Where's the rest?"

"Lindsay is at school,mom's at mary's place and dad's at tops."said nick;"For how long are you staying?"

"I don't know yet,nick,I haven't decided."started his sister slowly;"How are things at the club."

"Do you want to know how things are at the club or how Darren is doing?"asked he;"You should be glad you're not with that guy anymore,alex,he's a real jerk."

"Why are you suddenly so mad at him?"answered alex surprised;"He didn't break up with you."

"No,but how he has treated you has made me very angry!"said her brother,but the look on alex's made him realize that it was still a sore subject with her and he decided to change the subject quickly;"Mom and dad and Lindsay will be happy to see you back again."

At the policestation adam was working on some paperwork in his office when shane came in with his son;"Hi,adam,did you skip lunch?"

"Yes,I had a lot of paperwork to do."said his friend;"There's still no lead as to who is behind our drug-problem yet."

"Have you heard anything from devon lately?"asked shawn curious;"Is she coming back again soon,adam,it's been a while since she's been here."

"She called a few days ago and said that she might be coming home for a while soon."answered he;"That's good news,isn't it?"

"It sure is."started the captain slowly;"Is she still enjoying life on the road?"

"I don't know,shane,my daughter doesn't say much about that over the phone or in her letters,but I guess she must be enjoying it or else she would have come home by now."said adam with a faint smile;"I wish she'd come home forgood,but I don't want to stand in her way of what she wants to do and I guess touring around the country and making music is what she wants to do right now."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2….

Sage was walking back towards her office when somebody grabbed her arm as she quickly turned around she was shocked to see who it was;"What are you doing here?"

"What kind of a welcome is that?"laughed the man standing infront of her;"Don't I get a kiss?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"asked sage angry and pushed the man away as he tried to lean in for a kiss;"I don't want you here,carl,so just go away and leave me alone!"

"What about my son?"started he with a strange smile;"Maybe he'd love to see his father?"

"Shut up about my son,carl,you have never once been interested in him since you found out I was pregnant and dumped me."answered his ex-girlfriend;"What are you doing here?"

"I ran into an old schoolbuddy of ours last week and he told me how succesfull you have become,so I wanted to see that for myself."said carl;"I must say that I never thought that you'd be this succesfull in the end,sage,I'm impressed."

"I don't care why you came downhere and for what reason,because I just don't want you here and now you have seen me you can just turn around and leave!"started she angry;"You're not welcome here!"

"Since I'm here anyway i want to see my son."answered her ex;"He might be curious about his old man."

"Let's get one thing straight,carl,he's my son and you gave up every right to him when you dumped me when I was pregnant,so you can just go away again because I'm not letting you anywhere near him!"said sage as she turned around and walked away;"Go away and leave us alone!"

Later that day nick was working at the club when he suddenly saw his ex-girlfriend coming in;"What are you doing here?"

"I asked her to come."said his boss as he came down the stairs;"Do you know eachother,nick?"

"I guess you could say that."answered he surprised;"Why did you ask her to come?"

"I needed a job and jay gave me one,as a waitress."started cathy hesitating;"I'm working here now."

"Is that gonna be a problem?"asked her new boss worried as he looked at both nick and cathy;"Is it,guys?"

"No,not where I'm concerned."said she;"I only came here to work."

"Everything's cool."answered nick;"No problem,boss."

"Good."smiled he;"Keep it that way."

"Thanks,nick."said his ex-girlfriend with a faint smile as jay walked away again;"I really need this job."

"Why do you need a job?"started he confused;"You're rich."

"My parents are rich,but I'm not."answered cathy;"I don't live at home anymore and I need this job to keep a roof over my head."

"Why did you move out?"asked her ex curious;"Why didn't you just stay at home,cathy?"

"Let's just say that my parents and I couldn't agree on a few things,so I moved out and I've been supporting myself eversince for almost 4 years now."said she with a faint smile;"Look,I know things ended bad between us and that I was a real bitch back then,but I'm glad that you're not holding that against me right now and I really do need this job,so I hope we can put the past behind us."

"Sure."answered nick;"That was a long time ago and if you really need this job then who I am to stand in your way?"

At HeadLines Today Ginny was working in her office when her boss walked in,sat down on her desk and gave her a little black box;"Happy birthday,gorgeous."

"Thanks,lucas,how did you know it was my birthday?"asked ginny surprised as she opened up her present and saw a beautyfull set of diamond earrings;"This is too much and you shouldn't have done this."

"You're worth it."smiled he;"So,do you have anything special going on for tonight?"

"No,not really."answered his friend;"I'm working on a major story and I thought I'd work on that some more tonight."

"On your birthday?"laughed lucas;"There's no way that I'm letting you work tonight on your birthday,ginny,so you can take the rest of the day off and do something fun on your special day."

"There's no need for that and I'm not gonna do anything special,so I might as well get some work done."said she;"Thanks for the present."

"Since you don't have anything special for tonight why don't you let me take you out to dinner?"asked her boss;"For your birthday."

"What is wrong with everybody today?"started ginny angry as she got up;"I don't want a birthday-dinner or anything else for that matter,lucas,I just want to do what I want to do and that is work!"

"There's no need to get all worked up,baby,it was just a suggestion."answered he;"If you want to work then that's fine and we could get some take-out tonight while we work."

"I'm not your baby and I don't want to work with you tonight!"said his friend and walked away;"I just want to be left alone damn it!"

"Way to go,boss."smiled carter as he walked into ginny's office after ginny had left;"You sure know how to chase that girl away."

"All I did was be nice to her and all I wanted was for her to have a great birthday."answered he;"Lately ginny has been so touchy and it's starting to worry me."

"Maybe you should take a hint and leave her alone,lucas,instead of trying to get her into your bed."said his friend;"Ginny isn't interested."

"This wasn't about me trying to get her into bed,carter,it hasn't been for a long time and I truly do care about her."started lucas hesitating;"I mean that!"

Nicole was just starting on dinner while she was talking to Courtney when shawn came in through the backdoor;"Hi."

"Hi,sweety."said his mother;"Where's your father?"

"He asked me to tell you that he probably won't be home in time for dinner."started shawn hesitating and saw the disappointed look on nicole's face;"Sorry,mom."

"No need to be sorry,shawn,it's not your fault."answered she;"Don't worry about it."

"Are you okay?"asked her daughter worried;"Mom?"

"I'm fine."said Nicole with a faint smile as she continued to work on fixing dinner;"Just fine,courtney."

"She's not fine."started she softly after Nicole walked out of the kitchen to get something;"Doesn't dad know how much it hurts mom each time he spends so much time at the policestation instead of here at home?"

"It's not like dad wants to work so much at the policestation,court,there's a lot going on there right now and he needs to be there."answered her brother irritated;"He doesn't do it to hurt mom."

"I get that things are pretty busy at the policestation,shawn,but is it too much trouble keeping in mind that mom's here too and that she needs some attention from him from time to time."said Courtney;"She shouldn't have to feel like dad's work at the policestation is more important then her!"

That night ginny was laying on the couch,feeling exhausted,when the doorbell rang and when she opened the door she was annoyed to see lucas standing there;"What part about leaving me alone don't you get?"

"I only came to give you your present,that you forgot to take with you when you left the office."answered lucas and gave ginny the little black box;"That's all."

"Oh."said his friend surprised;"Thanks,lucas."

"You're welcome."smiled he;"So,since I'm here now how about me taking you out for a drink or something?"

"Wasn't I clear about not wanting to do anything for my birthday earlier?"asked ginny annoyed again;"I don't want to do anything!"

"Hey,you can't blame a guy for trying."started her boss slowly;"Why are you so dead-set on not doing anything on your birthday,ginny?"

"I just don't feel like doing anything,lucas,okay?"said she;"That's all."

"Come on,babe,it's your birthday."answered lucas;"Atleast let me buy you one drink at the club or something."

"I'm not your babe and I don't want to go to the club or anywhere else with you tonight!"said his friend angry as she pushed lucas out of the doorway and shut the door in his face;"Leave me alone!"

At the club nick was standing by the bar when Darren came up to him;"Isn't it weird having cathy work here?"

"No."said nick with an irritated look at Darren and wanted to walk away when Darren stopped him;"What do you want,Darren?"

"How long are you gonna keep this up?"asked he;"I get that you're mad at me,but your sister didn't leave me any choice."

"I'm not interested in your explanations!"started his friend angry;"You promised her that you would stick by her and you didn't!"

"She was only suppose to be gone for a year,nick,what did you expect me to do?"answered Darren;"Alex made it pretty clear that she had no intensions of coming back last time I was in new York just before christmas and she didn't seem to care how I felt about it,so I ended things because there was no use in staying together since it was clear that alex wasn't interested in me anymore."

"You seemed to be over the break-up soon enough,Darren,so don't act like such a victim!"said he and walked away;"Alex should be glad she's not with you anymore."

"Nick!"called his friend on after him frustrated,but he didn't even look back;"Damn it!"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3….

Nicole was already in bed by the time that her husband came home and walked into their bedroom;"Hi,honey,are you asleep?"

"No."said Nicole without turning around;"Not anymore."  
>"Sorry,Nicole,I didn't mean to wake you up."answered her husband as he sat down on the bed;"How was your day?"<p>

"How do you think?"asked she irritated;"I spend yet another evening alone."

"I'm sorry that I was late again,but it's not like I wanted to spend the whole day and most of the evening at the policestation on a Saturday."started shane tired;"There's just a lot going on at the policestation right now that need my attention."

"What about me?"said his wife angry;"Don't you think that I need your attention too,shane,all you care about lately is that damn policestation and your cases."

"That isn't true and I do give you attention!"answered he and leaned over to kiss his wife;"You have my full attention right now,honey."

"That isn't good enough and I hate being second best."started Nicole as she pulled away from shane and closed her eyes;"I'm tired,so please turn off the light."

"Fine."said her husband frustrated and turned off the lights;"Goodnight."

At mary's place cass walked in,to pick up his wife,who was just finishing up;"Hey,honey,ready to go?"

"Almost."said Kathleen looking up;"Have you talked to our daughter today?"

"I called ginny this morning to wish her a happy birthday."answered her husband;"Are you still upset about not able to throw her a birthday-dinner,Kathleen?"

"We always have a birthday-dinner and I just don't understand why ginny agreed to working late for her boss today of all days."started she slowly;"But it isn't just the way she was acting today,cass,she's been acting really strange lately and I'm just worried about her."

"Maybe ginny is just going through some fase or something."said cass;"I'm sure that there's nothing to worry about,honey,if there was really something going on with our daughter then she would tell us."

"Maybe you're right,cass,maybe I'm just seeing things that aren't there."answered his wife with a faint smile;"I'm just sad that we didn't get a chance to throw ginny a birthday-dinner today."

The next morning alex was already awake when her mother came into the kitchen,surprised to find her daughter there;"Goodmorning,honey,what are you doing up already?"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."answered her daughter;"Is the rest still asleep?"

"Yes,it's still early."started Cheryl a bit worried;"Is everything okay,alex,are you okay?"

"I'm fine,mom."said she;"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know,sweety,why don't you tell me."answered her mother;"Why did you suddenly leave school to come home?"

"I already told you why yesterday,mom,you know why!"began alex irritated as she got up;"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Alex…."said she even more worried and stopped her daughter before she walked out the backdoor;"I'm just worried about you,honey,you haven't been yourself for a long time and it just seems odd that first you stayed in new York longer then you were suppose to,telling us that you wanted to continue your study at the music academy,and you hardly came home at all for the last 2,5 years and now you suddenly show up out of the blue."

"There is nothing wrong and if you have a problem with me coming home then just say so!"answered her daughter angry while she walked out the backdoor,leaving Cheryl in the kitchen;"I'm out of here!"

Cathy was drinking some coffee in the kitchen when her roommate came in;"Hey,what are you doing up after working at the club untill 4 in the morning?"

"Carly woke me up 30 minutes ago."said cathy;"How were things at the hospital?"

"Busy."answered her roommate;"So,cathy,how were things at the club and what was it like seeing your ex again after all that time?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."started she with a faint smile;"Maybe this will work out just fine after all."

"Did you tell him?"asked Ashley curious;"Did you,cat?"

"Ofcourse I didn't tell him,Ashley,it was the first time I saw him again in about 4 years."said her roommate;"I will tell him when the time is right."

"When?"began she hesitating;"Will there ever be a right time to tell him?"

"I just can't tell him right now."answered cathy softly;"Not yet."

At the cassidy's Nicole had been taking a shower and when she got out she found her husband sitting on the bed with a breakfast-tray next to him;"What's this,shane?"

"I thought that you might be hungry."started he with a faint smile as he got up and walked towards Nicole;"Are you hungry?"

"No,not really."answered his wife and turned away from shane as he tried to pull her into his arms;"I'm not hungry."

"Hey,I'm trying to show you I'm sorry,Nicole,please give me a chance."said shane while he grabbed nicole's arm and made her look at him;"I know I have been a real jerk and that I've been taking you for granted,honey,I'm sorry about that and I will make it up to you."

"So this is all suppose to make it allright,shane,just like that?"asked she,staring at shane with an angry look in her eyes;"I always come in second and it's been like that eversince you became captain."

"That isn't true and you damn well know it!"began her husband frustrated as he let Nicole go;"I'm doing the best that I can here,Nicole,but you knew what it meant when I took over the job from samuals and that I had to be spending a lot of time at the policestation from time to time."

"I knew that it meant having to work a lot,shane,but I didn't know that it meant that I would come in second all the time from that day on and now I understand why samuals was still single."answered Nicole as she grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom;"I'm gonna get dressed and I'm still not hungry,so you might as well take that breakfast-tray downstairs again."

"Fine!"said he angry and after grabbing the tray from the bed shane walked out of their bedroom;"Whatever you want!"

Ginny had been up most of the night and was finally falling back to sleep when the doorbell woke her up again,so pretty grumpy she got up and opened the door,surprised as well as annoyed to see her father standing there;"What are you doing here,dad,what do you want?"

"Goodmorning to you too,sunshine."smiled he and walked into his daughter's apartment;"You look like you had a rough night."

"Did you really want something or did you just come here to irritate me?"asked ginny annoyed;"Well?"

"Somebody sure got out of the bed on the wrong side."laughed her father;"I only came to ask you if you would be so kind as to go and see your mother today,ginny,she was pretty upset yesterday that you cancelled on dinner,especially since it was your birthday."

"I had to work,dad,I already explained that to mom and I don't need you coming downhere and laying a guilt-trip on me."started she angry;"We can have dinner another time and I don't see what the big deal is."

"Hey,that's enough with the attitude,young lady,I'm simply asking you to do something nice for your mother and that's all!"said cass surprised about ginny's attitude;"I'm beginning to believe that your mother is right that there's something up with you lately,because you're acting not like yourself!"

"I'm sorry,dad,I'm just tired and I didn't mean to take it out on you."answered his daughter quickly;"I will go and see mom today if it will make you feel better."

"Are you sure that everything's okay?"asked he a bit worried;"If there's something wrong then you would tell us,honey,wouldn't you?"

"Ofcourse I would,dad."said ginny with a faint smile;"Everything's fine,so don't worry."

Around noon shane was sitting in his office at the policestation when adam walked in;"Hey,what are you doing here instead of at home?"

"I could ask you the same thing."said shane with a faint smile;"Why aren't you at home?"

"What is there for me at home?"asked his friend;"My sons and my step-son all have their own lives and my daughter is somewhere on the road,busy with her music,shane,so what's the fun in being at home in an empty house."

"You still miss her,don't you?"started he slowly;"Do you think it will ever get any better?"

"I doubt it."answered adam with a sad smile;"I still miss m.j. as much as I did just after I lost her and I don't think it will get any less in time."

"This sucks,adam,here you are all alone while you'd give anything to spend another moment with your wife and I can spend every second with my wife and I just throw it all away by spending my time here."said his friend ashamed;"I feel like such a jerk."

"You're no jerk,but you should go home to your wife instead of sitting here at your desk."began he softly;"Before your wife is gone too."

"You're right."answered shane as he got up and walked out of his office;"Thanks,adam."

At the club nick was checking to see if everything was set for that evening when Darren came up to him;"Do you need a hand?"

"No."answered nick as he turned around and gave Darren a nasty look;"I can handle it myself,Darren,I don't need your help!"

"Fine!"said he annoyed and walked away again;"Whatever!"

"Hi."started cathy while she came up to nick hesitating;"What's up between you and Darren?"

"Nothing,cathy,nothing at all."answered her ex-boyfriend lying;"I still can't believe you're really working."

"Was I that much of a spoiled brat years ago?"asked she with a faint smile;"Was I that terrible?"

"No,you weren't terrible,but you were just so used to getting everything and having your own way that I didn't think you'd ever be able to keep a job or even put in a day's work."said nick uncomfortable;"I didn't mean anything bad by it."

"Don't worry,nick,I wasn't offended by it and you're right,because back then I was such a spoiled brat and I was so used to getting whatever I wanted and getting my own way that I wouldn't have been able to keep a job."began his ex-girlfriend softly;"But that was then and I'm not like that anymore."

"I don't know what happened,but it must have been something big for you to change like that or even leave your parents' house,where you had everything you wanted."answered he curious;"What happened?"

"Let's just say that I got a wake-up call and grew up fast."said cathy quickly;"I'm much happier now then I was at home with my parents,so it was a good thing."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…

Lacey was working at mary's place when jesse came in with their daughter in the stroller;"Look who came to see her mommy."

"Hey,sweety."smiled his wife as she took sienna out of the stroller and into her arms;"Did you miss mommy?"

"Ofcourse she did and so did i."laughed jesse and kissed lacey;"So,where's the rest,lacey?"

"Mary's in the kitchen with Cheryl and Kathleen just left for lunch with cass."answered she;"Did you go by adam's?"

"Yes,but he wasn't home."started her husband hesitating;"He's almost never at home eversince…."

"Eversince your mother died."said lacey as she put her arm around jesse's waist as she held sienna in her other arm;"It's okay to have trouble saying it,jess,even after all this time."

"It's stupid,lace,I hardly knew her and it still feels like a part of me is gone."answered he;"If only I hadn't pushed m.j. away so much while she was still alive in the little time that I knew her."

"You can't blame yourself for that now,honey,that's pointless and not fair to yourself either!"said his wife;"Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to do that and neither does anybody else."

"I just wish that she could have seen our little girl before she…"began jesse with a sad smile while he first kissed lacey and then his daughter;"Or that she could have been there on our weddingday,lace."

"She was there in spirit."answered she,kissing him back;"I'm sure she saw it all from above and that she's proud of you."

That afternoon Nicole came home after spending hours on her horse at the Hudson-estate and was surprised to find shane in their bedroom,sitting on the bed,as she walked in to take a shower;"What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting for you."answered shane as he got up and pulled Nicole into his arms;"I'm sorry for being such a jackass and you were right,Nicole,I was spending way too much time at the policestation and not enough time on you or on our marriage or our family."

"What's gotten into you?"asked she stuned;"Since when do you agree with me so easily?"

"Since I realized how lucky I am that I still have a wife to come home to."started her husband ashamed;"While I was sitting in my office at the policestation earlier today adam came in,not able to stay home in an empty house and needing to find something to do to keep him from going crazy because he's missing his wife so much,and I felt so stupid because I do have a wife to go home to and I just throw it all away for work."

"Did adam make you see all that?"said Nicole softly;"It's not that I don't understand that you have to make long hours at the policestation and that you sometimes have to work late,shane,but it would be nice if you atleast made me feel like I matter too and that not everything is about your work."

"I know and I'm sorry,Nicole,I will try to be here more and not make you feel like that again."promised he and kissed his wife;"I promise."

Ginny was about to leave her apartment when alex showed up;"Hi,ginny."

"Hey,alex,I didn't know that you were back."smiled her cousin as she gave alex a hug;"I missed you."

"I missed you too."said she;"Were you just on your way out or something?"

"Yeah,but that can wait."answered ginny while she pulled alex with her into the livingroom;"What are you doing home again and why aren't you at school in new York?"

"I just felt like coming home for a while,ginny,it's no big deal."said her cousin quickly;"So how have you been?"

"I've been doing great."started she suspicious;"Can you just take time off from school or something,alex,won't you get into trouble with your classes or something?"

"No,I have it all under control,so don't worry."answered alex;"So,are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really,alex,why?"asked her cousin curious;"What did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to go to the club,so do you wanna join me?"said she and was surprised when ginny hesitated;"Or is there some reason why you don't wanna go there?"

"I just thought that the club might not be the place where you'd wanna be right now."began ginny slowly;"With Darren and all."

"Darren and I broke up almost six months ago,so that's not an issue anymore and I have no problem with going to the club,even if he's there."laughed her cousin;"Darren is history."

"Okay."answered ginny surprised;"If you're sure that you wanna go there then I'll come with you,alex,but I do have to work tomorrow,so I can't stay out all night."

"No problems,ginny,we can leave when you want to."said she;"This will be great."

After a long day at the hospital sage was glad she was able to go home and was on her way to her car in the parkinglot when she saw her ex leaning up against it;"What are you doing here,carl,didn't I make myself clear yesterday?"

"Well,I figured that I took you by surprise yesterday and that you might needed a while to sleep on it or something,so I decided to give you another chance today."laughed he,enjoying the fisty look in sage's eyes;"You look so damn hot when you're angry."

"Get lost!"said his ex angry and tried to open up her car by pushing carl away from the door;"I'm not letting you near my son and I don't want you here!"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear,sage,i'm not going anywhere!"answered carl as he grabbed sage's arm and made her look at him;"He's my son too."

"That didn't seem to stop you from leaving me when you found out that I was pregnant!"started she furious,pulling away from carl;"Why do you suddenly care so much now?"

"Maybe I have changed."said her ex while he pushed sage up against the car with his body;"I've missed you,girl,we used to be great together."

"We were never great together and the day that you dumped me because I was pregnant was the luckiest day of my life,carl,I now have a great guy who loves me and who's there for me as well as for my son!"answered sage and pushed him away;"Go back to where you came from!"

"Fine,sage,if you want to play house with your new man and have him play daddy to my kid then it's gonna cost you!"said he while he walked away;"I will let you know how much!"

Later that evening ginny walked into the club with alex when they saw Darren standing by the stairs with a girl,who was all over him and hanging around his neck,and ginny saw the shocked on look on alex's face as she realized that nick hadn't told his sister about darren's girlfriend yet;"Are you okay,alex,do you want to leave?"

"No,i'm not leaving!"answered her cousin while she pulled ginny quickly with her towards the bar;"Let's have fun!"

"Make my beer a cola."started ginny a bit surprised when alex ordered two beers and looked at her cousin;"Since when do you drink beer,alex?"

"I learned to drink it in new York."said she and gave ginny her cola;"Are you sure you don't want a beer or something else?"

"No,this is fine."answered her cousin as she saw alex finish her beer right away;"Are you thristy or something?"

"So what if I am?"asked alex irritated;"We came here to have fun,didn't we,ginny,so let's have fun."

"Sure."answered she not sure what to think of her cousin's attitude;"Let's have fun."

At the cory's adam was surprised to find the livingroom-light on when he got home from the policestation and pulled out his gun as he slowly walked into the livingroom,but quickly put it away when he saw his daughter sitting on the couch;"What are you doing here?"

"Hey,dad."said devon;"Sorry if I scared you."

"I thought you were a thief or something."answered he relieved it was just devon as he gave her a hug;"What are you doing back here,honey,why didn't you call me to let me know that you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise you."started his daughter with a faint smile;"But not like that."

"It's okay,sweety,I'm happy to see you."smiled adam;"I'm glad you're home,devon."

"So am I,dad,so am i."said she;"You look tired."

"I'm fine and you're a fine one to talk,honey,you look tired too."answered her father worried;"Have you been taking good care of yourself on the road?"

"Yes,dad,I've been taking good care of myself and life on the road can be pretty exhausting,so that's why I'm on vacation right now."laughed devon;"What's your excuse?"

"Things have been pretty busy around here lately with a big case at the policestation."said he lying as he put his arms around devon and gently kissed her forhead;"But I'm happy that my girl's home again."

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…

Sage was so caught up in thought that she hadn't noticed justin showing up behind her untill he suddenly kissed her neck as his hands touched her waist,which scared her;"Damn it!"

"Hey,it's just me."laughed justin when she jumped up,nervous;"What's up with you,sage,you've been acting all jumpy and nervous eversince you came home?"

"Nothing's up with me."answered she annoyed;"I'm just tired."

"Then why don't we go to bed."whispered her boyfriend into her ear as he pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her;"I know some special ways to relax you."

"Is that all you can think about?"asked sage suddenly angry while she pushed justin away;"Damn it,justin,I just told you that I'm tired."

"Okay,I'm sorry."said he surprised about sage's reaction;"Sorry."

"No,wait,justin,I'm sorry."answered his girlfriend when justin wanted to walk away and grabbed his arm,feeling guilty about taking her frustrations out on him;"I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Hey,it's okay and I don't mind."smiled justin as he pulled her back into his arms,gently kissing her forhead;"Let's go to bed and you can fall asleep in my arms."

At the club ginny had been outside for a while,in need for some fresh air because she was having a terrible headache,as she came back inside and went looking for alex when she ran into nick;"Why didn't you tell alex about Darren and his new girlfriend,nick,don't you think it would have been better if she'd known about that before she walked in here and saw them together?"

"How the hell was I suppose to know that she was gonna go downhere so soon?"asked he irritated;"I was gonna tell her."

"Now she knows."answered his cousin;"Have you seen alex?"

"I saw her walking up to the lounge a while back."said nick and was surprised about the worried tone in ginny's voice;"Is everything okay,ginny,is there something that I should know about?"

"Ofcourse everything isn't okay,nick,your sister walked in here and saw Darren's new girlfriend being all over him earlier tonight and ofcourse she's upset about that,even though she claims that she wasn't."started she annoyed and walked up to the lounge,followed by nick,where they found alex sitting at the bar with some guy next to her;"Alex!"

"Hey,guys."smiled her cousin and pointed at the guy next to her;"This is rick."

"We have to go,alex."said ginny worried as she realized her cousin was pretty drunk;"I have to work tomorrow."

"Then you go."answered she;"I'm having way too much fun to leave."

"Are you drunk?"asked her brother surprised when he realized the same thing ginny already had before and grabbed alex's arm;"Since when do you drink?"

"Hey,let go off her!"said the guy irritated as he got up and pushed nick away from alex;"Find yourself a girl,dude,this one is taken!"

"This girl is my sister and if I were you I'd get the hell out of here,dude,do you get that?"started nick angry while he grabbed the guy's shirt as ginny gently pulled alex away with her;"If I ever catch you with her again then you'll be sorry!"

"Hey!"answered his sister as she was being lead towards the exit by her cousin while nick came on after them;"I don't want to go home yet,ginny!"

"Sorry,alex,the party is over for you."said she and left the club,after saying goodbye to nick;"You're coming home with me and then you can sleep it off."

The next day Nicole woke up in shane's arms and saw him staring at her with a big grin on his face;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled shane as he kissed her;"I wish I could stay here with you all day long and that neither of us had to go to work."

"Me too."laughed his wife and kissed shane back;"But we can't stay in bed all day long,shane,I have to go to the store and you have to get to the policestation in an hour."

"Hmmm."whispered he into nicole's ear as he moved his body on top of her and began kissing her neck;"So we still have an hour."

"Oh,really?"asked Nicole teasing and put her arms around his neck while she lets her fingers run through his hair;"What did you have in mind?"

"I can think of a few things to do in an hour."smiled her husband,kissing Nicole again;"Something like this to start of with."

Alex woke up with a splitting headache and saw that she was laying on ginny's couch when her cousin came out of the kitchen;"Goodmorning,alex."

"Could you please keep your voice down?"asked she in pain;"I have a terrible headache."

"I'll bet you do after getting so waisted lastnight."started ginny hesitating;"What was up with you,alex,why did you get so drunk?"

"I wasn't that drunk,ginny,don't overreact like that."said her cousin irritated;"I was just having fun."

"You were waisted,alex,I'm not overreacting."answered she worried;"If you don't believe me you can ask your brother,because he was there."

"Maybe I did have a bit too much to drink,but it was no big deal."said alex;"Shouldn't you be on your way to work or something?"

"Not untill nine."began her cousin slowly;"Was it because of seeing darren with that girl,alex,is that why you had so much to drink?"

"Can we please stop talking about this?"asked she tired;"Please?"

"Okay."answered ginny,still worried;"We'll stop talking about it,alex,for now."

Devon was having breakfast in the kitchen when ryan walked in with his girlfriend;"Hey,devon,when did you get back?"

"Lastnight."answered she;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,devon,we all missed you."smiled Kelly;"How long are you staying?"

"I don't know yet,Kelly."said her boyfriend's sister;"Maybe for a few weeks or maybe even longer."

"Where's your dad?"asked she;"Is he already at the policestation again?"

"He was already gone when I woke up,so I guess he left early for the policestation."answered devon;"How has dad been doing?"

"I don't know,devon,we hardly see him and I think he spends most of his time at the policestation,working and trying to keep as busy as possible."started her brother slowly;"We've all tried to get him to slow down and take it easy,but he refuses to listen and says that he's fine."

"Maybe he will slow down a bit with me here again."said she;"Don't worry,ryan,now that I'm here I will try to do whatever I can to make dad listen and slow down."

Just before lunch ginny was sitting sharlene's office when the doctor came back in;"I have the testresults."

"And?"asked ginny;"How bad is it,sharlene,is it what you thought?"

"Yes,it's breast cancer."answered she;"We need to do a biopsy as soon as possible to see if it's benevolent or malicious and then we need to start treatment right away."

"When?"started her patient softly;"and will this treatment take up much time?"

"Yes,it won't be fixed within days,so you will need some time off from work,ginny,in fact you already should have told your boss that you're sick with your symptoms."warned sharlene ginny;"Have you told your parents yet or the rest of your family?"

"I don't want to tell them yet,sharlene,not untill I have no other choice!"said she;"And I don't have to take any time off because I feel fine."

"No,you don't feel fine and you really need to tell somebody about this as well as take time off from work."answered her doctor;"I mean it,ginny,the symptoms will only get worse and you can't keep working,especially not once you start your treatment soon after the biopsy and the operation to remove all the bad cells if it should turn out that it's malicious."

"As long as i feel fine I want to keep working and I will tell people when I'm ready!"began ginny irritated;"Not untill I'm ready!"

At the garage jesse was working on his brother's car when justin walked in;"Hey,bro."

"Hey,your car is almost ready."said he from under the car;"Where's your girlfriend?"

"At the hospital."answered his brother;"She's doing a double-shift,so she won't be home for a while."

"Did you hear that devon's back?"asked jesse as he came out from under the car;"So,justin,your car is ready."

"Thanks."started he slowly;"Yeah,I saw devon a little while ago and I'm glad she's back,because dad needs somebody at the house with him."

"I agree."said his brother;"So,how are things with you and sage?"

"Things are going great,jesse,just great."smiled justin;"I bought a ring for her."

"A ring?"asked he stuned;"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It sure does."answered his brother;"I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Congratulations."smiled jesse as he hugged his brother;"That's great,justin,that really is."

"I thought so too."said he happy;"I love sage and I never want to be a day without her."

Nick was sitting in the kitchen at home when alex came in through the backdoor;"Hi."

"Since when do you drink?"asked her brother;"You were so waisted lastnight!"

"I wasn't waisted and what I do or don't do isn't any of your business!"answered alex annoyed;"and please keep your voice down,nick,I have a headache."

"That's what you get when you drink so much!"said he;"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing!"started his sister quickly;"Just mind your own business!"

"You are my business,alex,you're my sister and i'm just trying to look out for you!"answered nick worried;"Did you drink so much because of seeing Darren with that girl?"

"Shut up about him and just leave me alone!"said she angry and walked out of the kitchen just as their youngest sister came in through the backdoor;"I didn't ask you to look out for me,so don't!"

"What was that all about?"asked Lindsay surprised as they heard alex stomping up the stairs;"Did you and alex have a fight?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."answered her brother lying;"Everything's fine."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that day devon walked into mary's place;"Hi,everybody."

"Hey,sweetie."smiled her grandmother as they hugged;"I'm so happy that you're home again."

"How long are you staying for this time?"asked Kathleen;"Your dad must be thrilled that you're back again,devon,as well as your brothers."

"Yeah,they're all real happy."answered she with a faint smile;"And I haven't decided how long I'm gonna stay here this time."

"Are you here on vacation?"said her other aunt curious;"Or are you done with the music-business and coming home forgood?"

"No,I'm just here on vacation."started devon with a strange look and seemed almost uncomfortable as she quickly changed the subject;"So,I heard alex is back again too,aunt cheryl."

"Yes,she came home from new York."answered she;"I have no idea why or for how long because she doesn't really say anything about it,but I'm glad she's home again."

"We're all glad that our girls are home again."smiled her mother as she put her arms around devon;"We've missed you both a lot."

Lucas was walking past ginny's office and saw her laying with her head on top of her arms on the desk through the half open door,so a bit worried he walked into the office;"Hey,maybe you should go home."

"And maybe you should learn how to knock before entering a room."said ginny irritated as she sat up straight and rubbed her forhead;"Now leave me alone,lucas,I have a lot to do."

"That can wait."answered he;"You don't look so good,so I want you to take the rest of the afternoon off and go home or something."

"No,this can't wait and I feel fine,so there's no need for me to go home."started his friend angry while she was trying to ignore her headache;"Can you please just leave me alone?"

"Hey,i didn't come in here to irritate you or something,ginny,I was walking by and saw you laying on your desk with your head,so I got a bit worried."said lucas;"So sue me for being worried."

"I didn't ask you to be worried and I certainly didn't ask you to spy on me or anything,so don't!"answered she angry;"Get out of my office and just leave me alone damn it!"

"Fine!"said her boss as he quickly walked away;"But atleast go home if you're not feeling well,ginny,don't be stubborn about that and just do it!"

"Out!"yelled ginny furious and threw a notebook at lucas,who was walking out the door;"And stay out!"

At the policestation shawn had just finished his shift and decided to check out what was going on with the drugs-case as he walked up to his father's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes."said his father's voice;"Come in."

"Hi."answered shawn as he walked into his dad's office and saw adam sitting there with shane;"I was just curious about how things were going with the drugs-case,dad."

"There's still no lead."started he slowly;"We can't figure out who's selling the bad drugs or from where and all we have so far is speculations and hear-say,so that leads us to nothing."

"That sucks."said his son hesitating;"And how about sending somebody undercover or something?"

"That might not be such a bad idea,shane,it might work."began adam thrilled about the idea;"It might be worth a shot."

"Who do you suggest we send in undercover?"asked his friend surprised about adam's reaction;"You know we don't have anybody here right now that would be right for that job and that they don't already know."

"You could let me go undercover."said shawn;"I could do it."

"No way!"answered his father;"Your mother would kill me and you have no idea what undercover-work is all about,shawn,so the answer is no!"

"But you need somebody to go undercover and help you with the case because you ain't getting no-where right now."started he irritated;"I can do this!"

"I said no!""said shane;"There will be no more discussion about that subject!"

Alex was was laying on her bed,listening to some music and thinking about the last time she saw Darren in new York just before Christmas…

Darren was laying in the bed next to alex when he suddenly turned towards her;"When are you coming home again?"

"I don't know."answered his girlfriend;"I want to finish this year."

"You said that this was only gonna be for a year,alex,you said that two years ago."said Darren;"How much longer are you gonna make me wait?"

"Are you gonna start up with that again?"asked she irritated,got out of bed and put on her clothes;"Things are going good right now,aren't they?"

"Do you call this good?"answered her boyfriend frustrated;"You're here in new York while I'm back in baycity and you hardly come home anymore and I always have to fly downhere if I want to spend time with you."

"I never asked you to come downhere so much and if it's such a big deal for you then you can just stay in baycity!"started alex angry;"I don't ask you to give up something that means a lot to you,darren,so why are you asking me to give up what I love the most?"

"I thought that you loved me the most,alex,but I guess I was wrong and maybe it's time to face the fact that our relationship isn't what it used to be."said he as he got out of bed too and put on his clothes;"Maybe it's better to end things now instead of dragging this on."

"Fine,Darren,if that's the way you feel!"answered his girlfriend;"End things if that's what you want and get the hell out of here!"

"Fine!"said Darren angry while he grabbed his things and walked out of alex's room;"Goodbye!"

Feeling upset and agitated from the memory of her break-up alex quickly got off the bed and walked out of her room,down the stairs,where she grab her keys and rushed out of the house.

That night nick was standing by the door,checking out people who came in,when his ex-girlfriend walked in;"Hi,nick."

"You can't seem to stay away from the club,can you?"asked he teasing;"You already spend the whole weekend working here."

"Very funny."said his ex-girlfriend with a faint smile;"I'm here because jay asked me if I could take over julia's shift,nick,she came down with the flu or something."

"You must be really serious about working if you agree to come downhere to work on your night off."started nick surprised;"I'm impressed,cat,you really have changed."

"Thanks,nick."answered she a bit uncomfortable;"I agreed to work tonight because I need the money."

"Still you could have said no."said her ex-boyfriend and put his hand on cathy's shoulder;"It's nice to see you like this,changed and all."

"I'm glad I'm not that same girl anymore too."began cathy softly;"And I'm sorry for everything that I put you through,nick,i…."

"Hey,it's okay and it's all in the past."answered he with a faint smile;"Atleast everything turned out for the best in the end."

In the park Patrick was walking home with carter from the movie-theather when four men suddenly showed up and formed a circle around them.

"Hey,faggots."said one of them and pushed Patrick;"Didn't you lovebirds know that there are no queers allowed here in this park?"

"Get lost,jerk!"answered Patrick as he pushed the guy back;"We will walk where-ever we want!"

"Patrick!"warned his boyfriend him worried when he saw the looks on the guys' faces;"Let's just go."

"Okay."said he and wanted to walk past the guys with carter as one of them made him trip;"What the…!"

"What part didn't you get,sissy?"laughed one of the other guys while Patrick got back in his feet;"Well?"

"They aren't worth it,Patrick,leave it alone!"answered carter as he quickly pulled Patrick with him,away from the guys who were laughing at them as they left;"Let's go!"

Courtney was driving home when she saw a cute guy standing by his car,kicking the tire and looking pretty frustrated,so she pulled over and got out of her car;"Do you need some help?"

"I sure do."smiled he,happy to see Courtney,as he turned around;"I'm a bit ashamed to say this,especially to such a beautyfull girl like you,but I have a flat tire and I can't change the damn thing."

"Then lucky for you this beautyfull girl can do it for you."said Courtney with a smile and felt butterflies as she looked at the guy;"Hi,I'm Courtney."

"Hi,nice to meet you,Courtney,I'm deacon."answered the guy as they shook hands;"You must be an angel being send down from above to help me."

"You're a real charmeur,aren't you?"laughed she;"I bet you talk like this to all the ladies."

"No,only to you."smiled deacon as Courtney quickly changed his tire;"You're a real life-saver."

"You're welcome,deacon."said his new friend;"I was glad to be able to help."

"Since you were so kind as to help a stranger out why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee or something?"asked he;"I promise you that I'll behave myself."

"Sure."answered Courtney with a smile;"Why not."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…

The next day shane was having breakfast with his wife when shawn came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning,honey."said his mother looking up;"Is your sister awake yet,shawn?"

"No,I don't think so."started he hesitating and turned towards his father;"Have you thought so more about my idea yet?"

"I thought I was pretty clear on that subject yesterday!"answered shane annoyed;"I already told you that it was out of the question!"

"But if it can get us a lead in the case then why not try it?"asked his son;"You're stuck right now and this might get you a break in your case,dad."

"First of all you have no experience in undercover-work and second of all there's no way that I'm gonna risk your life for this case!"said he;"Do you have any idea how dangerous undercover work is?"

"What undercover-work?"began Nicole worried as she looked at both her husband and her son;"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing,Nicole,nothing at all!"answered her husband quickly;"It's just policework and it's not important,because it's not gonna happen!"

At the cory's adam was about to leave for work when devon walked into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,dad."

"Goodmorning,honey."answered he,turning around towards his daughter;"I was just about to leave for the policestation."

"Could you wait for a second?"asked devon softly;"Please?"

"Sure."said her father surprised as he closed the backdoor again and sat down at the kitchentable with devon;"What is it,devon?"

"I was thinking about going to mom's grave today and i was wondering if you'd go with me."started she hesitating;"Would you come with me?"

"I have to work."answered adam uncomfortable;"Maybe later today."

"Working yourself to the ground isn't gonna make you forget,dad,it won't work!"said his daughter;"When was the last time that you took some time off from work?"

"I'm not trying to forget anything,devon,there's no way I could even if I wanted to."began he tired while he got up and walked out the backdoor;"I'm not trying to work myself to the ground and I don't need some time off or anything."

Alex was running along the beach,trying to clear her mind from all the bad and upsetting memories,when she suddenly came face to face with her ex-boyfriend,who seemed to be running there too.

"Hi,alex."said Darren a bit uncomfortable;"How have you been?"

"Fine."answered she,as uncomfortable as Darren was;"And you?"

"Fine too."started her ex-boyfriend hesitating;"Are you here on vacation or are you back forgood?"

"I'm on vacation."said alex;"I saw you at the club sundaynight,darren."

"Oh."began he with a guilty look;"Then you saw me with…."

"Yes,with your new girlfriend."answered his ex-girlfriend;"There's no need to look so guilty,Darren,we broke up months ago and you had every right to move on."

"I didn't want to."started Darren with a sad look as he grabbed alex's hand;"But I had to,alex."

"Let's not do this!"said she uncomfortable and pulled away from Darren as she turned around and walked away;"What happened is in the past and let's keep it there!"

Around lunchtime lisa was talking to her head-waiter when she saw a woman coming out of the elevator and was surprised when she saw who it was as she walked up to her;"Susan?"

"Hi,lisa."answered she;"How have you been?"

"I've been doing great and how about you?"asked her friend still surprised to see her there;"What are you doing here?"

"I got called in for a case at the hospital."started susan slowly;"I've doing pretty good,lisa."

"It has been such a long time since you were here and I've missed you."said she happy to see her old friend as they hugged;"What have you been up to in Washington?"

"Not long after I left here all those years ago I married david and i have a daughter,Kayla."answered her friend;"How is adam doing,lisa,he and m.j. broke up again,didn't they?"

"No,they didn't break up,susan,he married her and they had two more kids,but adam's alone now because m.j. died about 2,5 years ago."said lisa softly;"Adam is still taking it pretty hard."

"M.j.'s dead?"asked she shocked;"But I thought…."

"You thought what?"started her friend confused;"Whatever gave you the idea that adam and m.j. had broken up again when you haven't been back here since you left baycity a long time ago?"

"I thought I saw m.j. in Washington a few months ago,but I must have been mistaken."answered susan;"Sorry to hear about her death,because I know how much she meant to all of you."

Mandy was sitting at tops with devlin,waiting for sister and todd to show up,when alison came out of the elevator and up to them;"Hi,guys,sorry that I'm late."

"No worries,ali,you're here now."said her sister as alison sat down;"Where's todd?"

"He's the reason why I'm late."answered she;"I was waiting for todd in my office when he called that he couldn't make it and told me to go ahead without him."

"Why?"asked mandy surprised;"Why did he cancel at the last minute?"

"I don't know,mandy,he said that he had some meeting that he couldn't cancel."started her sister slowly;"Todd has been so busy at work lately and I hardly get to see him anymore except for at home late at night when he gets home or early in the morning before he leaves for work."

"I think it's stupid that he would stand you up like that for some meeting that suddenly comes up out of the blue."said she;"That sucks."

"Calm down,mandy,maybe todd really had a meeting at the last minute."answered todd quickly when he saw the upset look on alison's face;"Let's just have lunch and todd can join us another time."

At the beach Courtney was sitting in the sand with devon;"I'm so happy that you're back again."

"So am i."said devon;"It's been way too long since I was here."

"Have you talked to my brother yet?"asked her friend hesitating;"He has missed you too,devon,even though he probably won't admit it."

"I know and I've missed him too."started she with a faint smile;"To be honest I have been avoiding contacting him because I'm not sure what to say to him."

"Why?"answered Courtney surprised;"How can you not know what to say after being away for so long?"

"You know why."said her friend;"Just before parker and my mom died we were getting closer again,court,then everything got so messed up and I took off to tour around the country in a band,with my music,and I've hardly been home eversince,so things kind of were left up in the air between us."

"Then maybe this is your chance to talk about all of that,devon,maybe now you guys can sort everything out again."answered she;"Do you still love him?"

"What kind of a question is that?"asked devon annoyed;"Ofcourse I still love your brother,but there's still some stuff that stands in between us and so much is going on in my life right now that I can't deal with all of that yet."

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8…..

Ginny was so into an article she was trying to write that she didn't hear lucas coming in untill he stood beside her,scaring her and almost making her jump up from her desk;"Hey,beautyfull."

"Damn it,lucas!"said his friend annoyed;"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry."answered he and put a bag on the table;"I thought you might be hungry."

"What's this?"asked ginny as she opened the bag and saw sandwiches in there;"What are you trying to pull this time?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything,ginny,I'm just trying to do something nice because I thought you might be hungry and I noticed that you stayed in during lunch."started her boss slowly;"Why can't you just accept my nice offer instead of being so suspicious about it?"

"You're right and I'm sorry."said she ashamed when she realized that lucas was just trying to be nice;"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and it was sweet of you to bring me something to eat,but I'm not really hungry right now."

"Then you can eat something when you are hungry."answered lucas;"Or you can have a late lunch with me in an hour or so at tops?"

"Don't push your luck."said his friend with a faint smile;"Quit while you're ahead,lucas."

"I had to try."laughed he and walked out of her office;"Don't work so hard and enjoy the sandwiches."

"Thanks."smiled ginny;"For the sandwiches.

That afternoon jesse was standing by his mother's grave with tears in his eyes when he heard a noise behind him and saw his brother standing behind him as he turned around;"Hi,ryan."

"Hi,jesse."said he;"Sorry,I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything."

"You didn't."answered his brother;"She's been on my mind a lot lately and it had been a while since I came here,so I decided to come downhere after my lunchbreak."

"Me too,jesse."started ryan softly;"I still wake up in the morning sometimes with the urge to call mom to tell her something and then I realize that I can't because she's gone forever."

"I know how you feel."said he;"I wish she could have been there for my wedding-day or for my daughter's birth."

"I wish I would have been able to talk to her and tell her that I didn't hate her before she…."answered his brother with tears in his eyes;"Before she died."

"She knew that,ryan,she knew that you only said those things out of anger and that you didn't mean any of that."began jesse with a faint smile;"She was our mother and she knew those things."

Lindsay was doing her homework in the kitchen when alex walked in through the backdoor;"Hi,where's the rest?"

"They're all at work."answered Lindsay and was surprised when she smelled alcohol when alex walked past her to get something out of the fridge;"Have you been drinking?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?"asked her sister irritated without turning back towards Lindsay;"Ofcourse not,lindsay."

"Then why do I smell alcohol on you?"started she hesitating as she got up and followed alex towards the hallway as her sister walked away;"Alex…?"

"Just leave me alone!"said alex and walked up the stairs;"Just mind your own business!"

"You have been drinking!"answered her sister worried,following alex again up to her room;"I can smell it,alex!"

"What I have or haven't been doing isn't any of your business!"began she angry;"Leave me alone damn it!"

"Why are you drinking in the middle of the afternoon?"asked Lindsay;"Since when do you even drink?"

"Mind your own business,lindsay,just leave me alone!"said her sister and shut the door closed,leaving Lindsay out in the hallway worried;"Damn it!"

At the club justin was talking to jay when his sister walked in;"Hi."

"Hey,devon,what brings you downhere?"asked her brother surprised and turned towards his boss;"This is my sister,devon."

"Hi,devon,nice to meet you."smiled jay as they shook hands;"I'm jay."

"Nice to meet you too."answered she and looked at justin;"I was getting a bit bored and thought I'd see how things were here at the club."

"Things haven't changed that much after…"started her brother when he realized that he wasn't sure if parker was still a sore subject;"Since…"

"Since parker died."said devon with a sad smile;"You can say his name,justin,I'm not gonna fall apart or anything and it's been 2,5 years since parker died,so I'm over what happened."

"I wasn't sure if you were."answered he and pointed at his boss;"Jay is an old friend of parker's and he bought the club a few months after parker's death."

"When I heard of his death and this club I decided to buy it."said his boss;"I let justin run it untill I moved downhere about a month ago."

"Parker would have been happy to see that an old friend of his bought the club."began justin slowly;"And jay's doing a great job with it."

"It looks great,justin,maybe I'll come check it out tonight."answered his sister as she walked away;"Bye."

"Bye."said he and turned towards his boss;"Devon just spend nearly 2 years touring on the road with her own band."

"Really?"asked jay;"Then maybe we should ask her to perform here sometime."

Around seven that evening alison was working on some papers when todd came home;"Hi,ali,sorry I'm late again."

"Did that meeting take up so much time?"asked she looking up;"What kind of meeting was it?"

"A boring one."laughed her boyfriend;"And,no,it didn't take up so much time,but I had other things to do and to be honest,honey,I'm not finished for the day yet and I have to go out for a while to have some drinks with some clients."

"You can't be serious!"said alison surprised;"Are you going away again tonight,todd,why can't those clients have a drink with you tomorrow during the day or maybe I can come with you."

"I wish that I didn't have to go and I'd much rather stay here with you,ali,but I need to do this tonight and there wouldn't be any point in you coming along because you'd be so bored."answered he;"Why don't you just stay here and wait for me to come back and I promise that I will try to wrap it up as soon as possible."

"You're hardly home lately,todd,you're always working and we never do anything together anymore."started his girlfriend softly;"I feel like I have to make an appointment with my own boyfriend if I want to see you."

"Do you think I like working so much?"asked todd suddenly angry as he grabbed his keys again and walked away;"We don't all have a family-business and a lot of money,alison,some of us have to work really hard to get somewhere in this world."

Luke was sitting infront of the tv when his mother came home from the hospital;"Hi,honey."

"Hi,mom."started luke;"Something really strange happened today."

"Really?"asked she worried;"What happened?"

"I was playing soccer at school with some guys and I saw this man standing by a tree staring at me."answered her son hesitating;"After the game I wanted to walk to up and ask him what he wanted or who he was,but he was gone."

"A man?"said sage as she turned as white as a sheet as she realized who the man must have been;"Did he say anything,luke?"

"No,mom,like I already told you he just stood there staring at me and when I wanted to ask him who he was or what he was doing there he was gone."began he irritated when he saw how pail sage was looking all of sudden and got worried;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,honey,I'm just a bit tired."answered his mother lying;"It was probably nothing,luke,maybe he wasn't even staring at you and I'm sure that you won't see him again,so i wouldn't worry too much about it."

At the club devon was sitting at the bar when jay sat down next to her;"Hi,devon."

"Hi."said she looking up;"You kept the club pretty much as it used to be when parker was running it."

"Yeah,i did that in his honor."started jay with a faint smile;"Your brother tells me that you're a singer just like him,so I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

"My brother has a big mouth."answered devon softly;"I haven't preformed here since parker died."

"Okay,I don't want to push you into something that you're not ready for,so if you are ready to perform here sometime then just let me know."said the club owner;"It must have been a real shock seeing parker die like that infront of you,devon,justin told me that you two had gotten pretty close."

"We were pretty close and it was a terrible shock when he died,because parker didn't deserve that."began she slowly;"So,what's it like living here now?"

"It's not the same as Chicago,but it's pretty good."answered jay as he put his hand on devon's arm;"Look,devon,I'm sorry I'm sticking my nose somewhere it doesn't belong and if I'm making you think about unhappy times because I don't mean to do that."

"My short time with parker wasn't all that bad and I shared some good moments with him before he died."said his new friend with a sad smile;"So don't worry about it."

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9…

Lisa was already in bed when Jamie came home and walked into their bedroom,where he kissed her;"Hey,honey."

"Hi,sweety,how were things at the hospital?"asked lisa as she watched Jamie go into the bathroom,put on his pyama and crawl into bed next to her;"You look tired."

"I am,lisa,it was pretty busy at the hospital."answered her husband;"So,how was your day?"

"It was a surprising day."started she slowly;"Guess who I saw today?"

"I have no idea."said Jamie;"Who?"

"Susan."answered his wife;"She came to tops and is staying there now while she's in town,jamie."

"What is she doing back in town?"asked he surprised;"Is she here on vacation?"

"No,according to susan she was called here to assist on a case at the hospital for rick I think."said lisa;"But the most strange part was that she thought adam and m.j. had broken up,Jamie, she looked pretty shocked when I told her that they hadn't broken up at all and that m.j. had died 2,5 years ago."

"But why would she think that they had broken up when she hasn't been here since she left for Washington with her friend?"began her husband curious;"That's weird,lisa."

"Susan said that she thought she saw m.j. a few months ago in Washington."answered she softly;"But she couldn't have because m.j. died 2,5 years ago."

The next morning devon was running along the beach when a man came running along side of her;"This is way too early in the morning for me,devon."

"It's the perfect time."said she with a faint smile;"It isn't that early."

"Even the birds aren't awake yet."laughed the man;"So,how are things here?"

"Things are going good,deacon."answered devon;"I went to the club yesterday,twice,and I have met the new owner,jay."

"Good."started he slowly as he took a close look at his friend;"What's it like being home again?"

"Fine."said his friend a bit annoyed when she saw the worried look in his eyes;"Don't give me that look!"

"Are you sure that you're up for this?"began deacon worried;"Are you,devon?"

"Do you think that I can't handle this?"asked she angry;"Are you doubting me?"

"Ofcourse I don't doubt you,but i am a bit worried about you and it can't be easy being here again after everything that has happened."answered her friend;"If it gets to be too much then please tell me."

"It won't get to be too much,deacon,I can handle it!"said devon;"Trust me!"

Darren was laying in bed,next to lexi,his girlfriend,who he had been seeing since a couple of months,and all he could think about was seeing alex again,so confused at what he was feeling Darren got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

There he was just making himself some coffee when his girlfriend walked in and put her arms around his waist;"Hey,you,I missed you in bed."

"I didn't wake you up,did I?"asked Darren as he pulled away from lexi;"I couldn't sleep anymore,lexi,so I got up."

"No,you didn't wake me up."answered she surprised about the way Darren had pulled away,just like he'd been doing eversince the day before;"Is everything okay,Darren,did I do something wrong?"

"Everything's fine and ofcourse you didn't do anything wrong."laughed her boyfriend;"Why would you think that?"

"Eversince yesterday you've been acting differently towards me,Darren,for some reason you keep pulling away from me."started lexi hesitating;"So what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on,lexi,I'm just tired and maybe I'm coming down with something."said he lying because he didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that he couldn't stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend eversince he saw her the day before;"Everything's fine!"

At Brava Alison was working in her office at when her sister walked in;"Goodmorning,ali."

"Goodmorning."answered she surprised to see mandy there;"What are you doing here?"

"I was just curious as to how things went with todd yesterday."started her sister slowly;"Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yes,everything's fine,mandy,he's just been really busy lately and that kind of left me feeling a bit lonely,but everything's fine between us."said alison quickly;"There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you sure?"asked she not convinced;"It might be true that todd has to work a lot lately,but that doesn't excuse him for neglecting you and he should keep in mind that he has a girlfriend who needs some attention from time to time too."

"Todd doesn't really neglect me,mandy,it's not that bad."said her sister lying;"There really isn't anything for you to worry about and it's just a fase that we're going through right now."

"I hope so,ali,because if todd does anything to hurt you he will have to answer to me!"answered mandy still a bit worried;"He should realize how lucky he is to have you."

Nicole was having breakfast with her daughter when shawn came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,where's dad?"

"He left for the policestation hours ago after he got a call in the middle of the night."said his mother;"I don't know what was wrong,but your father looked really worried when he left."

"I wonder what happened."started shawn slowly as he poured himself some coffee;"It must have got something to do with the case that he was working on,mom."

"I wouldn't know,shawn,your father quickly got dressed and rushed out of here after he got that called without saying much to me about it."answered she;"I have no idea."

"Have you heard anything from devon lately?"asked courtney hesitating as she looked at shawn;"Have you?"

"No,court,I haven't heard from devon in a long time."said her brother;"Why?"

"I was just curious."started she hesitating and wasn't sure if she should tell her brother that devon was back;"Why don't you give her a call?"

"Why,Courtney,if devon can't take the time to call me once in a while then why should I call her?"answered shawn irritated as he got up and walked out the backdoor;"I'm going to work."

Not long after noon that day ginny was sitting in sharlene's office again;"So,what happens now?"

"Now that the biopsy showed that it's malicious I want to remove all the bad cells as soon as possible and start chemo-therapy soon after that to make sure it's all gone and doesn't come back."started the doctor slowly;"If it turns out that your whole breast is infected then do I have your permission to remove the whole breast?"

"My whole breast?"asked ginny in shock;"But then I will only have one breast left,sharlene."

"We can always reconstruct your breast."answered she;"But we can always discuss that another time,ginny,let's just hope for the best and with any luck I won't have to remove that much tomorrow."

"How long will it take tomorrow?"said her patient worried;"The surgery?"

"I don't know and it depends on how much I need to remove,ginny,but you'll probably be in here all day tomorrow for the operation and to recover afterwards."began sharlene hesitating;"Have you told your family yet?"

"No,not yet."said she and quickly changed the subject;"How soon can I get back to work after the operation?"

"That will probably be a while,because after tomorrow's surgery you will need to start chemo-therapy on Monday and we'll start with twice a week and take it from there,beginning with a session of 8 times total."answered her doctor;"You will have to take time off from work and tell your boss what is going on,because you can't work after the surgery or while you're undergoing chemo-therapy."

Carl was sitting in his motelroom when there was a knock on the door and to his surprise he found his ex standing there;"Well,this is a surprise,sage,I knew you'd come to your senses."

"I only came here to warn you to stay away from my son!"warned she him angry;"Don't you ever dare come near him again!"

"Or what?"laughed her ex;"What are you gonna do to stop me?"

"Come near luke again and find out!"answered sage;"You can stay here as long as you want,carl,but I'm not gonna change my mind and you might as well leave!"

"What's it worth to you if I do leave?"asked he;"How much are you willing to pay me to go away and give up the rights to my son?"

"What rights?"started his ex furious;"You dumped me before luke was born and you have never wanted to see him before."

"That was then and this is now,sage,I talked to a lawer and he said that I have a good chance to get a visitation-right to see luke."answered carl;"But if you're willing to pay me 10.000 dollars then I will give up every right to him and I will leave you alone."

"Are you nuts?"asked she stuned;"Do you really expect me to pay you that much money?"

"It's either that or I will take you to court and demand to see my son."smiled her ex;"So,what's it gonna be?"

"Go to hell!"yelled sage as she turned around and walked away;"I'll never pay you and you will never see luke!"

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10….

At the policestation shane was in a meeting with adam and a few other officers about the drugs-case when shawn came in;"Hi."

"What is it,shawn,can't you see we're in the middle of something?"asked shane irritated;"What do you want?"

"I came to ask you to reconsider about sending me in undercover."started he hesitating;"You don't have any clue as to who is behind all of this and sending me in undercover to investigate might be the only way."

"Your son does have a good point,captain."said one of the other policeofficers;"We need a break in this case because people are dying here due to the bad drugs that are out there."

"I agree that something needs to be done,but sending in captain cassidy's son isn 't a good idea."answered adam quickly to help out his friend;"Shawn has got no experience and it would be way too dangerous."

"Adam is right,gentlemen,my son isn't experienced enough to do this!"said shane as he turned towards shawn;"I already told you that I'm not gonna let you go undercover and that I wasn't gonna change my mind!"

"I'm your only chance of getting a break in this case,dad,you know that!"began his son angry;"I'm a quick learner and I can do this!"

"No,it's not gonna happen!"answered he irritated;"You're not going undercover!"

"But what if he's right?"asked detective ;"We need to consider the option,captain Cassidy,we need a break in this case right now and it seems to me that if your son is willing to go undercover to find us something that we can use that we should let him!"

" is right,captain,I think we should give the guy a chance and if it turns out to be too dangerous then we can pull him back."said one of the other officers;"Or don't you want to send him in because he's your son,because that would be wrong and totally against the rules."

"Allright,I will think about it!"answered shane tired;"I'll think about it!"

Around three that afternoon todd was sitting in his office when alison walked in;"Hi,honey."

"Hi,alison."said her boyfriend surprised;"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that I have to go away on a business-trip to L.A. tomorrow and that I have a great idea."smiled she and sat down on his desk;"Since we've hardly been able to spend anytime together for months now I thought it would be great if you came with me on my business-trip."

"Come with you on your business-trip to L.A.?"asked todd stuned;"But I can't just leave my work behind like that and go away with you."

"Yes,you can and I have already talked to my mother about it,todd,she's okay with it and says that it's no problem."answered his girlfriend as she put her arms around his neck;"It helps living with the daughter of your boss."

"No,I can't come with you,alison,it wouldn't feel right!"said he,getting up from his chair and pulling away from his girlfriend;"Besides,you'd be working and I'd be left alone during the day,so I might as well stay home and do my job like I'm suppose to."

"We'd have the evenings and nights to ourself,todd,it would be great being alone together for once."started alison surprised that he still refused to come with her;"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"I'm not making a big deal about this and I'm really busy right now,alison,so I don't even have the time to go away with you."answered her boyfriend;"We can go away another time."

"What is really going on?"asked she suspicious and got up from his desk;"You never want to do anything with me lately and you're always working."

"Nothing is going on,honey,nothing at all and I've just been really busy here at work."said todd quickly as he pulled alison into his arms and gave her a quick kiss on her mouth;"Hey,once things aren't so busy here anymore we can go away for some time alone together."

Lucas was talking to carter when ginny came into his office;"Hi,I need a few days off,lucas,is that okay?"

"Sure."answered her boss looking up;"Are you going away?"

"Yes,lucas,so I won't be coming in from tomorrow untill Tuesday."said ginny and walked away;"See you on Tuesday."

"Have fun."started he surprised and turned towards carter;"Where do you think she's going?"

"I have no idea."laughed his friend;"Why didn't you ask her?"

"And risk her getting mad at me?"asked lucas with a faint smile;"No way,carter."

"Wow!"smiled he;"You really do have a thing for ginny,don't you?"

"Why are you acting so surprised when I already told you that a few times before?"said his friend annoyed;"I'm nuts about that girl,but she just won't take me seriously."

"Can you blame her after all the time that you have been hitting on her?"answered carter;"If you really are serious about ginny then just tell her that and show her that you really mean it,lucas."

At the hospital Jamie was on his way to the e.r. when he ran into susan;"Hi,Jamie."

"Hi,susan,I heard you were back."smiled her friend happy and gave her a hug;"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good."answered she;"I was asked to come downhere by one of your doctors,rick white,on a case and it feels great being here again after all this time."

"How do you like living in washington"asked Jamie;"Lisa said that you married david after you went downthere and that you have a daughter."

"Yes,I married david after I moved to Washington and had a daughter,jamie,but it isn't the same anymore since david died a couple of years ago."said his friend softly;"Kayla will in her her final year at college after summer vacation,Harvard,and she wants to be a lawer just like david."

"I'm sorry to hear that he died."started he hesitating;"Lisa also told me that you seemed surprised about m.j.'s death and that you thought that you had seen her a few months ago in washington."

"It must have been somebody else since she died 2,5 years ago,but at the time I really thought it was her and that's why I thought that she and adam had broken up again."answered susan;"Your wife said that adam is still taking it pretty hard."

"He's still heartbroken about it and I don't think he has ever been able to accept it."said her friend;"I think that the fact that he never really got a chance to say goodbye to her is a big part of why he's still so upset over it."

Nick was coming out of his room when he bumped into alex,who had just came out of hers;"Where are you going,alex?"

"That's none of your business!"answered she irritated;"I don't have to answer to you,so get lost!"

"Have you been drinking again?"asked her brother worried as he smelled the alcohol on alex's breath;"Are you drinking in your room or something?"

"Shut up and leave me alone damn it!"said alex and walked down the stairs,into the kitchen;"Tell mom and dad that I'm going out for a while,nick."

"Where to?"started he worried while he grabbed alex's arm when she wanted to go out the backdoor;"Are you going out to drink or something?"

"What I'm going do is none of your damn business,so stay out of it!"warned his sister him angry and left the house;"Don't you dare follow me or something!"

"Was that alex?"asked Cheryl as she came into the kitchen;"Were you two just fighting,nick?"

"It was nothing,mom,nothing at all."said he lying;"She asked me to tell you and dad that she's going out for a while."

"Good."smiled his mother happy;"Maybe that will lift your sister's spirits up a bit."

"Maybe."answered nick,trying to hide how worried he was about alex;"Maybe it will."

That night at mary's place Kathleen was talking to mary and lacey when her daughter walked in;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,honey."said Kathleen happy to see ginny;"Can I get you anything?"

"No,mom,i'm fine."started her daughter slowly;"I just came to tell you that I'll be out of town for a few days."

"Where are you going?"asked she surprised;"Are you going away on a business-trip or something?"

"Does it matter where I'm going or why I'm going?"answered ginny suddenly angry and walked away again;"I wish everybody would just mind their own business for once."

"What did I do?"said her mother a bit shocked as she turned towards her family;"All I asked was where she was going and if it was for business."

"You didn't do anything wrong,honey,it seems like ginny was overreacting for no reason at all."began mary worried;"What's wrong with that girl lately,Kathleen,she's been pretty unedged and quick to blow up lately."

"I know,mama,I know."answered she softly;"I'd just wish I knew what was going on with my daughter lately."

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11…

Cathy was clearing some tables up in the lounge at the club when she saw alex hanging on a couch with some guy all over her,so a bit worried about her ex-boyfriend's sister,who looked pretty out of it,cathy walked over to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder;"Is everything okay,alex?"

"Fine!"answered she hardly looking up as the guy gave her another drink;"Just fine."

"Are you sure?"asked cathy even more worried when she saw that alex was pretty drunk;"Do you want me to call your brother and ask him to pick you up?"

"Hey,just mind your own business and leave us alone!"said the guy next to alex annoyed;"The lady is right where she wants to be."

"Okay."started cathy not convinced as she walked away and went to the downstairs bar,where Darren was sitting with his girlfriend;"Hi,Darren,I think alex is in trouble."

"What's wrong then?"asked he looking up;"Where is she?"

"She's up in the lounge with some guy,but I'm worried that she's had too much to drink to think clearly and I think that this guy is taking advantage of that."answered his best friend's ex;"Maybe you could take a look and see what you think."

"No,Darren isn't gonna take a look and I doubt if his ex-girlfriend would like it if he did while she's with some guy."said lexi annoyed as she grabbed darren's arm when he wanted to get up;"You aren't seriously gonna go up there,darren,are you?"

"I just want to make sure that she's okay,lexi,that's all."started he uncomfortable;"Okay?"

"It's not okay and you're suppose to be here with me,so I don't want you going to your ex to check up on her!"answered his girlfriend angry;"So,what's it gonna be?"

"I'll stay here with you and you're probably right,lexi,alex probably wouldn't like it if I went up there while she's with some guy."said Darren and looked at cathy;"It's probably nothing,cathy,so don't worry about it."

"I hope you're right,Darren,but I have this weird feeling that it's not okay up there."answered she,walking away;"I'll keep an eye on things up there."

At the cassidy's Shawn was on his way out when his father came home;"Have you totally lost your mind,shawn Cassidy?"

"What did he do?"asked Nicole surprised and looked at her son;"Shawn?"

"I didn't do anything,mom,nothing at all!"answered he irritated,turning towards his father;"You're just mad because deep down inside you know I'm right and that you need me!"

"No,I'm mad because you have no idea what you're getting yourself involved in and that you put me on the spot there infront of my officers,shawn,if you weren't my son you'd be fired by now!"said his father angry;"I turned your idea down with good reason and thanks to you putting me on the spot today I might be forced to let you do this anyway even though I know it's too dangerous because you made my officers think I'm against the whole idea just because you're my son!"

"Come on,dad,that is why you won't let me do this!"started shawn angry too as he turned around and walked away;"You just can't handle the fact that I might be able to pull this off!"

"What is he talking about?"asked his mother worried;"Shane?"

"Shawn wanted to go undercover to find out who is bringing bad drugs into town,but I told him no and now he has put me on the spot with my officers,Nicole,leaving me no choice to to reconsider letting him go undercover after all."answered he tired and saw the angry look in his wife's eyes;"Don't give me that look,honey,I don't have much choice now that shawn made my officers think that I don't want him to go undercover because he's my son."

"If you dare to let him do that undercover-work then I'll never talk to you again!"warned Nicole her husband angry as she walked away,up the stairs;"You can't let our son get into something as dangerous as that."

Sage was sitting in the garden and was so caught up in thinking about her talk with carl that she hadn't noticed justin coming outside and sitting down next to her untill he put his hand on her arm;"Hey,you!"

"Justin!"said sage irritated;"Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry."answered he surprised about her bad mood;"Is everything okay,baby,you've been in a really bad since you got home from the hospital."

"Everything's fine."started his girlfriend lying;"I'm just tired and it's been a long day."

"Then maybe we should go up to bed,sage."smiled justin as he put his arms around sage and kissed her;"Maybe a massage and some T.L.C. would make your bad mood go away."

"Hmmm."said she with a faint smile and lay her head against justin's shoulder;"Sounds wonderfull."

"How does this feel?"asked her boyfriend while he gently began to massage her shoulders and kissed her neck;"Are you feeling better already?"

"Feels great."smiled sage enjoying the tingling of her muscles and other parts of her body as justin massaged her shoulders and slowly moved down her back;"Let's go upstairs,justin."

"Your wish is my command."whispered he into her ear,got up and lifted sage up in his arms,walking back into the house.

At the club cathy was still worried about alex and the few times she had been up to the lounge the last couple of hours she'd seen alex drinking more and more,up untill the point when she came up there and saw that alex was laying backwards on the couch,with her eyes closed,looking really pail and hardly moving while the guy she was with had his hands all over her and even underneath her blouse.

At first cathy tried to shake alex's arm a few times and called out her name,but without any reaction,which worried her even more,so she tried to get a reaction by shaking alex's arm harder;"Alex!"

"Hey,cut it out!"said the guy annoyed as he turned towards cathy;"Can't you see we're busy!"

"What did you do to her?"asked cathy scared when alex seemed to be totally out of it and grabbed her arm,trying to pull her up from the couch,which wasn't really working;"Wake up,alex!"

"Get lost!"answered the guy and pushed cathy away and went on touching alex and began to kiss her neck and all while alex was just laying there almost lifeless;"She's mine!"

Knowing that she was no match for the guy cathy ran down the stairs,scared and worried about alex,and pulled Darren,who was dancing with his girlfriend,off the dancefloor;"I need your help right now,Darren,alex is in big trouble!"

"Find somebody else to help you,cathy,she's not his problem anymore and he's here with me!"said lexi irritated;"Leave us alone!"

"What's wrong with alex,cathy,is she really in trouble?"asked her boyfriend worried;"What happened?"

"I was just up in the lounge and there is something terribly wrong,darren,alex isn't responding to anything anymore and that guy is all over her,but I'm scared that he might have given her something or that she had way too much to drink because she's just laying there and seems almost unconcious or something."answered she;"I tried to get her away from that guy,but I couldn't because she was so out of it and the guy pushed me away,so please come with me and help her!"

"Allright,I'll come with you."said Darren and wanted to go with cathy when lexi stopped him,with an angry look;"I'm sorry,lexi,you can't expect me to do nothing when alex might really be in trouble."

"Fine,Darren,go ahead and help your ex,but don't expect me to stay here waiting for you!"started his girlfriend angry as she walked away;"Bye!"

"Show me where it is!"answered he,looking at cathy while he let lexi walk away and followed his best friend's ex up to the lounge,where he saw some guy all over alex while she,like cathy had told him,seemed totally out of it,so as worried as cathy was Darren shook alex's arm a few times really hard;"Can you hear me,alex?"

"Hey,get lost!"said the guy angry turning around,annoyed that he was yet again interrupted;"Find yourself a girl of your own to have fun with!"

"Get your damn hands off her!"started Darren furious,realizing that alex wasn't okay and that this guy probably had given her something or that he was atleast taking advantage of the state that she was in,and pulled him off the couch,away from alex;"What did you do to her?"

"Let go off me,idiot!"answered he as they landed on the floor together and tried to push Darren away from him;"She's mine!"

"Like hell she is!"yelled Darren as he began hitting the guy out of anger;"You son of a bitch!"

"What the hell is going on here?"asked his boss,showing up in the middle of the heat,and pulled Darren off the guy,who was just about knocked out cold on the floor because of him;"Why are you beating this guy up,darren?"

"That son of a bitch did something to alex!"said he and tried to get away from jay;"He did something to her!"

"Oh,my god,I think alex isn't breathing!"screamed cathy all of a sudden shocked and began to perform CPR on her;"Somebody call 911!"

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12…

Nearly 30 minutes later Cheryl came rushing into the E.R with her husband and kids and saw Darren sitting on one of the benches;"What happened,Darren?"

"It was horrible."started he and seemed in shock;"She wasn't breathing."

"Jamie!"said chad when he saw his friend coming out of one of the examing-rooms;"How is my daughter?"

"Is she okay?"asked his wife in tears;"Is she,jamie?"

"Alex was in pretty bad shape when she arrived here and it seems that she stopped breathing at the club for a little while and somebody there preformed cpr,which saved her life,but she is stable at this point and that's all I can say right now,because I'm still waiting for the testresults."answered he;"As soon as alex is settled into a room you guys can sit with her."

"What the hell happened at the club?"said nick angry as he looked at Darren while Jamie walked away;"How on earth could alex end up not breathing?"

"Calm down,nick,this wasn't darren's fault!"warned his father him;"Just calm down!"

"Who says that it wasn't his fault?"asked he still angry;"For all we know it was his fault!"

"It wasn't my fault and if you don't believe me then just ask cathy!"answered Darren tired as he got up and walked away;"Just ask her!"

The next day alison was having breakfast when todd came into the kitchen;"So,are you ready to go on your business-trip?"

"Yes,I'm all packed and ready to go."answered his girlfriend;"I wish you were coming with me."

"Me too,ali,but I can't and we'll go together another time."said todd;"Besides,you wouldn't have any time for me anyway."

"I would make time for you."started she with a sad smile;"We've hardly had any time to spend together for months now and I was looking forward to being able to get away with you for a few days."

"Come on,honey,you're acting like we never do anything together."laughed her boyfriend;"Don't be such a drama-queen."

"I'm not acting like a drama-queen!"answered alison a bit hurt;"It's true,todd,lately you're always working and we hardly spend any time together."

"I know I've been really busy lately,but that isn't gonna be forever and I promise we will do something together when you get back."said he;"I promise."

Lindsay walked into the kitchen and found her brother there,staring infront of him;"Is there any news yet?"

"Dad called about an hour ago and said that alex was still not awake,but that she's gonna be just fine."said nick looking up;"She's gonna be okay,lin."

"How could this happen?"asked she with tears in her eyes;"How could alex end up in the hospital like that?"

"I don't know yet,but I'm gonna find out!"answered her brother;"I'm gonna ask cathy about what happened at the club and if I find out that Darren had something to do with it then i'll make him regret it!"

"You can't seriously believe that Darren had something to do with whatever happened at the club,do you?"started Lindsay softly;"Darren would never do anything to hurt alex and he certainly wouldn't make her end up in the hospital,nick."

"He has already hurt alex!"said he when there suddenly the doorbell rang and to his surprise nick found his ex-girlfriend on the doorstep;"What are you doing here,cathy?"

"I hope I didn't wake you up or anything and I wasn't even sure if you guys would be home,but I was wondering how things were with alex?"began his ex-girlfriend hesitating;"Is she gonna be okay again?"

"Yes,my dad called and told us that she's gonna be okay again."answered nick as he let cathy into the house;"What happened at the club,cathy,was it darren's fault?"

"No,Darren helped save alex."said she;"Alex had been drinking all night while she was with some guy and at one point she seemed to be totally out of it as the guy was all over her,so Darren got him away from her."

"Oh,my god,what is going on and why is alex drinking so much?"asked Lindsay shocked;"That's not like alex at all!"

"Calm down!"started her brother tired and turned back towards cathy;"So,what happened then and why did alex stop breathing?"

"Darren got into a fight with that guy while I checked up on alex,then jay showed up and pulled darren away from the guy,who was pretty much knocked out on the ground."answered cathy;"Then I saw that alex wasn't breathing and jay called 911,nick,but we don't know if all of that happened because alex had too much to drink or if that guy slipped something into her drink."

"If I get my hands on that guy!"said he angry;"Damn it!"

At the hospital ginny was laying on a bed in the operating-room when sharlene came in;"Are you ready for this?"

"No,not really."said ginny with a faint smile;"But let's do this anyway."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to call your parents or anybody else?"asked her doctor;"You're not gonna be in such good shape when you wake up and you won't be able to drive yourself home if and when you can leave the hospital,ginny,so you will need somebody to help you."

"I don't want anybody to know and I'll be fine,because I'll just call a cab."answered she;"Nobody's gonna find out,are they?"

"No,because I can't tell them and neither can anybody else here on the staff,so you don't have to worry about that."started sharlene hesitating;"But you can't go through this alone!"

"I will tell them,sharlene,when I'm ready."said her patient softly;"Let's just get this over with."

Shawn woke up and was surprised to find his twin-sister at the top the stairs while he heard angry voices coming from downstairs;"What are you doing up here,court?"

"I hope you're happy now!"answered she with an angry look;"Thanks to you mom and dad are fighting again!"

"What are you talking about?"asked her brother surprised;"What did I do?"

"You had to force your stupid idea on dad and now mom's mad at him because he's considering letting you go undercover,shawn!"said Courtney;"They've been fighting eversince they woke up an hour ago."

"I still don't see how this is my fault and I didn't force anything on dad."started he annoyed;"Besides,it's policebusiness anyway,so it's none of mom's business how dad runs things at the policestation or what kind of decisions he makes."

"You're her son,stupid,mom knows what can happen if dad really lets you go undercover and she knows that you could get killed,so that is her business and it gives her every right to be mad!"answered his sister angry;"You can be so stupid at times,shawn,no wonder devon hasn't let you know that she's back again yet."

"Devon is back?"asked shawn stuned;"And she let you know,Courtney,but not me?"

"I….."began she a bit ashamed when she realized that she'd gone too far and felt guilty as she saw the hurt look on shawn's face;"I'm sorry,shawn,that didn't come out right and devon didn't not call you to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter,Courtney,I don't want to hear it!"said her brother angry as he walked back into his room and slammed the door shut;"I get the picture now!"

At the hospital Cheryl was sitting next to alex's bed,holding her hand,when chad came back into the room;"I just talked to Jamie again."

"What did he say?"asked his wife worried when chad didn't answer right away;"Chad?"

"He got the testresults back and alex had a high alcohol-level in her blood as well as some traces of drugs."started he hesitating;"He said that those two combined could explain why she became unconscious and stopped breathing."

"No,that can't be!"answered Cheryl in shock;"Alex doesn't drink and she certainly doesn't do drugs!"

"The drugs could have been slipped into alex's drink,Cheryl,because nick told me what had happened at the club lastnight when I called him just now and he said that cathy thought that some guy had put something into alex's drink,but it also seems that alex had been drinking a lot lastnight."said her husband;"Nick says that he think she's been drinking a lot lately,even at home."

"But why?"asked she in tears;"Why would alex do that,chad,she didn't drink before she went to new York."

"I don't know why,honey,but I do know that we need to get to the bottom of this and make sure that it doesn't happen again!"answered chad as he put his arms around his wife;"Jamie said that she was really lucky this time and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this happen again!"

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13….

Just before one that day devon was on her way to her father's office at the policestation when she ran into shawn;"Hi,shawn."

"Thanks for letting me know that you were back."said he with an angry face and walked right past her;"Thanks a lot."  
>"Shawn…!"started devon a bit guilty as she quickly followed shawn out of the policestation and up to his car,where she finally caught up with him;"I'm sorry that I didn't call you."<p>

"And why is that?"asked her ex-boyfriend;"You didn't seem to have any problem in letting my sister know that you were back,devon,so do I mean that little to you?"

"Ofcourse not and I should have called you,but I wasn't sure what to say."answered she;"I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

"Do you have any idea how it felt to find out that courtney knew you were back and I didn't while I thought that we still had something special between us?"said shawn;"After your mother and parker died i knew you were going through something terrible and when you left I knew that if I gave you some space that things would be fine in the end,but I guess I was wrong because you didn't care enough about me to let me know that you were home again."

"That isn't true and I do care about you,shawn,maybe too much."started his ex-girlfriend tired;"I was just scared with the way things were between us when I left."

"Do you expect me to believe that?"asked he angry and into his car;"Thanks a lot,devon,atleast now I know where I stand."

"Shawn…!"tried devon one last time,but without any luck because he just drove off;"Damn it!"

Ashley was cleaning up in the kitchen when her roommate walked into the kitchen and gave her a present;"Hey,ash,happy birthday."

"Thanks."answered her roommate as she unwrapped her present;"What are you doing up,cat,you should be still asleep after the night you had and carly's sound asleep,so why don't you go back to bed for a while longer?"

"No,I can't sleep anymore."started she softly;"I keep seeing alex laying there on that couch and not breathing."

"It must have been terrible,but she's gonna be okay again."said Ashley;"Thanks to you."

"I keep thinking that if I had called nick or her parents earlier about what was going on that things might not have gotten so out of hand and that guy wouldn't have been able to take advantage of her like that."answered her roommate tired;"When Darren refused to come with me to check on alex earlier that night when I asked him to I could picked up the phone and called nick or something,ashley."

"Hey,stop being so hard on yourself and you couldn't have known what was gonna happen,so it wasn't your fault and in the end you saved her life by performing cpr when she wasn't breathing."said she;"She's still alive thanks to you."

At a little diner at the other end of town mandy was sitting there with devlin in a corner in the back,having lunch together when she suddenly saw todd coming in with some girl and they looked pretty friendly together;"What's he doing here with some girl?"

"I don't know,mandy,maybe he's having a meeting over lunch."answered devlin and stopped his girlfriend when she wanted to get up;"No,you're not going to go overthere!"

"Why not?"asked she irritated;"My sister is away on a business-trip and he's here with some girl and they don't look like they're here to talk about business!"

"Whatever they are talking about it isn't any of your business!"said her boyfriend;"You can't go around accusing todd of all kinds of stuff when you don't even know if it's true or not!"

"I do know that my sister is away and that todd is here with some girl,devlin,so don't tell me that it doesn't look suspicious!"started mandy a bit angry;"Maybe I should call ali and tell her what her boyfriend is up to downhere."

"No,you're not gonna call your sister while she's away on a business-trip,mandy,if you want to tell her then just tell her when she gets back."answered he;"But if I were you I'd think about it first before you wreck her relationship for what might turn out to be nothing!"

That afternoon at the hospital ginny was slowly waking up as one of the nurses,who was just checking up on her,walked up to the bed;"Hi,miss. Wintroph,how are you feeling?"

"Great."started she with a faint smile;"How did it go?"

"Doctor Hudson will tell you everything when she gets here."answered the nurse when sharlene walked in;"You're in luck,miss wintroph,here's the doctor now."

"Ah,you're already awake."said sharlene;"How are you feeling,ginny,are you in any pain?"

"No,I'm fine."answered she;"How did it go?"

"It went very well and I didn't have to remove that much,so there won't be that much visible once the scars heal."started her doctor slowly;"To reduce the risk of the cancer coming back and spreading you will need to start chemo-therapy on Monday,ginny,like I explained to you before."

"When can I go home?"asked ginny;"When,sharlene?"

"Let's just see how you feel in a few hours and then we'll decide if you can go home or if you have to stay here overnight."answered she and walked away;"Try to get some more sleep and I'll be back in a little while."

Jay was talking to one of the bartenders at the club when nick came in;"Hey,guys."

"Hi,what are you doing here,nick,I thought you'd stay at home after what happened?"asked his boss surprised while the bartender walked away;"How is your sister doing?"

"I don't want to stay home and go nuts there,jay,I need to do something and I might as well work."answered he;"Alex is gonna be fine again,but she was lucky that she got to the hospital so quick and that somebody preformed cpr on her here,because that saved her life."

"Cathy is the one who preformed cpr on her,nick,she saved your sister's life."said jay;"She's a real hero."

"Cathy?"started his friend surprised;"Did cathy save alex's life,jay,did she perform cpr?"

"She sure did."answered he;"It was a good thing that cathy was here lastnight because she was the one who alarmed Darren when your sister was in trouble,got him to come with her up to the lounge to rescue alex from that guy and preformed cpr when she realized that she wasn't breathing while I called 911."

"But she didn't say any of that when I talked to her this morning."began nick stuned;"Cathy didn't say that she was the one who saved alex's life."

"I don't know why she didn't tell you that,nick,but that's what happened and your sister's still alive thanks to cathy."said his boss;"Your ex-girlfriend is a real hero."

At the beach devon was walking in the sand with courtney;"Shawn was so angry at me,court,I have never seen him like that before."

"I'm sorry,devon,it's my fault."said she feeling guilty;"I was mad at shawn this morning because of my parents fighting again and I let it slip that you were back,out of anger."

"Don't worry about it and there's no need to feel guilty about it,because it's my own fault for not letting him know that I was back and shawn has every reason to be angry at me right now."started her friend with a sad look in her eyes;"He looked so mad and hurt."

"He'll get over it once he calms down,devon,don't worry about it."answered courtney;"Once my brother is calm again you can explain to him why you didn't call him before and he'll understand."

"Will he?"asked she softly;"I'm not so sure about that,courtney,I have never seen shawn like that before and I think that I really blew it."

Sage was trying to focus on her papers while justin was playing his guitar as they as in the livingroom when the phone rang and justin picked it up;"Helllo?"

"Hey,justin."said a familiar voice on the other end of the line;"It's me,Charlie."

"Hi,Charlie,how have you been?"asked he;"I haven't heard from you for a while."

"I'll be coming to baycity tomorrow and I was wondering if we could meet up."started his friend hesitating;"I need to talk to you and also to your dad."

"Sure."answered justin surprised;"But why do you need to talk to us,Charlie,is everything okay?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow."said she as she hung up;"Bye."

"Who was that?"asked sage curious when she saw the confused look on justin's face;"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know."started her boyfriend slowly;"That was Charlie and she's coming to baycity tomorrow,sage."

"That's good news,isn't it?"said she;"Then why don't you seem happy?"

"She said that she wants to talk to me and my dad,so that means that something must be up."answered justin worried;"There was something in charlie's voice that tells me that this isn't just a social call and that something is wrong."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14…

Just before seven that evening shane was still working in his office when adam came in;"Why are you still here?"

"I need to finish this."said his friend;"Why are you still here?"

"I have the same excuse."answered adam with a faint smile;"So,shane,what are you gonna do now with shawn?"

"I'm not going to let him go undercover."started he slowly;"I have already found somebody else to go undercover."

"Who?"asked his friend surprised;"Who are you sending in undercover?"

"I can't tell you that yet,adam,but I will soon and with any luck we'll have a break in this case."said shane tired;"Hopefully in time before it wrecks my marriage."

"Is it that bad again?"began he worried;"Are you and Nicole fighting again?"

"Yes,she doesn't understand what kind of pressure I'm under with this case and she's furious with me about even considering letting shawn go undercover."answered his friend;"I never wanted to let our son go undercover,but after shawn's little stunt I had to consider the option and I'm glad that I found another way to get a break in this case."

Sharlene walked into ginny's hospitalroom and was surprised to find her patient just about to leave;"Where do you think that you're going?"

"I'm going home,sharlene,I feel fine now and I can rest at home too."answered ginny;"There's no reason for me to stay the night."

"Don't you think that I should be the one to determine that?"asked she;"I'd rather have you stay here a night just to be on the safe side."

"I'd rather go home."said her patient;"I feel fine and I promise that I will do what you told me to do."

"I just operated on you this morning and your painkillers are still working,so ofcourse you feel fine now,ginny,but once they wear off you won't feel fine."started sharlene worried;"What if you need anything or if you're in trouble?"

"I have painkillers at home too and if anything happens I can call you,so don't worry."answered she;"I just want to go home."

"Is anybody picking you up?"asked her doctor still not convinced;"You need somebody to take care of you!"

"Yes,sharlene,my boss is picking me up after I called him a little while ago and he's probably waiting outside as we speak."said ginny lying;"Can I go home now?"

"Allright,but I want you to call me if there's anything wrong and I want to see you first thing Monday-morning for your chemo-therapy and a check-up."answered she;"Be sure to get lots of rest and don't strain yourself!"

In alex's room at the hospital Lindsay was sitting next to her sister's bed with her parents;"When is she gonna wake up again?"

"We don't know,sweety,but Jamie says that everything's okay and that she will wake up again."said her mother as she put her arms around Lindsay;"It's gonna be okay."

"How can it be okay?"asked Lindsay with tears in her eyes;"Alex is drinking,mom,so things aren't okay!"

"We will find out why she's drinking and we'll solve whatever problem there is."promised she;"As a family."

"I need to call her school in the morning and let them know that she won't be back for a while or maybe not ever again."started chad slowly;"I'm starting to think that letting alex go to that school in new York was a bad idea and that it was wrong for us to let her move downthere,especially for such a long time."

"You're overreacting,chad,you don't know what really happened or for how long alex has been drinking and maybe she didn't start untill she came home again."answered his wife;"Let's not rush into any decisions untill we know all the facts."

The next morning courtney walked into the kitchen and found her brother and her father yelling at eachother;"Can you guys please cut it out for once?"

"I have to go to the policestation."said shane as he gave his son an angry look;"Remember what I said,shawn!"

"Whatever!"answered he annoyed while his father walked out the backdoor;"Fine!"

"What was that all about?"asked his sister worried;"If it isn't mom and dad fighting,shawn,it's you and dad!"

"Dad's still mad at me for putting him on the spot at the policestation about me going undercover last time at that meeting of his and now he suddenly has somebody who will go undercover,courtney,but dad won't tell me who it is!"started shawn slowly;"I'm good enough to go undercover,but dad just won't give me a chance."

"It's too dangerous and dad is right for not letting you go undercover."said she;"You were really mean to devon yesterday!"

"Did she complain to you?"asked her brother angry;"I have every right to be mad at her after what she did and atleast I now know I mean nothing to her!"

"That isn't true and if you weren't acting like such a big baby you'd realize that,shawn,that girl loves you and the only reason why she didn't call you that she was back yet was because she wasn't sure of how to tell you."answered courtney;"Can't you swallow your pride for once and just call devon up?"

"She sure as hell knew how to call you,courtney,so don't give me that crap!"said he as he walked out the backdoor;"I'm done with her!"

At the hospital Darren was sitting next to alex's bed,where he'd been since late the night before after everybody had left,when nick came in with Lindsay,while their mother was talking to Jamie and their father was calling alex's school;"What the hell are you doing in here with my sister?"

"Calm down and don't yell at Darren!"said his sister softly and grabbed nick's arm when he wanted to pull Darren away from alex's bed;"Nick!"

"He's got no right being here!"answered he angry as he turned back towards Darren;"Get out of here now!"

"Allright,I'll go and I'm sorry!"started Darren tired while he got up and walked out of the room;"I was just worried about her."

"You should have thought about that before you dumped her just before Christmas last year!"yelled his friend on after him as Darren left the room;"Stay away from her!"

"What's going on in here?"asked Cheryl worried and came into the room just after Darren had left;"I just ran into Darren and he looked pretty upset,nick!"

"He doesn't deserve to be here,mom,he's got no right after what he did to alex!"said he;"He will make only make things worse!"

"You don't know that and no matter what might have happened between your sister and him Darren still cares about alex."answered his mother softly when chad walked in with an upset look on his face;"What's wrong,honey?"  
>"I just called alex's school in new York."started chad slowly;"Alex wasn't here on vacation,Cheryl,they kicked her off the music-academy a week ago."<p>

"But why?"said she shocked;"And why would she lie to us about that?"

"I don't know why she didn't tell us,honey,that is something that alex will have to explain to us when she's awake again."answered her husband;"But according to the person that I spoke at that school alex has been failing her courses for over six months now and she's been caught drinking at school more then thirty times over the last year or so as well as showing up drunk and missing classes without a good excuse a lot,so finally they had no choice but to dismiss her and kick her out of there."

"Oh,my god,this is worse then we thought."began Cheryl with tears in her eyes;"This is terrible."

Ashley was getting ready leave for her shift at the hospital when cathy came out of her bedroom and she saw how pail her roommate was looking;"Hey,are you okay?"

"I'm fine."answered cathy with a faint smile;"I just have a bit of a cold,ash,that's all."

"Are you sure?"asked she not convinced and felt cathy's forhead;"You feel a bit warm."

"I'm fine,nurse Ashley,just fine."answered her roommate;"It's nothing,so don't look so worried and go to work."

"I'll be back before you have to go to work,cathy,but if you don't feel better later on then maybe you should call in sick."said Ashley;"Are you sure you're gonna be okay here alone with carly?"

"Hey,don't worry because I'm fine."answered she and gently pushed Ashley towards the frontdoor;"Go to work and I'll see you when you get back."

"Promise me that you'll go back to bed when carly is down for her nap!"started her roommate still worried;"Promise me!"

"I promise."said cathy;"See you later."

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15…

Around lunchtime adam was waiting at tops with justin;"Why did your friend want to talk to us both?"

"I have no idea."started his son slowly when he saw Charlie coming out of the elevator;"But I guess we're gonna find that out soon enough."

"Hey,justin."said Charlie as she came up to them and turned towards adam;"Hi,mr. cory."

"Hi,Charlie,my son tells me that you wanted to talk to us both."answered he;"I am curious as to why that is."

"You will understand why soon enough,mr. cory,I promise."began his son's friend hesitating;"My uncle died a few days ago."

"Aaron's dead?"asked justin shocked;"What happened,charlie?"

"He had a heartattack."said she;"But what we found at his house in washington is the reason why I'm here."

"You're not making any sense,Charlie,what did you find at aaron's house and since when did he live in Washington?"started her friend confused;"I thought he was still living in new York."

"No,my uncle moved to Washington all of a sudden not long after your mother died and we always thought that was because of the memories he had of her in new York,but after I arrived in Washington with my mom to take care of things after his death we found out the real reason."answered Charlie and showed them a picture;"This is what we found and why I needed to talk to you both."

"No!"said adam in shock as he stared at the picture;"That's impossible and some kind of sick joke!"

"What the hell is this?"asked his son just as shocked;"What kind of a sick joke is this,Charlie,that picture can't be real!"

"This isn't some kind of sick joke and you should know me better then that,justin,you should know that I wouldn't do this to you or your family unless it was true!"started she with a hurt look;"There's more to this then just a picture."

"Fine!"answered adam;"Tell us and if this is true then I'm flying down to Washington first thing tomorrow-morning!"

Ginny was laying on the couch and had just taken another painkiller when the doorbell rang,so at first she decided to ignore it untill it was too annoying to ignore and she had to get up to open up,because it was clear that her visitor wasn't gonna leave;"Allright,allright,I'm coming."

"Hi,honey."said her mother as ginny opened the door;"I thought you were going away for a long weekend,ginny?"

"Then what are you doing here?"asked she annoyed without letting her mother into the door;"What do you want?"

"I saw your car and thought you might still be home."started Kathleen hesitating;"I need to tell you something about your cousin and I have tried to leave messages on your cellphone,but it's still turned off and I wasn't sure if you had got them."

"About which cousin?"answered her daughter,wishing that Kathleen would just go away and that she could go back on the couch;"What news,mom?"

"It's about alex."said she;"Your cousin is in the hospital."

"How come?"asked ginny shocked;"What happened and is she okay?"

"I don't know all the details,honey,all I know is that something happened at the club the night before yesterday and that alex wasn't breathing at some point,so they rushed her to the hospital,ginny,but she's gonna be fine according to your aunt."answered her mother as she took a closer look at ginny;"Are you okay,ginny,you don't look so good."

"I'm fine,mom,I'm just a bit tired and I think I'm coming down with a cold or something."started she lying;"Thanks for telling me about alex and say hi to dad for me."

"You're welcome,sweetie."said Kathleen surprised when ginny shut the door;"Bye."

On the beach Patrick was laying in the sand with carter when somebody suddenly threw sand on them;"What the…?"

"What are you two faggots doing here on the beach?"laughed one of the same guys that had been messing with them a few nights before;"The queer-part is on the other side."

"Good one,ron."said one of the other guys laughing and kicked some sand towards them as well;"Get lost!"

"You all can get lost!"answered Patrick angry as he got up and pushed the guy away;"I will go where I want to go!"

"Hey!"yelled ron as he kicked Patrick in his back;"Keep your hands off my buddy!"

"What are you guys doing here?"asked an angry voice from behind them;"Leave my friends alone!"

"Or what?"laughed one of the guys looking around;"What are you gonna do?"  
>"We'll teach you guys a lesson!"warned steve as he came out of the water and walked up to Patrick and carter,together with jesse and ryan;"Got that?"<p>

"We'll get you two faggots another time!"said he and quickly got out of there with his friends;"Untill next time."

"Sure."answered Patrick while he got up again and looked at the others;"Thanks,guys."

"Thanks."started his boyfriend still upset as he turned towards Patrick;"When are you gonna learn that the best way is to keep your mouth shut instead of annoying them and making things worse,Patrick?"

"That's better then letting those creeps getting away with this!"said he angry;"I'm sorry,carter,but I can't let somebody walk all over me!"

Back at the cory's adam was staring at his wife's picture when his son came into the livingroom with two coffee;"So,are you really going to go to Washington in the morning?"

"Yes,I need to find out if this is really true or not."answered adam;"Are you coming with me?"

"I can't just leave like that,dad,I wish I could,but I can't."started his son hesitating;"Do you think we should tell the rest?"

"No,not untill we're sure that this is true."said he;"First I need to go to down to Washington and find out what the hell was going on before we tell anybody else about this."

"I still can't believe it!"answered justin in shock;"If all of what Charlie has told us is true then…."

"That is why I'm flying down to Washington in the morning,justin,to find out if it is true or not and to get to the bottom of this."began his father tired;"So let's not get our hopes up untill we're sure that this is for real and it isn't some sick joke."

"Charlie wouldn't do that,dad,she wouldn't pull that kind of stunt!"said he;"She wouldn't."

"Maybe she wouldn't,but her uncle sure would."answered adam;"I wouldn't put it past him."

Just before four that afternoon alex was finally waking up in the hospital and saw her parents sitting next to her,looking really worried;"Mom?Dad?"

"Hey,sweetie."started her mother softly;"How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache."answered alex confused as she looked around;"Am I in the hospital,mom,how did I end up here?"

"Don't you remember?"asked she worried;"What do you remember?"

"I remember being at the club."began her daughter hesitating;"I was there in the lounge."

"We know about your drinking,alex,we know about everything."said chad;"I have called your school and they told us what has been going on in new York and how you got kicked off of the music-academy."

"No,I didn't want you to find out."answered she and began to cry;"I'm sorry."

"Hey,it's okay and we're not mad at you or anything,sweetheart,we're just really worried about you."said her mother;"Things could have gone really wrong at the club and it seems that the guy that you were with put something into your drink,so that mixed with the alcohol went really bad and you stopped breathing,alex,if cathy hadn't preformed cpr then you would have died."

"I'm sorry."cried alex;"I'm sorry I messed up,mom."

"It's okay and we're gonna get through this,honey,I promise."answered she and put her arms around her daughter;"We'll get you some help and it's gonna be okay again."

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16…

Courtney was just coming out of the coffee-house near the store with some coffee for her and her mother when she bumped into somebody,spilling everything on the ground;"Damn it!"

"I'm really sorry,miss,I'll get you new ones."said the man and looked up at her;"Courtney?"

"Deacon?"asked she surprised;"What are you doing here?"

"Probaly the same thing as you are."laughed deacon;"Getting myself some coffee."

"Ofcourse."smiled his friend;"I had fun last time,deacon."

"So did I and I wanted to call you to see if you wanted to do something with me again sometime,but then I realized I didn't have your number."started he hesitating;"It must be fate that we bumped into eachother like this."

"It must be."answered courtney and quickly grabbed a pen from her purse and a piece of paper,on which she wrote her phonenumber;"Here you go."

"Since we're here together now anyway why don't you join me for a coffee here?"asked her friend;"Or were you on your way to somebody else,courtney?"

"I was on my way to my mother with some coffee,to the store that we own near here."said she with a faint smile;"But I'm not doing anything tonight and we have a great club here in town."

"Sounds great."smiled deacon;"I'll call you later on and we can talk about where and when then."

At the policestation shane was talking to one of his officers;"So,is everything set up for this?"

"Yes,captain,but I still think it's a bad idea."answered the man;"There are enough other men who can do this job."

"I know,but this is dangerous and I have decided to do it myself!"said shane;"All I need is a break and then I'm done."

"What are you going to do?"asked his friend curious as he stood in the doorway;"Shane?"

"That'll be all,leyton,thank you."answered he looking at the officer and waiting untill he had left before he turned towards adam;"What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you if I could have a week off?"started adam worried;"Please tell me that you're not going to go undercover yourself!"

"Yes,I am and don't give me that look,adam,because I don't have any other choice and sending in shawn isn't an option."said his friend tired;"And ofcourse you can have a week off and I'm glad you've decided to take some time to yourself."

"Don't try to change the subject,shane,are you nuts or something?"asked he;"You going in undercover is stupid and dangerous,because too many criminals know you and what if those who don't know find out that you're the captain of this policestation?"

"They won't find out and it's not like I'm going completely undercover,adam,I'm just gonna go on a fishing-expedition and nothing's gonna happen."answered shane;"But you can't tell anybody about this!"

That night devon was sitting at the bar with jay;"It still feels strange being here without parker and I keep expecting him to come down the stairs,from his office."

"I know how you feel,devon,I miss him too."said jay when all of a sudden he saw a beautyfull woman walking in;"Who is that?"

"Who?"asked she and looked at the direction that jay was pointing at;"Oh,that's Jennifer."

"Do you know her?"started her friend curious;"Could you introduce me?"

"Sure."answered devon as she called out to Jennifer;"Hey,jenny,overhere."

"Hey,devon."smiled she,walking up to them,and gave her a hug;"It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you again too."said her friend and pointed at jay;"This is jay,jenny."

"Hi."began jay slowly as they shook hands;"Can I buy you a drink,jenny?"

"Sure,jay."answered Jennifer and sat down next to him at the bar;"A cola light."

"Coming right up."smiled he while he turned towards the bartender;"Three cola lights."

"Make that two."started his friend slowly as she got up when she saw courtney walking in with deacon;"I need to do something."

"Hey,devon."said courtney when devon reached them;"I'd like you to meet my new friend,deacon."

"I already know your new friend."answered she;"What are you doing here,deacon,I didn't know you were coming here tonight."

"Neither did I untill courtney suggested it."began her friend with a faint smile;"I ran into her earlier today."

"Oh,really?"asked devon surprised;"I didn't know that you guys knew eachother,courtney."

"Yes,we met eachother a couple of nights ago and had coffee together."smiled she;"So,how do you know deacon?"

"We met a couple of years ago when I was just on the road with my music."answered her friend quickly;"We've been friends eversince."

Nicole was sitting in the livingroom,trying to watch tv,when shawn came in;"Hi,mom."

"Hi,honey."said she looking up;"Aren't you going out tonight?"

"No,I don't feel like going out."started shawn hesitating;"Are you still mad at dad?"

"You don't have to worry about that,shawn,that's between your father and i."answered his mother;"It's not your concern."

"I just don't want you guys to fight because of me!"said he;"I'm sorry if I made things worse between you two because I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't and whatever is going on between your father and it has got nothing to do with you,so don't worry about it."began Nicole tired;"My problems with your father were already there before you pulled your little stunt down at then policestation,shawn,it's not your fault!"

At the hospital chad and Cheryl had just been to see their daughter again when they ran into Jamie;"Hey,guys,how is alex feeling?"

"She feels guilty for messing up and for making us worry,but we have tried to tell her that it doesn't matter what went wrong and that all that matters now is for her to get better."answered Cheryl with tears in her eyes;"She says that she started to drink not long after she came to new York and that it wasn't that bad at first,but that it became worse after a while and that she's been drinking nearly daily since Christmas."

"How on earth do we help our daughter?"asked her husband tired;"How do we make this go away,Jamie?"

"Maybe alex needs to talk to somebody."started he hesitating;"Maybe she needs to see a professional who can help her get to the root of her problem."

"A professional?"said chad a bit shocked;"Do you mean like a shrink?"

"It isn't as bad as it sounds and in alex's case it might be long overdue,chad,because even after she was almost raped by her ex-boyfriend she never really talked to anybody about it and maybe that's what is causing her to drink."answered his friend;"I know somebody who is one of the best in this field and she happens to be in town."

"Who?"asked he still not convinced;"How do we know if this will help?"

"The truth is that you need to do something because this isn't gonna go away on its own and letting alex talk to a shrink could help."said Jamie;"It might be the only way and you know the person that I'm talking about,guys,it's susan."

"Adam's ex?"started Cheryl surprised;"What is she doing back in town?"

"She's here on a case that she was called downhere for and I'm sure that if I asked her that susan would be happy to help you guys."answered her friend;"Do you want me to ask her,Cheryl?"

"Yes,ask her please."said she softly;"We'll try anything if it will help alex."

Cathy was standing outside at the club,to get some fresh air because she had a terrible headache when nick came outside as well;"What are you doing outhere all alone?"

"I came out here for some fresh air."said his ex-girlfriend;"And you?"

"I was looking for you to be honest."started nick hesitating;"Why didn't you tell me that you saved alex's life,cathy?"

"Who told you?"asked she surprised;"Jay did,didn't he?"

"Yes,but why didn't you?"answered her ex curious;"4 years ago you would have jumped at that kind of attention by playing a hero."

"That was then and this is now,nick,the only thing that matters is that your sister is gonna be okay again and not that I happen to be at the right place at the right time."said cathy with a faint smile;"Now can we please just drop it?"

"You really have changed a lot."began he almost shocked as he stared at cathy;"Do your parents know what you did and that you're a hero?"

"What do my parents have to do with anything?"asked his ex-girlfriend uncomfortable;"Please just leave my parents out of this,nick,I mean it!"

"I don't know what happened after we broke up,but you're so different then you were back then."answered nick and put his hand on cathy's shoulder;"I'm glad about that,cat,because thanks to that you saved my sister's life."

"I was happy to do it and can we please now just drop the subject?"said she quickly and felt strange with nick's hand on her shoulder and him staring at her like that and turned around as she walked back into the club;"I'm going back inside."

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17….

The next day adam was up at the crack of dawn and after packing his things for his trip to Washington he went downstairs,surprised to see his daughter already sitting in the kitchen;"What are you doing up already?"

"I could ask you the same thing."started devon with a faint smile;"You're up for the same reason as I am,dad,aren't you?"

"I have a flight to catch in a few hours."answered he;"But I would have been up this early today anyway,honey,because it's her birthday."

"Will it ever get any easier,dad?"asked his daughter with tears in her eyes when she suddenly realized what he had just said;"Did you just say that you have a flight in a few hours?"

"I need to go to Washington for a few days."said adam;"It suddenly came up,devon."

"But on mom's birthday?"began she a bit shocked;"Today of all days?"

"Yes,honey,it can't be helped and I really need to leave for Washington today."answered her father hesitating and didn't want to say too much to devon;"I will explain everything when I get back."

"What could be so important that you are leaving today?"asked devon;"What,dad?"

"I can't explain it to you right now,honey,but I promise that I will when I get back and then you'll understand."said he as he put his arms around her and pulled her close;"It'll be okay."

Kathleen was sitting outside in the yard,deeply in thought,when her husband came out of the backdoor and sat down next to her as he put his arms around her;"Hey,are you okay?"

"I'm fine."answered Kathleen with a sad smile;"She would have turned 50 today,cass."

"I know."said he;"This day never gets any easier,does it?"

"No,not really."started his wife softly;"I think that there is something wrong with ginny."

"Why do you think that?"asked cass surprised;"Did she say anything when you saw her yesterday,kathleen?"

"No,but she didn't have to and there's something going on with her."said she;"Ginny has always been honest with us,but lately it seems like she's changed and like she's keeping things from us."

"You don't know that for sure,honey,you can't be sure of that."answered her husband;"I'm sure that whatever it is and if there's anything at all ginny will tell us when she's ready."

"I'm not seeing things,cass,I know that there is something going on with our daughter that she's keeping from us and I'm worried about her."began Kathleen annoyed as she got up;"Even mama said that ginny hasn't been herself lately."

"This is a difficult time for you,Kathleen,it is every year and don't you think that you're projecting it towards ginny?"said he;"That maybe there's nothing going on with her,but that you only think there is?"

"This isn't about me feeling sad or upset because of my sister,cass,this is about our daughter acting different lately and I'm not making that up!"answered his wife angry and walked back into the house;"I'm going to work!"

At the hospital Cheryl walked into her daughter's hospitalroom with chad and saw that alex was already awake;"Goodmorning,honey,how are you feeling?"

"Fine."said she;"When can I go home?"

"I don't know,alex,we'll have to ask Jamie that."answered chad;"We've been talking to Jamie about what the best treatment is for you and he thinks that maybe you should talk to somebody about what has been going on with you."

"Talk to who?"asked his daughter surprised;"Who does he want me to talk to,dad?"

"To a professional."started he slowly;"And we agree."

"No,I'm not talking to some shrink!"answered alex angry;"I'm not crazy!"

"Nobody said that you were,honey,nobody's saying that!"said her mother;"But we do all think that you're in over your head right now and that you need help in sorting everything out,alex,it's for your own good."

"There's no way that I'm talking to a shrink!"began she upset and started to cry;"You all think that I'm crazy,don't you?"

"No,sweetie,nobody thinks that you're crazy and we only want you to get better again,but that won't happen unless you talk to somebody who knows about these kind of things."answered Cheryl and tried to calm alex down again;"It's gonna be okay again,alex,you just need some help in getting better again."

"I won't do it again,mom,I promise."cried her daughter;"Please don't make me go see a shrink!"

"Calm down,alex,please."said she while she put her arms around alex and held her tightly;"It's gonna be okay again."

Shane was about to leave through the backdoor when his wife came into the kitchen;"Where are you going?"

"I just have to go out for a while."answered shane;"I left you a note,nicole."

"Do you call this a note?"asked she angry and grabbed the note from the table,which said i need to go somewhere and I'll be back later;"Where are you going on a Saturday-afternoon?"

"I just need to take care of something."said her husband;"It probably won't take long."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your promise for long,shane Cassidy,you never do."started Nicole upset;"Why I do even try anymore?"

"That isn't fair and it's not that I wouldn't rather stay here with you,but I need to take care of something and it can't wait untill Monday."answered he frustrated and grabbed nicole's arm when she wanted to walk away from him;"We can do something together tonight."

"No,thanks,I'm not gonna sit around here,waiting for you to have some free time to spend with me finally."said his wife angry as she pulled away from shane;"Go and do whatever you need to do,shane,go and do something all weekend for all I care!"

"Fine!"answered shane just as angry while he walked out of the backdoor;"Whatever you want!"

Just after noon that day sage was working in her office when there was a knock on the door,so she looked up and she saw her ex standing there;"Hi,sage."

"What are you doing back here again?"asked she angry;"Wasn't I clear the last time we talked?"

"You can talk all you want,sage,but you're not gonna drive me away before I either get what I want."answered carl as he moved closer towards her;"Why are you making things harder for yourself?"  
>"I'm not gonna give you any money or let you see my son,carl!"said his ex-girlfriend;"No way!"<p>

"Why are you trying to be so hard to get?"started he with a stupid grin on his face and leaned over sage's chair,locking her inbetween him and the chair as his face was just inches away from his ex;"We used to be great together and we can be again!"

"I have a boyfriend and he's a hundred times the man that you are,so you can just forget about that!"answered sage furious as she pushed carl away;"Just leave me alone and get lost!"

"Sage?"asked her boyfriend all of a sudden as he appeared in the door-opening and saw sage pushing carl away from her;"What is going on here?"

"Nothing!"said she lying while she got up and pushed carl out of her office;"This is just an annoying ex-patient,who is leaving right now."

"Allright,I'm going,but think about what I said!"smiled carl and walked away;"Bye."

"What was that all about?"started justin curious;"Who's that guy and what was he doing here?"

"I already told you who he is and he was just complaining about the way I treated him,justin,that's all and I took care of it."answered his girlfriend quickly and put her arms around justin's neck as she kissed him while she closed the door to her office and locked it;"Let's not waist our time talking about him."

In washington adam had just arrived at his hotel with Charlie;"When are we going to your uncle's house?"

"Later today."started Charlie hesitating;"You do know that you can't tell her who you really are,adam,don't you?"

"Ofcourse I do and I already promised you that I wouldn't do or say anything that could hurt her in any way."answered he annoyed;"I wouldn't do that!"

"I know and I'm sorry,because I know how difficult this must be for you and I'm sorry about what my uncle did to you as well as to your family."said his son's friend;"I still can't believe he really did this."

"It's a good thing he's already dead."began adam angry,but then he realized that he wasn't being fair on Charlie when he saw the hurt look on her face;"I'm sorry,Charlie,that was a nasty remark and it wasn't fair to you or to your family."

"I don't blame you for thinking like that,adam,even though he was my uncle I'm not sure how I feel about him right now and I'm so angry at him."answered she;"It's cruel what he did."

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18…

Susan was having lunch at tops,by herself,when Jamie showed up and sat down at her table;"Hi,susan,can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."said his friend looking up;"What can I do for you?"

"I have a patient that I want you to talk to."began Jamie slowly and gave susan alex's medical-file;"She really needs help,susan,she's in a lot of trouble."

"Is she Cheryl and chad's daughter?"asked she surprised while she read the file;"Has she never had any professional help after she was almost raped?"

"No,alex refused,because she claimed she didn't need it and when things seemed to be going better after she went to new York her parents thought everything was okay."answered her friend;"But now they have found out that she's been in trouble the whole time and that things have really gotten out of hand."

"This girl really needs help,Jamie,from what I read in her file she probably started drinking to block out the memories and feelings from the attack,so ofcourse I will help."said susan;"How does she feel about talking to me?"

"Well,she isn't all that happy about it,because she thinks it means that we all think she's crazy."started he hesitating;"But alex really needs this and her parents have made that clear to her,so alex will talk to you."

That afternoon adam arrived at aaron's house in Washington with Charlie,all nervous and not sure what to expect,and followed her into the house where Karen was just coming down the stairs;"Hello,adam."

"Hi,Karen."said he not sure what to say to the woman that he'd seen last on his wedding-day and who's brother wrecked his life;"I'm sorry for your lost."

"No,you're not,but thanks for trying to pretend that you are."answered Karen with a sad smile;"To be honest I can't really blame you after what my brother has done to you and your family."

"Karen?"asked a familiar voice coming from the kitchen and when adam turned his head he felt his stomach turning upside down as he saw the woman that he had fallen in love with so many years ago and who he thought had died 2,5 years ago coming towards them,sitting in a wheelchair;"Oh,hello,I didn't know that we had a visitor."

"This is adam cory,michelle,he's an old friend."started she slowly;"He's in town for a few days."

"Hi."said m.j. unwear of all the mixed emotions that adam was feeling right now as she looked at him;"As you might have heard I have no memory of anything from before the accident,so have we met before,mr. cory?"

"No,we haven't."answered he and nearly had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming out the truth to the woman that had been his wife for so many years;"I heard about your accident."

"I don't remember any of it myself,but it seems to have been terrible and I was in a coma for almost two years."started his wife with a faint smile;"I'm okay now,except for the fact that I still can't remember anything from my life before the car-accident,and according to my doctor I will able to walk again soon if I keep practicing and I can already stand up with some help."

"Maybe you should take a nap now,michelle,you know what the doctor said."said Karen quickly as she gently wheeled m.j. towards the downstairs bedroom;"You can talk to our guest later."

"Okay."answered she and turned towards adam just before she went into the bedroom;"Talk to you later,mr. cory."

"You can bet on that."started her husband softly as he looked at Charlie,after Karen had taken m.j. towards her bedroom;"That was so difficult!"

"I know,but do you see why you can't say anything?"asked Charlie;"She doesn't remember,adam,all she remembers is what my uncle has told her and who knows what the consequences will be if she finds out now."

At the club Cathy was helping at the club,getting ready things for opening-time,and wishing that she was at home,in bed,because she felt really tired and had a terrible headache when nick walked up to her just as she was about to pick up a crate with bottles of soda and grabbed it instead of her;"Here,let me help."

"Thanks."answered cathy with a faint smile as she followed nick into the storage-room;"How is alex doing?"

"She's okay."started her ex-boyfriend while he looked carefully at cathy;"But you don't look so good,cathy,are you okay?"

"I'm fine."said she quickly and changed the subject;"When is darren coming back to work?"

"I have no idea and I don't care either."answered nick with an angry look;"What happened to alex was partly his fault!"

"How do you figure that?"asked his ex confused;"Darren helped save her that night at the club,nick,he got that guy away from her!"

"If he hadn't broken up with alex just before Christmas and moved on so quickly with another girl then my sister wouldn't have been so heartbroken and she wouldn't have been drinking so much."answered he;"He could have prevented what happened!"

"That isn't true and deep down inside you know that,nick,you can't blame Darren for what happened and it isn't fair either."started cathy softly;"Maybe Darren has made mistakes,but that's what people do sometimes and maybe he has learned from his mistakes."

"No,I don't believe that and people don't change like that."said her ex angry,but then he saw the upset look on cathy's face and realized that he'd just said a stupid thing;"Look,I didn't mean that the way that it sounded,cathy,I know that you have changed and I'm glad you did."

"I know what you meant,nick,deep down inside you don't believe that people can change."answered she tired and walked away;"Atleast you were being honest."

"Cathy…."called nick on after her a bit ashamed as his ex walked away,without looking back;"Damn it!"

Ryan was driving back towards his house,after being at the grave-yard to see his mom's grave,when he stopped at the gas-station and just got out as somebody padded him on the back;"Hey!"

"Yes?"asked ryan as he turned around and was shocked when he saw danny,who was once his friend,standing there;"Danny?"

"Hey,r.c."said he;"Long time no see."

"I don't know what you want or anything,but I'm not in the mood for any trouble!"warned his old friend him;"Not today!"  
>"I'm not looking for any trouble,ryan,I'm not!"answered danny;"I'm not."<p>

"Then what do you want?"asked he surprised;"The last time we saw eachother you were furious with me."

"That was a long time ago and I'm not angry anymore,buddy,that's all in the past."started his friend with a faint smile;"I was wrong in doing what I did and I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you for hooking up with Kelly,because she has never been mine and I was acting like childish."

"Do you really mean that?"said ryan;"I never meant to hurt your feelings,danny,but I fell in love with Kelly from the first moment I saw her and she felt the same way about me."

"Hey,I mean it and there's no hard feelings."smiled he;"So,do you forgive me for what I did?"

"Ofcourse."answered his friend,happy that everything was okay between him and danny again because he had been his best friend for years;"Everything's cool."

"Great."said danny as he walked away;"I work here at the gas-station now,so if you ever wanna hang out or something just look me up."

In washington adam was sitting out in the garden at aaron's house when Karen came back outside with coffee and gave him a cup;"Here you go,adam."

"Thanks."said he;"Is m.j. asleep?"

"Yes,and please be carefull with how you call her around her."warned Karen him worried;"She thinks that her name is michelle and that aaron was her husband."

"But that isn't true and she's my wife,Karen,her whole life is a lie!"

"I know that and I understand that you want to tell her the truth,but if you do that out of the blue there's no telling what might happen and the doctor says that it could be dangerous."started she softly;"You can't just come in here and tell her that everything she has been told by aaron was a lie for the last six months."

"What do you want me to do then?"asked adam angry;"Do you expect me to go home and wait for my wife to remember the truth on her own someday now that I know she's alive?"

"Ofcourse not,but you can't just walk up to her and tell her that her whole life is a lie,because that might do more damage then good,adam,we need to think about how to handle this before we do anything."

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19….

Later that evening alex was staring at the celling,wishing she could go home,when Jamie walked in with susan;"Hi,alex,I have brought somebody who wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to anybody."answered his patient;"Just go away."

"I can understand why you don't want to talk to somebody that you don't even know,alex,I wouldn't want that either."said susan as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to alex's bed as she signaled Jamie to leave the room;"It must be hard for you right now after everything that has happened and you must be sick of people asking you how you feel all the time or pressuring you to talk about it."

"Why do I even have to talk about it?"asked she softly;"Talking about it isn't gonna make things better and it won't make it go away."

"It won't make what go away?"started her new doctor slowly;"What do you want to go away?"

"These feelings and memories."answered alex and looked straight at susan with tears in her eyes;"Drinking makes it all go away."

"Does it?"said she;"But does it make it go away forgood or do the memories and feelings come back again when you sober up?"

"I just want to forget what happened and I want it all to go away!"began her patient crying;"I can't take it anymore!"

"I know,honey,i know that it's hard and I can help you make it all go away,but only if you want me to."answered susan;"If you will let me."

At the club devon was sitting at a table near the dancefloor when she saw shawn coming in with his sister,so she walked up to them;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,devon."said courtney and stopped her brother when he tried to walk past their friend without saying a word;"Aren't you gonna say something,shawn?"

"No!"answered he angry,pushing courtney out of the way;"I'm not!"

"Jerk!"called his sister on after him before she looked at devon and saw the hurt look in her eyes;"I'm sorry,devon,he's just being a real jerk lately."

"It's my own fault,court,so don't worry about it."started devon tired;"Maybe I should go home,because this has been a terrible day all around."

"Oh,my god,I almost forgot,devon,today is your mother's birthday,isn't it?"asked she and gave devon a hug to comfort her;"I'm sorry,honey,why didn't you call me or something and I could have been there for you."

"I didn't wanna bother you."answered her friend;"I'm just upset because my dad suddenly had to go on a trip,court,today of all days and when I talked to him earlier he sounded so weird."

"Then you need somebody to cheer you up!"said courtney as she suddenly pulled devon towards the bar,where shawn was sitting,and grabbed shawn's arm;"Enough with the selfish-attitude,shawn,you're gonna act like a good friend and be there for devon!"

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business and stop telling me what to do damn it!"started he angry and pulled away from her;"I'm not the one who was being selfish!"

"Shut up about yourself for once and listen to me,jerk!"answered his sister;"Devon needs you!"

"If she needed me then she would have let me know that she was back and devon has never needed me,because each time I tried to be there for her over the last 2,5 years she has pushed me away!"said shawn;"I'm done with playing the fool for somebody who doesn't love me and probably never has!"

"If that's what you really believe then there's no use in talking to you and trying to make you see that you're wrong!"began devon with tears in her eyes and a hurt look on her face while she turned around and walked away;"I need some fresh air."

"You stupid jerk!"yelled her friend to her brother and hit him against his shoulder;"Devon is having a difficult time today because it's her mother's birthday and her father went away on a trip today,shawn,so she needed you and all you can think off is your wounded ego!"

"I didn't know,courtney,okay?"answered he a bit thrown when he saw how angry his sister was;"If she really needed me then why didn't she say something?"

"How could she say anything with you going off at her like that each time she tries to talk to you?"asked courtney angry;"You're a selfish jerk,shawn Cassidy,you don't deserve a girl like devon!"

"Allright,I will go and talk to her if that makes you happy!"said her brother quickly,feeling a bit guilty about how he'd been acting,and walked away.

Outside of the club devon had just reached her car,crying,when she ran into deacon,who'd just arrived;"Hey,are you okay?"

"I'm fine."said his friend,wiping away the tears and opened her cardoor;"I'm going home."

"No,you're not!"answered deacon worried as he closed it again;"Not like this,devon!"

"Get out of my way and just let me go!"started she even more upset and pushed deacon away when he wanted to pull her into his arms to comfort her;"Please don't!"

"What happened?"asked her friend;"Did somebody hurt you?"

"No,deacon,now get out of my way and let me go!"said devon again while the tears were rolling off her cheecks;"I just want to go home!"

"Not when you're like this,devon,I can't let you drive home like this and risk getting into an accident!"began he and pulled her back into his arms,holding her tight as she struggled at first and waited patiently untill she gave in and let it all out as she put her head on his shoulder;"Hey,things are gonna be okay again."

At the movie-theather mandy had just been to see a movie with devlin as they came outside and saw todd across the street with the same girl they had seen him with before,so before devlin knew what was going on his girlfriend crossed the street;"Mandy!"

"Hello,todd!"started she suspicious as she reached todd and the girl he was with;"What are you doing here and who's your friend?"

"Hi,mandy."said her sister's boyfriend,looking a bit caught;"I'm just coming back from a meeting and this is somebody I work with,who was at the meeting."

"Really?"asked mandy not convinced;"You guys looked pretty friendly just now,todd."

"What are you suggesting?"answered he annoyed and pulled the girl with him as he walked away quickly;"Goodbye."

"You had to do it,didn't you?"said devlin a bit angry as he looked at mandy;"I told you to leave it alone,didn't i?"

"I know that he is cheating on ali with that girl,devlin,it's so obvisious and I can't just stand by and do nothing!"started his girlfriend angry too;"I'm gonna call ali and tell her what I saw."

"What are you gonna tell her?"asked he and grabbed mandy's phone when she wanted to make a call;"All you saw was todd with some girl,twice,and you aren't even sure if he is cheating on your sister with her,so leave it alone and wait for your sister to come back from her business-trip."

The next morning shawn woke up with a splitting headache and in a really bad mood he went downstairs,where he found courtney in the kitchen,drinking coffee;"Goodmorning,shawn."

"What's so good about it?"asked he annoyed and sat down;"There's nothing good about it."

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"said courtney surprised;"I thought you'd be in a good mood after your talk with devon or didn't you talk to her?"

"I didn't get a chance because she was busy with some guy in the parkinglot when I got outside and he had his arms around her,so I didn't want to disturb them and I left."answered her brother;"So,thanks a lot for nothing and the next time you claim somebody needs me then make sure that they do,courtney,because it was obvisious that devon doesn't need me!"

"She did!"started she confused;"I don't know what you think you saw lastnight,but I'm sure that it wasn't what it seemed and that devon can explain it."

"I don't need any explanation,courtney,I'm not her boyfriend,so she doesn't have to explain anything to me and what she does or with who is her business and not mine!"said shawn angry as he walked out the backdoor;"But I guess I now know why she didn't call me to let me know that she was back."

Ryan was having breakfast with his girlfriend;"Guess who I saw yesterday at the gas-station."

"I have no idea,ryan,who?"said Kelly looking up;"Tell me."

"I ran into danny."answered he;"It turns out that he knows now that he was wrong and he's sorry for what happened."

"Why now?"asked his girlfriend curious;"What else did he say?"

"That if I ever wanted to hang out with him that I should come to the gas-station,where he works now."started ryan slowly and saw the suspicious look on kelly's face;"Don't you believe that he's sorry,kelly?"

"I don't know."said she;"It seems odd that he's suddenly sorry about everything and that he wants to hang out with you."

"Why?"answered her boyfriend irritated;"It's been 2,5 years since we last saw him and people can change,so why is it so strange that danny has changed his mind and isn't angry anymore?"

"Maybe you're right,ryan,maybe danny has changed."said Kelly softly;"Just be carefull and don't jump into anything right away."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20….

At the hospital chad was sitting in jamie's office with his wife,Jamie and susan;"So,susan,what happens now?"

"If alex will let me I will try to help her."answered she;"We already had a good talk yesterday and that's a good sign,so I'm positive I can help her."

"When can she go home?"asked Cheryl;"Or does she have to stay here?"

"No,she can go home later today and susan has already agreed to have the sessions at your home if alex agrees to that too."said their friend;"It's gonna be okay again."

"I do have to urge you guys to keep a close eye on alex for the time being because the chances of her reaching for alcohol again are very high,especially during the first times of our sessions when we will get to the bottom of her problems and I will learn her to deal with her issues."warned susan them;"I know that alex wants to stop drinking and that she knows she has to stop,but it won't be easy and she will need a lot of support of everybody before she'll be able to do that."

"You're making it sound like our daughter is an alcoholic."started chad a bit angry;"She isn't,susan."

"I'm sorry,chad,I don't mean to make things uncomfortable for you guys or worse,but I have to be honest and so should you all."answered she;"Alex has been drinking for more then two years now and the last six months she's been drinking on a daily basis,so she is an alcoholic and she won't be able to stop on her own."

Around lunchtime deacon was having lunch with courtney on the beach and noticed that she hadn't been listening for a while as he gently touched her arm;"Hey,am I that boring already?"

"What?"asked his friend looking up;"No,ofcourse not."

"Then what's wrong and don't tell me nothing,because you're distracted about something."answered deacon;"What's wrong,courtney?"

"It's my brother and devon."started she softly;"Shawn was really mad at devon for not calling him when she got back and lastnight she was really upset about it being her mother's birthday and her dad going away for a couple of days,so after shawn acted like a total jerk I finally got him to go to devon and be there for her,but out on the parkinglot he says that he saw her with some guy,who had his arms around her,and now he's even more mad at her because shawn thinks she's got a new boyfriend."

"Devon isn't seeing anybody and the guy she was with out on the parkinglot at the club was me."said her friend with a faint smile;"I was on my way to see you at the club when I ran into devon outside,courtney,she was really upset and wanted to get into her car like that,so I stopped her and put my arms around her to comfort her."

"So the guy my brother saw was you?"asked courtney surprised;"Talk about bad timing,deacon,my brother was just on his way to comfort devon and it could have brought them back together again."

"I'm sorry,but I couldn't have known that and devon was really upset,court,I couldn't just let her drive off like that and your brother shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that without knowing all the facts."answered he;"He doesn't have to be worried about devon and me,because we're just good friends and I'm not interest in her just like she's not interested in me like that."

"You're not?"started his friend curious as she saw the look in deacon's eyes and felt her heart skip a beat;"Then who are you interested in?"

"Who do you think?"smiled deacon while he leaned in closer and kissed her;"In you."

In washington adam showed up at the house again and was happy to see m.j. opening up the door;"Hello,mr. cory."

"Hi…"started he hesitating;"Hi,michelle,please just call me adam."

"What brings you back here again?"asked his wife a bit surprised;"Karen and Charlie aren't here right now."

"That's okay,michelle,I can wait if you don't mind untill they get back."answered adam;"You must be devastated after the lost of aaron."

"Not really,to be honest."said she softly;"I know that he was my husband and all,but I didn't remember any of that and I didn't feel it either."

"Oh."began her husband,thrilled inside,and tried to keep a straight face;"It must have been hard adjusting with no memory at all."

"It was,but aaron was great about it and he understood how difficult it was for me being here with no memory of our life together or of my feelings I must have had for him before the accident."began m.j. hesitating;"I don't know why,adam,but talking to you is so easy and it's almost like…"

"Almost like what?"asked he;"What were you gonna say?"

"I know this must sound stupid and all,but it's almost as if we've met before and it feels comfortable,almost familiar."answered his wife with a faint smile;"I'm sorry for sounding so stupid and crazy."

"You don't sound stupid or crazy,michelle."said adam and he was on the verge to tell her the truth as he stared at her;"We…."

"Hello,adam,what a surprise."started Karen a bit shocked as she came into the doorway and saw him there with m.j. together,followed by Charlie;"We weren't expecting you again so soon."

"Why don't we go outside into the garden."answered her daughter quickly while she lead adam away from Karen and m.j. really fast;"I need to talk to you about something,adam."

"What did you do that for?"asked he angry and turned towards Charlie as they reached the garden;"That's my wife in there that you're trying to keep me from!"

"I know and I know it's difficult,but you will have to restrain yourself more because telling her the truth now could end up making things much worse!"warned Charlie him;"Be more carefull!"

Cathy had just put carly back to bed for her nap and sat down on the couch when Ashley came home from the hospital;"Hi,ash,how were things at the hospital?"

"Busy."answered Ashley and looked worried at her roommate;"You don't look so good,cathy,you look even worse then you did yesterday."

"Thanks."said she with a faint smile;"Thanks for the compliment."

"I'm serious,cat,you look like you're coming down with something and you feel warm too."started her roommate worried as she felt cathy's forhead;"You should go back to bed!"

"I can't,ash,because I have to be at the club in a couple of hours."answered cathy;"I have to work."

"Why don't you call in sick?"asked she;"I'm sure that your boss would understand that you can't go to work like this."

"Ofcourse jay would understand,but if I don't work I don't get payed and I need the money."said her roommate as she got up and walked away;"Besides,it isn't as bad as it looks and I feel well enough to work."

Back in washington adam had just left and m.j. was talking to Karen in the kitchen;"What was that all about,karen?"

"What are you talking about?"asked she looking up;"I don't know what you mean."

"You looked almost scared when you walked in and saw adam here with me,Karen,why was that?"started m.j. suspicious;"What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on and you're seeing things,michelle."laughed her friend;"Why would I be scared of that?"

"I don't know,but you did seem to be for some reason and I know what I saw!"said she irritated;"What are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not hiding anything."answered Karen lying;"Maybe you should lay down for your nap now and get some rest."

"No,I don't want to take a nap and I want the truth!"demanded her friend suddenly angry;"Eversince I woke up in december I have been feeling like everybody has been keeping this secret from me and I can't get anybody to tell me the truth,Karen,not my doctor or your brother or you!"

"There's no secret,honey,you're only feeling like this because you can't remember anything from before the accident and it's not gonna be like this forever."promised she;"It's not and you're just upset because of the funeral next week and everything that has happened lately."

"You're a bad liar,Karen,I don't believe you and I'm sick of people lying to me!"said m.j. as she turned her wheelchair around and left the kitchen;"Just leave me alone!"

Just before four that day alex had just arrived back home with parents and felt uncomfortable as she sat in the livingroom with her family,so she got up;"I'm gonna go up to my room for a while."

"Wait a minute,alex,we need to talk first."started her father slowly and gently pushed her back on the couch;"We searched your room while you were in the hospital and we found your stash,so you won't be able to drink up in your room anymore and untill we say otherwise you can't go out of the house alone."

"You did what?"asked she shocked;"You had no right to do that and you can't tell me that I can't go anywhere alone!"

"Yes,we can and that's what we're doing."answered chad;"You almost died and we can't let that happen again,honey,so to make sure of that we're doing this for your own good and to protect you from yourself."

"We're worried that if you go away alone you'll start drinking again and we don't want that to happen."said his wife softly;"It's only gonna be for a while,alex."

"So you're punishing me for messing up!"began she angry and jumped up;"You can't do that!"

"This isn't to punish you,alex,this is to protect you and make things easier for you."answered Cheryl;"It's for your own good."

"Go to hell!"yelled her daughter furious while she ran out of the livingroom,up the stairs and slammed the door shut when she reached her bedroom;"I hate you guys!"

"Hey,it's gonna be okay again."promised chad as he put his arms around his wife;"She'll calm down and see that this is for the best,Cheryl."

"Will she?"asked she crying;"I'm not so sure about that."

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21….

Deacon was sitting on the couch of his hotelroom with courtney in his arms;"I wasn't expecting to find such an amazing girl when I came downhere."

"You're a sweettalker."smiled courtney as she turned around and kissed him;"I bet you talk like that to all the girls."

"No,only to you."said her new boyfriend with a serious look in his eyes and stopped courtney when she wanted to kiss him;"Are you sure that this is what you really want,courtney?"

"Does this feel like i'm not sure?"asked she teasing while she kissed him again;"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"You wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure."answered deacon as he kissed her back;"But you don't know anything about me and for all you know I could be some cold blooded killer or something."

"Are you,deacon?"laughed his girlfriend and sat down on top of deacon as she gently pushed his upperbody down against the couch while she leaned over him;"That would be so hot."

"You're making fun of me!"started he and wasn't sure if he should be offended or amused while he put his arms around courtney's waist and pulled her body on top of his;"If I was a killer then you should be scared of me!"

"Hmmm,all I am right now is turned on."smiled courtney as she began to open up his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest;"Very turned on."

"You're being naughty,court."whispered deacon into her ear while they began to make love right there on his couch….

Adam had just got back to his hotelroom in washington when Charlie showed up at his doorstep;"Is m.j. here?"

"No,why would she be?"said adam surprised;"What happened,charlie?"

"After you were at the house m.j. suddenly accused mom of keeping a secret from her and mom tried to calm her down,but m.j. went on about how she has felt like everybody was keeping a secret from her and when mom tried to convince her that there was nothing going on she refused to believe her and went to her room."answered she;"When I went to check up on her a little while ago she was gone and we can't find her anywhere,adam."

"Are you serious?"asked he shocked;"How could she have left the house without you guys seeing it?"

"I don't know how,but I do know that she's gone and I have looked all over,adam,but I can't find her anywhere."

"Damn it!"said adam worried as he grabbed his keys;"How could this happen,charlie?"

"This is your fault,adam,you couldn't just take things slowly and take it easy."started she irritated;"She didn't start to question anything that she has been told untill you came along!"

"We're waisting time here,so do you want to stay here and argue or do you want to go look for my wife?"

"Let's go!"answered Charlie and pulled adam with her out of the room;"We need to find her."

At a coffeehouse near the club Darren was sitting there with his girlfriend and he was trying to focus his attention on her,but all he could think of was his ex-girlfriend and he didn't notice lexi had been staring at him with an annoyed look untill she suddenly got up;"I'm going home,darren!"

"What?"asked he confused and quickly followed her outside;"Why are you leaving?"

"Why do you think?"answered lexi angry;"Because I might not as well be here since you're totally ignoring me and not listening to a word that I'm saying!"

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean to ignore you or anything,lexi,but I have a lot on my mind lately."started her boyfriend tired;"That's all."

"First you totally ditch me for that ex of yours at the club wednesdaynight,then I don't see you or hear from you for days and now you're totally ignoring me and not listening to a word that I'm saying!"complained she;"You totally blew me off for her!"

"I didn't blow you off and she really did need my help,lexi,so you can't expect me not to help somebody just because I'm at the club with you and if I hadn't gone with cathy to help alex she would be dead right now!"said Darren;"Not everything is about you,lexi!"

"So what if she could have died?"asked his girlfriend;"She got herself in that mess,so that wasn't your fault,Darren!"

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that!"answered he angry and got into his car;"Get in and I'll drive you home."

"No,thanks,I'll get a cab."said lexi furious as she walked away;"Call me when you get back to your senses!"

That night cathy was walking towards the kitchen with glasses in her hands when she felt dizzy as she reached the door and dropped the glasses while somebody quickly grabbed her from behind to prevent her from falling down;"Hey!"

"Damn it!"started carly tired and tried to keep in the tears as her headache was killing her and she wished that she was back at home,in her bed;"Just great!"

"Are you okay?"asked her ex-boyfriend worried as he put his arm around cathy and quickly lead her into the kitchen,where he made her sit down;"Cathy?"

"I'm fine."answered she lying;"Jay's gonna be so mad at me for dropping all those glasses."

"The glasses aren't important!"said nick still worried while he quickly got her some water;"Here drink this."

"I don't want any water."answered his ex-girlfriend and wanted to get up again when nick gently pushed her back down on the chair;"I have to get back to work,nick!"

"You're not going back to work,because you're not well and you should go home,to bed!"began he slowly as he put his hand on cathy's forhead;"I think you're running a fever."

"I'm fine,nick,I just want to go back to work and finish my shift."said cathy with a faint smile while she got up;"You don't have to look so worried because I'm really fine."

"Atleast promise me that you will take it easy."asked her ex-boyfriend;"Promise me,cat!"

"I promise."answered she and the way nick looked at her made cathy remember all the good times they'd had;"Okay?"

"Okay."said nick as he suddenly gave her a hug before he walked away;"I'll see you later."

Confused and with a strange feeling in her stomach cathy watched her ex-boyfriend walk away;"Sure,nick,see you later."

Exhausted and happy to be home again shane came in through the backdoor and walked into the livingroom,where he found his wife,sitting on the couch;"Hi,honey."

When she didn't say anything back shane knew Nicole was mad at him for staying away all day long,so he sat down next to her;"I'm sorry for staying out all day and not calling you or anything."

"Is that suppose to make it allright again?"asked his wife angry;"You just come home,tell me how sorry you are and then I'm suppose to say fine?"

"Ofcourse not and I get that you're angry at me,nicole,but do you really have to overreact to this every damn time?"started shane tired;"You act like i'm doing all of that on purpose and that I enjoy working so much instead of being at home with my family!"

"I'm overreacting?"said she and got off the couch;"So it's my fault now?"

"No,that's not what I meant and can we please just have a normal conversation about this for once?"answered her husband as he got up too;"Do we always have to fight about this?"

"I'm done with this conversation and with you right now,shane,I'm going to bed and you're not coming with me!"yelled Nicole at shane furious and walked away;"Enjoy sleeping in the guestroom!"

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22….

In washington adam came back to his hotel,after looking all over for his wife together with Charlie,when he saw her sitting in the lobby,in her wheelchair,as he came in;"M.j.!"

"What did you just call me?"asked she confused;"Why did you call me that?"

"No reason,michelle,I just meant to say michelle."answered adam lying;""Where have you been?"

"I've been walking around or should I saying wheeling around since I can't really walk right now."started his wife with a sad smile;"I finally decided to come here,adam,but I have no idea why."

"How did you know where I was staying?"asked he surprised;"How did you know?"

"I heard Charlie telling Karen what hotel you were in lastnight."said m.j. tired;"Maybe I shouldn't have come here."

"No,michelle,it's okay and why don't we go up to my room,where I will order you something to drink and eat because you must be hungry and thristy by now."answered her husband as he wheeled her into the elevator and pushed the button of the floor that he was on;"How does a medium steak with french fries sound and a cold ice-tea?"

"Those are my favourite things to eat and drink,adam,how did you know?"asked she stuned;"This is so weird."

"It was a lucky guess."started he with a faint smile as he wheeled his wife towards his room as they reached his floor and closed the door behind them after they went inside,where he helped m.j. on to the bed,to make her more comfortable and went to order some food and something to drink.

"Charlie and Karen are really worried about you,michelle,I just spend the last few hours looking for you all over Washington with Charlie,so maybe you could call them and let them know where you are."said adam after ordering the food and turned towards his wife as he saw that she'd falled asleep on the bed,so he put a blanket over her and couldn't help it kiss her forhead;"Sweet dreams."

Sitting at the bar,drinking,shawn had been at the club most of the night after he had almost rushed out of the house as soon as he'd heard his parents fighting again when he saw that his ex-girlfriend walked in alone,giving him a strange look and sat down across the room from him,so already pretty drunk shawn walked up to her;"Where's your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?"said devon irritated about shawn's behavior towards her;"I'm not in the mood for this,shawn,so can you please just leave me alone?"

"I saw you with him lastnight and it made me understand why you didn't call me when you got back."started he slowly;"What a fool I was for believing that there was still a chance that we could work everything out and be together again."

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now,shawn,you're drunk!"answered his ex-girlfriend tired as she got up and wanted to walk away;"Go home to sleep it off!"

"The truth hurts,doesn't it?"asked shawn and grabbed devon's arm,preventing her from leaving;"Too bad!"

"Hey,let go off her!"warned the owner shawn as he came up to him and pushed shawn away from devon;"If you can't behave yourself then I will have you thrown out of here!"

"Another boyfriend of yours,devon?"said he angry,looking at his ex,before he turned back towards jay and without any warning he punched him right in his face;"Don't push me!"

"What are you doing?"asked Jennifer shocked as she rushed over and helped jay up with devon's help;"Why are you attacking jay when he was just helping devon?"

"Are you crazy,shawn,what's the matter with you?"started her friend angry and pushed her ex-boyfriend away from them;"Go home,to bed,before I say something that you will regret when you're sober again!"

"Go to hell!"answered he and walked away;"Women!"

"I'm sorry for that,jay,are you okay?"asked devon worried when she walked back to the table where jay and Jennifer had gone to;"Does it hurt much?"

"No,it's just a busted lip and what hurts the most is my wounded ego."said her friend with a faint smile as Jennifer was busy with his lip;"Atleast I have my own private doctor here."

"Very funny."smiled Jennifer and playfully tapped jay on his shoulder before she looked at devon;"What was shawn's problem,devon,I've never seen him act like that before."

"Shawn is just angry at me for not calling him right away when I got back to town and now he's got it into his head that I'm seeing somebody."answered she;"But that didn't give him the right to attack jay like that!"

The next day m.j. woke up real early in the morning and looked confused around her untill she saw adam laying in a chair and realized where she was,so she tried to get herself into her wheelchair when adam woke up and saw what she was doing;"Goodmorning,michelle."

"Goodmorning."started she hesitating;"I fell asleep,didn't i?"

"Yes,while I was ordering something from roomservice."answered adam;"I turned around and you were out like a light."

"It's weird that I slept through the night without my sleeping pills."said his wife surprised;"I must have been really exhausted,adam,because this was the first night since I woke up from my coma that I have been able to sleep through an entire night with my pills."

"That's a good thing,isn't it?"asked he;"I called Karen lastnight after you fell asleep and told her where you were."

"I'm not sorry about what happened!"answered m.j. with a firm and stubborn look on her face,which made adam grin about it;"What's with the stupid grin on your face?"  
>"Nothing,michelle,nothing at all."smiled her husband,loving the fact that his wife hadn't lost her spunk and was still fisty even though she had no memory of her previous life back in baycity and wished that he could tell her that;"Maybe I should order us some breakfast."<p>

"Yes,please do,because I'm starving."said she thankfull;"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

At the hospital ginny was waiting for her treatment when sharlene showed up;"Hi,how are you feeling?"

"Fine!"answered her patient quickly;"How long is this gonna take?"

"An hour or so."said sharlene;"Do you have somebody to pick you up,ginny?"

"Yes,I do."started she lying;"Let's just do this."

"Have you told your family yet?"asked her doctor worried;"You can't go through this all alone!"

"Can we please not go over this again,sharlene,I don't want to go into this with you right now and I have already made up my mind about when or if I'm gonna tell my family."answered ginny;"Okay?"

"Okay."said she;"How did it go during the weekend,ginny,did you have much pain after the surgery?"

"No,it wasn't that bad and I hardly had to take any painkillers."started her patient softly;"Can we please just get this over with."

"Ofcourse."answered sharlene and lead ginny into a room;"I will see you in an hour after your session is over."

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23…

Ashley was getting ready for her daytime-shift at the hospital when cathy came into the kitchen;"Morning."

"You look even worse then you did yesterday."said Ashley looking up;"Please tell me that you're not gonna go to work tonight."

"I feel fine and I do have to work tonight."answered her roommate;"You know that I need the money,ash,so I can't afford to stay home sick and it isn't as bad as it looks."

"You're running a fever and you look as white as a sheet!"started she worried after feeling cathy's forhead;"I'm serious,cat,you're sick and you need to stay home,in bed!"

"And I'm telling you that I feel fine,so don't worry."said cathy lying;"Can we please change the subject now?"

"Okay,cat,how are things going with nick?"asked her roommate;"When are you going to tell him the truth?"

"When I'm sure that he will believe me."answered she;"I just need to show how that I have changed and that I'm not that same girl I was when we were together."

"If he doesn't already see that then he's a jerk."said Ashley;"You have changed so much,cathy,you turned yourself into a beautyfull,loving and caring girl and anybody with a pair of eyes can see that!"

"Thanks,ash,but I can't afford the risk of him not believing me."started her roommate with a faint smile;"That's why I need to wait a little while longer."

At the hospital Jennifer was walking towards the doctors-lounge with evan when a nurse came up to her with flowers;"Goodmorning,doctor frame,these are for you."

"They are?"asked she surprised and looked at them;"Who are they from?"

"I don't know,doctor,maybe it's on the card."smiled the nurse as she walked away again;"But who-ever send them must really like you because those flowers cost a fortune."

"Do you have a secret lover?"started evan teasing;"Do tell."

"I have no idea,evan."said his friend,looking for the card,and then,after reading the card,she began smile;"That is so sweet."

"What is?"asked he;"Who are they from?"

"They're from somebody I just met and who I helped lastnight."smiled Jennifer;"They're from a really cute guy."

"What's his name?"started her friend curious;"Come on,jenny,give me some more details."

"Don't you know that curiousity killed the cat?"laughed she and walked away with her flowers;"My lips are sealed."

Not long after noon that day sage was about to go to work when carl walked up her drive-way;"Hey,there,babe."

"Don't call me that and what the hell are you doing here?"started she angry and grabbed his arm;"Are you nuts?"

"Relax,babe,I waited untill I was sure that your man was gone."laughed her ex;"I guess this means that you haven't told him about me yet."

"The only reason why I didn't tell him is because he would kill you if he knew what you wanted or why you're here."answered sage;"Just get lost,carl!"

"No,not untill I get what I want!"said he;"Either you give me 10.000 dollars or I get to see my son."

"You're not gonna get anything!"began his ex furious;"I'm not gonna be blackmailed by you!"

"I'll bet you that if your guy finds out that you have been hiding this from him,a single ex-boyfriend in town,that he'll be real mad and I don't think that you will want that,sage,do you?"asked carl;"So either you give me the money within a couple of days or I tell your boyfriend what has been going on right under his nose."

"Go to hell,carl!"answered she as her ex walked away,laughing;"Just go to hell!"

In washington adam was walking back towards the -mansion with m.j. in her wheelchair,after they'd spend some time at his hotelroom,just talking,and looked worried at m.j. because she'd been really quiet the whole time since they had left the hotel;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."answered his wife hesitating;"It's just…."

"It's just what?"asked adam worried;"Whatever it is you can tell me,michelle."

"That's the whole point."started she softly;"In the few days that I have known you I have felt more comfortable then I have in the whole six months that I spend with my husband after I woke up from my coma."

"Oh."said her husband,not sure what to say because he couldn't very well tell her the truth and tried not to show the hurt on his face from hearing m.j. calling aaron her husband each time;"I guess you just get that sometimes with people."

"No,there's something more to this,adam,this isn't just about two people getting along!"answered m.j. as she looked up at him;"Eversince I woke up I have felt like something was missing and no matter how hard aaron tried to do something about it he couldn't,but eversince you showed up that feeling has been gone,so why is that?"

"I don't know."began he lying,feeling terrible for not being able to tell her the truth;"I'm sorry."

"I'm suppose to be grieving for my husband,who will be buried tomorrow,but instead I'm here walking with you and enjoying every minute of it,feeling like a 16 year old girl."started his wife suddenly angry;"I don't understand why I haven't been able to feel anything other then caring-feelings for my husband eversince I woke up from my coma while I just met you a few days ago and I already feel like I'm falling in love or something!"

"That's because…."answered adam torn apart by his feelings,not wanting to hurt his wife on one hand and wishing he could just tell her the truth on the other hand;"I wish I could tell you why,michelle,but I can't."

"You feel it too,adam,I can see it in your eyes when you look at me!"said she;"I know you do!"

"What do you want me to say?"asked her husband tired as they reached the house and for a second there he was ready to tell m.j. the truth when Karen came rushing out of the frontdoor;"I…."

"Oh,my god,michelle,do you have any idea how worried we were?"started Karen softly while she brought m.j. into the house and turned towards adam before she closed the door;"Thank you,adam,I will call you later."

Alex was sitting in her bedroom,listening to some music and staring at the wall,wishing she could sneak out of there,when there was a knock on the door;"Go away and leave me alone!"

"Hi,honey,susan is here to see you."said Cheryl as she opened up the door and let susan into the room;"Okay?"

"No,it's not okay!"answered her daughter angry,but instead of leaving susan sat down on a chair while Cheryl closed the door;"What part about no don't you understand,doctor?"

"You're angry."started she slowly;"Are you angry at me or at your parents?"

"I'm angry at everybody who is trying to keep me here against my will."said alex;"I don't want to be here!"

"Where do you want to be?"asked her doctor;"Do you want to be in new York right now where your parents can't watch your every move,alex,is that why you stayed there for so long untill they kicked you off the academy and you didn't have any other choice then to come home?"

"I loved being in new York and I loved the fact that nobody knew me there and that nobody knew about…."began she softly;"I wish I was there right now."

"You loved being there because nobody knew about what had happened with Kevin?"answered susan;"Did it work,trying to forget what he did to you,alex,did being in new York make you forget?"

"Why are you talking about him?"asked her patient as she began to shake all over and got off the bed;"I don't want to talk about him,susan,shut up about him!"

"It's a simple question,alex,did going to new York help you forget about what happened with Kevin the night that he almost raped you?"said she as she got up too and walked up to alex;"Did all the drinking you did make you forget about all of that?"

"No!"yelled alex crying while she turned around and broke down as susan put her arms around her and held her tightly;"I just can't forget,no matter what I do or how much I drink,and all I want to do is forget what he did to me!"

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24…

That afternoon mandy was fooling around with devlin in her room while her parents and her little brother were all out when her phone went off;"Damn it!"

"Let it ring."smiled devlin as he pulled mandy back under the covers when she wanted to reach for the phone;"Come back here."

"But what if it's important?"laughed his girlfriend and gently pushed him away while she reached for her phone with her other hand;"Hello?"

"Hi,mandy,could you do something for me?"asked the voice on the other end of the line;"Or are you in the middle of something?"

"No,not really."answered mandy and pointed at devlin to be quiet;"What do you want me to do,ali?"

"I have another meeting in about an hour,but I just found out that I forgot some papers that I really need for the meeting and I need somebody to fax them to me right away."started she slowly;"I've tried to reach todd and ask him to do it,but I can't seem to reach him anywhere and that's why I'm asking you if you could please go to my apartment for those papers and fax them to me?"

"Sure,ali,I can do that."promised her sister;"No worries."

"I guess that our afternoon together in bed is finished,mandy?"asked devlin with a faint smile after mandy hung up the phone and turned towards him;"Duty calls?"

"I just need to get some papers for ali at her place and fax them to her,devlin,that's all and you're coming with me."smiled she and kissed him;"After that I'm all yours again."

Adam showed up at the -mansion in washington again when Karen opened up the door,but wouldn't let him in;"Hello,adam,michelle is asleep right now."

"Is she really or don't you want me to see her?"asked he irritated;"Why are you acting like this when you guys brought me here in the first place?"

"I didn't bring you here at all,adam,that was my daughter's doing and I wish she would have discussed it with me first before she did something as stupid as that."answered Karen;"You're playing with her life,because there's no telling what will happen if she were to find out before she's ready!"

"What are you doing,mom?"started her daughter irritated while she showed up in the doorway;"Why don't you just let him in?"

"You know why!"said she tired;"You shouldn't have told him!"

"He deserves to know the truth and so does the rest of their family!"answered Charlie angry as she walked out of the house;"What uncle aaron did was cruel and so wrong!"

"Don't talk about your uncle like that!"warned her mother her with tears in her eyes;"What he did was out of love for her and to protect her from being hunted down."

"Oh,my god,you knew!"started she shocked when she realized that her mother had been playing an act the whole time and that she had known about it all along;"How could you go along with this?"

"I did what I had to do just like your uncle did and I'm not sorry about it!"said Karen and closed the door in their faces;"Go for a walk,Charlie,calm down and don't come back untill you're calm enough before you blurt out the truth infront of her,and you don't come back here again,mr. cory!"

"She's crazy!"answered her daughter while she walked away,followed by adam;"Oh,my god,I'm so sorry,adam,I didn't know!"

"It's okay,Charlie,I don't blame you and it's gonna be okay again!"started he tired;"I'll get my wife back!"

At the policestation shane had just returned to his office when shawn walked in;"Where were you all day?"

"Excuse me?"said his father annoyed about the way his son burst into his office;"Since when do I need to explain myself to you?"

"Do you enjoy hurting mom like that?"asked shawn;"Are you seeing somebody else,dad,is that why you've hardly been home lately and you don't seem to care much about mom anymore?"

"I'll pretend that you didn't just say that and I'd go home right now if I were you!"warned he his son angry;"How can you even ask me a question like that and you know damn well that I don't enjoy hurting your mother!"

"Then why do you?"started his son just as angry;"I heard mom crying in bed this morning and I saw that you slept in the guestroom!"

"Your mother wanted me to sleep there,shawn,I didn't do it by choice!"answered shane;"I'm not happy about the way things are going between your mother and me right now either,but it's not like I'm working so much just to hurt her and this is something that I need to do right now."

"That's a load of crap!"said he and walked away;"You're full of it!"

"Shawn!"called his father on after him furious,but without any luck;"Damn it!"

Using the key that was at their parents' home mandy entered her sister's apartment with devlin and kissed him;"Let's just get those papers,fax them and get back to what we were doing."

"Sounds good to me."smiled devlin when to his surprise mandy suddenly stood still for a few secons and then without saying a word walked up the stairs,instead of towards the study;"Hey,where are you going,mandy,the study isn't upstairs!"

Without answering him mandy went all the way up the stairs and then disappeared out of sight for a few seconds untill devlin could suddenly hear her yelling;"You son of a bitch!"

Then he saw a girl rushing down the stairs,half naked,and running out of the frontdoor,with some clothes and shoes in her hands;"What the…?"

"Wait,mandy!"said todd's voice from up the stairs as he came out of the bedroom with a blanket infront of his body while he followed mandy,who was furious;"Let me explain!"

"Explain what,you son of a bitch,that you're cheating on my sister?"asked she angry and turned around towards him at the top of the stairs;"I'm gonna call ali right now and I'm gonna tell her what a dirty little basterd you are!"

"No!"begged her sister's boyfriend scared while he grabbed mandy's arm;"Don't call alison!"

"Like hell I will!"answered mandy and tried to pull away from todd;"Let go off me!"

"Hey,let go off my girlfriend!"warned her boyfriend todd as he was about to walk up the stairs when he suddenly saw mandy flying down the stairs;"Oh,my god,mandy!"

"No!"screamed she,tumbling down the stairs,untill finally she landed at the bottom,unconscious."

"You son of a bitch!"yelled devlin furious at todd,who was still at the top of the stairs,as he sat down next to his girlfriend,checked her vitals and grabbed his phone to call 911.

Just after eight that evening jay was standing by the stairs at the club when somebody put their hands over his eyes;"Guess who."

"Hmmm."smiled the club owner;"The most beautyfull woman I know."

"Sweettalker."laughed Jennifer as she removed her hands from his eyes and kissed him on his cheeck;"Thanks for the flowers,jay,I loved them."

"You're welcome."said he;"That was the least I could do for your help lastnight."

"Is that the only reason why you send them?"asked his friend hesitating;"Just because I took a look at your lip lastnight?"

"No,not really."started jay slowly as he looked straight into jennifer's eyes;"Eversince I met you I can't stop thinking about you,jenny,I mean it!"

"Oh."answered she with a faint smile;"What are you gonna do about it other then sending me flowers?"

"I….."began her friend hesitating while he put his arm around jennifer's waist and pulled her up against her as their faces almost touched;"I want to kiss you."

"Then why don't you?"asked Jennifer teasing as she put her arms around jay's neck;"I had no idea you were such a shy guy,jay,it's cute."

"Cute?"laughed he and leaned in to kiss her;"That wasn't really the effect I was hoping for,but it will do."

"Does hot or sexy sound better?"smiled his friend while she pulled a bit away from jay,teasing him;"Hmmm?"

"Everything sounds good coming from you."answered jay as he pulled her back close to him and kissed her;"Come here you,beautyfull."

At the hospital mandy was slowly waking up,saw her parents sitting by the side of her bed with devlin,and wanted to get up,but the pain in her head made her lay back down;"Ouch,my head hurts!"

"Stay down,honey,you have a concusion and you're not suppose to get up."warned Amanda her daughter worried;"Do you remember what happened,mandy?"

"I was at ali's with devlin and todd was there with some girl."answered she as the memory of what had happened came back to mind;"I fell down the stairs,didn't i?"

"That son of a bitch pushed you!"started her boyfriend angry;"He's lucky that he was out over there before I had a chance to get him!"

"Your uncle says that you were pretty lucky that nothing's broken and that all you have is a concusion and some bruises."said sam and quickly changed the subject as he put his hand on devlin's shoulder to calm him down;"He just wants to keep you here overnight,just to be safe,and with any luck you can go home tomorrow,mandy,but you will have to take it easy for a couple of weeks."

"What about ali?"asked she suddenly worried;"She was expecting those papers for her meeting."

"It's okay and don't worry about it,mandy,we already called your sister to let her know what happened and she's on her way backhere."answered her mother;"As soon as she found out that you were hurt she insisted on flying back."

"Does she know about todd?"started she softly;"Does she know that I found him in bed with some girl?"

"No,we haven't told her that yet."said Amanda;"We didn't want to do that over the phone."

"But we will tell her,honey,don't you worry because he isn't going to get away with this!"promised her husband as he looked at mandy;"Todd will pay for what he has done to you and to your sister!"

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25….

In washington m.j. was sitting out in the garden,in her wheelchair,when Karen came outside;"Why don't you come inside,michelle,it's been a long day and tomorrow is aaron's funeral."

"No,I don't feel like coming in."said she;"Why did you send adam away like that after he helped me?"

"Because it was better for you."answered Karen;"Maybe you should go to bed,michelle,you look tired."

"Do you know what I'm tired of?"asked her friend angry all of a sudden;"I'm tired of feeling like everybody is keeping something from me and being around people who won't tell me the truth,karen!"

"You know that we can't tell you about your past and that you have to remember on your own."started she slowly;"The doctors have already explained that to you."

"I want to know!"said m.j. frustrated;"I need to know because this is driving me crazy!"

"Just calm down,michelle,getting all worked up isn't good for you!"warned her friend her worried;"Maybe I should get you your pills."

"I don't want any stupid pills and I just want the truth!"answered she;"Who is adam cory and why does he make me feel things that I haven't felt with my own husband since I woke up?"

"You're just feeling like this because of what has happened and you're under a lot of stress with aaron's funeral and all,so maybe you should just leave it alone."said Karen as she walked away;"I'm going to get you your pills because you need your rest!"

The next morning chad was having breakfast with his youngest daughter when his wife came back into the kitchen with a frustrated look on her face;"She says that she isn't hungry,chad."

"Don't worry about it,honey,she'll eat something when she gets hungry."answered he as Cheryl sat back down at the table;"Susan warned us that this could happen after their session yesterday."

"Is alex gonna be okay again?"asked their daughter softly;"Is she?"  
>"Ofcourse,sweetie,your sister will be fine again."said chad;"With all of our help she'll get through this."<p>

"Maybe we should call susan and ask her to come again today instead of tomorrow."started Cheryl worried;"She hasn't eaten anything since she came out of the hospital."

"Susan said that we should give her some time and that it will probably get worse before it gets better."said her husband;"But if you're that worried about alex then we can call susan."

Amanda was feeding her son when alison walked into the kitchen;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning,honey,how did you sleep?"asked her mother worried and saw the sad look in alison's eyes;"Are you okay?"

"No,I'm not okay,mom,I just found out that my boyfriend has been cheating on me in my own bed and that thanks to him my sister is now laying in the hospital."started alison tired;"So I'm not okay."

"Mandy is gonna be okay again and she can probably go home today."answered she;"What are you going to do about todd?"

"She's gonna kick his sorry ass out of that apartment and out of her life."said her husband as he walked in;"And you're gonna fire him from his job."

"Sam!"warned Amanda him irritated;"You can't decide that for alison and we can't just fire him without good reason."

"He cheated on alison and he pushed mandy down the stairs,so that is enough reason to fire him and why on earth would ali still want him in her life after what he did?"asked he and looked at his daughter;"Ali?"

"I….."began she with tears in her eyes and without saying another word she walked away.

"She can't still want him in her life,can she?"said sam confused as he turned towards Amanda and saw the angry look on her face;"What?"

"You can be such an insensitive jerk sometimes."answered his wife;"The last thing alison needs right now is you going on about what todd did and what she should do,because she doesn't need you to remind her of that or to tell her what to do!"

At HeadLines Today ginny had just arrived in her office,with great difficulty because she was exhausted,feeling terrible and with a splitting headache,when her boss walked in;"Goodmorning,ginny,I missed you."

"Okay."said she and quickly sat down,hoping it would make her feel a bit better and less dizzy;"Nice to know."

"Are you okay?"asked lucas worried as he sat down on her desk and saw the shape ginny was in;"You look like you should be home in bed."

"I'm fine!"answered his friend irritated;"Just go away and let me get to work!"

"I'm serious,ginny,you don't look so good."started he slowly;"Hey,if you're sick then you should go home."

"I'm not sick."said ginny angry and wished lucas would just go away so that she could take a few more painkillers;"Can I please get to work now?"

"Are you sure that you're okay?"asked her friend still not convinced;"Ginny?"

"Leave me the hell alone!"yelled she furious as she pushed him off of her desk;"Go away!"

"Okay,but please just go home if you're sick!"answered lucas while he walked away;"Please?"

Around lunchtime devon was sitting at mary's place with courtney when Jennifer showed up;"Hi,girls."

"Hi,jen."smiled courtney;"You look almost glowing,so I guess things are going well for you and jay?"

"Why do you think that me being happy has got something to do with jay?"laughed she and sat down at their table;"Besides,you're a fine one to talk,courtney,who was the guy I saw you with lastnight at the club?"

"That was deacon."answered her cousin;"He's a friend of devon's."

"Well,you guys seemed pretty close there in that corner at the club."said Jennifer teasing and turned towards devon;"How about you,devon,did you sort things out with shawn yet?"

"No,and I'm not going to!"started she irritated;"If shawn wants to act like a jerk then fine."

"I know that my brother has been acting like an insensitive jerk lately,but I also know that deep down inside he's crazy about you and the whole time you were away he's been going crazy without you."

"So what?"asked her friend angry;"That doesn't give him the right to act like this now and he wouldn't even give me a chance when I tried to explain things,so I'm done with trying to fix things."

"I agree that shawn has been out of line,devon,I hope that he comes to his senses soon because things are already bad enough at home with mom and dad fighting all the time."answered courtney softly;"I'm so glad that I have deacon now or else I would have lost it."

"Is it that serious between you two?"said she surprised;"You do know that deacon will go away again,don't you?"

"I know and he's been honest about the fact that he travels a lot for his work,but I don't care and we both want to make this work,so we'll find a way."smiled her friend;"I know that we've only known eachother for a short time now,but when I'm with deacon I feel great and wonderfull."

Alison walked into her apartment with devlin;"Thanks for coming with me,devlin,I didn't want to come here to get some things alone and I didn't wanna ask mom or dad to come with me either."

"No worries,ali,I don't mind."said he when all of a sudden todd came out of the livingroom;"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I'm sorry,ali,I'm so sorry."started todd softly as he walked up to alison and tried to grab her hand;"I made a stupid mistake and I'm sorry,but I love you and we can fix this."

"I don't want to fix this,todd,it's over!"answered his ex-girlfriend,pulling away from him;"You cheated on me and you pushed my sister down the stairs!"

"I didn't push mandy!"said he;"She fell!"

"You son of a bitch!"yelled devlin furious and grabbed todd's shirt;"It's your fault that my girlfriend fell down those stairs and that she's in the hospital now,todd!"

"Let go off me!"answered he while he pushed devlin away and turned back towards alison;"I love you,alison!"

"Then you have a weird way of showing that to me!"started alison angry;"I'm gonna to my parents for a while and i'll have somebody pick up the rest of my things,because I never want to see you again!"

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26….

In washington adam was sitting in his hotelroom,thinking about what he could do to get his wife back,when there was a knock on the door and to his surprise he found m.j. outside of his door in her wheelchair;"Hi,adam,can I come in?"

"Sure."answered her husband;"What are you doing here,Michelle,isn't today aaron's funeral?"

"That was this morning and there are still some people at the house,but I couldn't take it anymore and I didn't know where else to go."said she as adam helped her into his room;"I'm sorry."

"Hey,don't be sorry and I'm glad that you came here."started adam with a faint smile;"Do you want something to eat or drink?"  
>"No,I want answers."answered his wife tired;"I want the truth,adam!"<p>

"About what?"asked he hesitating;"Have you talked to karen or Charlie about this yet and do they even know where you are?"

"No,I left without telling them and I can't talk to them about it because neither of them will tell me the truth anyway."said m.j. softly;"That's why I came to you,because I thought that maybe you would would tell me the truth."

"I'd love to tell you whatever you want to know,michelle,but I'm not sure what that is."began her husband slowly;"Besides,didn't the doctors warn you that finding out things before you're ready might do you more harm then good?"

"To hell with those doctors!"yelled she suddenly furious and grabbed adam's arm;"Why am I so attracted to you when my husband just died and I'm suppose to be mourning him,adam,why do I have all these confusing feelings and why have I never felt like this about aaron from the moment I woke up six months ago,even though I must have loved him enough before my accident to marry him?"

"Because…."answered adam stuned about what his wife had just said and without giving it another thought blurted out the truth;"Because you weren't his wife!"

"What are you talking about?"asked his wife confused;"That's a crazy thing to say,adam,why would you say something like that?"

"But it's the truth!"said he and sat down infront of m.j. as he took her hands into his and stared her right in the eyes;"You're my wife,m.j."

"Why are you calling me that again and why would you say something like that?"started she in shock and wheeled her wheelchair away from adam,towards the door;"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"It's no joke and you're my wife!"answered her husband and stopped m.j. as she tried to leave;"Where are you going?"

"Away from here!"said m.j. still in shock while she rolled out the door;"Please don't follow me,adam,just don't!"

Around three that afternoon ginny was looked at the clock and thinking if she should leave early because she was feeling really bad,even worse then she did that morning,when lucas walked in;"What are you still doing here?"

"Working!"said ginny annoyed;"What else?"

"Not anymore!"answered her boss and pulled the papers away from ginny;"You're going home right now,ginny!"

"Why?"asked she;"It's not time yet!"

"You're sick and you should be in bed!"started lucas worried as he felt her forhead;"You're also running a fever I think,so get out of here and don't come back untill you're better!"

"You can't tell me what to do,lucas!"said his friend angry while she got up and quickly grabbed hold of the desk to prevent herself from falling down;"You can't!"

"I'm the boss,so I can tell you that you can't come back to work untill you're better again!"answered he and put his arm around ginny's waist when he saw how unsteady she was standing there at her desk;"Come on,I'll drive you home."

"No,I can drive myself home!"began ginny even more angry as she walked away,praying that she wouldn't fall down and wishing that her headache would go away;"Go to hell,lucas."

At the -mansion in Washington Karen was furious at adam;"How could you do that,adam,today of all days?"

"She knew that there was something that didn't add up,Karen,what else was I suppose to do?"asked he;"M.j. knew that there was something going on because she has feelings for me and not for aaron!"

"This is all your fault!"said Karen;"If you hadn't come downhere then she wouldn't be confused right now!"

"That isn't true and you know it,mom,m.j. must have had those feelings even before I brought adam here."started her daughter slowly;"Besides,it's good that things are coming out into the open now because this was wrong from the moment that uncle aaron made adam and his family believe that she was dead and then took her here,to a fake life."

"Don't talk about your uncle like that!"warned she her daughter angry;"He did what he did for a reason and it's not like he enjoyed going through so much effort to make it look like m.j. was dead,planting a fake body,moving her to Washington under a different identity and watching her in a coma for like 2 years,not knowing if she was ever gonna come out of it and then when she did wake up having to lie to her about everything!"

"There's nothing that can justify what he did or what you did,mom,making m.j.'s family believe that she was dead and making her believe that she was married to uncle aaron!"answered Charlie;"That was cruel and that is why I brought adam downhere when I found out about what uncle aaron had done!"

"And with what result?"asked her mother;"That m.j. is out there somewhere in a wheelchair in Washington,in total shock about finding out the truth on the day that she buried her husband."  
>"He wasn't her husband damn it!"said adam angry;"I'm her husband,Karen,I am!"<p>

"I know."started she softly and the look on adam's face made her realize what she and her brother had done;"I'm sorry and I will tell you everything that I know about what my brother did and how he did it."

"We're waisting time here with this,guys,we need to find her!"answered her daughter and grabbed her keys;"Now!"

Mandy was laying in bed while devlin was sitting at the side of the bed when alison came in;"Hi,how are you feeling?"

"I'm bored."answered her sister with a faint smile;"But other then that I feel fine,ali,how about you?"

"I'm not the one who fell down the stairs and ended up with a concusion."said she with tears in her eyes;"I'm so sorry for what todd did."  
>"Hey,don't be,ali,because it's not your fault and you couldn't have know what was gonna happen."started mandy softly as she put her hand on alison's arm;"That jerk hurt you too."<p>

"That son of a bitch hurt you both,mandy,so he'd better stay clear of me from now on!"began her boyfriend angry;"If he's smart he'll leave town or something."

"What are you gonna do now?"asked she and looked at her sister;"Devlin told me that you ran into todd at the apartment when you went to get some things."

"I wish I hadn't run into him and I was glad devlin was with me when I did."answered alison;"I told him that I'd be staying here for now and that I would send somebody to pick up the rest of my things."

So,are you really through with him?"started her sister curious;"Are you done with him,ali?"

"Ofcourse I am!"said she angry;"After what he did to me and to you I'm done with todd forgood."

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27…

That night at the club cathy was on her break and walked outside,for some fresh air because she was feeling terrible and had a horrible headache,when she ran into nick and Darren,who were fighting,so she quickly got in between them;"What are you two doing?"

"I didn't do anything!"said Darren;"All I did was ask nick how alex was doing and he just went crazy!"

"It's your fault that she's like this now!"answered his friend;"You messed with her mind,darren!"

"I didn't!"started he frustrated;"What happened wasn't my fault!"

"Like hell it was!"yelled nick angry and wanted to attack Darren again;"It was your damn fault!"

"Cut it out,nick,stop it!"said his ex-girlfriend as she pushed him away from Darren;"What happened at the club that night wasn't darren's fault and he helped save alex!"

"There are things that you don't know about what he did to my sister!"answered he;"He dumped her just before Christmas last year while he promised to stick by her!"

"Are you going to keep holding that against me?"asked Darren angry while he walked away;"I never meant to hurt alex!"

"Stay away from her!"warned his friend Darren as he walked away and turned back in time towards cathy to see her reach for her head;"Hey,are you okay,cat?"

"I'm fine,nick,just fine!"said she annoyed and tried to ignore her increasing headache;"Why are you so mad at Darren?"

"I'm mad because of what he did to my sister and that's all I have to say about that!"answered nick and looked closely at cathy;"You look even worse then you did yesterday,cat,maybe you should go home or something?"

"No,nick,I feel fine!"began his ex-girlfriend lying and wanted to walk back inside when she suddenly felt really dizzy and almost fell down if nick hadn't grabbed her;"I…."

"Hey,be carefull!"said he surprised while he put his arm around cathy's waist,holding her tightly and felt how hot she was feeling;"You're burning up!"

"It's just hot outhere and I'm fine!"answered cathy,feeling uncomfortable so close to nick,and even though she still felt dizzy she decided to take a chance and walk back to the club without nick's help,but after just a few steps she felt like the whole world began spinning infront of her eyes;"I…."

"Cathy…."started her ex worried and quickly grabbed cathy as she passed out,preventing her from hitting the ground;"Cat!"

Adam had been all over Washington with charlie and finally they decided to try a little park near the house,where they saw m.j. sitting in her wheelchair,and he rushed over to her;"We have been looking all over for you."

"So?"asked m.j. and adam could see she'd been crying;"I told you not to follow me,didn't i?"

"I was worried about you."answered her husband;"We were all worried about you,m.j."

"How is this possible?"started she and looked straight at him;"How could I be your wife and still be living here as aaron's wife?"

"That's because my uncle made a cruel decision 2,5 years ago when he made it seem like you had died to your family and brought you here to a fake life."said Charlie;"After you came out of the coma with amnesia he must have been thrilled that he could let you live your life as michelle ,his wife,but all of that wasn't true and you're adam's wife."

"This is….."answered m.j. even more shocked then before;"For the last six months I knew that there was something wrong,but aaron kept saying that it was just the effects of the accident and my amnesia that was making me feel like that,but i never expected anything like this."

"Why don't we go back to the house and we can continue this there,m.j."said her husband;"Okay?"

"We might as well."started she tired and let adam wheel her back towards the house while Charlie walked beside her;"I don't have much of a choice,do i?"

At the rollow's alex was still laying on her bed,staring at the celling,when her mother came in with a sandwich and some tea;"I brought you something to eat and drink."

"I don't want anything!"answered her daughter irritated;"Can't you guys just leave me alone,mom?"

"No,we can't and we don't want to,because we love you and we're worried about you!"started she frustrated;"I know things are hard for you right now,but pushing everybody away isn't the answer and all we want to do is help you get through this."

"By locking me up in this house?"asked alex angry;"You're making me feel like a prisoner by forbidden me to go out alone."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way,honey,but we're only doing what's best for you right now and once you stop being so mad you'll see that."said her mother;"It'll all be okay again if you just give it some time,alex,you'll see."

"Go away and leave me alone!"answered she and turned away from Cheryl;"Just leave me alone!"

"I'll leave this here in case you do want something."started Cheryl tired as she walked away;"We'll be right downstairs if you need us,honey."

Nicole was laying up in her bed when she heard shane coming into the bedroom and a few minutes later she felt how he came into bed as he put his arm around her waist and pressed his body up against hers while his fingers played with the naked skin of her stomach underneath her pyama as shane whispered into her ear;"I've missed you,Nicole."

"I'm trying to sleep here!"whispered she back and pushed away his hand;"Goodnight!"

"Come on,honey,don't be like that."begged shane as he put his arm around her again and began to kiss her neck;"I love you!"

"But you love your job more!"answered his wife angry and pushed shane away from her as she turned towards him;"You can't just come in here and expect me to lay here waiting for you,ready whenever you feel like it,shane,it doesn't work that way!"

"I don't expect anything from you,but some loving from my wife instead of bitching and complaining would be nice for a change."said he irritated as he got out of bed again and grabbed his pillows;"I'll be in the guestroom if you change your mind!"

"Don't hold your breath!"yelled Nicole on after him furious;"Not untill hell freezes over."

The next day adam woke up in one of guestroom at the -mansion and went downstairs,where he found Charlie and Karen in the kitchen;"Goodmorning,is m.j. still asleep?"

"No,she's out in the garden."said Charlie;"I don't think she got much sleep lastnight,adam."

"Neither did i."answered he and went out into the garden,where he found his wife in her wheelchair;"Goodmorning."

"I still can't believe what you told me."started his wife without looking up at him;" I can't believe that aaron really did to me or to you and my whole family."

"Hey,it's okay and I know it's a lot to handle,m.j."said adam and wished he could put his arms around her,but knew it would be too soon;"You don't have to do anything that you're not ready for."

"I don't want to stay here anymore."answered she softly;"I want to go where I belong and get away from here,adam,this place has been nothing more then one big lie these last six months."

"Are you sure?"asked her husband surprised;"Are you sure that you're up for this?"

"No,I'm not and I'm probably not ready for it either,adam,but staying here isn't the answer and it might trigger my memory,being in my real home and with my real family."started m.j. with a faint smile;"Besides,don't you think that my kids and the rest of my family would love to see me again."

"Ofcourse they would,but I haven't told them about this yet because I wasn't sure if you were up for that yet."said he;"They will be thrilled to find out that you're still alive,so I will call our son and have him tell everybody the good news."

Still exhausted ginny got out of her car at work when she saw lucas' car pulling up next to her;"What are you doing here?"

"I work here!"said his friend irritated;"Don't start again,lucas,please?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay at home untill you're better again?"asked he as he got out of the car;"Go home!"

"For the last time,lucas,I feel fine and I'm not sick!"answered ginny angry;"Stop being such a jerk and just let me do what I came here to do!"

"If you don't go home yourself right now I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder,put you into my car and drive you home myself!"warned her boss ginny;"I'm not doing this to irritate you or anything,but it's obvisious that you're sick and I just don't want you to get any worse,ginny,so please don't be so stubborn and just go home."

"You would really do that,wouldn't you?"started she stuned by his warning;"Why do you even care?"

"Because i'm your friend and not just your boss,so stop pretending you're fine and go home!"said lucas with a faint smile;"If you're a good girl I might come over and bring you some old fashion chicken-soup."

"I don't need any chicken-soup!"answered his friend angry as she got back into her car and drove off.

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28….

Courtney was having breakfast with her mother when shawn came downstairs into the kitchen;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."started his sister as she looked up at her brother;"Have you talked to devon yet,shawn?"

"No,why?"asked he irritated and sat down at the kitchen-table;"What for?"

"I'm going to work,so are you coming with me or will you drive downthere by yourself?"said Nicole while she got up and grabbed her things;"Courtney?"

"I'll see you in a little while,mom,okay?"answered she and waited untill Nicole had left before she turned back towards shawn;"I think dad spend another night in the guestroom."

"So?"said her brother looking up;"What do you want me to do about it?"  
>"What kind of answer is that?"asked courtney angry;"Don't you know what that means,shawn?"<p>

"No,but I'm sure that you're gonna tell me."said he;"What does it mean?"

"That mom and dad might be getting a divorce real soon."answered his sister;"All they do is fight and dad has spend the last few nights in the guestroom,so that means that things are bad between them."

"Look,court,they're just having a hard time right now and lots of couples have that sometime,but it doesn't mean that they're gonna get a divorce."began shawn slowly;"This will pass and they will work things out again."

"I don't know,shawn,I'm not so sure about that and things have never been this bad before."said she;"Their marriage is in serious trouble!"

At brava todd just walked into the main-entrance when he ran into sam;"Goodmorning,mr. fowler."

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here!"answered sam;"Did you really think that you could just show up for work like that?"

"Look,mr. fowler,I know you're upset about what happened with your daughter and all,but what I did has got nothing to do with my work and I promise you that my work won't suffer because of my private-life."said his daughter's ex-boyfriend;"I'm sure we can all deal with this like adults."

"You cheated on alison and caused mandy to fall down the stairs,so do you really think that I'm gonna let you go back to work here?"asked he angry and called for the security-guard;"This guy is not allowed back in here!"

"Ofcourse,sir."said the guard as he grabbed todd's arm;"Let's go!"

"You can't do this,sam,you can't just fire me because of what happened with alison or with mandy because that's not legal!"yelled todd shocked while the guard escorted him out of the building;"I will sue you for this!"

"You can sue me all you want,but your days with this company are finished!"answered sam as he turned around and walked away;"Bye,todd!"

Just before one that day Kathleen walked into mary's place,where the rest of her family was already waiting for her;"Hi,guys."

"Since aunt Kathleen is here now we can get started."said her nephew as he got up;"I called you all downhere for a reason."

"What reason?"asked ryan curious;"What's going on,justin?"

"If you give me a chance to finish my story you'll know the answer to that."answered he annoyed;"Dad called me this morning and asked me to tell you all something important,so instead of doing it one by one I thought it was best to call all of you here together or atleast those of you who could make it right now and tell it to you guys at the same time."

"What's so important then?"said his uncle;"Why is adam still in Washington and why didn't he tell us this himself?"

"Dad will by flying back tomorrow,but what he has to say needed to be told to you all before then."started justin slowly;"It's about mom."

"What about mom?"asked his sister;"What about her,justin?"

"There's no easy way to say this,so I might as well come out and just say it!"said he uncomfortable;"Mom didn't die 2,5 years ago."

"What kind of a sick joke is this?"answered jesse angry as he got up;"This isn't funny,justin!"

"I'm not trying to be funny and I'm telling you guys the truth!"said his brother and showed them the picture that Charlie had shown him and his father;"Aaron somehow tricked us all into believing that mom had died and took her to Washington,where he convinced everybody that she was his wife and even gave her a new name,michelle ."

"Are you being serious?"asked mary in shock;"How is that possible?"

"Even if it was possible then why would m.j. have gone along with that?"answered her daughter as shocked as her mother was;"Why would anybody do something as cruel as make us believe that she was dead,justin?"

"I don't know everything,aunt kathleen,but aaron died last week and when his niece went to his house in Washington she found my mother there,alive."said he softly;"It seems that mom has been in a coma for two years and when she woke up about six months ago she had amnesia,so she couldn't remember a thing and aaron made her believe that she was his wife and she didn't know about her real life untill dad told her."

"But that is crazy!"started Cheryl as much in shock as the rest other;"Is m.j. really alive and how is that possible when adam saw her die?"

"It seems that mom's heart really did stop,but they got it going again and aaron decided to make it seems like she was dead,got a fake body,who looked just like mom thanks to some face surgery,somehow sneaked her out of the hospital and moved her away to a hospital in Washington,under a new name,all because according to his sister aaron was afraid that they would still try to kill her to stop her from testifying against peter ."answered her nephew;"Or atleast that's what Karen,his sister,told dad."

"What will happen now?"asked chad;"Will adam bring m.j. home again?"

"Yes,dad said that mom can't wait to leave Washington and come home,but he also said that she still doesn't remember anything and that we have to be really carefull about what we say to her because her doctors said that she needed to remember on her own."answered justin;"Atleast mom will be home again with us."

At brava sam was sitting in his office when Amanda walked in,with an angry look on her face;"What did you do,sam?"

"I have no idea,but I'm sure that you're gonna tell me."answered he surprised about amanda's mood;"What did I do?"

"You fired todd without talking to me first!"started his wife angry;"Didn't I tell you that we couldn't fire him just like that?"

"I know what you told me,but I also told you that I wasn't gonna let that punk keep working here after what he did to our daughters!"said sam annoyed;"The way he came in here this morning drove me nuts and I didn't have any other choice then to fire him and make sure that the guards wouldn't let him in here anymore."

"Thanks a lot,sam,thank you so much for ignoring me and doing something without thinking it through first!"answered his wife;"Thanks to your little stunt that little punk went to a lawer and he's gona sue us for firing him for no good reason."

"Come on,Amanda,there's no way that he's gonna win that."laughed he;"No judge will take him seriously."

"A judge will have no choice then to take him seriously,because he had a contract and you fired him for no reason!"said Amanda;"For no legal reason that is!"

Deacon was just about to leave when courtney showed up at his hotelroom-door;"Hey,hansom,happy birthday."

"How did you know?"asked deacon surprised as they kissed and he let her into his room;"I didn't say anything."

"Devon told me,deacon,yesterday at lunch."laughed his girlfriend and put her arms around his neck;"So,are you surprised?"

"I sure am."smiled he;"So I have devon to thank for this surprise-visit?"

"Yes,you do."answered courtney;"You weren't just on your way out somewhere,were you?"

"No,not really."said her boyfriend as he sat down on the couch and pulled courtney on to his lap;"Not when you're here,court."

"Are you ready for your birthday-present?"asked she,turning around as she leaned in closer to him;"Are you?"

"I sure am."smiled deacon as he put his arms around courtney's waist and kissed her back when she kissed him….

To be continued


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29…

That afternoon Jesse was sitting out on the patio at home when his wife sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder;"Hey,are you okay?"

"Not really."said her husband with a faint smile;"I still can't believe that m.j. is alive and that adam is bringing her home tomorrow."

"It's a big shock for all of us,jesse,nobody could have expected that when she died."answered lacey;"But atleast we found out the truth and your mother is coming home."

"But what if she will never remember again?"asked he and got up;"What if she will never remember that we are her family?"

"You can't think like that,honey,it will drive you crazy and it's possible that being here will help trigger your mother's memory again."started his wife softly;"The most important thing is that she's still alive and that she's coming home again."

"All the times that I wished that she wasn't dead and now she suddenly isn't,lacey,it feels so unreal."said jesse with an angry look all of a sudden;"That aaron should be glad that he's dead because if he hadn't been dead I would have killed him with my own two hands for what he did!"

Shane was working on the drugs-case when shawn walked in;"Courtney thinks you and mom are gonna get a divorce,dad,are you?"

"Don't you know how to knock anymore?"asked shane irritated as he looked up;"Nobody's gonna get a divorce,shawn,so you can tell your sister that!"

"All you and mom do anymore is fight and you guys don't even sleep in the same bedroom anymore,so can you blame her for thinking that?"started he hesitating;"Why do you keep working so much when you know what it does to mom,dad,do you want to lose her?"

"My problems with your mother are none of your business and it's not like I want to work so much,but this is an important case and I don't have any other choice then to spend so much time on it."answered his father;"Whatever is going on between your mother and me will pass again,so don't worry."

"If you really believe that then you deserve being in trouble with mom!"said shawn;"Mom is crying in her bed every night and all you can talk about is your stupid case,dad!"

"That's enough,shawn,I won't be talked to like that by you!"warned he shawn;"Watch your mouth,youngman!"

"I hope mom does decide to divorce you,because you don't deserve her!"answered his son angry as he turned out and walked out of the office;"You don't!"

In washington adam was talking to Charlie in the kitchen when Karen walked in;"Are you really gonna take m.j. away from here tomorrow,adam,just like that?"

"I'm not doing anything,Karen,it's what m.j. wants to do and I didn't make her want to go!"answered he;"She doesn't want to stay here anymore."

"But do you have any idea what the effects might be if you take her back to baycity with you?"asked Karen;"She spend two years in a coma!"

"If m.j. wants to go home then she should."said her daughter;"This is her decision to make,mom,not yours or anybody else's."

"I know that,Charlie,but I'm just worried about what might happen if she goes home to soon."started she slowly;"M.j. has no memory of her family downthere or even of her life there and all she has known the last six months was right here in Washington,so it might be too much for her if she goes back too soon."

"Staying here for any longer then I have to is what's not good for me!"answered m.j. as she wheeled into the kitchen as well with an angry look;"Do you really think that I would have stayed here if aaron had been honest with me when I woke up?"

"You don't have to stay here and I have already booked a flight for us back to baycity,which leaves tomorrow-morning."said her husband quickly because he didn't want m.j. to get all upset again;"Justin has told everybody and I have asked my cousin,who used to be your doctor as well,to contact your doctor here in Washington for your medical records,so it's gonna be okay and you will see your family again soon."

Ginny was laying on the couch,wishing she'd feel less sick,when the doorbell rang and exhausted she dragged herself to the door and found her mother on the doorstep;"Hi,honey,I called your office,but your boss told me that you were sick."

"I'm not sick!"said her daughter;"What do you want,mom?"

"I came to see how you were doing and you do look sick,sweetie,have you been to see a doctor?"asked she worried when she saw how pail and terrible her daughter was looking;"You don't look good at all."

"I feel fine and if that's what you came here for then you can just turn around and go away again,because I'm busy!"answered ginny annoyed;"Bye,mom."

"That's not the only reason why I came downhere,ginny,I have some news for you."started her mother slowly;"Maybe you should sit down first before I tell you."

"I don't need to sit down and you can just tell me now or leave!"said she and refused to get out of the way so that Kathleen could go inside;"Well?"

"We had a family-meeting earlier,which I left a message for on your cellphone if you could come,but I guess you didn't get it."answered Kathleen;"Justin had shocking news from your uncle,who's in Washington right now."

"What kind of news?"asked her daughter confused;"Did something happen,mom?"

"Yes, it seems that your aunt isn't dead and that she's in Washington,with amnesia."said she;"Your uncle is bringing her home again tomorrow."

"Aunt m.j. isn't dead?"started ginny shocked;"But how is that possible?"

"That's a long story,ginny,but what it comes down to is that aaron went to extreme lengths to trick us all into believing that your aunt was dead and moved to Washington with her,where she layed in a coma for two years and woke up about six months ago with no memory of her life before she ended up in a coma."answered her mother and looked worried at ginny as she looked even more pail then before;"Are you okay,sweety?"

"I'm fine,mom,thanks for telling me this and say hi to dad for me."said she lying and closed the door;"Bye,mom."

Later that night devon was sitting at a table at the club with jay and Jennifer,looking sadly infront of her as she sometimes glanced at shawn,who was sitting at the bar by himself,when jay put his arm around her;"Hey,why don't you go over to the guy and talk to him?"

"What for?"asked devon;"He doesn't want to talk to me,jay."

"You don't know that untill you try."answered he;"You two both look miserable,so why not give it a try and it might do you both some good."

"Jay is right,devon,go over there and talk to shawn."said his girlfriend;"Besides,that will be a good chance for you to tell him the news about your mother."

"Maybe you guys are right and I do miss talking to shawn like I used to."started she with a faint smile and got up;"Thanks,guys."

"You're welcome."smiled Jennifer as she put her arms around jay while devon walked away;"Do you know what a great guy you are,jay?"

"Yes,but I don't mind hearing it again from you."answered he teasing and kissed Jennifer.

At the bar shawn had just ordered another beer when devon sat down next to him;"Hey."

"Hey."answered her ex-boyfriend without looking up;"Do you want something to drink?"  
>"No."started devon hesitating and noticed how drunk shawn was;"Maybe you shouldn't have another drink either,shawn."<p>

"Why not?"asked he irritated;"Why do you even care?"

"You know why!"said his ex-girlfriend tired;"Are we gonna keep doing this over and over again?"

"I didn't ask you to come here and tell me that I shouldn't have another drink!"answered shawn angry;"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend or something,devon,or is that over now and am I good enough for you again?"

"I don't need this from you,especially not today ,i only came up to you because i wanted to talk to you and because I miss talking to you,shawn,I miss you!"began she with tears in her eyes and frustrated she walked away again;"Go to hell!"

"Devon…."called her ex-boyfriend on after her when he realized what a jerk he was and followed her out of the club,into the parkinglot,where he finally was able to stop her as they reached her car when he grabbed her arm;"Wait!"

"What for?"asked devon angry and pulled away from him;"So that you can insult me some more,shawn?"

"I'm sorry,devon,I'm a jerk!"answered he ashamed when he saw the tears in her eyes as he put his arms around her;"I'm sorry."

"Then why do you keep doing that?"said his ex-girlfriend crying;"I miss the way that things were!"

"So do i."started shawn slowly as something came over him as he wiped away the tears from devon's eyes and he suddenly began kissing her while he moved his hands underneath her shirt;"I've missed you!"

"Don't!"answered she stuned while she pushed him away;"Shawn!"

"What?"whispered her ex into her ear,pushing devon up against her car with his body and kissed her neck;"Haven't you miss me too?"

"You're drunk!"said devon angry and pushed shawn away from her a second time as she opened up her car-door,got in and drove off;"Go home and sleep it off!"

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30….

Amanda had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing her hair up in her bedroom when sam came in,put his arms around her and pulled her up against his body;"Are you still angry with me?"

"No,sam,but it was a stupid thing to do and now we can only hope that our lawer can fix this for us."started Amanda slowly and lay her head against his chest;"I can understand why you fired him on the spot after what he did to our daughters,sam,but I wish you'd just talked to me about it first."

"I'm sorry and you're right,but it's done now and maybe our lawer can fix this before it goes to court."answered he;"So,you're not angry with me anymore?"

"No,sam,I'm not."laughed his wife as she kissed him;"I know you only did what you did because of ali and mandy and maybe if I'd run into him first I might have done the same thing."

"Enough talking about that."smiled sam while he gently lead Amanda towards the bed,where he pushed her down on it and layed down on top of her while he kissed her;"No more talking!"

The next morning Kelly came into the kitchen and put her arms around ryan,who was sitting there with a cup of coffee,staring infront of him;"Hey,baby,are you okay?"

"I'm fine."answered her boyfriend;"Today dad is bringing mom home."

"How do you feel about that?"asked Kelly worried;"Do you want to talk about it,ryan?"

"What's there to talk about?"started he with a faint smile;"For 2,5 years we all thought mom was dead and now all of a sudden she isn't."

"Hey,you don't have to pretend like it's no big deal."said his girlfriend;"Everybody is shocked about the news that your mother is still alive."

"Ofcourse I'm shocked too,but what do you want me to say?"answered ryan suddenly angry as he got up;"Talking about it won't make any difference!"

"What is wrong with talking about your feelings?"asked she;"Keeping everything bottled up inside isn't gonna help either!"

"I don't bottled everything up inside and i'm not in the mood for this right now."said her boyfriend as he walked out the backdoor;"I have to get to work."

Shawn was drinking some coffee,hoping it would make his hang-over go away,when his sister came into the kitchen;"So,shawn,did you hear the news about devon's mom?"

"What news?"asked he surprised;"She's been dead for 2,5 years now,so what news could there be?"

"That's where you're wrong,shawn,she isn't dead."answered his sister;"I'm surprised you haven't heard yet and that devon didn't tell you."

"I think she did want to tell me lastnight."started shawn with a guilty look on his face when he realized why devon had sat down with him at the bar the night before;"But I was acting like a total jerk again,court,so she left pretty mad."

"Oh,no,shawn,tell me that you didn't yell at her again or something!"said she worried;"What did you do?"

"I was being a jerk and i know that was stupid,so I'll go to devon later on and apologize."answered her brother quickly and changed the subject;"But how can her mother still be alive all of a sudden?"

"I don't know all the details,shawn,but it seems that some guy made everybody believe that she was dead and took her to Washington with him."started courtney slowly;"Devon's dad is bringing her home later today and it seems that she has amnesia."

Alex was still sitting up in her room,where she'd been pretty much the whole time since she had gotten home from the hospital,when her father came in with susan;"Hi,honey,susan is here to talk to you."

"So?"said alex irritated and refused to look up;"I'm not in the mood."

"Go,chad,it'll be okay."started her doctor as she gently pushed chad out of the room and closed the door before she sat down on a chair next to alex's bed;"Your parents tell me that you're refusing to eat and drink,alex,is that true?"

"I'm just not hungry or thristy okay?"answered she and sat up straight;"What's the big deal?"

"Do you think that if you keep this up you're gonna get your parents to loosen up on you?"asked susan;"Or are you trying to end up back in the hospital?"

"No,ofcourse not."said her patient angry;"Is that what you call helping me,susan,by accusing me of things?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything,alex,but if you want me to help you we're gonna need to be totally honest with eachother."began she slowly;"You're angry at your parents for not letting you go out alone,but if you're completely honest with yourself you will have to admit that they're doing that for a good reason and that it's for your best interest in the end."

"Is this suppose to help me?"asked alex;"It's not!"

"I'm not helping you by agreeing with how missunderstood you are,because we both know that isn't true and if your parents let you go alone out of this house you're gonna go somewhere to drink again,because your problems are still there and you need alcohol to forget them for a while."answered her doctor;"You need something else that you can focus on,alex,something that used to make you happy and that you can still do."

"Like what?"said she tired;"Music used to make me happen and it used to get me through anything,but the last six months even that didn't work anymore and I can't even write a song anymore."

"Maybe you should try to focus on that again and start by playing old songs,which made lead to you being able to write new songs again."started her doctor slowly;"With you not being so under de influence of alcohol,which you have been for a long time now."

At noon that day Justin was waiting with his brothers,his sister,lacey and Kelly for his father to return with m.j. when they heard a car pulling up outside;"That must be them."

"Hi,everybody."answered adam almost five minutes later as he wheeled m.j. into the livingroom;"We're back."

"Hi."said his wife uncomfortable as she looked at all those faces that she couldn't remember,but who could all remember her and wished she knew what to say.

"Hi,mom."started devon softly when she saw how difficult it was for her mother and pointed at her brothers,lacey and Kelly;"This is justin,jesse,ryan,lacey,Kelly and I'm devon."

"Hi."answered she,thankfull for what her daughter was trying to do;"I hope I'll be able to remember all those names."

"No worries,mom,you'll get the hang of it."said her oldest son,trying to lighten things up with a joke,when he saw the irritated looks of the rest;"Sorry."

"Don't be."answered m.j. with a faint smile,happy about jesse trying to make things less strained with a joke;"Look,guys,I know this is a strange situation and all,but please don't act any different for me."

"Your mother is right,guys,we should all try to act as normal as possible."started her husband slowly;"Things might be a bit uncomfortable and strange at first,but it'll be okay after a while."

Cathy was slowly waking up,confused at where she was and slowly,trying to ignore her headache and the way she was feeling,she worked her way out of bed and into the hallway,holding on to the wall;"Ashley?"

"What are you doing out of bed?"asked her roommate worried as she came out of the kitchen and quickly helped cathy back to bed;"You're not well enough to get out of bed yet."

"What happened and how did I end up back at home,in my bedroom?"started cathy confused;"The last thing I remember was working at the club,ash."

"That was tuesdaynight,cathy,you have been out cold for almost two days after you passed out at the club and nick brought you home."answered she;"You had a high fever and I called the doctor,who said that you had a serious virale infection and gave some medication after he examined you."

"Nick brought me home?"said her roommate shocked;"Two days ago?"

"Yes,but don't worry because he didn't see carly,who was asleep ofcourse,and all he had on his mind was you,cathy,he was really worried about you and he's been calling downhere a couple of times now to see how you're doing."began Ashley with a faint smile;"By the way,happy birthday."

"Happy birthday?"asked she confused;"Is the 17th then?"

"Yes,it is,but you're staying in bed,cat,because you are still running a fever and you've just been asleep for almost two days."answered her roommate;"How are you feeling and are you hungry?"

"My head hurts and I'm not really hungry."said carly;"I'd like some tea,ash,if you wouldn't mind."

"One tea coming up."smiled she and walked away;"I'll be right back."

At Brava Amanda was sitting at her desk,across from todd and his lawer,while her lawer sat beside her;"You do understand that you only have yourself to blame for getting fired,don't you?"

"I didn't nothing that would justify you kicking me out of here,mrs. Fowler,all I did was cheat on your daughter,but that has got nothing to do with my work!"started todd irritated;"That's personal and you can't fire me for personal reasons."

"That's not really true."said the company lawer;"You not only cheated on mrs. Fowler's daughter you also were responsible for her other daughter's fall down the stairs and she,mandy fowler,is in a way your boss since you started working at JFY,so that means that this is work related and it is a reason for being fired."

"You're kidding me!"answered he angry;"That's a load of bull!"

"The way I see it,todd,you have two choices."started Amanda slowly;"You can either resign and take a very good settlement or we will fire you and you can take us to court,in which case you might end up with nothing."

"I will have to talk that over with my client."said todd's lawer as he pulled his client out of the office with him;"We'll get back to you on that."

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31…

M.j. was sitting quietly in a corner of the room,listening to her family talking and making jokes,as they were talking about old memories,when adam sat down next to her in a chair;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,adam,I'm just a bit tired."answered his wife with a faint smile;"They all look so happy."

"They are happy,honey,they're happy that they have you again."smiled he;"So am i."

"Hey,we're gonna take off now,because you must be exhausted by now."said jesse with his arm around lacey;"Tomorrow we'll bring sienna with us,your granddaughter."

"I'd love that,jesse."answered his mother as she let jesse and lacey hug her;"Thanks."

"I'm happy that you're home again,mom."said he a bit uncomfortable and walked away with his wife;"See you tomorrow."

"Jesse is right,mom,you must be exhausted."started justin slowly as he nodded at the rest;"Are you all coming?"  
>"Yeah,we're coming."answered his brother and walked along with him and the rest,out of the livingroom;"Bye,mom."<p>

"The kids are right,honey,you must be exhausted,m.j."said adam worried,looking at his wife;"Do you want to lay down for a while or something?"

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea."started she softly as she realized how tired she really was;"Just for a little while."

Around four that afternoon cathy woke up again and heard voices coming from the kitchen and horrified she realized one of those voices came from nick,so worried cathy got up and slowly,holding on the the wall because she still wasn't feeling so well,she walked into the kitchen,where she saw nick and Ashley sitting at the table;"What are you doing here,nick?"

"Hi,cat,happy birthday."said he surprised as he quickly got up and helped cathy on to a chair;"Aren't you suppose to be in bed or something?"

"Yes,she is suppose to be in bed!"started Ashley worried and turned towards her roommate;"Why didn't you just call for me when you woke up?"

"I made it in here in,didn't i?"asked her roommate irritated;"I feel fine,ashley."

"No,you don't and you still have a fever,so you're suppose to stay in bed!"answered she as she looked at nick;"Was she just as stubborn when you guys were dating?"

"Pretty much."smiled nick teasing;"But I loved her anyway."

"I'm glad you guys are having such fun."said his ex-girlfriend tired and wished she was back in bed because being up like that for a while made her feel even worse and her headache was coming back;"But you still haven't answered my question,nick,what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing and wish you a happy birthday."started he hesitating and gave her a large greetingcard;"Everybody wanted to wish you a happy birthday too and they all miss you down at the club,so I volunteered to come downhere."

"Thanks."smiled cathy surprised;"I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Not before you're really better again and jay asked me to tell you that you don't have to worry about anything,because he's paying you sick-days and he doesn't want to see you again untill you're 100 procent well again."answered her ex-boyfriend as he hesitating pulled out a little teddybear;"I wasn't sure if you still collect these or not,cat,but i got you this one for your birthday and I hope you like it."

"I love it,nick,thanks."said she deeply moved by nick's present;"I really do."

"Good."smiled nick and got up again,putting his hand on cathy's shoulder as he walked away with Ashley towards the door;"I hope you feel better soon."

Shawn was driving up to devon's house to talk to her and tell her that he was sorry for being such a jerk when he saw her car driving infront of his a few cars away,so he decided to follow her.

As they were a few blocks further he suddenly saw devon pull up beside of the sidewalk,so shawn did the same thing and was just about to get out of the car to walk up to his ex-girlfriend when he saw a guy coming up to her car,the same guy who she'd been with that night at the club,and getting into it.

Not sure what to do next shawn watched them talk for a few minutes as he sat there untill he suddenly saw the guy putting his arms around devon and not being able to take it anymore he drove off,angry and upset.

Unaware of what shawn had seen or what he thought he had seen devon turned towards deacon after their hug;"Thanks,deac,I needed that."

"I know."answered her friend with a faint smile;"So,are we gonna pick courtney up at the store?"

"No,she's at home and she'll meet us at the diner."started devon hesitating;"Would you mind if I didn't come with you guys,deacon,I'm not really in the mood."

"I'm not letting you skip out of this and go home,feeling sorry for yourself!"said he;"I know you're going through a difficult time with your ex-boyfriend acting like a jerk and you just finding out that your mother isn't dead,but that's all the more reason for you to come with us and have some fun."

"But I'm not gonna be any fun."answered his friend softly;"Besides,I'd only feel like the third wheel with you two love-birds."

"I promise that we won't kiss infront of you."smiled deacon teasing;"Come on,devon,you know that courtney would kill me if I dared to show up without you today."

"Okay,I'll come along."said she with a faint smile and started up her car;"Let's go."

Up in mandy's room mandy was laying in devlin's arms,cuddled up together;"I could get used to this."

"To what?"asked devlin surprised;"It's not like we've never been laying like this here before."

"That's not what I meant,devlin,I meant that I could get used to having to lay in bed the whole time."smiled his girlfriend and kissed him;"As long as it's with you."

"You have a one tracked mind!"laughed he,gently pushing mandy back into the pillows when she wanted to move down on top of him;"We can't do that right now because you're suppose to be resting!"

"I've done plenty of resting!"answered mandy and came up real quickly,but as soon as she did that her head suddenly felt like it was gonna explode and she had to lay down again;"Damn it!"

"Are you okay?"started her boyfriend worried when he saw how pail mandy was suddenly looking;"Do you want me to call your mom or dad,mandy?"

"It's just a headache and I probably came up to fast,so there's no need to get all stressed out or anything!"said she with a faint smile;"I guess sex will have to wait a little while longer."

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32….

That evening mary was cleaning up in the kitchen at mary's place when Kathleen came in;"Do you need a hand,mama?"

"No,i can handle it."answered she;"How were things at your sister and adam's?"

"It was strange seeing m.j. again after thinking she was dead for so long."started Kathleen hesitating;"It's also weird that she doesn't remember anything at all."

"You're making it sound like you don't believe it,kathleen."said her mother surprised;"You can't really believe that your sister would fake something like that."

"Ofcourse not,but it seems pretty lucky for aaron that m.j. never got her memory back after she woke up from that coma."answered she;"Usually people who have amnesia do start to remember something,don't they?"

"I never remembered anything about my life before I woke up in the hospital back then with regioneld for years either and it wasn't untill I came back here that I really began to remember more things,so regioneld had been able to make me believe his lies too for sixteen years."started mary softly;"So,maybe we should be glad that we found out the truth now."

"I'm sorry,mama,I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories for you."said her daughter feeling a bit guilty,because she hadn't realized the effect it would have on her mother;"Are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine,honey,just fine."answered she;"Let's just be thankfull that your sister is back with us again and maybe everything will be okay again soon enough."<p>

Cathy was laying in her bed,watching some television when Ashley came in with something to drink for her;"Hi,how are you feeling?"

"Fine."started cathy hesitating;"Nick didn't see carly,did he?"  
>"No,she was playing next door with tami."answered her roommate;"Don't you think that it's time to tell him,cathy,before he finds out on his own?"<p>

"I'm not ready to tell him yet."said she;"I just need a little more time."

"For what?"asked Ashley worried;"If you don't tell him soon enough he's going to find out on his own,cat,it's only a matter of time and I don't understand what you're waiting for?"

"I just want to make sure that he believes that I have changed when I tell him."began her roommate softly;"I need him to understand that I'm not that same spoiled brat that I was when we were together before I tell him."

"I think he already knows that."answered she;"That guy is nuts about you,cat,it was all over his face when he was here."

"No,he isn't and he was just being nice,Ashley,I totally broke his heart 4 years ago and messed up something that was amazing."started cathy with a sad smile;"I'm gonna tell nick soon,ash,I promise."

At the cory's m.j. couldn't sleep,so she got herself into her wheelchair and rolled herself through the house,out into the backyard,where adam was sitting on the bench,staring at the sky;"Hey,a penny for your thoughts."

"That used to be my line."said her husband with a sad smile;"Couldn't you sleep,m.j?"

"No,not really."answered she;"How about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either."started adam hesitating;"Are you okay with staying here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"asked his wife confused;"Ofcourse I am,adam."

"I thought that maybe it would be a bit weird for you because all you remember is the last six months,while you were living your life as mrs. Aaron ,so I thought it could be a bit strange for you staying here with me now."said he;"I just don't make to make things more difficult for you."

"Everything is weird right now with finding out that I have a whole other life and that what I had with aaron was all a lie,so things couldn't be more difficult right now and you've been nothing but sweet and helpful to me."answered m.j. with a sad smile;"Beeing here might trigger my memory or something."

"Jamie wants to see you tomorrow-morning for your check-up and he says that he will get you a phsycial-therapist too as soon as possible,m.j."said her husband as he took m.j.'s hand into his and stared at her for a few seconds;"I'm really glad you're home again."

"So am i."answered she,feeling a bit uncomfortable,and pulled her hand back while she rolled away in her wheelchair;"I'm gonna try to get some sleep now."

Five days later sage walked into the hospital and found her ex waiting for her by her office;"What are you doing here again,carl,I thought you would have gone home by now?"

"Not without my money."smiled he;"So,when are you gonna pay up?"

"Never!"answered his ex angry and pushed carl away when he wanted to follow her into her office;"I already told you that I wasn't gonna pay you anything or let you see my son!"

"Then maybe I should have a talk with your boyfriend and see how he feels about this?"started carl slowly;"Do you think he'd be pleased about you keeping me a secret,sage?"

"You're making it sound as if I'm having some kind of affair with you!"said she;"That isn't true and I want you to leave us alone!"

"You have untill the end of the day to pay up or else I will have to have a little talk with your new man about secrets."answered her ex and walked away;"You know where you can reach me."

At the rollow's Cheryl was about to leave for mary's place while chad was sitting at the breakfast-table with their youngest daughter when alex walked into the kitchen;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning,honey."said her mother happy;"Do you want something to eat?"

"Just a sandwich."answered alex as she sat down and looked at her mother;"Are you going to work,mom?"

"Yes,would you like to come with me to mary's place?"asked she hesitating;"It might take your mind off things."

"Maybe another time."said her daughter;"Maybe tomorrow."

"Allright,sweetie."smiled Cheryl as she hugged alex and walked out the backdoor;"Bye,guys."

"Bye,honey."started her husband slowly and turned towards his daughters;"So,what are you girls up to today?"

"I need to go to school,dad."said Lindsay while she got up and grabbed her bag as she walked out the backdoor as well;"See you all later."

"What are you gonna do today?"asked he and looked at his other daughter;"You have an appointment with susan later today."

"I know,dad,I know."answered his daughter with a faint smile;"I thought I'd work on my music again today or atleast try to."

"That sounds like a great idea,alex."smiled chad surprised and happy that his daughter was finally interested in things again instead of staying up in her room all day long;"If you want we can play some music together,honey,just like we used to when you were younger."

"Maybe later."said she and walked away;"I'm gonna play my guitar upstairs."

Nicole was having breakfast with courtney when shawn came into the kitchen with a grumpy look on his face and sat down without saying anything."

"Are you still walking around like a grumpy old man?"asked courtney;"Why have you been in such a bad mood for the last five days?"

"Mind your own business!"warned her brother courtney angry;"Just shut up,courtney!"

"You shut up!"answered she just as angry;"All you do lately is walk around as if the whole world is against you."

"Can't you two stop fighting for once?"started Nicole with tears in her eyes as she got and walked away;"I'm tired of all the fighting!"

"Mom…."said her daughter worried and turned towards shawn;"Mom's right,shawn,there's been enough fighting."

"This is dad's fault!"began he still angry;"He hasn't been home in days and he doesn't even call."

"Have you talked to him at the policestation?"asked courtney;"I know things have been rough between mom and dad,but for him to stay away for that long and not even call seems weird."

"No,I haven't talked to him and I'm not going to,courtney,I said what I wanted to say to him last week at his office at the policestation and if he wants to play it like this then let him."answered her brother;"All dad cares about is his stupid work!"

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33….

Just before one adam showed up at jamie's office at the hospital;"Hi,Jamie."

"Hi,adam,where's m.j.?"asked he looking up;"Is she at home?"

"She's at home with Kathleen and cass."answered his cousin;"So why did I have to come downhere?"

"I got m.j.'s medical records this morning."said Jamie;"We need to talk,adam."

"What about?"asked he worried;"Is there something wrong?"

"Remember I asked about those pills that m.j. needs to take twice a day?"started his cousin slowly;"M.j. thought they were for helping her back to health again,but I found out what they are really for."

"What's that suppose to mean,Jamie,you're making it sound like they're bad for her."said adam scared;"Please tell me that aaron wasn't trying to poision her or something!"

"No,ofcourse not and they really for medical use,but not in the way that aaron was using them for your wife."answered he;"Those pills are still in the test-fase and they aren't even approved yet."

"Is my wife taking medication that are still being tested?"asked his cousin shocked;"What do those drugs really do?"

"It's a trail drug and it's used for people who have suffered some kind of serious trauma."began Jamie softly;"It's not that they are hurting her health or anything,adam,but they are designed to suppress memories."

"So m.j.'s amnesia is all caused because of those pills that she's been taking?"started he stuned;"That means that if she stops taking those pills she will get her memory back again?"

"It's not as simple as that,adam,i'm sure that when m.j. woke up she really couldn't remember anything from her past after being in a coma for that long and I think her memory would have started to come back again if she hadn't been giving those pills by her doctor,probably at the request of aaron ." answered his cousin;"The medication simply suppressed her memory from returning and allowed aaron to let her think that she was his wife and that their life in Washington was real."

"That son of a bitch should be thankfull that he's already dead!"said adam angry;"If those pills are causing m.j. not to remember our life together then she shouldn't take them anymore,Jamie."

"Like I said,it's not that simple and we can't just take her off the medication like that."began he slowly;"It won't only be the good things that m.j. will remember again when her memory comes back again,adam,she will also remember all the bad things,like what happened just before aaron faked her death,and there's no telling on how she'll react to that."

"What do you suggest we do then?"asked his cousin;"Just keep giving her those pills and let them suppress her memory for the rest of her life?"

"Ofcourse not."answered Jamie;"But it could be dangerous to just take her off those pills cold turkey,so keep giving them to her and don't say anything untill I get a chance to look into this and find a solution for this."

At the club nick was talking to jay when cathy walked in;"Hi,guys."

"Hi,cathy,you're back."smiled her boss happy;"Are you sure that you're all better again?"

"Yes,jay,I'm fine."laughed she;"Thanks for everything while I was sick."  
>"You're welcome."answered jay as he walked away;"I know you're better and all,but take it easy today."<p>

"Jay's right."said his friend while he looked at cathy;"This is your first day back at work and you should take it easy,cat,because you don't want to get sick again."

"Don't worry,nick,I feel fine."smiled cathy,surprised about how worried nick still seemed about her;"So,how have things been here at the club?"

"Quiet without you."answered he teasing and gave her a hug;"We've missed you around here."

"Thanks."said his ex-girlfriend confused as well as a bit uncomfortable;"I've missed you guys too."

Ginny was working in her office at the magazine when carter walked in;"Hey,gin,what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"said ginny irritated;"I'm working!"

"Didn't lucas tell you to stay at home untill you were better?"asked her friend;"You don't look better to me at all,ginny,so maybe you should go home again."

"I didn't ask you for your opinion,so just mind your own business!"answered she;"Lucas can tell me all he wants,but I'm not gonna stay at home when I feel fine!"

"You're in luck,because he's out of town untill tomorrow on business."started carter slowly;"But seriously,ginny,I don't blame lucas for sending you home last week because you really do look terrible and maybe you shouldn't be so stubborn and just go home."

"For the last time I'm fine damn it!"said his friend angry;"Get out of here and leave me alone!"

At the cory's Kathleen was sitting outside with her husband and sister in the backyard;"How does it feel to be back here again,m.j.?"

"To me right now this doesn't feel like being back,so it's all kind of new and sometimes a bit uncomfortable."answered she with a faint smile;"But adam has been great and so has everybody else,so it feels okay."

"It must have been a real shock to find out that you have been living a lie for the last six months and that the man who you thought was your husband wasn't."said her brother-in-law;"What did you think when adam told you the truth?"

"Cass!"warned Kathleen him annoyed;"What kind of a question is that?"

"A very good one,kathleen."started her sister softly;"Look,guys,just ask me what you want to ask me and don't try to avoid subjects,because you're not helping me with that and it makes me feel uncomfortable."  
>"Maybe you're right."said she;"I guess this is a bit uncomfortable for everybody and it will take some adjusting."<p>

"I guess so or atleast untill I get my memory back,if that's ever gonna happen."answered m.j. with a sad smile;"But to get back to the question,guys,I was shocked when I found out that aaron had been lying to me from the moment that I woke up last December and a part of me was relieved,because I have always felt strange towards him since I woke up,as if there weren't any feelings there or atleast not the feelings I was suppose to feel."

"How does it feel to be here with your real husband and your real family?"asked her sister;"Does it feel right,m.j.?"

"It feels strange,but also right in a way and I felt drawn to adam from the moment we met,which made me feel confused at first because I still thought that aaron was my husband and it made me feel guilty too since he had just died and I was attracted to another man."said she;"I just hope that being here will make me get my memory back again."

That afternoon shawn came home was surprised to find his mother in tears in the kitchen,while courtney was trying to comfort her;"What's going on?"

"Dad is missing."started his sister with tears in her eyes;"Nobody knows where he is."

"You can't be serious."said shawn in disbelief;"Dad is probably at the policestation or something,courtney,he can't be missing."

"He isn't there and they haven't seen him since yesterday-morning,because they have just called us after he missed an important meeting."answered she;"He's also not answering his cellphone and nobody knows where he is."

"This is all my fault!"began Nicole crying as she got up;"If I hadn't pushed him away then he'd still be here."

"It isn't your fault,mom,it isn't!"said her son while he put his arms around her,comforting his mother;"It's probably nothing and maybe dad went away on policebusiness or something without telling somebody."

"Do you really think he would do that and let us all worry like that?"asked courtney irritated;"I told you that it wasn't like dad not to call us or anything and stay gone for so long without a word,shawn,I told you!"

"Calm down,court,I'm sure that everything's fine!"answered he and walked away;"I'll go down to policestation and see if I can't track him down."

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34….

At the hospital susan was sitting in her office,talking to alex;"You look less agitated,alex,how are you feeling?"

"A bit better I guess."answered alex with a faint smile;"I think I made my parents happy this morning when I came downstairs,into the kitchen,and had breakfast there."

"Good."said her doctor pleased;"Have you done anything new since we last talked on Saturday,alex?"

"I pulled out some of my old songs from my desk,ones that I wrote before I went to new York,and played them,which made me feel good in a way."started she hesitating;"I do start to think more about what happened that night with Kevin."

"How does that make you feel?"asked susan;"Does it make you scared?"

"It makes me want to have a drink and forget."answered her patient;"It also makes me angry,susan."

"Angry at what?"began she slowly;"Angry at Kevin or angry at somebody else?"

"It makes me angry at Kevin for what he did to me and…."started alex with tears in her eyes as she got up from her chair;"And angry at myself for being stupid enough to leave the club alone that night."

"Why are you angry at yourself for that,alex,you couldn't have known what was gonna happen,could you?"

"I shouldn't have left the club alone,because if I hadn't then Kevin wouldn't have been able to attack me like that and almost rape me."answered she while the tears ran down her face;"I only did it because I was mad at Darren and that was stupid too,because he was right about Kevin and maybe if I had listened to him nothing would have happened that night!"

"Sounds like you have a lots of anger towards yourself."said susan softly;"But that anger is for no reason because you couldn't have known that Kevin was going to attack you like that and the fact that you were there,alone,at that point didn't give him the right to almost rape you,alex,what he did was wrong and you did not deserve that,no matter what!"

Ryan hanging out at the old basketball-field near his parents' house when he saw danny's car pulling up and him getting out;"Hey,r.c."

"Hey,danny."said he as his friend sat down next to him on the bench;"What brings you downhere?"

"I saw driving by and saw your car."answered his friend;"So,how's life?"

"Good."started ryan slowly;"And how about you,danny?"

"It's been rough for a while,but everything's cool now and I'm doing fine."smiled he;"How did Kelly react to the news that you ran into me?"

"She was surprised."said his friend;"It's cool."

"Kelly wasn't so happy that you ran into me,ryan,was she?"asked danny;"Did she want you to stay away from me?"

"No,Kelly isn't like that,danny,she's just worried."answered he;"That's all."

"Don't worry about it,buddy,I can understand why she'd be worried after what I did and the way I acted."started his friend with a faint smile;"But I meant what I said,ryan,I want to leave the past in the past and become friends again."

Around eight that night adam was cleaning up the kitchen when m.j. came in;"Do you need a hand?"

"No,I'm almost finished."answered adam;"Thanks."

"Is everything okay?"asked his wife curious;"Did I do or say anything wrong,adam?"

"No,ofcourse not."said he;"Why would you think that?"

"You've been really quiet eversince you came back this morning and you've been distracted about something."started m.j. softly;"I just somehow get the feeling it's because of me."

"It's not really because of you,honey,it's just that I'm frustrated that there's nothing that I can do for you to fix things."answered her husband lying and sat down on a chair;"I wish that I could do something for you,m.j."

"You already did something for me,adam,you told me the truth."said she as she put her hand on his cheeck and made him look at her;"If it hadn't been for you then I would still be up in Washington,living a life that was nothing more then a lie,and I wouldn't have known about you,our kids and the rest of my family."

"I did that for me too."began adam with a faint smile,staring into m.j.'s eyes,while he gently touched her face with his hand;"I was going crazy about you for the last 2,5 years,honey,life just wasn't the same anymore after I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry,adam."answered his wife,staring back at adam and unable to break the sudden spell between them as she felt butterflies in her stomach as his fingers were touching her face;"I…."

"It wasn't your fault."said he,feeling the same tension in the air as she was feeling,and reacting on instinct he leaned forwards,gently kissing m.j. and for what felt like minutes she kissed him back untill she pulled away,making him feel guilty for kissing her;"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."started m.j. uncomfortable as she turned around and rolled away in her wheelchair;"I'm gonna watch some tv."

"Nice going,adam,just great!"scolded her husband to himself angry after m.j. had left the kitchen;"Way to go!"

Courtney was talking to kristy and jake in the livingroom when shawn walked in;"Hi,where's mom?"

"She went for a walk ten minutes ago."started his sister softly;"Any luck at the policestation,shawn,any luck at all?"

"No,nobody has seen or heard from dad since yesterday-morning."answered he;"They put out an APB and with any luck they will find out where he is soon enough."

"How could he just disappear?"asked kristy worried;"What if somebody has kidnapped him or something?"

"Why would anybody want to do that,kristy?"said her husband;"For what reason?"

"I don't know."started she slowly;"He's the police-captain and in his career he must have made a lot of enemies,so maybe somebody is getting even with him or something."

"Oh,no,that means that we'll never see him alive again!"yelled Nicole in the doorway in shock as she began to cry;"Oh,god,no!"

"No,mom,that's probably not what happened!"answered her son quickly while he helped Nicole on to the couch as courtney put her arms around her;"It's gonna be okay again and we'll find dad,mom,I promise!"

At the club cathy was in the storage-room to get something and was looking for it when nick showed up;"Hey,cat."

"Hey."said she and saw what she was looking for,all the way on the top shelf,so she stretched out to get it,but it was too high;"Damn it!"

"Do you need some help with that?"asked nick amused when he saw how hard cathy was trying to reach the box,but couldn't;"Or do you think you'll be able to get it yourself?"

"Can you please help me,smartass?"answered his ex-girlfriend with a faint smile and saw nick was trying not to laugh;"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself,nick."

"Come here."laughed he as he lifted her up high enough so that she could grab the box and then he got her down again;"Here you go."

"Thanks."said cathy,looking straight into his eyes as he lifted her back down again,and felt strange,almost turned on,with the touch of his fingers on her skin,while he was still holding her even though she had her feet back on the ground again;"You can let go now,nick."

"I know."started her ex with a strange look in his as they kept staring at eachother and neither of them moved an inch as he still had his hands on her waist;"I know,cat."

Hearing nick call her cat like that made cathy want to put her arms around his neck and kiss him and she felt shivers down her spine as nick stared right into her eyes and she stared right back at him.

Slowly they moved their heads towards eachother at the same time and just as their lips almost touched one of the bartenders came into the storage-room to get something;"Hey,can't you two get a room somewhere or something?"

"I….."began nick,looking a bit caught and feeling really uncomfortable,as they both pulled away from eachother quickly;"I should get back to work probably,cathy."

"Yeah,so should i."answered she,as uncomfortable as he was;"Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome."said her ex-boyfriend and walked away quickly;"Anytime."

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35….

Adam was sitting on the couch,staring at his wedding-picture,when he heard a noise behind him and saw m.j. coming into the room;"Hey."

"Hey."answered adam looking up;"Couldn't you sleep?"

"No,not really."said his wife with a faint smile;"Too much on my mind I guess,adam,how about you?"

"The same I guess."started he with a guilty look;"I'm sorry about kissing you earlier and I didn't mean to make things worse for you."

"You didn't."answered m.j. hesitating as she came up closer to him;"To be honest,adam,I wanted you to kiss me."

"You did?"asked her husband surprised;"But still I shouldn't have,because it must be confusing enough just being here with everybody,who do know you but who you can't remember,m.j."

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself,because it was just a kiss and it's not like you jumped all over me or something."said she,trying to make a joke;"It sucks not being able to remember and I wish I could wake up in the morning and have my memory back again,because then things could get back to normal again."

"I wish that could happen too,because do you have any idea how hard it is being here with you and not really being able to be with you if you know what I mean?"started adam tired;"It's driving me insane!"

"Then maybe me being here isn't the answer right now."answered his wife with a hurt look in her eyes;"If me being here is making things this difficult for you then maybe I should stay somewhere else untill I remember everything again?"

"No,that's not what I meant and I don't want you to go."said he surprised about her reaction and grabbed her hand;"Please,honey,I really don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either,but if it's too hard for you then maybe I should."began m.j. softly as she turned her wheelchair around and went back to the guestroom;"Goodnight,adam."

The next day nick woke up from a strange dream about him and his ex-girlfriend,so confused he got up and went to take a shower.

As he was taking a shower he began to daydream again….

Nick was standing in the shower with his eyes closed,while the water ran down his body,when suddenly somebody got into the shower with him and he felt fingers running smoothly down his back,so he opened his eyes and turned around.

"Hey."smiled cathy as she stood there infront of him,naked,and put her arms around his neck as she firmly pulled nick's body up against her;"Can I join you?"

"Cat…."started her ex-boyfriend confused and also turned on as he felt her fingers running through his hair and slowly moving downwards,down his neck and across his back and shoulders;"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"whispered she into his ear and began to play with his ear with her tongue as she gently began to kiss him while her hands reached the front of his body,playing with his skin;"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!"answered nick,putting his arms around her waist and kissed her as they began to make love right there in the shower…

Still enjoying his daydream in the shower nick hadn't noticed the banging on the door untill he heard his youngest sister's angry voice from the other side of the door,which brought him back to reality;"Damn it,nick,hurry up because there are more people who want to take a shower!"

"Sorry,lin,I'll be out in a minute."answered her brother quickly as he quickly changed the temperature of the shower to cold.

Strangly enough nick wasn't the only one who was having a dream like that,because cathy who was still asleep was dreaming about her and nick too.

Waking up from a sound cathy opened her eyes and was surprised to see nick laying next to her with nothing on;"What are you doing here,nick,how did you get in?"

"Does it matter?"smiled he,gently touching her stomach with his fingers,playing with her naked skin and slowly moving upwards towards her breasts;"Do you want me to go?"

"No."said cathy with a faint smile as nick's fingers drove her crazy and looked into his eyes;"But I don't understand…"

"Ssssh,no talking."whispered her ex into her ear and began kissing her neck as he moved his body on top of her;"I've missed you,cat."

"I've missed you too."smiled she and kissed him back while she let her fingers run up and down his back;"I love you!"

Then the dream came to an end when her roommate's alarm went off in the next room and cathy woke up,cursing the damn alarm;"Damn it!"

Still all hot and shivering from the dream cathy got out of bed to take a shower and couldn't help it feel confused about her dream.

At mary's place lacey walked in with mary while Kathleen and Cheryl were already opening up;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."said her aunt-in-law and turned around;"How's jesse doing?"

"Okay,under the circumstances."answered lacey with a faint smile;"He's happy that his mother is still alive,kathleen,but it's also weird because she can't remember anything and that part is eating away at jesse."

"It's difficult for everybody."started she slowly;"But maybe being here will trigger m.j.'s memory and it will all come back to her again soon."

"Maybe."said her mother;"Does anybody know if adam is planning something for devon's birthday,tomorrow?"

"I have no idea and I'm not even sure if devon wants something done for her birthday."began Cheryl softly;"I asked her what she wanted for her birthday a few days ago and she said that she didn't want anything and that she wasn't planning on doing anything about it either,mama."

"But how can she not do anything about it?"asked she surprised;"This is the first birthday in years that devon's home again and that we have a chance to celibrate it with her,Cheryl,especially with m.j. being alive and well now."

"I know,mama,but if devon doesn't want to do anything about it then I don't think we should."answered her youngest daughter hesitating;"We shouldn't force it on her."

"Why don't we talk to adam about it and see how he feels."said Kathleen;"I'll ask him later on and then we can decide what to do."

Around lunchtime at hospital sage was waiting in her office for justin to pick her up at the hospital when carl showed up again;"Your time is up,babe!"

"Don't call me that,carl,i already told you that I wasn't gonna pay you or let you see luke!"started sage angry and was stuned when carl suddenly pulled her into his arms as he kissed her and tried to push him away;"What the…?"

"Hmmm."smiled he and let her go;"That tasted like more."

"What the hell is going on here?"asked an angry voice from the doorway and when sage turned around she saw justin standing there,looking really mad;"Well?"

"That wasn't what you think it was!"said his girlfriend shocked and grabbed justin's arm when he wanted to walk away;"Wait!"

"For what?"answered he angry;"For you to explain to me what you're doing with this guy?"

"I'm her ex."started carl with a big grin on his face;"I'm luke's father."

"Shut up!"warned his ex him furious and pushed him out of the way as she saw justin walking away;"Justin!"

"Save it!"said justin and kept on walking away from sage;"I don't want to hear it,sage,have fun together!"

"You son of a bitch!"began she upset as she turned back towards carl and slapped him against his face;"You set this whole thing up,didn't you?"

"I warned you yesterday about giving me what I want and you didn't wanna listen!"laughed he while he walked away too;"Now this is done I'm gonna fight for custody of luke!"

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36…

Shawn was in his father's office when jake walked in;"Hi,shawn,your sister asked me to see if you were here."

"Why?"asked he worried;"Did they hear anything from dad?"

"No,but you were gone before they woke up and she was worried about you."started his cousin-in-law slowly;"She tried to reach you,but your cellphone seems to be turned off and I had to be in town anyway,so she asked me to see if you were here."

"Oh,i didn't know my cellphone was turned off,jake,I guess the battery is dead or something."answered shawn as he checked his phone;"How is mom doing?"

"It seems that she was up most of the night and your sister called Jamie to give her something to calm her down and help her sleep,because she's really falling apart."said he;"Maybe you should go home and be with them,because they need you right now!"

"Mom's got courtney there and somebody has to be out looking for dad!"began his cousin-in-law annoyed;"I have to find dad!"

"The whole policedeparment is looking out for your father,so that's not your job right now and your mother needs you,shawn,so does your sister!"answered jake;"Just go home!"

"No,not untill I find dad!"said he angry and walked away;"I need to find dad!"

At the cory's adam was waiting for m.j. to return from her physical-therapy at the hospital when he heard his daughter's car pulling up in the driveway and a few minutes later she came into the livingroom,together with his wife,who was on crutches;"Hey,dad,look at mom!"

"Hey,no wheelchair."smiled he surprised;"That's great."

"Yeah,isn't it?"asked his wife as she sat down on the couch;"My therapist said that I was improving so much that I could ditch the wheelchair and walk around on crutches."

"That's awesome,honey."said adam,happy to see his wife out of the wheelchair;"That's great news."

"Mom does need to take it easy and she can't over-do it!"started his daughter slowly;"So we need to make sure she doesn't,dad!"

"Hey,I'm right here in the room you know!"answered m.j. a bit annoyed;"I don't need you two babysitting me or something!"

"We're not babysitting you or anything,but we just want to make sure that you're okay."said her husband;"That's all,m.j."

"I'm sorry."began she tired;"I guess I'm a bit unedged."

"No,you're just a hothead."smiled devon;"It's a family-trade,mom,it's a real thing."

"Devon's right."laughed her father;"It's something that you're stuck with."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."said m.j. with a faint smile.

When sage got home she found justin packing his things;"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"asked her boyfriend without looking at sage;"I'm packing my things!"

"Please listen to me,justin,it wasn't what it looked like!"said sage and grabbed his arm;"Carl set that whole thing up and it was his way of getting back at me for not giving into his blackmail!"

"So it isn't true that he's your ex and that he's luke's father?"started he angry,pulling away from sage;"So you guys weren't kissing just now?"

"He was trying to kiss me,but I didn't want him to kiss me and he must have known that you were on your way and set the whole thing up!"answered his girlfriend;"He was trying to get me to pay him 10.000 dollars or he was going to tell you that he was here and fight for custody of luke,justin,he's been trying to blackmail me eversince he came to town."

"Oh,really?"asked justin;"And when was that,sage,how long has your ex been in town?"

"Since ginny's birthday."said she softly;"That's when he first showed up at the hospital,but I told him to go away and that I wasn't gonna let him see luke or give him money!"

"That was almost three damn weeks ago and you never thought of telling me about him being here once?"yelled her boyfriend furious as he closed his suit-case;"Do you blame me for thinking the worst after hearing all of this and seeing you kiss him today and knowing that you lied to me that time that I saw you two in your office a while back?"

"I wasn't kissing him,justin,he was kissing me and I didn't tell you because at first I thought he'd leave after I'd turned him down and after that I was scared of what you might do to him if you found out about what he wanted."answered sage in tears;"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you,but I'm not cheating on you with him!"

"I don't believe you!"said he and walked away,leaving sage behind in their bedroom,crushed;"I don't!"

Later that afternoon deacon was waiting in the park for devon,on a bench,when she showed up and sat down next to her;"Hi."

"Hi."said deacon;"So,how are things going?"

"Things are going well,deacon,I'm working on it."started his friend hesitating;"How serious are things between you and courtney?"

"Pretty serious and before you start ranting to me about that,devon,I didn't plan to fall in love with your friend!"answered he;"I didn't mean to fall for her,but I did."

"What now?"asked devon curious;"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"I don't know yet."began her friend slowly;"I do know that I do want to keep seeing courtney,devon,so maybe I'll just take things as they come along."

"What happens when you have to go away again?"said she worried;"How do you think courtney will feel then?"

"She already knows that I travel a lot and she knows that i'm not staying here,but she feels the same way as I do and we're just going to take things as they come along."answered deacon;"What about you and shawn?"

"What shawn and I had has been over for a long time,deacon,so there's nothing to talk about and he made his feelings pretty clear."started his friend with a sad smile;"Besides,it's better that i'm not involved with anybody right now and it would only make things more complicated anyway."

At HeadLines Today ginny was wishing that she was at home again,laying in her bed,because she felt even worse then she did earlier and looked at the clock when her boss walked in;"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you again too."started his friend annoyed;"Could you please not yell at me?"

"I should fire you damn it!"said lucas angry;"I told you that I didn't want to see you again untill you were better,ginny,didn't i?"

"Keep your voice down!"answered she,trying to block out her splitting headache;"I feel fine!"

"No,you don't and you aren't fine,ginny,even carter saw that!"began her friend a bit calmer when he saw ginny becoming even more pail then before;"I'm sorry about yelling at you,but I'm worried about you and you have no business being here when you're sick!"

"I'm not sick,lucas!"started ginny angry as she got up,something she shouldn't have done because it made her feel even worse and she felt really dizzy;"I'm…."

"I'm driving you home!"said he worried and grabbed her arm;"Let me help you!"

"I don't need your help and I'm not going anywhere!"answered his friend and blinked with her eyes in an effort to stop the room from spinning;"I feel fine!"

"Don't be so damn stubborn,ginny,you're not fine!"said lucas as ginny pulled away and wanted to push him away from her,but somehow seemed disoriented and suddenly he saw her eyes become glassy and lucky for ginny lucas grabbed her as she went down,passing out;"Ginny!"

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37…._

Jesse was sitting out on the patio with his brother when justin's phone started ringing and he looked at it once,but put it away again and didn't answer it;"Maybe that's sage,justin,shouldn't you answer it?"

"No."answered he;"Thanks for letting me crash here for a while."

"Sure,that's what brothers are for."started jesse hesitating;"I don't know what happened between you and sage,but isn't it better to sort things out together instead of moving out in anger?"

"You're right."said his brother;"You don't know what happened,so please don't give me any advice,jesse,no matter how well you mean it!"

"Come on,justin,things can't be that bad that you don't even want to patch things up anymore."answered he;"Why don't you just tell me what happened between you two that got you so mad at her?"

"I don't want to talk about it and it's nobody's business,but mine!"said justin angry;"I'm glad you're letting me stay here for a while,but if you're gonna keep asking me questions like that I'm gonna stay somewhere else."

"Hey,I'm just worried about you,bro,you love sage and she loves you,so nothing can be that bad that you want to end your relationship!"started his brother worried;"You even wanted to ask her to marry you,justin,you bought her a ring!"

"That was before I found out what she's really like!"answered he,grabbed his suit-case and walked back to his car;"This isn't gonna work,so I'm gonna find another place to crash!"

"Hey,come back here,justin,don't be stupid and just stay!"said jesse surprised as his brother got into his car and drove off;"Damn it!"

That night ginny woke up in a strange bedroom and saw that she was only in her underwear as she threw off the covers,so slowly she tried to get up,but the nausea and her headache made her go lay back down just as lucas came into the bedroom;"Ah,good,you're awake again."

"You son of a bitch!"said ginny angry;"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything,ginny,what kind of a guy do you take me for?"asked her boss with a hurt look in his eyes;"You passed out in your office,so I took you up here to my apartment above the magazine to let you rest for a while and that's all."

"Oh."started she a bit ashamed and calmed down;"Thanks then I guess."

"What's going on?"started lucas worried as he sat down on the bed and threw a medicine-bottle on the covers;"Why are you taking these?"

"Where did you get those?"asked his friend angry again;"Have you been going through my things,lucas,what gives you the right to do that?"

"I was worried about you okay?"said he and got up again;"You have been looking pretty sick eversince you got back from your long weekend off and this afternoon you passed out in your office,so I went through your purse to look for a number of your doctor and that's when I found those pills!"

"You had no right!"began ginny tired as her headache became worse again and she felt like throwing up,so she leaned back into the pillows and put her hands on the side of her face;"Oh,my god!"

"What's wrong?"said her friend worried as he sat back down on the bed again;"Do you want me to call an ambulance or something,ginny,what do you want me to do?"

"Give me those pills!"whispered she almost,in great pain,as she closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain and nausea;"Please!"

"Okay."answered lucas as he gave her the bottles and quickly got ginny a glass of water from the kitchen;"Here you go."

"Thanks."started his friend softly as the pain and nausea began to fade away not long after she took the pills,but exhausted from it all she also slowly fell back asleep.

Cathy was at home while Ashley had just left for work and carly was sound asleep when the doorbell rang and to her surprise she found nick standing on her doorstep;"Hey,cat."

"Hey."answered his ex-girlfriend a bit uncomfortable as her dream came to mind;"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neigbourhood."said nick,as uncomfortable as cathy was;"Look,cat,about yesterday..."

"What about yesterday?"asked she softly;"Nothing happened yesterday,so what's there to talk about?"

"I think we both know what would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted."started her ex hesitating while he grabbed cathy's hand and came into the hallway as he closed the door behind him;"Don't we?"

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."answered cathy as nick slowly pulled her closer towards him untill they were so close together that their faces almost touched as he stared into her eyes;"Nick…."

"All I can think about lately is you,cat,it's driving me crazy."said he without taking his eyes off her and gently touched her face with his hand;"I keep dreaming about touching you and…."

"Me too."answered his ex softly,feeling the sexual tension that was building up between them,as she felt nick's fingers finding their way down her neck and towards the opening in between her breasts;"We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Why not?"asked nick with a faint smile as his other hand found its way underneath her blouse,on to the bare skin of her back;"I've missed this,cat,I've missed you."

"Nick…."began she hesitating,torn between wanting him so badly and thinking that this wasn't the right time,as it felt like his fingers were setting little fires along her naked skin;"This isn't…."

"Ssssh!"whispered her ex while he leaned forwards and kissed her neck as he pulled her body up against his and she could feel his desire through his jeans;"Enough talking!"

"Nick…."said cathy again in a weak attempt to stop nick as he pushed her up against the wall and drove her crazy with his kisses and his hands;"I…."

"Do you want me to stop?"asked he,looking straight at her,but the look in her eyes told him that she was already beyond that point and with a big grin on his face nick leaned forwards again and kissed her mouth;"Do you?"

"No!"answered his ex while she pulled him with her into her bedroom,where she pushed him on to the bed and sat down on top of him;"No,I don't!"

At the club justin was sitting at the bar,drinking,when his brother sat down next to him;"Do you think that this is gonna help,justin,getting waisted?"

"What are you doing here?"asked he annoyed;"Why don't you just leave and mind your business!"

"Sitting here and drinking isn't the answer and you should go home to your girlfriend,who's worried sick about you!"answered jesse;"Do you have any idea what you're putting her through?"

"What I'm putting her through?"started his brother angry;"How about what she put me through,jesse,have you asked her that?"

"I know what happened,because sage told me and if you hadn't been such a hothead and rushed out of there,mad,then you would have known that she didn't cheat on you!"said he;"Go home and sort things out with your girlfriend!"

"Do you expect me to believe her when I know what I saw?"asked justin;"I saw her kissing with her ex and she's being lying and keeping things from me for weeks now,so why should I believe a word she says?"

"You saw her ex trying to kiss her and that's a big difference,justin,so grow up and don't act like such a baby!"answered his brother as he walked away;"Sage loves you and if you're willing to throw that away because of some loser,who's messing with you guys because he's angry at sage then you don't deserve a girl like her!"

For the second time that night ginny woke up in lucas' bed and felt a bit better then she had the first time,so gently she got out of bed and in her underwear she slowly walked out of the bedroom and found lucas in the kitchen;"Hey."

"What are you doing up?"asked lucas worried as he quickly helped ginny into the livingroom and on to the couch;"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better."said she softly;"Look,I'm sorry about earlier and I shouldn't have lost it like that towards you,lucas,I know that you're only trying to help."

"Don't worry,ginny,I'm a big boy and I can handle it."answered her friend and quickly grabbed a blanket when he saw that ginny was shivering and put it around her;"Why don't you tell me what is really going on and what's wrong with you?"

"I..."began ginny hesitating and at first she wanted to deny that there was anything wrong when all of a sudden all the stress from trying to keep it together since she'd had since she found out she was sick came out and while the tears started falling down her face ginny broke down,crying;"I have cancer,lucas,breast cancer."

"How serious is it and how long have you known?"asked he as he put his arms around her and held her tightly,comforting her;"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want anybody to know!"answered his friend,wiping away the tears as she calmed down a bit;"I've known that there was something wrong since like a month or so,but I wasn't sure it was really cancer untill just after my birthday and that Thursday my doctor preformed an operation to remove all the bad cells and a few days later I began with chemo-therapy,which I now have on Mondays and Fridays,which I've had 3 times now."

"You have cancer and you had an operation and chemo-therapy,ginny,but you didn't feel that was important enough to tell me?"started lucas suddenly angry as he got up and turned away from ginny;"I thought we were atleast friends!"

"We are and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you,lucas,I just didn't want anybody to know and I haven't even told my family about this!"said she while she began to cry again;"I guess that if I didn't tell anybody that I could pretend that it wasn't true and that there wasn't a chance that I could die!"

"Hey,it's okay."answered her friend softly and sat back down on the couch as he pulled ginny back into his arms;"It's gonna be okay and you're not gonna die,ginny,I won't let you!"

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38….._

The next morning cathy woke up in nick's arms and found him staring at her with a big grin on his face;"Goodmorning,sunshine."

"Goodmorning."started his ex-girlfriend hesitating;"About lastnight,nick,there's something that I need to tell you."

"No,you don't."smiled he while he shifted his body on top of her and kissed her;"Why don't we continue with what we started lastnight?"

"Wait."said cathy as she gently pushed him away;"We really need to talk!"

"We will,cat."whispered her ex into her ear and began to kiss her neck while his hands found their ways beneath the sheets on to her naked body;"Later!"

"But….."began she and was about to push nick away again when the bedroomdoor flew open;"I…."

"Mommy!"screamed a little girl as she came running into the bedroom and jumped on to the bed,into cathy's arms;"Mommy!Mommy!"

"What the….?"asked nick stuned,looking at both the little girl as well as at his ex;"What's going on here?"

"Goodmorning,sweetie."said his ex as she kissed the little girl before she turned towards nick;"This is my daughter,nick,this is carly."

"Your what?"began he shocked;"Your daughter?"

"Sorry,cathy."said Ashley,who had rushing into the bedroom just after carly had;"She got away from me when I turned my back on her for a second."

"It's okay,ash,would you please take her with you to the kitchen?"asked her roommate and looked at her daughter;"Go with Ashley and I'll be right there,sweetheart,okay?"

"What is going on?"started nick in shock after carly had left the room with Ashley,who'd closed the bedroomdoor on her way out,and got out of bed as he got dressed;"Did you just say that she's your daughter,cathy,did I hear that right?"

"Yes,Carly's my daughter and she's three years old."said she softly;"I didn't mean for you to find out like this,nick,I'm sorry."

"I wasn't suppose to find out at all,was i?"answered her ex angry;"What a fool I have been,thinking that you had changed while meanwhile you happen to forget to tell me that you had a kid with somebody else."

"I wanted to tell you,but I was waiting for the right time."began cathy with tears in her eyes as she grabbed nick's arm as he wanted to walk out of her bedroom;"And she isn't…"

"Save it for some other fool,because I'm done with you!"said he,interrupting cathy and pulling away from her while he walked away;"Forgood!"

Devon was having breakfast when her father came into the kitchen and kissed her forhead;"Happy birthday,honey."

"Thanks,dad."said devon with a faint smile;"Mom's still asleep."

"I know,sweetie,I checked in on her on my way to the kitchen."started he slowly;"What do you want to do today?"

"Nothing,dad,nothing at all and I mean that!"answered his daughter;"I don't want some surprise birthday-party or anything!"

"Allright,if that's what you want."smiled adam when m.j. came into the kitchen on crutches;"Goodmorning,m.j."

"Goodmorning."began she hesitating as she looked at devon;"It's your birthday,isn't it,devon,so happy birthday."

"Thanks,mom."said her daughter and got up;"I have to go,so see you guys later."

"Did I just say something wrong?"asked m.j. worried after devon had left;"Did she leave so quickly because of me,adam?"

"No,you didn't do or say anything wrong."answered he;"Devon is just a bit unedged because it's her birthday and she hasn't really celibrated her birthday since…."

"Since what?"started his wife surprised when she suddenly realized what he meant to say;"Since you guys thought I had died?"

"Yes,since around that time."said adam as he put his hand on m.j.'s;"But that's gonna change now that you're back with us,honey,you'll see."

At lucas's apartment ginny woke up and saw lucas sitting in a chair beside the bed;"What are you doing,lucas?"

"Looking at you."answered he;"You look beautyfull when you're asleep."

"You're starting to scare me."started his friend with a faint smile,trying to make a joke of it;"Who are you and what have you done with my boss?"

"Maybe there's a different side of me that you haven't seen before."said lucas with a strange look on his face as he got up;"Are you hungry,ginny?"

"No,not really."answered she surprised about the way he was acting and wanted to get out of bed as he walked away;"Lucas….!"

"Get back into bed right now!"warned her friend her firmly while he turned around and gently pushed ginny back into bed;"You're staying in bed untill I tell you to come out!"

"You don't have to boss me around,lucas!"said ginny stuned and confused about the strange way lucas was acting,but went back into bed and under the cover anyway;"I should go home."

"You're not going anywhere today and I'm gonna take care of you untill I'm sure that you're feeling better!"started he slowly;"Is that understood?"

"Yes,sir."answered his friend with a faint smile when she saw a look in his eyes that made her realize that he was trying to help her,so she decided to let him for the time being;"Thanks,lucas."

"You're welcome,gorgeous."smiled lucas and winked at ginny before he walked away;"I told you that I'd get you into bed and now I did."

"Jerk!"laughed she while she threw a pillow at him;"Very funny!"

A couple of hours later shawn was talking to some other officers when courtney showed up at the policestation;"When are you coming home,shawn,are you trying to make things worse for mom?"

"Ofcourse not,but somebody has to work at finding dad!"began her brother irritated as he pulled courtney away from the rest;"If you look after mom then I'll look for dad!"

"Mom needs you too and she's already worried about dad being missing,shawn,she can't handle you staying away too and there are enough people overthere looking for dad,so you can come home with me now!"answered courtney;"Mom's freaking out!"  
>"I'm not coming home untill I find dad!"said he;"You're already at home with mom,so there's not much point in me being there as well and I might as well help look for dad here!"<p>

"How can you be so selfish?"asked his sister with tears in her eyes;"Mom is going crazy,not knowing where dad is or if he's still alive,and with you staying here at the policestation day and night she's also starting to worry about you too,so she needs you to come home!"

"Dad is still alive damn it,so don't talk like he's dead or something!"answered shawn angry and walked away;"Tell mom that I'm fine and that I will come home when I find dad!"

Justin woke up with a splitting headache as he realized that he was laying in a strange bed and that a girl was laying next to him,so trying not to wake her up he got out of bed and he had just put on his jeans when she woke up;"Hey,tiger."

"Hey."said justin uncomfortable;"Look,I know this must sound pretty stupid,but I have no idea how I got here or who you are."

"I'm not surprised by that."laughed the girl;"You were pretty drunk when we went downhere to my place and it was a miracle that you was able to pull anything off,justin."

"About that…."started he hesitating;"Did we really…?"

"You bet ya."smiled the girl as she got out of bed,walked up to justin and put her arms around his neck;"I'm up for a repeat performance,tiger,how about you?"

"I can't."answered justin,quickly pulling away from her,and put on the rest of his clothes;"I have to be somewhere."

"Too bad."said she with a big grin on her face and wrote a number down on a piece of paper,which she slipped into justin's backpocket of his jeans and pinched him in his behind;"Call me sometime,big boy."

"Bye."started he and didn't know how fast he had to get out of there.

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39….

At mary's Kathleen was talking to her sister,Kelly and lacey when adam came in with his wife;"Hi,guys."

"Hi."smiled his sister-in-law,happy to see m.j. on crutches instead of in a wheelchair;"That's an improvement,m.j."

"Yeah,it is."said she;"With any luck I'll be walking around without these too within a month or so."

"That's great."answered Cheryl;"So,what are you guys planning for devon today?"

"Nothing much,Cheryl,she doesn't want anything to be done about it and she seemed pretty serious about it."started her brother-in-law with a faint smile;"She left the house this morning without saying anything about where she was going or when she'd be back again,so I'm guessing she's trying to avoid having to do something for her birthday."

"Probaly."said she and saw the sad glance in m.j.'s eyes and put her hand on her sister's arm;"Hey,don't worry about it and I'm sure you'll be able to celibrate devon's birthday with her later today."

"This isn't how it's suppose to be!"answered m.j. frustrated;"It's my daughter's birthday and she's suppose to have a good time today,but instead she's avoiding it and all because of me damned and I wish that I could rememeber everything again!"

"This isn't your fault,m.j.!"started her husband worried as he put his arm around her shoulders;"It's gonna be okay and you will remember everything again,honey,I promise."

Alex was walking with susan through the park;"I don't understand what walking through here is gonna do or what it's good for,susan,because the park doesn't scare me and I've walked through it enough times since…"

"Since kevin almost raped you here."answered she;"Do you remember exactly the spot where it happened?"

"How could I not?"asked her patient with a sad look in her eyes;"I remember the spot,the way everything sounded and smelled that night."

"Could you show me and tell me how you remember it all?"started susan slowly;"If you're up for that,alex?"

"Do I have to?"said she scared;"I don't know if I can."

"You don't have to,but it might help you with putting all of this behind you if you do and I'll be here to help you through it every step of the day."promised her doctor as she put hand on alex's arm;"It'll be okay."

"Here is where it happened,susan,this is where he…."began alex when they reached the spot where Kevin had tried to rape alex;"I was walking home and I was so mad at Darren,but then Kevin showed up and he was acting really weird."

Slowly the memory of what had happened came back to alex as she told susan all about that night….

Alex was walking through the park on her way home when she heard a noise coming from behind her,so she turned around and tried to see who it was;"Hello,who's there?"

"Hello,alex."said her ex-boyfriend as he suddenly came out of the shadows;"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's at work,Kevin,are you following me?"asked she surprised as well as angry;"What do you want?"

"Why do you keep pushing me away?"started Kevin with a strange smile while he walked closer towards her;"Why?"

"What are you talking about,Kevin,you're acting crazy!"answered his ex-girlfriend as she back away a bit;"I know that you did all those things to Darren and I want you to stop,because it's not going to get me back again and nothing will!"

"We belong together and this fling that you have with Darren isn't going to change that,because you're mine!"smiled he and grabbed alex before she had a chance to run away;"Always and forever!"

"Let go off me,kevin,we don't belong together and I'm with Darren!"said alex scared as she tried to fight him off while he pulled her even closer towards him and tried to kiss her;"No,don't!"

"I'm going to show you how much I love you and that you do still love me,alex,I will show you!"promised her ex-boyfriend and forced her down on to the ground while he layed down on top of her as he tried to undress her,while kissing her in the meantime;"You're mine!"

"No!"cried she and did her best to fight him off while he was trying to rape her when all of a sudden she grabbed the nearest thing that she could find,a rock,and hit Kevin over the head with it as many times as it took untill she finally knocked him out cold;"No!"

The memory of that night made alex shake and shiver all over as the tears were falling down her face;"He just wouldn't let go!"

"You did the right thing by knocking him out and what happened that night was in no way you're blame,so you need to stop blaming yourself for it and let go off the anger!"said her doctor as she hugged;"You did good,honey,I know it was hard,but you did really good and this was a big break-through."

That afternoon lucas quietly sneaked into his bedroom to check up on ginny and when he saw that she was still asleep he wanted to walk away again as she suddenly opened her eyes;"Lucas?"

"Hey,gorgeous."said lucas as he turned back towards her and sat down on the bed;"How are you feeling,ginny,are you hungry?"

"I'm feeling okay."answered she with a faint smile"I'm not really hungry,but I'd love some tea."

"I'll make you a cup,but I also think that you should try to eat something too."started her boss worried;"How about some dry toast or a cup of soup?"

"I'm not really hungry,but I'll try to eat something if it make you happy."said ginny;"Why are you doing all of this,lucas,what for?"

"Do I need a reason to help you?"asked he;"I'm not as bad as you think sometimes,gorgeous."

"I know and I don't really think you're a bad guy,lucas,it's just that you can sometimes be really annoying when you keep acting like such a tough guy."answered his friend with a faint smile;"But it's nice to see this other side of you."

"Hey,what can I say?"smiled lucas as he got up again;"I'm a sweet guy."

At the club nick got out of his car and saw cathy waiting for him;"Can I please talk to you?"

"What for?"asked her ex-boyfriend;"So that you can fool me some more?"

"I didn't fool you and I was going to tell you about carly."said cathy softly and grabbed nick's arm when he wanted to walk away;"Please hear me out,nick."

"When were you gonna tell me?"answered he angry;"You've been back for almost three weeks now,so you've had plenty of time to tell me,but instead you waited untill you got me into your bed!"

"I got you into bed?"started his ex stuned;"You showed up at my doorstep and not the other way around!"

"What did you think,cathy,that you were gonna make me fall in love with you all over again and get a new daddy for your kid?"asked nick;"That I was gonna overlook the fact that you probably had this kid with the guy that you cheated on me with?"

"Could you please just shut up for once and hear me out,nick,because it's not like you think it is!"said she frustrated;"Carly isn't somebody else's daughter,nick,she's yours!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"answered her ex angry;"You cheated on me,cathy,with atleast one guy that I know of and maybe even with god knows how many others,so she can't be mine and if she had been you would have told me back then!"

"If that's what you really believe then there's no point in talking you anymore,nick."started cathy in tears as she turned around and walked away;"I'll leave you alone from now on."

Jamie was just coming out of his office when he saw adam coming up to him;"Hi,adam,what brings you downhere?"

"We need to get m.j. off those pills!"answered he;"Right now!"

"No,adam,we have already talked about that and I explained to you the danger of getting her of those pills at once."started his cousin surprised;"What's the rush anyway?"

"Not remembering is making my wife sad and upset,Jamie,so if we took her off those pills then she'd remember again and it would make her happy."said adam;"What harm could it do to go off them cold turkey?"

"A lot of harm according to the specialist that I talked to about that kind of medication."answered he;"If she were to stop taking them at once the effects would begin wear off within weeks or maybe even days and after a month or so and maybe even less the effects would totally wear off and that means that she could get an overload of memories,good and bad ones,at once and that could make her go into some kind of shock."

"So what do you suggest?"asked his cousin irritated;"That we keep her on those pills for months or even years?"

"Let's just take the dosis down to one a day starting next week and when m.j. comes by for her check-up on Monday I'll make up a good reason why I want her to take just one a day and then after a month or two,and if everything goes well,we can think about stopping with the pills."started Jamie slowly;"After everything that m.j. had been through,especially with her kidnapping and all,there's no telling what might happen if she were to stop right now and her memories would come rushing back to her all at once."

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40….

Just before seven that night courtney was sitting in the kitchen with her cousin and jake when her brother came in through the backdoor;"Where's mom?"

"She's asleep,shawn,finally."said courtney happy to see her brother home;"I'm glad you decided to come home."  
>"I'm here for a reason."started he with a strange look in his eyes;"They found dad's car."<p>

"Where?"asked his cousin surprised;"Did they find uncle shane too?"

"No,kristy,they didn't."answered shawn;"But the way the car was left,on a deserted road just outside of town with the keys still in it,suggests that dad didn't leave it there out of his own free will."

" What now?"answered she shocked;"Were there any clues as to where uncle shane is or what happened?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"said her cousin annoyed;"Dad didn't leave that car there out of his own free will,so that means that somebody kidnapped him!"

"Hey,cool it!"warned jake him angry as he put his arm around his wife,who looked like she was about to burst into tears;"I know you're stressed out and upset about your dad being missing,shawn,but so is everybody else and there's no reason to take it out on my wife!"

"I don't have time for this!"started he angry as well and walked away;"Just tell mom about dad's car being found and tell her that I will find him!"

"Shawn!"called his sister on after him and wanted to stop him when jake grabbed her arm;"I have to get him to stay here,jake,he needs to be here!"

"Let him go if that's what he wants!"said he;"There's no point in keeping shawn here if he wants to be outthere!"

Sage was up in her study,trying to focus on the patient's case infront of her,but she couldn't because all she could think about was justin and the fight she had with him about carl,so frustrated she got up;"Damn it!"

"Mom?"asked her son worried as he appeared in the doorway;"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine,honey,just fine."answered she lying and put on a fake smile;"Don't worry."

"What's going on and don't tell me nothing or that everything's fine,mom,because I know that isn't true!"started luke softly;"I saw that some of justin's things are gone and I haven't seen him since yesterday-morning when I left for school,so did you guys have a fight or something and break up?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about,luke,it's gonna be okay again!"said his mother;"I did something stupid and justin's mad at me right now,but we'll work it out and things will be just fine again!"

"So did justin really move out?"answered he a bit shocked;"Is it that bad?"

"It might seem bad right now,but I'm doing everything that I can to fix things again and I will!"promised sage tired;"Don't worry,honey,it'll be okay again!"

At the cory's M.j. had gone up to bed a while ago and adam was sitting in the livingroom,watching tv,when he suddenly heard her crying,so worried he got up and went into the guestroom;"M.j…?"

"What?"asked she softly,wiping away the tears as she turned around in bed and looked at adam.

"Are you okay?"said adam worried and sat down on the bed;"I heard you crying."

"I'm fine."answered his wife with a sad smile;"It's nothing,adam,really."

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong and why you were crying?"started he slowly;"You know that you can tell me anything!"

"There's nothing wrong,adam,it's just that it's so frustrating that I can't remember anything and I want to so badly!"began m.j. softly;"You're my husband and I can't even remember our weddingday or the first time we met or the birth of our kids or anything else and all I have are confusing feelings,but I don't know what to do about it or how to act."

"I know it's difficult,but we're going to get passed this and it's gonna be okay again,m.j."said her husband,gently stroking her thigh with his hand and slowly moving upwards with his fingers while his other hand gently touched her face;"We'll get through this,honey,together!"

"I wish that I could be believe you,adam,I want to believe you."answered she,feeling hypnotized by the way he was looking at her and by the way his fingers were moving along her body as they reached her stomach,moving underneath her shirt.

"You can believe me."promised adam as his fingers reached her upperbody and he layed down on the bed next to her,moving his body close enough to hers,as his other hand played with her hair;"You look so beautyfull."

"Adam…."began his wife,unable to look away as they stared into eachother's eyes,and felt how her body was reacting to his touch;"I…."

"I've missed you so much."smiled he,slowly leaning in closer as he gently kissed her mouth,enjoying the sensation,and pushed his lower body up against hers so that she could feel his longing for her and he was happy to feel her body react the same way as he kissed her again,feeling her mouth opening up a bit,allowing his tongue to play around with hers,as she began to kiss him back,putting her arms around his neck.

Not able to resist all the confusing emotions that came over her m.j. closed her eyes,letting herself get pulled into the sensation of their love-making as adam began to kiss her neck,moving downwards to her breasts,playing with her bare skin with his tongue while his fingers found their way down to the inside of her upper-thigh,driving her crazy as she reached down with her hand and felt his firmness as she played with it,driving him as crazy as he was making her.

Both at the edge of their desire adam moved his body on top of hers and together they reached their climax.

A little while later,after just laying there for a little while in eachother's arms,adam pushed himself up a bit and pushed a string of hair out of m.j.'s face;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."said m.j. softly;"And you?"

"I feel great,m.j."smiled her husband as he leaned in to kiss her when to surprise she pulled away from him;"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."started she hesitating;"Don't get me wrong,adam,I'm not sorry about what we just did and it was amazing."

"But….?"asked adam worried;"If I pushed you into something that you're not ready for then I'm sorry."

"No,you didn't push me into anything and I could have said no before things got out of hand."answered his wife;"It just feels strange,adam,because even though I know we're married it doesn't feel that way and i…."

"You feel like you just cheated on aaron!"said he with a hurt look in his eyes as he sat up straight;"He wasn't your husband!"

"I know that and I don't want to hurt your feelings,but can't you see that this is all very confusing for me?"started m.j. tired while she watched adam get up out of bed and get dressed again;"Where are you going?"

"I think you should get some sleep now,because it's been a long day,m.j."answered her husband and m.j. felt the sudden distance between them as he walked away;"Goodnight."

"Just perfect."said she with tears in her eyes;"What a mess!"

The following day ginny was already up at the crack of dawn and,dressed up and ready to go,she came out of the bedroom and wanted to walk past lucas,who was asleep on the couch,towards the frontdoor when her boss woke up;"Where are you going?"

"I…."started ginny,looking a bit caught;"I want to go home to get a change a clothes and I have to be at the hospital in an hour or so."

"So you were just gonna sneak out of here without telling me?"asked her boss as he got up,with nothing on but his shorts;"I thought that I meant more to you then that,ginny,after these last few days."

"I just didn't want to wake you up,lucas,that's all and I was gonna leave a note for you."answered she irritated;"I was!"

"Are you going to the hospital,for another chemo-session?"said lucas;"I can come with you."

"What for?"began his friend tired;"Why would you want to do that,lucas?"

"Why?"asked he frustrated at her question;"Why do you think,ginny,I don't want you to go through this alone and I want to be there for you!"

"I'm not some basket-case that needs your help and I can do this on my own!"answered ginny;"I don't need your help!"

"Damn it,ginny,why do you keep pushing me away?"started her friend angry;"Why do you insist on not letting anybody,not even your family,know about this and why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that you can't do this alone?"

"Why do you insist on making such a big deal about this?"asked she furious and grabbed her purse;"I don't need anybody's help,lucas,so just leave me alone!"

"Fine,do whatever you want,but I don't want to see you back at work untill you're really better again!"answered lucas as he watched ginny leave his apartment;"I mean it!"

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41…..

Jennifer was still asleep when she began to dream….

Shane was laying in a corner of a dark room,covered in bruises and dryed up blood,when a man came in and kicked him awake;"Hey,wake up,pig!"

"You son of a bitch!"answered he angry,trying to push himself up into a straight position,which was difficult and painfull;"You won't get away with this!"

"I already have,because nobody knows where you are and they aren't going to untill I'm finished with you,Cassidy,it was stupid of you to think that you could go undercover here."laughed the man and kicked shane again;"But don't worry,pig,I'm not finished with you yet and I'm gonna have some more fun with you."

Shaking and shivering from the horrible dream Jennifer woke up screaming as her mother came rushing into her bedroom;"Honey?"

"I'm okay,mom,I'm okay!"answered her daughter in tears and jumped out of bed;"I need to talk to shawn and courtney!"

At the cory's adam was sitting at the kitchentable,thinking about what had happened the night before between him and his wife,wishing he'd handled it differently when jesse came in through the backdoor;"Hi,adam,where's my mother?"  
>"Still asleep I guess."answered his step-father looking up;"What brings you downhere?"<p>

"I just came to see how she was doing on my way to work."said jesse as his sister came into the kitchen;"Hi,devon."

"Hi,jesse."started she slowly and turned towards adam;"Where's mom?"

"In her bed in the guestroom,where else?"asked adam surprised about her question;"Why?"

"She isn't there,dad,I was just in there a minute ago."said his daughter worried;"So if mom isn't there and she isn't in here then where is she?"

"I don't know."answered he worried as well and got up as he grabbed his keys;"I'm gonna go look for her right away."

"I'll call the rest and see if they have seen her."said devon;"Why would mom just leave without saying anything?"

"Don't worry,devon,we'll find her."promised her brother as he followed adam out of the backdoor;"We will!"

Cathy was sitting with carly,who was playing with her toys,in the livingroom when Ashley came home;"Goodmorning,ladies."

"Ash!"smiled carly happy to see her godmother and hugged Ashley;"Wanna play?"

"Maybe later,sweetie,okay?"said she and sat down next to cathy;"So,have you figured out what you're gonna do now?"

"What can I do?"asked her roommate tired;"Nick is convinced that he's right and that I'm wrong,so what more can I do?"

"You can wait untill he's calmed down and try talking to him then."answered Ashley;"Come on,cat,he's just shocked after finding out the truth and once he calms down a bit he'll see that he was overreacting."

"No,he won't,because as far as nick's concerned I slept around and there's no way that he's the father."started she with tears in her eyes;"He will never believe a word that I say,so why even try and I was stupid enough to believe that this was ever gonna work."

Around noon justin had just arrived at the club when luke came up to him;"What's going on between mom and you?"

"Your mother and I broke up."said his stepfather;"Okay?"

"No,it's not okay and I don't understand it,justin,I thought that you guys were happy and now you're suddenly not together anymore?"started luke angry and pushed justin away when he wanted to put his hand on luke's shoulder;"Mom's trying to act all tough and pretends it'll be okay again,but that's just an act and I heard her crying lastnight and again this morning!"

"I know you don't understand it right now,but maybe you will when you're older and it's nothing for you to worry about!"answered he uncomfortable,because no matter how angry he was at sage he didn't want to tell luke what was going on;"I'm sorry that you're upset because you heard your mother crying,but there's nothing that I can do about that and what ever happened is between your mother and me."

"You can do something about it,but you just don't want to and as far as you're concerned my mother can just go to hell!"said his stepson furious and walked away;"I hate you!"

Kathleen was walked along the graveyard,towards her father's grave,when she ran into her sister to her surprise,standing by her own grave;"M.j…?"

"Hi,Kathleen."answered she,pointing at her grave;"I had to come downhere and see for myself."

"Why?"asked her sister worried;"Do you have any idea how worried everybody is about you and why did you sneak out of the house like that?"

"I didn't sneak out of the house,Kathleen,I left before anybody was awake."said m.j. irritated;"I'm free to go where I want,aren't i?"

"Ofcourse you are,but why didn't you just leave a note or tell adam?"started she slowly;"Did something happen?"

"No,nothing happened and I just forgot to leave a note."answered her sister;"Don't make such a big deal about it!"

"So,what did you do after you left the house?"asked Kathleen curious;"Have you been here the whole time,m.j?"

"I was wondering around town for a while first and then I ended up here."said she;"It feels weird seeing my own grave."

"Why don't I drop you off at home,because you must be exhausted by now."began her sister slowly;"Is everything going okay between you and adam?"

"Ofcourse,everything's fine and it's just taking some time to get adjusted to things."answered m.j. quickly;"That's all."

At the magazine lucas was trying to focus on his work,but all he could think about was ginny and how worried he was about her,when carter walked in;"You've got it bad,boss,it's written all over your face!"

"What is?"asked lucas annoyed;"What do you want,carter,I'm busy!"

"Busy with thinking about a certain girl?"said he teasing;"What happened?"

"Nothing!"answered his boss lying;"Nothing happened!"

"Hey,why don't you give her a call or something?"asked carter;"Maybe things aren't as bad as you think,lucas."

"Ginny made it perfectly clear this morning that she doesn't want my help and that I should mind my own business,so that's what I'm gonna do from now on."started he tired;"I'll give her what she wants."

"Maybe ginny doesn't know what she really wants and maybe you should try harder,showing her that you really want to be there for her because I have a feeling that ginny could use a good friend right now."said his friend;"Just call her or pay her a visit and maybe she'll surprise you."

Later that day m.j. woke up,a few hours after she'd come home and had layed down for a nap,and saw adam,sitting in a chair by her bed in the guestroom;"Hey."

"What are you doing?"started his wife surprised;"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Just for a little while,m.j."answered adam hesitating;"I'm sorry."

"What for?"asked she softly and sat up straight;"I should be the one to apologize for leaving without saying anything about where I was going this morning and making you all worry about me."

"That was a stupid thing to do and I hope you never do something like that again,because the thought of losing you again scares me to death!"said her husband as he took m.j.'s hand into his;"But I meant that I was sorry about the way I walked out of here lastnight."

"I just don't know,adam,I love being here with you and I've been attracted to you since the first moment I saw you in Washington,before I knew who you were or who I really was either,but I can't just switched off my feelings like that and right now I'm confused because for the last six months I've been living my life as mrs. Aaron and it feels strange having to forget that and start living as mrs. Adam cory just like that."began m.j. with tears in her eyes;"I don't want to hurt you,but I don't want to lie to you about how I feel either."

"Maybe it was stupid of me to push you into something that you're obvisiously not ready for,so I'm sorry and it won't happen again."answered he and m.j. could see the hurt look in his eyes again,even though he was trying to hide it this time;"Let's just take things one day at the time."

"If only I could remember our live together then maybe it would be easier."said his wife frustrated;"I just want to remember."

To be continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42….

At brava alison was walking towards her office when she ran into todd;"What are you doing here,todd?"

"I just had a meeting with your mother and her lawer."answered he;"Do we really have to end things like this?"

"That's something that you're to blame for and not me!"started his ex-girlfriend angry;"I didn't cheat on you!"

"I know it was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry,alison,but to throw away everything for one lousy mistake?"asked todd and grabbed alison's hand;"Come on,baby,you love me and this isn't really what you want,is it?"

"I didn't throw anything away,todd,you did when you decided to cheat on me and don't try to work on my emotions because that's not gonna work!"said she,pulling away from him;"You threw our love away and there are no second chances."

"What are you doing here?"started her sister furious as she came out of the elevator with devlin and saw todd standing by alison;"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did!"

"Are you going to leave or should I make you leave?"asked devlin while he walked up to todd;"Well,what's it gonna be,todd?"

"I'll go by myself!"answered he and walked away;"See you around,alison."

"Not if I can help it!"said his ex-girlfriend softly;"Jerk!"

"Are you okay?"asked mandy worried;"Ali?"

"I'm fine."answered she with a faint smile;"I'm just fine."

Ginny was exhausted after another chemo-therapy session that morning and she also felt sick and had a terrible headache when the doorbell rang,so ginny ignored it as she lay on the couch untill suddenly she heard the frontdoor opening up and was stuned as lucas walked into her livingroom;"What the hell are you doing here,lucas,how did you get in?"

"I kind of figured that you'd have a spare-key somewhere outside of your door,so when you didn't open up I looked for it and used it when I found it under a fake rock."started lucas with a faint smile;"You really should be more carefull with things like that."

"Are you insane?"asked his friend angry and wanted to get up to give him hell,but didn't have the strength for it,so she stayed down on the couch,frustrated;"You broke into my house,lucas!"

"I was worried about you and by the looks of you I'm glad I kind of broke in here,because you look terrible."answered he and sat down in a chair;"Just horrible."  
>"Thanks."said ginny tired;"You really know how to make a girl feel special."<p>

"Let's get you into bed,ginny,because that will feel a lot more comfortable then here on the couch and you need your rest."began her friend slowly as he got up while he lifted ginny up in his arms;"You're no light feather."

"Did you come here to insult me or something?"asked she furious,mostely because she didn't have the strength to stop lucas from doing what he wanted to do as he carried her into the bedroom,where he put her on the bed and tried to take off her jeans;"What do you think that you're doing?"

"I'm undressing you."answered lucas with a faint smile;"No worries,gorgeous,this time it's for a different reason then when I'm dreaming about doing this at night."

"I don't want you to do anything,lucas,except leave!"said his friend with tears in her eyes;"Please just go!"

"No,I'm not going anywhere and you're not going to be able to send me away,so you might as well let me help you because you can't do this alone and I want to help!"started he slowly as he took off her jeans and shirt and helped her under the covers;"I'm gonna help you through this!"

At the beach courtney was walking along the sand with devon and deacon,who was holding her hand;"It feels good to be out of the house for a while,but I don't want to be gone for too long and I want to at home when mom wakes up again."

"Hey,your cousin and her husband are there,so they can handle it if something comes up and you need to focus on yourself too!"said her boyfriend worried;"I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay."answered courtney softly;"I'm more worried about my brother,deacon,because eversince we found out that dad has been missing since Monday-morning he's been going at it none-stop and he's nearly been home."

"Is it that bad?"asked he;"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes,but he won't listen to me and I'm really worried about him,because he can't keep this up forever."started his girlfriend as she turned towards devon;"Could you please talk to him?"

"Me?"said devon hesitating;"Ofcourse I will go and talk to him if you think that it will do any good,courtney,but I doubt if your brother will listen to me and I think I'm probably the last person that he would wanna see right now."

"Could you please give it a try and see if you could convince him to come home?"begged she with tears in her eyes;"Please?"

"Ofcourse."answered her friend;"I'll give it a try tonight."

Sage was working at in her office at the hospital when carl suddenly walked in;"Hey,babe."

"Not again!"answered sage again tired as she got up;"Do I need to get a restraining-order against you or something?"

"That's funny."laughed her ex;"Hey,I thought you might need some company now that you're single again,sage."

"Even if you were the last man on earth I still wouldn't want you!"said she and pushed carl away when he pushed himself on her,pressing her up against her desk;"Get lost!"

"What a cosy picture."started justin with an angry voice as he appeared in the doorway;"Guess you aren't as heartbroken as I thought."

"No,this isn't what you think it is!"answered his ex-girlfriend frustrated while she pushed carl out of the office;"Get lost and don't come back again for the last time,carl,I mean it!"'

"That's what women always say,but they never do!"smiled he and walked away;"See you around."

"Please,wait."begged sage as she grabbed justin's arm when he wanted to walk away;"There's nothing going on between carl and me,justin,it's not him that I love and want!"

"Why should I believe you?"asked her ex-boyfriend angry,pulling away from her;"I don't even know why I came downhere."

"Why did you?"started she softly;"Why did you come downhere when you obvisiously don't want me back?"

"Luke came to see me earlier and he said that you'd been crying a lot,so I decided to give you a chance to explain things to me again,but I guess I was just waisting my time."answered justin as he walked away;"It won't happen again!"

That night shawn had fallen asleep on the couch in his father's office at the policestation when he woke up as somebody was calling out his name and softly pulling his arm;"Shawn…!"

"What?"asked he a bit hazy and was surprised to see devon infront of him;"Devon?"

"Courtney asked me to come and talk to you,shawn,she's worried about you and I can't say that I blame her."answered his ex-girlfriend hesitating;"What are you doing to yourself?"

"I'm not doing anything to myself and courtney shouldn't have gone to you,devon,she shouldn't have!"said shawn irritated as he got up from the couch;"I'm fine and I don't need you or anybody else to check up on me!"

"Hey,I know you well enough to see when you're in over your head and you're pushing yourself too hard!"started she worried;"Please just let me drive you home or if you don't want to go home we can go somewhere to talk."

"So you now suddenly have the time for me?"asked her ex as he grabbed devon's arm;"What would your boyfriend say if he knew about this?"

"What are you talking about,shawn,for the last time I don't have a boyfriend!"answered devon frustrated and pulled away from shawn;"You're not thinking straight right now,so just let me take you home."

"No!"said he;"I'm not going anywhere untill I find my dad!"

"You need some rest because you're gonna fall apart if you keep this up!"warned his ex-girlfriend him softly while she grabbed shawn's arm when he wanted to leave the office;"No,shawn,I'm not gonna let you go out like this because you might end up hurting yourself!"

"Let go off me and just mind your own damn business!"yelled shawn furious and shoved devon out of his way as he left his father's office,not looking back as he walked away.

If he had then he would have seen that as he shoved devon out of his way she tripped,fell backwards and hit her head against the desk in shane's office,but shawn was so angry that he didn't notice any of it and walked away without realizing what he had just done.

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43….

At the club Darren was sitting at a table with his friends and his girlfriend,but all he could think about was his ex-girlfriend when lexi put her arms around him;"I love this song,darren,let's dance."

"No,I don't feel dancing."said her boyfriend as he pulled away from her;"Why don't you go and dance with somebody else,lexi."

"I might do that!"answered she angry and walked away;"You're no fun lately anyway."

"What's going on?"asked steve after lexi had left while he looked up at his friend;"You seem distracted."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with my sister,would it?"started his cousin slowly;"Darren?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered he lying;"It's nothing,guys,don't worry about it."

"I know that nick has been giving you a hard time about alex,but you can't let him boss you around like that and if you want to talk to my sister then you should!"said Lindsay;"She's really working hard to get better again and she's seeing susan a few times a week now."

"I'm glad she's getting better,lin,I really am,but it wouldn't be right if I came anywhere near your sister and I don't want to make things worse again."answered her friend with a sad smile as he got up and walked away;"Nick's right about that!"

"Do you think he's still in love with alex?"asked she,looking at steve as Darren walked away;"Do you think he regrets breaking up with her?"

"Yeah,he's so not over her,even though he's with lexi."said steve;"But that's for him to sort out and we can't fix it for him or your sister."

"Everything's so messed up right now,steve,with nick being mad at cathy for some reason all of a sudden because I saw them fighting earlier tonight and alex being so messed up while Darren is acting like she isn't what he wants the most."started his cousin softly;"I wish everything could just get back to normal again."

Up in jay's office he was sitting in his chair with Jennifer on his lap as he had his arms around her waist and they were kissing;"Hmmm,I could do this forever."

"Me too."laughed jenny;"But shouldn't you go downstairs and get to work or something?"

"No,jen,that's one of the advantages of being the boss."smiled her boyfriend as he kissed her again;"Now,where were we?"

"Things have moved pretty fast for us,haven't they?"asked she hesitating;"If somebody had told me a few weeks ago that I'd be into a serious relationship with you right now I would have laughed at them."

"I know."said jay;"Are we moving too fast for you?"

"No,ofcourse not."answered his girlfriend with a faint smile as she kissed him;"I'm just saying that this has been so unlike me,jay,normally I never move this fast with somebody that I don't even know or who doesn't really know me."

"I know you well enough to know that you're a beautyfull,smart,sweet,hot and sexy woman and that's all I need to know."smiled he and kissed her back;"But if there's something that you want to know about me then just ask me and I'll tell you everything."

"Maybe another time."laughed Jennifer as she got back to making out with jay;"We have better things to do."

M.j. couldn't sleep and decided to go sit outside for a while when adam came outside as well;"Hey,honey,couldn't you sleep again?"

"No,not really,adam,I didn't wake you up,did i?"started m.j. as she sat on the bench in their backyard;"I have too much on my mind right now."

"Like what?"asked he curious,but wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer,so he quickly changed the subject;"Wasn't it great that jesse and lacey brought sienna over earlier tonight?"  
>"Yes,it was."answered his wife softly and felt frustrated because she knew why adam had changed the subject and wished he would just talk to her about the whole situation that was creating a strained tension between them eversince the night before,but also realized that there was no point in pushing adam into something that he didn't want to do;"It was amazing being with her,my own granddaughter,and holding that little girl in my arms,but it also made me want my memory back even more and remember my whole damn life!"<p>

"I want you to get your memory back too,m.j."began adam hesitating when all of a sudden the phone went off and adam picked up;"Hello?"

"Who was that?"said she worried as he hung up after a few minutes and she saw the shocked look on his face;"Adam?"

"That was sage."answered her husband;"Devon's in the hospital."

The next morning ginny woke up,got out of bed,feeling a bit better then she did the day before,and walked into her livingroom,still in her underwear,where she found lucas laying asleep on her couch,so she couldn't help it smile as she saw him laying there.

Quietly ginny went into the kitchen to make some coffee and she was just drinking her first cup when lucas came into the kitchen,looking still half asleep in his wrinkled clothes;"Goodmorning,boss,coffee?"  
>"Sure."said he and sat down;"What are you doing out of bed?"<p>

"I feel better then I did yesterday,lucas,i really do."answered his friend as she got him a cup of coffee;"Here you go."

"Thanks."started lucas while he closely looked at ginny and realized that she did in fact look better;"Hmmm,you do look better then you did yesterday,ginny,but I think you should still take it easy."

"Yes,doctor lucas."laughed she and got up when the doorbell rang to open up and to her surprise her mother was at the door;"Goodmorning,mom,what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my daughter is doing."said her mother worried;"What's going on with you lately,honey,we don't see you or hear from you anymore lately and I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing going on with me,mom,I've just been really busy and please don't make such a big deal about it!"answered ginny annoyed;"I don't have time for this right now!"  
>"But…."began she when lucas came out of the kitchen and one look at him in his wrinkled clothes and ginny still in her underwear made Kathleen see that she walked in on something,so she walked back towards the frontdoor;"Oh,I see that I came at a bad time,sweetie,so I'll leave you two alone."<p>

"It isn't what you think!"said her daughter blushing;"He's my boss."

"You don't have to explain anything to me."smiled Kathleen as she left;"Call me as soon as you have the time,ginny,please?"

"Couldn't you just stay in the kitchen or something?"asked she irritated when she got back into the kitchen,where lucas has sat back down at the table and was drinking his coffee;"Now my mom thinks I'm seeing you or something."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth?"answered her boss;"Why don't you tell her and the rest of your family what's wrong with you instead of keeping them in the dark,because it sounds to me that she already knows that there is something going on with you and she sounded pretty worried just now."

"Why don't you just mind your own business and stay out of mine?"said ginny a bit angry and walked away;"I'm gonna get dressed."

Courtney was trying to call her brother again while she was sitting in the kitchen with her boyfriend when he walked in through the backdoor and looked angry at deacon;"What is he doing here?"

"Where have you been the whole time?"asked his sister relieved as she put down her phone;"I have been trying to get a hold of you since last night!"

"I was driving around."answered shawn annoyed and pointed at deacon;"What is he doing here I asked,courtney,shouldn't he be with his girlfriend?"

"Deacon is here for me."said she;"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I couldn't reach you?"

"What are you talking about?"started her brother confused;"Why would deacon be here for you,instead of being with devon,his girlfriend?"

"Devon isn't my girlfriend,shawn,she never was!"answered deacon;"We're just friends."

"But I saw you two!"began he angry;"First at the club and then again last week as she was picking you up,so don't lie to me!"

"Deacon isn't lying,shawn,he's not with devon and he never has been!"said his sister;"He's with me!"

"With you?"asked shawn stuned and stared at courtney;"But…."

"I don't know what you think you saw,but deacon has been nothing but a friend to devon!"answered she;"I'm his girlfriend and not devon!"

"What you saw was me trying to comfort devon,as a friend!"started her boyfriend as he looked at shawn;"I'm not interested in devon and she sure isn't interested in me!"

"I already told you that,shawn,but you wouldn't listen to me!"said courtney tired;"Do you have any idea how mad devon's family is at you after what happened lastnight?"

"What are you talking about?"asked he confused;"They're mad at me because I yelled at devon?"

"No,because thanks to you she's in the hospital!"answered his sister and when she saw the shocked look on shawn's face she realized that he didn't know what had happened and what he had done;"Oh,my god,you don't know what you did,do you?"

"Lastnight they found devon unconcious in your father's office,shawn,so since you had been the last one in there with her and people had heard you yelling at her they all assumed that you had done something to her."started deacon slowly;"What happened?"

"I was mad at her and wanted to leave,but she grabbed my arm,trying to stop me,and I shoved her away as I left."said he in shock;"She must have fallen down or something,but I swear that I didn't mean to hurt her and that I didn't know that she had hurt herself because I wouldn't have left if I had known about that!"

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44….

At mary's place Cheryl was opening up with her daughter when her mother walked in with lacey;"Goodmorning,guys."

"Goodmorning,honey."smiled mary,happy to see her granddaughter there to too;"Goodmorning,alex,are you here to help us today?"

"I didn't have anything better to do anyway."answered she with a faint smile;"So,anybody hear anything about how devon's doing today?"

"Jesse called me from the hospital as we were driving downhere and said that she was asleep when he got there,but that sage said that she's was gonna be okay again and that it was just a concusion."said her cousin-in-law;"He's furious at shawn and so are ryan and justin."

"What for,lacey?"asked Cheryl;"Nobody knows what really happened and it isn't fair to blame shawn if they don't know if he really did anything to devon."

"I know that,but the guys said that he was the last one in that room with devon and since people heard him yelling at her they are convinced that he must have done something to her."started she softly;"With any luck devon will wake up soon enough and explain what really happened."

Sitting on the couch,with his wrinkled clothes and messed up hair,lucas was waiting for ginny to come back from her bedroom when she finally did,all dressed up;"So,ginny,did the shower calm you down a bit?"

"A bit."said she with a faint smile;"Look,I'm sorry for earlier,lucas,but you just don't get why I don't want anybody to know."

"Is that what you think?"asked her boss hesitating as he grabbed her hand as she wanted to walk past him and pulled her down next to him;"I know that you're scared to death that even with the surgery,chemo-therapy and all you aren't going to beat this and if you tell your family you're going to have to admit that there is something very wrong,something that you're not ready to do because then you will have to admit that it's real to yourself too and that's why you're pushing me away too!"

"I…."began ginny stuned with tears in her eyes while she stared at lucas,speechless and surprised about how well he did understand how she felt.

"Well,that's a first."answered he with a faint smile;"I don't think I have ever seen you speechless before,gorgeous."

"Now you're making fun of me again!"said his friend angry and wanted to get up;"Thanks a lot!"

"Hey,get back here,hothead!"laughed lucas while he pulled ginny back as she tried to walk away,which caused her to land on his lap;"I was just making a joke,ginny,that's all and there's no need to get so worked up about it."

"I guess my sense of humor isn't what it used to be."started she with a faint smile and saw lucas staring at her,making her feel strange and excited at the same time;"What are you staring at?"

"At you."smiled her boss while he began to stroke her hair with his fingers with one hand as his other hand was laying on her thigh;"You look beautyfull."

"What are you doing?"asked ginny hesitating as she felt his fingers slowly moving down on to her back and shoulders,give her a relaxing and sweet sensation;"Lucas?"

"Nothing."answered he quickly as he realized that he on the verge of doing something that would probably make ginny mad and pulled away his hand;"Maybe I should go home and get a change of clothes."

"Maybe you're right."said his friend as she got up,confused that she was a bit disappointed that he'd stopped;"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome and if it's okay I'll be back in a little while,ginny."started lucas slowly and got up;"Maybe we can catch a movie or something if you're up for that."

"Sure."answered she;"Sounds great."

At the hospital jesse was sitting next to his sister's bed when shawn walked in;"Hi,how is devon doing?"

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here!"answered jesse angry as he got up and pushed shawn out of devon's room into the hallway;"You have no business being here or anywhere around my sister after what you did to her!"

"I didn't mean to hurt devon and I'm sorry!"started his sister's ex tired;"I didn't even know what had happened untill courtney told me this morning,jesse,all I did was shove devon away when she tried to stop me from leaving lastnight,but I didn't mean for her to fall and hit her head or anything!"

"I don't give a damn about what you meant to do!"said he;"I don't want you anywhere near devon ever again!"

"You can't be serious!"answered shawn stuned;"I didn't come here to make trouble and i only came to see how devon was doing."

"She's hurt because of you again,so don't you think you've done enough?"asked his ex-girlfriend's brother and pushed shawn away from the room when he wanted to go in;"Go away and leave my sister alone!"

Not long after lunchtime alex was walking on the beach with susan;"I worked at mary's place with my mother this morning,susan."

"How did that go?"asked she;"Did it feel good doing normal stuff again?"

"I guess so."answered alex with a faint smile;"I've also been able to do more with my music again."

"Good."started her doctor slowly;"You're making great progress,alex,you've been open and honest about just about everything and we've covered a lot of ground,but there's one thing that we haven't really talked about yet."

"What's that?"said she surprised;"I thought that we had talked about everything."

"It did came up during our talks,but we never really talked further about it and I think it's something that we should talk about."answered susan;"About you and Darren."

"What about me and Darren?"asked her patient a bit uncomfortable;"We were together for about a year when Kevin attacked me,susan,after that we stayed together for another two years before Darren broke up with me just before Christmas."

"How was your relationship with Darren after you almost got raped by Kevin?"said she;"Were you guys able to get past what had happened and did he know about your drinking?"

"No,I kept my drinking a secret from him too and even though we tried to get back to what we had before I was almost raped we couldn't."started alex softly;"Darren tried to be there for me and that wasn't easy,because I did my best to push him away and at one point I guess he had enough and broke up with me."

"Do you blame Darren for giving up on you,alex?"asked her doctor;"Are you angry with him because of that?"

"No,ofcourse not,susan,I didn't give him any other choice because I kept pushing him away,no matter how hard he tried."answered she;"Maybe if I'd had the help I have now from you then we'd still be together,but I didn't and he's moved on."

"Do you still love Darren?"said susan;"Is it hard seeing him around town and with his new girlfriend?"  
>"Ofcourse it is,but there's nothing that I can do about that and it's my own fault that it's over."started her patient with tears in her eyes;"I messed up,susan."<p>

"I want you to do something for me."answered she;"Try and make a song about how you feel about Darren and the way that things are between you two now."

Kathleen was over at her sisters' house,sitting in the backyard together;"Is adam picking up devon from the hospital?"

"Yes,sage called and told us that we could pick her up."said her sister;"But she does need to take it easy for a while."

"How are things going between you and adam?"asked Kathleen;"Are things okay,m.j.?"  
>"Sure."answered she a bit uncomfortable;"Why wouldn't it be?"<p>

"I felt a bit of tension between the two of you this morning."started her sister slowly;"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do and that's the whole problem,Kathleen,I want to talk to him about how I feel about all of this and each time I bring up aaron he changes the subject or suddenly walks away."said m.j. tired;"I know he's still upset about what aaron did and so am I,but I can't turn off my feelings just like that and it's so confusing."

"Do you still have feelings for aaron?"asked she curious;"Even after what he did?"

"I never had any feelings for aaron since I woke up in December or atleast not like the ones I have for adam from the first moment I saw him,but I did live with aaron for six months as his wife and I can't just switch to something else just like that."answered her sister;"I've tried telling adam that,but he refuses to talk about it and that is so frustrating!"

"Adam is probably feeling jealous and maybe he even thinks that you love aaron or something,m.j."began Kathleen hesitating;"Did you and aaron ever…?"

"No,not once and we didn't even sleep in the same bed,because I didn't want to and it made me feel uncomfortable and it didn't feel right."said she tired;"I wouldn't even let him kiss me,Kathleen,or atleast not in the way that adam and i…."

"Adam and you what?"asked her sister surprised when m.j. suddenly stopped and looked a bit caught;"Did you guys kiss?"

"Yes,kathleen."answered m.j. with a faint smile;"That too."

"Oh,my god,are you serious?"started she stuned when she realized what her sister was saying;"What was it like?"

"Amazing,but also so damn confusing and I tried explaining that to adam afterwards."said her sister;"But he took it the wrong way and things have been a bit weird between us eversince."

"I'm still stuned by the fact that you guys already had sex."answered Kathleen teasing;"Adam sure knows how to move fast,m.j."

"I'm glad you're finding this so amusing,Kathleen,but I don't and I wish it hadn't happened because now everything's so messed up!"said she angry;"If only my damn memory would come back and I could remember everything!"

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45….

At lucas' apartment,where ginny and he had gone after the movie to drink something,lucas was in the kitchen,making coffee for him and ginny when he suddenly heard her laughing in the livingroom,so curious as to what she was laughing about he came out of the kitchen;"What's so funny in here?"

"This is."laughed ginny,who was sitting on the couch,as she showed lucas a photo-album;"Some of these pictures of you are hilarious."

"Where did you find that?"asked her boss stuned and wanted to pull it away from ginny;"Give that to me,ginny,I don't want you going through that!"

"Why not?"smiled she teasing,hiding the album behind her back;"Awe,you were such a cute baby."  
>"Very funny!"said lucas as he stood before ginny and held out his hand;"Give it back to me!"<p>

"Or what,lucas?"started his friend,daring him;"What are you gonna do,big guy?"

"You'll see."answered he with a faint smile while he grabbed ginny's wrists as he bent forwards,leaning over her;"Give it back."

"Now I'm really scared."laughed ginny,looking straight into lucas' eyes;"Not!"

"I should teach you a lesson,ginny."smiled her boss and pulled her up from the couch,up against his body as he kept holding her wrists,as he felt the sexual tension building up between them as he stared right back into her eyes.

"What are you gonna do,big guy?"asked she,feeling the same thing,as they stood there body to body as lucas still had hold of her wrists,and leaned her head a bit closer towards his,daring him;"Well?"

"This!"said lucas and kissed ginny while he let go off her wrists and put his arms around her waist,pulling her body firmly up against his,while ginny put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

At that moment a sudden wave of nausea hit ginny like a ton of bricks and quickly she ran of to lucas's bathroom,leaving him behind worried.

"Are you okay?"asked her boss worried when ginny finally came back after a few minutes;"Ginny?"

"I'm okay now,lucas,don't worry and this is just a side-effect of the chemo-therapy and it comes and goes."answered ginny with a faint smile as she sat down on the couch;"Maybe I should go home and lay down for a while."

"You can do that here too if you want."started he hesitating;"That way I can help you if you need help."

"Sure,lucas,I'll stay here."said his friend;"Thanks."

That afternoon shawn was sitting at tops,drinking,when his sister came and sat down next to him;"What are you doing,shawn,why are you drinking in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Because I feel like it!"answered he;"Okay?"  
>"Did you go and see devon at the hospital?"asked courtney worried about the state that her brother was in;"What happened,shawn,what did she say?"<p>

"I didn't even get a chance to see her,courtney,because jesse was there and he made it pretty clear that I'm not allowed near his sister again."started her brother tired;"It's my fault that she got hurt!"

"It was an accident and you didn't mean to hurt devon."said she;"I'm sure that devon will say the same thing when she wakes up and you talk to her."  
>"I'm not going to talk to her!"answered shawn;"They don't want me anywhere near her and I can't say that I blame them,because all I do is hurt her and it's better if I stay away from her."<p>

"Come on,shawn,you don't really mean that and I doubt if devon would want you to stay away!"said his sister;"You're just upset about everything that has happened and you're exhausted because you've hardly slept at all since we found out that dad's missing,so please just come home with me and get some rest."

"No!"started he angry;"Just leave me the hell alone!"

At the club Jay was up in his office when cathy walked in;"Hi,jay,can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure."said her boss looking up;"What can I do for you?"

"I'm quiting my job."answered cathy;"As soon as I have another job,jay."

"Are you serious?"asked he stuned;"But why?"

"It's just something that I need to do."started his friend softly;"I'm sorry."

"Aren't you enjoying your job here anymore or is it a money matter,cathy,because if it is then I'm willing to pay you more."said jay;"Just tell me what I can do to make you stay here?"

"There's nothing that you can do and it's got nothing to do with money or something like that and I wish that I could keep working here,jay,because I love it and you're the best boss anybody could wish for."answered his friend;"I just have to quit working here for personal reasons."

"I wish that there was something that I can do or say to change your mind,because I hate to see you go and if you ever change your mind there's always a job for you here."started he slowly;"Please don't ever forget that."

Kathleen was preparing dinner when cass came in through the backdoor and kissed her;"Hi,honey."

"Did you know that ginny's seeing her boss?"asked Kathleen as she turned around;"I went by ginny's place this morning to see if she okay because we hardly see her anymore and she won't return any of my calls and then a guy came out of the kitchen,looking like he'd been sleeping in his clothes,while ginny was walking around in her underwear."

"That must have been a pretty sight."laughed her husband,but stopped when he saw Kathleen giving him an angry look;"Well,I'm sure you were pretty stuned to see some guy coming out of the kitchen looking like that while our daughter barely had anything on,Kathleen."

"I felt pretty awkward and so did ginny judging by the look on her face,so I quickly excused myself and got out of there."answered she with a faint smile;"I just don't get why she's keeping it a secret if she's dating her boss."

"Maybe she feels uncomfortable because he's her boss or something."said cass;"Whatever it is I'm sure we will find out about it soon enough."

"I also had some other stunning news today,cass."started his wife hesitating;"When I was over at my sister's and adam was picking up devon at the hospital she told me something pretty stunning."

"What kind of news?"asked he curious;"Is she beginning to remember again."

"No,not that kind of news."answered Kathleen;"It seems that adam and m.j. have been more intimate already then any of us thought."

"You're kidding me,kathleen!"said her husband stuned;"Have they really…?"

"Yes,and according to my sister it was amazing,but also confusing to her and when she told adam he took it the wrong way,so now things are a bit strained between them."began she slowly;"I think adam is jealous of the time that m.j. spend in Washington with aaron as his wife."

"Do you think he's got a reason to be jealous?"said cass;"She did think aaron was her husband after she woke up in December untill he died at the beginning of this month."

"According to m.j. nothing ever happened between her and aaron,not even a kiss,and she didn't have any feelings for him or atleast not like she did for adam the moment she met him in Washington,without realizing who he was,and I believe her."answered his wife;"All she told adam was that she has confusing feelings because she has lived her life as mrs. Aaron for the last six months and now suddenly she has to start living as mrs. Adam cory and it's not easy for her,cass,but adam took that the wrong way and now he won't even listen whenever she tries to talk to him about it again."

"I guess that's something they will have to get to terms with together."started he and pulled Kathleen into his arms;"We can't do that for them and they have overcome so much,honey,so I have no doubt that they will overcome this as well."

Up in her room alex was trying to focus on creating a song just like susan had asked her when there was a knock on her door and she heard her little sister's voice;"Can I come in,alex,please?"

"Sure."answered she looking up as Lindsay came into her room and sat down on the bed;"Aren't you going to the club tonight?"

"No,not tonight."said Lindsay;"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make a song,Lindsay,just like susan asked me to do."started her sister hesitating;"About Darren and the way I feel about him and about how things stand between us right now."

"And how do things stand between you two now?"asked she;"Do you know how worried he was when you ended up in the hospital?"

"Not all that worried since he didn't come visit me once or even send me something to wish me well."answered alex irritated;"Where did you get that stupid idea that he was worried about me?"

"You got it all wrong,alex,after it happened and you were taken to the hospital Darren went with you and he stayed untill our brother drove him away,accusing Darren of all kind of things."said her sister;"I think he came to see you a few times after that,but thanks to nick,who made him feel like it was all his fault and that he had no right being there,he probably was afraid to come in the end,but he's still worried about you."

"So Darren did come to the hospital?"started she confused;"With his girlfriend?"

"No,certainly not with his girlfriend and from what I heard she was pretty mad at him for standing her up to go and help you that night when you were in trouble and cathy came to get him."answered Lindsay;"They've been fighting a lot lately because Darren has been pretty distracted and she can't stand that,so if you ask me then I'd have to say that that guy is still pretty much in love with you and not with that stupid drama queen."

To be continued….


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46….

Later that night m.j. came outside,where adam was sitting,on her crutches;"Have you seen my pills anywhere?"

"I threw them out."started her husband hesitating;"Jamie said that you didn't need them anymore."

"You did what?"asked m.j. stuned;"Without talking to me first,adam?"

"I wanted to tell you,but I forgot when that whole thing with devon happened."answered he lying;"But don't worry,honey,you don't need them,because Jamie said so."

"But if that's true then why didn't he tell me that when I saw him on Thursday?"said his wife confused;"That doctor in Washington said that it was really important that I kept taking those pills twice a day."

"Jamie is a really good doctor,m.j."answered adam;"If he says that you can stop taking those pills then you can."

"It's not that I don't trust him or anything,but I just find it odd that he would tell you something like that instead of me."began she puzzled;"There's not much that I can do about it now anyway since you threw them out."

"You don't need them."said her husband;"You can do without them."

At lucas' apartment ginny was watching a movie with lucas as they were sitting on the couch and from time to time she quickly looked over at him,confusing and pleasantly surprised about him not being the jerk she always thought he was and realizing that deep down lucas was a great,sweet and nice guy,when he suddenly noticed her staring at him and looked up;"What?"

"Nothing."said ginny quickly and looked back at the tv-screen;"Great movie."

"Are you okay?"asked her friend worried;"Are you feeling sick again or something,ginny,do you need me to get you something?"

"No,I'm fine."answered she with a faint smile;"Don't look so worried,because I feel fine now and it's nice to just sit here with you,enjoying the movie."

"I agree."smiled lucas;"This is nice."

"I have to get back to the hospital again on Monday for another chemo-therapy session."began his friend hesitating;"Would you come with me,lucas?"

"Ofcourse I will come with you."said he happy that she asked him for his help;"I'd do anything for you,ginny,I hope you know that."

"I do."answered ginny;"I know that and I'm gratefull for it."

"I'm sure that your parents and the rest of your family would want to be there for you too if you'd just let them."started her friend slowly,knowing he'd make her furious with that remark but knew he had to keep trying to get ginny to tell her family the truth;"Why don't you tell them the truth,ginny?"

"Damn it!"yelled she furious and jumped up from the couch;"Why do you keep doing this even though you know how I feel about it?"

"Because this isn't fair and your family should know about what's wrong with you,ginny,they deserve that and you deserve having your family to be there for you through-out this!"answered lucas tired;"You need them!"

"I don't need them or anybody else to get me through this!"said his friend as she grabbed her purse and walked out of his apartment;"Go to hell,lucas,don't dare come to my house again!"

Sage was already in bed in an empty house,because luke was staying over at a friend's house,when she heard a lot of noise coming from the frontdoor and scared that somebody was trying to break in she sneaked downstairs,after grabbing a baseball-bat from luke's room.

Armed with the bat sage quietly walked up to the frontdoor and was about to take a swing at the burglar as the door opened when she saw who it was and quickly lowered her bat;"Damn it!"

"What the hell are you doing?"asked her ex-boyfriend irritated as she turned on the lights and he saw her standing there with the bat in her hands;"Were you planning on hitting me with that or something?"

"I thought that you were a burglar,justin,so yes!"answered sage annoyed;"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get some of my stuff."said he and stumbled towards the stairs;"I still have some stuff of mine here."

"At three in the morning?"started his ex,smelling alcohol on his breath;"Are you drunk?"

"Where's luke?"asked justin,ignoring her question;"Isn't he home,sage?"

"No,he's staying over at a friend's."answered she while she followed justin upstairs towards their bedroom;"What are you really doing here,justin,did you come here,drunk,to check up on me or something to see if maybe carl is sleeping here or something?"

"Is he?"said her ex as he walked into the bedroom and somehow felt relieved when there was nobody in there,but the thought of sage with him made him mad;"I wouldn't have been surprised."

"You son of a bitch!"yelled sage angry as she slapped him;"I've never cheated on you,justin,you're drunk and I want you to leave!"

"Fine!"started he and stumbled out of the bedroom,towards the stairs,and went downstairs,but half way through the stairs justin suddenly missed a step and went tumbling down the rest of the steps,to the bottom of the stairs.

"Justin!"screamed his ex-girlfriend shocked while she rushed down the stairs and sat down next to him;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,sage!"answered justin,trying to act all tough,but the painfull look on his face as he tried to get up said enough;"Damn it!"

"Stay down,justin,you probably broke your leg or your foot or something and we need to get you to the hospital!"said she and grabbed her phone;"I'm calling an ambulance!"

"Don't call my parents!"begged her ex suddenly as he grabbed her hand as sage wanted to get up;"Please don't!"

"Ofcourse I won't."answered sage;"Just sit still and don't move!"

The next day shawn woke up with a splitting headache and looked around him when he realized that he was at his cousin's house in one of the guestrooms when he got up and went downstairs,where he found kristy and jake at the breakfasttable with their daughter;"Hey,this might be a stupid question,guys,but how did I end up here?"

"Courtney was worried about you when you didn't come home lastnight and you didn't answer your phone,so she asked jake to go and check it out."said kristy;"Jake found you in your car,passed out,a few blocks away from devon's house and he brought you here,because we didn't want to worry your mother."

"How stupid can you be,driving drunk?"asked her husband angry;"Your family is already worried about your dad and you just go out,get waisted and then get behind the wheel of your car?"

"I know that's stupid and I won't do it again,but I was so messed up yesterday with everything that has been going on."answered shawn tired;"Has there been any word from dad?"

"I called courtney about an hour ago and it seems that they finally have a lead,shawn,so maybe they will find your dad soon enough."started his cousin slowly;"She said that the police is following that lead right now."

"Is she really mad at me?"asked he a bit ashamed;"She didn't tell mom,did she?"

"Ofcourse she didn't and courtney isn't mad at you,shawn,she's just worried."said his cousin;"Everybody's upset about your dad being missing right now and pushing yourself over the edge isn't the answer!"

Jesse was feeding his daughter when lacey came into the kitchen and kitchen them both;"Goodmorning,sweethearts."  
>"Goodmorning."started jesse looking up;"Sage called just now,lacey,it seems that justin broke his foot."<p>

"He what?"asked she shocked;"How did that happen?"

"It seems that my brother showed up at three in the morning there to check-up on sage to see if her ex was in her bed."answered her husband;"He was damn lucky that sage didn't strike him down with a baseball-bat because at first she thought he was a burglar."

"What kind of an idiot goes to his girlfriend's house at three in the morning,jesse?"said lacey;"He was drunk,wasn't he?"

"Yeah,he was drunk according to sage and after he checked out their bedroom,where ofcourse he found no ex of sage,he somehow fell down the stairs on his way down again."answered he;"Sage called an ambulance and went with him to the hospital."

"Did she call your parents?"asked his wife;"That must have been a real shock to them."

"No,she didn't because justin begged her not to and I'm not going to either,lacey,because they have been going through enough as it is."started jesse slowly;"Sage said that justin was able to leave the hospital early this morning after they put a cast around his foot and that she took him back to the house with her because he needs somebody to look after him and he's not suppose to walk around for atleast a week."

"Poor sage."said she;"Don't you think we should ask your brother to come and stay with us for a while,because he's still mad at sage."

"No,I think that staying with sage for a while is just what my brother needs and it might be the only thing that will bring them back together again."answered her husband with a faint smile;"You'll see."

At the beach alex was running there with her sister;"I'm glad you suggested we do this together because I was beginning to feel pretty locked up at home,lin,not able to go anywhere except for susan's sessions or mary's place."

"You're welcome."smiled she,but stopped suddenly when she saw Darren coming towards them from the opposite direction;"Hey."

"Hey,lin."said her friend and looked uncomfortable at alex;"Hey,you're looking good,alex,how are you doing?"

"A bit better."answered alex just as uncomfortable;"I never got a chance to thank you for what you did at the club for me that night,Darren,you saved me from that guy I heard."

"You're welcome and I was happy to be able to help you,but the real hero was cathy and she's the one who saved your life."started he slowly;"I heard you were seeing somebody,talking and stuff."

"Yeah,I'm talking to a shrink,can you imagne that?"asked his ex-girlfriend with a faint smile;"But it's really helping and it's something that I should have done a long time ago."

"I'm glad it's helping."answered Darren,feeling happy to see that alex was doing so much better;"I really am,alex."

"We better go now,because else my parents might get worried or something."said she and walked away with Lindsay;"Bye."

"So,how did that feel?"started her sister after Darren was out of sight;"It was almost as if I suddenly wasn't there anymore with you two staring at eachother."

"It felt pretty good to be honest."answered alex softly;"Maybe there's a chance Darren and I can become friends again,lin."

"Just friends?"laughed she;"Yeah,right."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47….

That day at noon devon was laying on the couch when m.j. came out of the kitchen on her crutches;"Hey,honey,your dad wants to know if you're hungry."

"A bit."answered her daughter;"I'll love a sandwich or something,mom."

"With cheese,mustard and pickles."said she in an automatic responds without thinking about it and wanted to walk away when she realized what she'd just said;"That's weird."

"That's what I love on my sandwich."started devon surprised;"How did you know that?"

"I don't know."began her mother confused;"It just popped up in my head,devon,right after you asked for a sandwich."

"Do you think that maybe your memory is coming back again?"asked she;"What else could it be?"

"What's taking you so long,honey?"said adam as he came into the livingroom and noticed the somewhat shocked looks on his wife's face as well as the thrilled look on his daughter's face;"What's going on here?"

"Mom just remembered something,dad,she remembered what I love on my sandwich the most."smiled his daughter happy;"Isn't that great?"

"Is that true?"started he stuned and looked at his wife;"M.j…?"

"I don't know,adam,I really don't."answered m.j. hesitating;"Devon was saying that she'd love a sandwich and I said with cheese,mustard and pickles."

"That's wonderfull,honey,that means that your memory is coming back again!"smiled her husband,wanting to pull m.j. into his arms and kiss her,but didn't;"I told you so!"

At Ginny's apartment she heard the doorbell ring again for the sixth time and knew it was lucas,but she didn't want to let him in and since she had removed her spare-key under her secret place just outside the door he couldn't get in on his way;"Go away,lucas!"

"Please let me in!"begged he on the other side of the door;"Come on,ginny,open the door!"

"If you don't leave then I will call the police and have them arrest you!"warned his friend him angry;"Go away!"

"You're bluffing!"said lucas frustrated as he started banging on the door when he realized that ginny had turned off the door-bell when it didn't make a sound anymore as he pressed the button;"Don't be so damn stubborn and let me in,ginny!"

"No,I don't want to talk to you!"answered she;"You keep telling me what to do and I hate that!"

"I'm not telling you what to do and I'm just trying to look out for you,because you need to realize that your family needs to know about this and that you can't do this alone!"started her friend softly as he leaned up against the door;"What if the chemo doesn't work or if you need more surgery or something,baby,what will you do then and will you still keep this from your family?"

"Shut up!"yelled ginny furious and outside the door lucas could hear glass breaking and he realized she was throwing things against the wall inside;"Just shut up,lucas,go away and leave me the hell alone!"

"Allright,I'll go,ginny,for now."answered he and walked away;"But I'll be back,because I'm not letting you go through this alone and somebody has to protect you from yourself!"

Sage was sitting in the study at home and was trying to focus on some papers when she heard justin cursing,so she got up and walked into the livingroom,where he was laying on the couch with his broken foot;"Is everything okay?"

"No,everything sucks!"complained justin;"I'm laying here with a broken foot,my brother just told me that I can't stay over at his place for a while and my head feels like it's about to blow up!"

"Sorry to hear that and you know that you're welcome to stay here for a while or atleast untill you're allowed to walk again."began his ex-girlfriend with a faint smile;"Or I could drop you off at your parents' house if you like,justin."

"You know that I don't want them to worry about me and they have enough to deal with as it is!"started he angry;"Do you have something for the pain?"

"Ofcourse I do."answered sage and went into the kitchen to get some painkillers and came back;"Here you go."

"Thanks."said her ex and leaned back on the couch;"Aren't you gonna say it,sage?"

"Say what?"asked she confused;"What am I suppose to say?"

"How about what a jerk I was for coming here in the middle of the night,drunk,and accusing you of having that ex of yours up in your bedroom or about how stupid I was to fall down the stairs and break my foot?"started justin slowly;"Something like that?"

"What good would that do?"answered his ex-girlfriend tired as she turned around and walked away;"I spend half of the night at the hospital after just a few hours sleep,justin,so forgive me if I'm not really in the mood for this kind of conversations and I'm sorry that you're feeling really sorry for yourself right now,but I'm tired and not everything is about you!"

At the fowlers mandy walked into the study and found her sister sitting behind the computer;"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a new apartment."answered her sister looking up;"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He had something to do with his father."said mandy;"Why are you looking for a new place,ali,why don't you just stay here for a while?"

"I love being back here with you,mack,mom and dad,but I need to get a place of my own again."started she softly;"If I stay here it will feel like I'm hiding away instead of moving on after what todd did to me."

"Why does that jerk get to stay at your old apartment and live like he did nothing wrong?"asked her sister irritated;"He cheated on you and now he's getting away with it!"

"He didn't get away with anything and he isn't living like he did nothing wrong."said alison tired;"Todd lost me as well as his job because of what he did and the only reason he's staying there instead of me is because I don't want to live there anymore and it was his apartment to begin with."

Just before three that afternoon Kelly was cleaning the kitchen when ryan came in throught the back and kissed her;"Hey,babe."

"Hey,you."smiled Kelly as she turned around,put her arms around his neck and kissed him back;"You're in a good mood."

"Hmmm,I am."answered her boyfriend,holding her close to him;"Are you in the mood for a party tonight,kell?"

"A party?"asked she surprised;"What kind of party?"

"I ran into danny on my way home and he invited us to his party tonight."said ryan;"So,do you wanna go?"

"I don't know,ryan."started his girlfriend hesitating and saw the annoyed look on his face;"But you seem to have made up your mind already."

"Yes,I already told danny we'd come tonight and I don't see what the problem is!"answered he annoyed and pulled away from his girlfriend;"If it had been somebody else's party you wouldn't have been hesitating about going!"

"You know why I feel the way that I feel and I don't understand why you're so quick to trust danny again like that."said Kelly;"But if it's that important to you I'm willing to give it a chance and we'll go to the party."

"It'll be awesome,kell,you'll see."smiled her boyfriend happy as he kissed her;"It's just what we need after everything that has been going on lately."

Luke walked in through the backdoor;"Hey,mom,I'm home."

"Hey,sweety."said she,just coming down the stairs,as her son came out of the kitchen;"How was it,luke,did you have fun?"

"Yeah,it was great."answered luke;"What is justin's car doing outfront,mom,is he back and did you guys make up or something?"

"No,luke,but he will be staying here for a little while because he has broken his foot and he needs to stay off it for atleast a week."started his mother softly and saw the look on luke's face;"Hey,try to be nice!"

"Why?"asked he irritated;"After what he did?"

"He didn't do anything,honey,I already told you that."said sage tired;"There are some things that you don't know about this and all I'm asking of you is that you be nice to him,because the last thing that I need is more fighting in this house!"

"Allright,mom,I'll be nice."promised her son quickly when he saw how upset his mother was,even though she was trying to hide it;"I'll do my best."

"Thanks,sweety."answered she relieved and gave luke a hug;"It's be okay again,luke,I promise."

At the cassidy's courtney was sitting in the livingroom with her mother,shawn and deacon when the phone started ringing and she quickly picked it up before anybody else had a chance to;"Hello?"

"Who was that?"asked her mother with a scared look in her eyes after courtney had hung up the phone again and just stood there without saying a word;"Courtney?"

"That was the policestation."answered she;"They found dad."

"Is he okay?"said shawn worried as he jumped up;"Where is he?"

"They have taken him to the hospital and that's all they told me,shawn,that's all I know."started his sister and grabbed his arm when he wanted to walk off;"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital!"answered he irritated;"Where else?"

"We'll all go to the hospital!"said Nicole softly while she got up too;"He is gonna be okay,isn't it?"

"Ofcourse,mom,he has to be!"began her son quickly and pulled her into his arms to comfort her as she began to cry;"He has to!"

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48….

That evening nick saw cathy picking up empty glasses from the tables when all of a sudden some guy bumped into her,causing her to fall back while the glasses fell on the floor and glass spattered all over,and the guy just stood there,looking angry at cathy;"Hey,can't you watch where you're going?"

"Sorry."answered cathy tired as she got up and noticed her hand bleeding;"Ouch!"

"Is that all you're gonna say?"asked the guy still angry and grabbed her arm while he pointed at his wet shirt,on which he had spilled his own drink on;"Look at my damn shirt!"

"Hey,let her go!"warned nick,coming to cathy's rescue,as he pushed the guy away;"You bumped into her,jerk,so you need to apologize to her!"

"Says who?"laughed he and pushed nick back;"Get lost!"

"Don't,nick,please don't!"begged cathy when she saw that he was about to deck the guy and grabbed his arm;"He isn't worth it and I should have been more carefull as to look where I was going!"

"He bumped into you,so that wasn't your fault and he should apologize to you!"answered her ex-boyfriend angry while the guy walked away quickly and saw that her hand was bleeding,so he grabbed her hand;"You're bleeding,cathy!"

"I'm fine,nick,it's just a little cut."said she softly,pulling her hand back;"It's fine."

"What's going on?"asked jay,showing up,and saw cathy's hand;"What happened?"

"Nothing,jay,nothing at all."answered his friend;"It's okay."

"What a way to end your last night here."started he worried while he examined her hand;"Maybe you should get that checked-out or something."

"Last night?"asked nick stuned as he looked at cathy;"What does jay mean by that?"

"Cathy quit her job,nick,didn't she tell you?"said his boss surprised;"This is her last night here."

"Is that true?"began he with an angry look at cathy;"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I when you have made it pretty clear that you didn't want anything else to do with me anymore?"answered cathy tired and walked away;"I thought it would make you happy to see me go."

At the hospital shawn was walking up and down the hallway,outside of the emergancy-room,driving his sister crazy untill she finally couldn't take it anymore and stopped him;"Damn it,shawn,could you please quit doing that?"

"Sorry."said he and stopped;"What the hell is taking so long?"

"Mom is in there,talking to Jamie about dad,and I'm sure that she will be back once they are done."answered his sister;"I hope he's okay."

"Ofcourse he'll be okay,courtney,damn it!"started shawn angry;"Stop talking like dad is gonna die or something!"

"Hey,don't curse at your sister!"warned deacon him and put his arms around courtney;"She's upset enough as it is,shawn,she doesn't need you being mean to her!"

"Mind your own damn business!"answered he;"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here for courtney!"said his sister's boyfriend;"If you don't like that then that's your problem!"

"Could you guys please cut it out?"asked courtney in tears;"Things are bad enough without you two jumping down eachother's throats!"

"Sorry."answered shawn ashamed;"You're right and I'm sorry."

Kelly was sitting on the couch at danny's party when her boyfriend came back with something to drink and sat down next to her;"Here you go."

"Thanks."started his girlfriend with a faint smile;"What took you so long?"

"I was just talking to danny in the kitchen."answered ryan;"He's glad that we came tonight,kell,especially you."

"Really?"asked she;"Why is that?"

"Why do you think?"laughed her boyfriend;"He feels bad about what he did and he's happy that he's getting a chance to make up for it."

"This means a lot to you,ryan,doesn't it?"began Kelly hesitating;"It's almost as if you've missed hanging out with danny."

"I have,kell,he used to be my best friend and we had some great times."said he;"Untill…"

"Untill I came along and caused trouble between you two."answered his girlfriend;"Untill you fell for me."

"Hey,don't make it sound like that was a bad thing,Kelly,because it wasn't and I have never regretting it for one second!"smiled ryan as he kissed her;"But I did regret the way that things ended with danny back then and I'm glad that he's back and that we're becoming friends again."

At the club jay was talking to his girlfriend when nick walked up to him;"Where's cathy?"

"She left a little while ago."answered jay;"After I had jenny take care of her hand I send her home,nick,because she was pretty upset about what happened and I could see that her hand really hurt."

"So she left?"asked he stuned;"Without saying anything?"

"I kind of got the feeling that cathy thought that you were happy to see her leave."started his boss slowly;"Are you the reason why she quit her job here?"

"Ofcourse not,jay,why would she quit because of me?"said nick irritated and walked away;"I have to get back to work."

"He seems pretty irritated."answered he,turning towards his girlfriend;"Do you think that maybe there was something going on between nick and cathy that went bad or something?"

"I think that you shouldn't worry about that and focus on more important things."smiled his girlfriend as she kissed him;"Nick and cathy will work things out."

"They will?"asked jay surprised about jennifer's remark;"How can you be so sure about that,jen?"

"I just am."said she quickly;"Trust me!"

The next morning m.j. was asleep her bed as her mind wondered off to what had happened between her and adam when all of a sudden a flashback hit her like a ton of bricks in her dreams….

M.j. was standing infront of adam,who looked at her with such anger in his eyes,all wet she'd been walking through the rain towards his house;"What do you want,m.j.?"

"I want you to give me a chance to explain things to you."said she and walked right past him into the livingroom;"Please just let me tell you why I did what I did."

"Why?"asked adam irritated;"So that you can tell me more lies?"

"Maybe I haven't always been honest with you in the past,but I am telling you the truth about justin!"answered his ex tired;"He's your son,adam!"

"Am I expected to believe that?"began he again;"Give me one good reason why I should believe anything that you tell me!"

"Because I wouldn't lie to you about our son,adam!"

"I also didn't think that you would have kept such a big secret about your past from me untill I found out about it on our weddingday,but you did!"

"Okay,I made a terrible mistake two years ago when I didn't tell you the truth,adam,but how long are you going to keep using that against me?"asked m.j. frustrated;"I have never cheated on you and justin is your son!"

"You didn't tell me the truth when I saw you in new York either or when we got back to baycity again and if I hadn't walked in at mary's place yesterday when your family had just found out and were talking about it then I still wouldn't have known!"answered her ex angry;"So don't expect me to believe that without any proof,m.j."

"Damn you,adam cory!"yelled she furious with tears in her eyes and slapped him against his cheeck;"Go to hell!"

"You first!"yelled adam back as he grabbed her wrist when she wanted to walk away and at first m.j. thought that he was gonna hit her back as he stood infront of her with that furious look on his face,but then out of the blue he suddenly pushed her up against the wall with his body as he grabbed both of her arms and kissed her.

"What are you doing?"asked his ex shocked as she pushed him away and hit him against his cheeck again,but then when he grabbed her again with that fire-look in his eyes,and kissed her for the second time while keeping her up against the wall with his body she let herself go too as she started to kiss him back…

Confused and upset about her dream m.j. woke up and sat up straight,shaking all over;"Adam!"

"What is it?"asked he worried as he rushed into the guestroom and sat down on the bed while he saw the state she was in;"You're shaking all over,honey,what's wrong?"

"I think I just remembered something else in a dream."started m.j. still upset and told him all about her flashback;"What did that all mean,adam,when was that?"

"That was a long time ago and it doesn't mean anything anymore,so just let it go and don't worry about it,m.j."answered her husband;"That's all in the past and it doesn't matter anymore!"

"It does matter to me and I need to know!"said she angry and got out of bed as she grabbed her crutches and got dressed;"I need some fresh air!"

"Where are you going?"asked adam worried when m.j. walked right past him,out of the bedroom and up to the frontdoor;"M.j…"

"I'm going for a walk and you're not coming with me!"started his wife as she left;"Just leave me alone!"

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49…

Ashley had just come home from the hospital,found cathy sitting in the kitchen and saw the bandage around her roommate's hand;"What happened to your hand?"

"It's nothing,ash,don't worry."answered cathy quickly and pulled her hand away when her roommate wanted to look at it;"I had a little accident at the club and jay already had Jennifer look at it,so it's fine."

"How was your last night at the club?"asked she and quickly changed the subject when she realized cathy didn't wanna talk about it;"Did you get a chance to talk to nick?"

"What for?"started her roommate tired;"So that he could accuse me of some more things on my last night?"

"So he doesn't know that it was your last night?"said Ashley surprised;"You didn't even tell him,cat?"

"Jay did because he thought nick already knew."answered she;"So now he must be pleased because I'm finally out of his life again."

"I can't believe that he was really relieved."began her roommate slowly;"Maybe if you talked to nick again now that he's had some time to calm down and deal with finding out that you have a daughter then you could sort things out together."

"There's nothing to sort out and nick doesn't want anything to do with me anymore,which I can't blame him for after what I did."said cathy as she walked away;"I'm going to go to bed for a while because I start my new job tonight."

At the hospital shawn had fallen asleep on the chair in his father's room when his sister woke him up;"Hey,wake up!"

"What…?"asked he a bit hazy and looked around;"What time is it?"

"It's already morning."answered courtney;"Did you stay here all night?"

"I guess I must have fallen asleep."said her brother as he got up,stretching his stiff muscles;"Where's mom,court?"

"She's at home and we had Jamie give her a sedative because she was totally freaking out as we came home lastnight."started she softly;"The thought of losing dad is driving her crazy."

"Mom isn't going to lose dad!"answered shawn and looked at the bed where his father was laying in,hooked up to all kind of machines;"He's going to pull through this damn it!"

"I want dad to pull through this too,shawn,but we have to face facts and it isn't looking good!"began his sister with tears in her eyes;"When they found him at the side of the road dad was barely alive and they don't know if he's gonna make it!"

"Stop saying that!"yelled he furious as he turned around and ran off;"He's not going to die!"

A few hours later ginny walked out of the hospital,tired and feeling pretty sick after her chemo-therapy session and was on her way to her car when she saw lucas standing next to it;"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you and I knew you had chemo today."started her friend slowly;"Were you really gonna drive yourself home in that condition?"

"So what if I am?"asked ginny angry and wanted to get into her car when lucas blocked the door;"Get out of my way,lucas,leave me alone!"

"No,I'm not letting you drive yourself home like this!"answered he;"You could end up in an accident or something!"

"That's not your problem and I want you to leave me the hell alone!"said his friend as she tried to push him away,but hardly had the strength to even move him an inch;"Go away!"  
>"Calm down,ginny,please and just let me drive you home."begged lucas worried as he saw how sick she was looking;"All I will do is drive you home and then I'll go away,I promise."<p>

"What part about leaving me alone,don't you get?"yelled she furious;"Get out of my way!"

"Is this man harassing you,miss?"asked a man as he walked up to them and pushed lucas away from the car;"Hey,get lost,buddy,the lady doesn't want you here!"

"Hey,mind your own business!"answered he as he saw how ginny quickly got into the car and tried to stop her,but the man got in his way again;"Get out of my way,idiot,you have no idea what you're doing!"

"I'm helping the lady out and making sure that you can't harass her!"said the man;"Get lost or I will call the police!"

"Don't do it,ginny,please!"called lucas worried out to her while he heard how she started up her car;"Don't be stupid!"

"Just leave me alone!"yelled his friend from her car as she drove off and the man,who had stopped him walked away;"Leave me the hell alone,lucas!"

"Damn it!"said he shocked when he watched how ginny was driving away from him and drove straight into a parked car as she got to the end of the parkinglot and ran up to her car,where he saw that she was unconcious in the driverseat as blood was coming out of a large cut on her forhead;"Ginny!"

On the beach m.j. was sitting in the sand,thinking about her fight with adam that morning,when he suddenly showed up and sat down next to her;"You're a hard woman to track down these days."

"I asked you to leave me alone,didn't i?"asked she irritated;"Why can't you do that?"

"Because I love you and I'm worried about you."started adam with a faint smile;"I know that remembering is confusing and that it's upsetting you,but if you try to analize every single memory and make more out of it then it really is then you're going to drive you crazy and you need to learn to let go and accept it for what it is."

"I can't just do that!"answered his wife;"What happened that day,adam,I need to know!"  
>"I was acting like a jerk as usual,we had a fight and then we made up."said he;"That's all that matters."<p>

"I wish that I could remember everything,adam,that I could remember being your wife and being the mother of our kids and everything else!"began m.j. with tears in her eyes;"I need to remember everything and not just what you want me to remember!"

"You will remember everything again,honey,but it will take some time and you need to learn to stop digging into unimportant memories and focus on what's really important!"answered her husband as he put his arm around her;"It'll be okay again!"

Nick was up in his room,listening to some music,when alex walked in;"Hey,are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"answered nick;"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you've been walking around with a grumpy face for the last few days."said his sister softly;"Do you want to talk about it,nick?"

"Don't you think you have enough on your mind as it is?"asked he irritated;"Don't you have to be at your therapy session or something?"

"You can be such a jerk sometimes!"started alex with a hurt and wanted to walk away;"Just because you're upset about something that doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me!"

"Wait,alex,don't go!"begged her brother feeling guilty and stopped her from leaving his room;"You're right and I'm sorry,so please stay."  
>"What are you so upset about?"asked she;"Is it cathy?"<p>

"Why do you think this would have something with her?"said nick;"It isn't because of cathy!"

"Yes,it is and the look on your face each time her names comes up says it all!"answered his sister slowly;"What happened,nick,did you guys get into a fight or something?"

"Let's just say that I suddenly remembered again why I was happy that we broke up a long time ago."started he irritated;"Okay?"

"No,it's not okay and I don't know what the problem is,but from what I heard from everybody else cathy has really changed and she saved my life,so why are you suddenly mad at her?"asked alex curious;"What did she do?"

"She tried to play me for a fool again and I almost let her!"said her brother;"I was falling for her,alex,but I'm glad I found out the truth before it was too late!"

"I don't know what happened or anything,but are you sure that she really tried to do that?"answered she softly and walked away when she saw that her brother was through with their conversation about his ex;"Sometimes things aren't what they seem to be."

At the hospital lucas was waiting outside of the e.r. for news about ginny when he saw her parents coming in and walked up to them;"Hi,mr. and mrs. Wintroph,I'm lucas and I'm the one that called you about ginny."

"How is she doing?"asked his friend's mother worried;"What happened,lucas?"

"Ginny drove her car into another car as she was driving off."answered he;"The doctor is still in the examingroom with her."

"But I don't understand,lucas,how could she just drive into another car?"said cass confused;"Did that car back up into her or something or what?"

"No,mr. wintroph,it was a parked car that ginny drove into."started his daughter's boss hesitating;"She shouldn't have been in the car to begin with and I tried to stop your daughter from driving off,but she was able to get away from me and drove off."

"Why are you saying that?"asked Kathleen worried and confused;"Why did you try to stop ginny from driving away and why shouldn't she have been in the car,lucas,had she been drinking or something?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you this and if ginny finds out she's gonna hate me for it,mrs. Wintroph,but I think that you should know the truth and that is something that ginny should have told you already!"answered lucas tired;"Ginny just had chemo-therapy when I tried to stop her,so she wasn't feeling that well and she was exhausted and had no business getting behind the wheel."

"Chemo-therapy?"said she in shock;"Are you saying that our daughter has got….?"

"No,that isn't possible because she would have told us something like that!"answered cass angry;"I don't know what kind of games you're playing here,but this isn't funny!"

"I'm not lying,mr. wintroph,I wouldn't lie about something like that and it's true!"began his daughter's boss;"Ginny has cancer and I tried to get her to tell you,but she wouldn't listen to me and when she finds out that I told you she will hate me for it."

"Then why are you telling us this now then?"asked he;"Why?"

"Because she needs you to help her through this,even though she's too damn stubborn to realize it herself,and I'd rather have her mad at me then her going through this alone without her family!"answered lucas with a sad smile;"Ginny might think that she can handle this herself,but she can't and she needs her family!"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50….

That afternoon devon was laying on the couch talking to her brother and lacey,who were there with sienna while her parents had gone away to mary's place for a while,when the doorbell rang,so jesse got and walked away;"I'll get that."

Not long after that they suddenly heard loud,angry voices and alarmed devon wanted to get up,but lacey stopped her;"You're not suppose to get up,so I'll go and see what's going on there."

"What are you two doing?"asked lacey as she reached the frontdoor and saw shawn and jesse yelling at eachother;"Are you crazy or something?"

"I want him to leave,but he won't!"answered her husband angry and turned back towards shawn;"You have no business being here,shawn,so get lost!"

"I only came here to see devon and not to start any trouble!"said he tired;"I need to talk to her!"

"You can either leave on your own now or I will make you leave!"warned jesse him and pushed shawn away just when devon showed up;"Now!"

"Hey,get back inside!"started his wife worried when she saw devon;"You're not suppose to be up!"

"What are you doing?"asked devon shocked;"Leave him alone,jesse!"

"He has no business being here after what he did to you!"yelled he furious and when he saw shawn trying to get near devon he pulled away from his wife and punched him;"I warned you,shawn!"

"Are you insane,jesse,stop it!"screamed his sister as she tried to stop jesse when he took another swing at her ex-boyfriend as he got back on his feet;"Stop it!"

"Cut it out,jesse,now!"said lacey as shocked and was finally able to pull her husband away from shawn,who got up,bleeding;"Are you okay,shawn?"

"I have to go!"whispered he almost in shock as he began to walk away,looking dazed;"I shouldn't have come!"

"No,shawn,wait!"called his ex-girlfriend on after him and wanted to follow him as jesse stopped her;"Let go of me damn it!"

"No,you're not going anywhere,devon,you're suppose to be laying on the couch or in bed and not running on after your drunk ex!"answered jesse while he pulled devon back into the house and back on to the couch;"Sit down!"

"What the hell is wrong with you,jesse,how could you just attack shawn like that and tell him that he couldn't see me?"started she furious;"You had no right to do that!"

"Like hell I did,because he's the reason why you are laying here with a concusion!"said her brother;"He did this to you!"

"No,he didn't,jesse,it was a stupid accident and it wasn't shawn's fault!"answered devon with tears in her eyes as she grabbed her phone;"I have to call him!"

At the hospital Kathleen was sitting next to ginny's bed with cass,holding her hand;"How could she keep something like this from us,cass?"

"I don't know,honey,but atleast we know now and let's just focus on helping our daughter through this."said he when ginny began to wake up;"Hey,sweetie."

"Mom?Dad?"asked their daughter confused;"What are you doing here and what happened?"

"You had a little accident outhere on the parkinglot with your car,ginny,you drove it into another car and hit your head pretty hard."answered Kathleen;"You have a few stitches and a concusion,but sharlene says that you'll be okay again."

"But how did you guys get here?"started she even more confused;"Did sharlene call you?"

"No,your boss called us and we're glad he did."said her father;"He told us about what has been going on with you."

"He did what?"asked ginny shocked;"What did he tell you,dad?"

"We know,honey,we know about the cancer and everything."answered he;"We know everything."

"No!"said his daughter angry;"He had no right to tell you!"

"I'm glad that lucas told us and why didn't you tell us yourself?"began kathleen with tears in her eyes;"How could you keep something like that from us,ginny,how could you not tell us that you have cancer?"

"I didn't wanna worry you guys."answered she softly and turned her head away from them as the tears fell down her face;"He shouldn't have told you!"

"We're gratefull that he did,because we're your parents and we want to know something like that!"said her mother;"We want to help you through this!"

Susan was looking at alex,who was sitting across from her in her office;"So,how bad is the urge to drink now?"

"I still feel like having a drink sometimes,but it isn't as bad as it used to be and when I do something to get my mind off things it works."answered her patient;"I've even been able to work on a new song,susan,like you asked."

"That's great."smiled she;"You're doing really well,alex,I'm proud of you and if you keep this up you won't need me anymore soon."

"But what will happen when I go outside again,alone,or if something happens to upset me?"asked alex a bit scared;"Will I be able to keep it together then or will I go back to drinking?"

"I guess you won't know that untill it happens."started her doctor slowly;"Maybe it's time for you to find out,alex,maybe it's time that your parents let you go out by yourself,to the club."

"To the club?"said she stuned;"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't and I think that you're ready."answered susan with a faint smile;"You're gonna have to face going back there at some point,so why wait and I really believe that you can do this."

Later that evening ginny woke up,after being asleep again for a few hours,and saw lucas sitting next to her bed;"Hi,gorgeous,how are you feeling?"

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here!"started ginny angry;"Get out!"

"Please calm down and listen to me,ginny,I know that you didn't want anybody to know,but they're your parents and they had a right to know!"answered her friend;"I only did it for you because you need them!"

"Get the hell out!"screamed she at lucas,furious;"Get out of here!"

"Hey,what's going on?"asked Kathleen worried as she came in with cass;"Calm down,honey,getting all worked up isn't good for you!"

"I want him to leave damn it!"yelled her daughter again and turned towards lucas;"I hate you and I never want to see you ever again,lucas,do you hear me?"

"Allright,I'll go if that's what you want,but I'm not sorry for what I did and I hope that one day you'll see that I did this because it was the best thing for you!"answered he with tears in his eyes as he got up and walked away;"Bye."

"What did you do that for?"said cass after lucas had left;"Lucas only tried to help you,sweetie,he was trying to be your friend."

"If he had been my friend then he would have kept his damn mouth shut!"started his daughter still angry;"I never want to see him again!"

Justin was feeling really sorry for himself as he layed on the couch and wished that he hadn't been so stupid as to break his foot and being at the house where he and sage had lived was the last place he wanted to be,because it made him feel confused and that made him angry,so when sage walked in to ask him if he needed anything he lashed out at her;"No,I don't and you can stop sucking up to me,because it's not gonna work!"

"You…."said his ex-girlfriend angry with a hurt look in her eyes and for a moment justin thought she was gonna yell at him,but then she just turned around and walked away.

A few minutes later he heard the frontdoor being slammed shut and just a few seconds after that luke walked in,angry;"I want you to leave!"

"So do I,but I can't!"answered justin angry too;"As soon as I'm able to walk on this foot I'm out of here,so don't worry."

"Do you like hurting my mother like that,justin,do you?"asked his step-son;"She's trying to be nice to you,even though you don't deserve it,you son of a bitch!"

"Hey,watch your language!"warned he luke;"Don't talk to me like that!"

"You can't tell me what to do and you're not my father!"said luke,daring justin;"I don't have to listen to you and I'm glad you're not with mom anymore!"

"No,I'm not your father,but atleast I was here for you and your mother while your real father has never been this whole time and all he's interested in now is to get in bed with your mother and messing up our lives!"answered his step-father,but as soon as the words had come out of his mouth he wished he hadn't said it when he saw the shocked look on luke's face;"No,wait,luke,I didn't mean that!"

"Take that back damn it!"yelled he furious and wanted to attack justin when sage walked in to get something that she had forgotten and grabbed her son;"Let go off me!"

"What the hell is going on here?"asked sage worried as she pulled luke away from justin;"Luke?"

"He said that my real father wants to get you into bed and is messing up our lives,mom,but he's a damn liar,isn't he?"started her son slowly and looked shocked at sage when he realized that justin hadn't been lying and pulled away from her;"Omg,is it true,mom,did you see my real father and didn't tell me?"

"Let me explain,honey,please?"begged she softly as luke turned around and ran off;"No,luke,wait!"

"You had to tell him,didn't you?"screamed sage furious and looked at justin before she ran on after her son;"Thanks a lot,justin!"

"I'm sorry."answered he ashamed as his ex-girlfriend ran off,to go look for her son;"I'm sorry,sage!"

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51…

At the cory's m.j. was watching a movie with adam when all of a sudden she had another memory flash-back….

Enjoying the sun m.j. was laying in the backyard on a blanket on the grass on her stomach when a shadow came over her and opening her eyes she saw adam standing infront of her;"Hey,you're blocking my sun!"

"Sorry."smiled her husband as he sat down next to her and gently touched her back with his fingers;"Do you need me to rub some sunscreen on you?"

"Hmmm,sure."answered m.j. and closed her eyes again while adam put some sunscreen on her back and began rubbing it in while his fingers as he leaned over her;"Thanks,adam."

"You're welcome."said he,gently massaging her shoulders and back;"How does that feel?"

"Wonderfull."smiled his wife,enjoying the sensation of his fingers on her bare skin;"Don't stop!"

"Don't worry,honey,I won't."whispered adam into her ear as he leaned even closed and began to kiss her neck while his fingers played with m.j.'s skin;"I won't."

"What are you doing?"asked she teasing,turning around on her back;"Hmmmm?"

"I'm seducing my wife."answered her husband with a grin on his face as he sat down on top of her and leaned in for a kiss;"Is it working?"  
>"Oh,yes,it is."smiled m.j. and put her arms around his neck,kissing him back as she pulled him closer on top of her.<p>

Still caught up in her rather hot memory flash-back m.j. hadn't noticed adam asking her something untill he gently shook her arm;"M.j…?"

"What?"asked she and looked up at him;"Sorry,I didn't hear you."

"I noticed that."answered adam;"You just had another memory,didn't you and by the looks of it a pretty sweet one,because you had a big grin on your face."

"Yeah,it wasn't bad."started his wife with a faint smile,thinking back at the memory;"Not bad at all."

Nicole was sitting next to her husband's hospitalbed,holding his hand,when her daughter came in;"Come on,mom,I'm here to take you home."

"No,I don't want to leave your father alone."said she;"What if he wakes up?"  
>"You heard what the nurse said about dad waking up soon."started courtney tired;"And even if he were to wake up while we're not here then they will call us right away."<p>

"What is there for me at home?"asked her mother with tears in her eyes as she got up;"What am I gonna do if your father dies?"

"You can't think like that,mom,you have to believe that dad's going to pull through this and that he's gonna be okay again!"answered courtney;"And you still have us to come home too!"

"I know,honey,I'm sorry and I didn't mean it like that."said she and put her arms around her daughter;"I know this is hard on you and your brother too."

"Please just come home with me."begged her daughter in tears;"Please,mom?"

"Allright,i'll come home with you."answered Nicole softly and gently kissed her husband;"See you tomorrow,my love."

The next morning justin woke up when he heard sage walking around in the kitchen and felt guilty after what had happened the night before as she came into the livingroom;"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Did you find luke lastnight?"asked justin and felt even worse when he saw sage's upset face;"Is he okay?"

"Don't!"said his ex-girlfriend tired;"Don't pretend to be all worried now after what you did yesterday,justin,please just don't!"

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean to tell him,sage,it was stupid and I'm sorry."answered he;"I really am."

"I get that you're mad at me and if your goal was to hurt me lastnight like I hurt you then congratulations!"started sage with tears in her eyes;"It worked!"

"I didn't mean to tell him!"said her ex again;"I really didn't,sage,you have to believe me!"

"Why should i?"asked she angry;"Did you believe me when I told you that there was nothing going on between me and carl?"

"Sage…."began justin ashamed;"I…."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore,justin,let's just drop it!"answered his ex-girlfriend and walked away;"Let's just get through the next couple of days untill you're able to leave again!"

At the cory's adam was making breakfast for his wife and daughter when he heard m.j. scream,so he rushed into the guestroom,where he found her sitting up in her bed,shivering and covered in sweat;"M.j…?"

"I'm fine."answered his wife softly;"It was just a dream."

"What did you dream about?"asked adam worried as he sat down on the bed next to her;"Honey?"

"What does it matter?"said she irritated;"It was just a dream!"

"Please tell me what you dreamed about."started her husband slowly;"Please?"  
>"I was at some kind of party and then there was a lot of shooting going on,adam,that's when I woke up."answered m.j. as she realized by the look of adam's face that it hadn't been just a dream;"Did that really happen?"<p>

"Yes,a long time ago."said he;"There was a party at tops and the place got robbed that night."

"Oh,my god,adam,so that really happened?"asked his wife shocked as she grabbed her crutches and got out of bed;"This is insane!"

"Please calm down and listen to me,m.j."begged adam,worried about m.j. freaking out and getting all worked up,and put his arms around her;"That's all in the past and it doesn't matter anymore,honey,nobody is ever gonna hurt you ever again!"

"How can you tell me that it doesn't matter anymore?"answered she angry,pushing adam away from her,and started to get dressed;"What is happening to me and why am I suddenly getting so many memory flashbacks all of sudden after getting not even one before I came here?"

"I don't know why."said her husband lying because he knew she'd be furious with him if she knew the truth;"But isn't this what you wanted,honey,didn't you want your memory back again?"  
>"Ofcourse I do,but what's the point in getting these flashbacks when you won't even tell me what they are really about!"started m.j. tired as she walked out of the guestroom on her crutches;"Just knowing isn't enough,adam,I need to understand them too!"<p>

"Please just let the past stay in the past!"answered he,trying to stop m.j. as she wanted to go out the frontdoor;"Hey,where are you going?"

"Out!"said his wife and pulled away from adam;"I need some fresh air and I need you to leave me alone right now!"

Cheryl and chad were talking when alex came downstairs into the kitchen with Lindsay;"Goodmorning."  
>"Goodmorning."began her mother slowly;"Your father and I have talked about susan's idea,alex,about you going to the club alone."<p>

"And?"asked she curious;"Can i?"

"It wasn't an easy decision,honey,after everything that has happened we're afraid of what might happen if we let you go alone."answered Cheryl;"We…"

"I can't go,mom,can i?"said her daughter irritated as she interrupted her mother before she had a chance to finish her sentence;"You don't trust me enough to let me go!"

"I didn't say that,honey,you didn't give me a chance to say what I wanted to say."said she with a faint smile;"I was gonna say that we have decided to let you go to the club on your own."

"You have?"asked Lindsay surprised;"You're gonna let alex go the club?"

"Yes,we are because if susan thinks it is good for her recovery then we're willing to let her go."answered her father and turned towards alex;"But you do realize that this is a big step for you and we want to make sure that you're ready enough for it,alex,so if you feel that you aren't ready then you don't have to do this yet!"

"Susan thinks that I'm ready and I trust her judgement,so I want to do this!"answered she;"I really do."

As Ashley had just made some breakfast for carly and was drinking some coffee cathy came into the kitchen;"Hi."

"What are you doing up?"asked Ashley surprised;"You didn't come home untill about two hours ago,cathy,you should still be asleep."

"I know,but I couldn't sleep and what's the point in staying in bed then?"said she with a faint smile as she sat down next to her daughter;"Hey,my princess."

"What are you going to do about nick?"started her roommate hesitating after carly finished her sandwich and walked off to play with her toys in the livingroom;"You're going to have to talk to him again at some point because he's still carly's father."

"Why should i?"answered cathy annoyed;"According to him carly can't be his and I could talk untill I'm blue in the face and he still wouldn't believe me,Ashley,so why should I even bother?"

"But what if he changes his mind?"asked she;"Right now nick is angry and it must have been a real shock to find out that you have a daughter,so ofcourse he's upset about it and his anger will pass,cat,when it does then he will come knocking at your door."

"That isn't going to happen,Ashley,do you really think that I would have given up a job that I loved for a job that I already hate after just one night?"said her roommate tired;"Nick will never forgive me and I need to move on!"

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52…

Around noon adam had been calling all over town for his wife when he heard her coming in through the backdoor and rushed into the kitchen;"Where were you?"

"Just walking around."answered m.j. tired;"Trying to clear my head."

"Did it work?"started her husband hesitating;"I'm sorry about this morning,m.j."

"Why can't you just see how important it is to me to remember everything about my past and not just what you seem to want me to remember?"asked she;"I'm sure that there are things in my past that aren't so good and that might even upset me,but I need to remember everything and not just the good memories and I need to be able to understand what those memories mean!"

"I'm just worried about you and what it will do to you to remember all the bad things."said adam;"I get that you want to remember everything,but why not just leave it at that and move on?"

"Because I can't do that if I don't understand the bits and pieces of memories that I'm suddenly getting,adam,it's driving me crazy when I get a part of a memory and I don't understand it!"answered his wife angry;"I thought that you wanted me to get my memory back too?"

"I do,but not if it's gonna make you upset and what you remembered this morning happened such a long time ago,so can't you just take my word for it that it's something that isn't important anymore and forget about it?"asked he;"What's the point in going through all that pain and heartache again of those memories?"

"If you don't understand that then I'm not going to explain it to you!"said m.j. angry as she walked away;"I'm going to my room!"

Jay was talking to Darren when his girlfriend walked in and kissed him;"Hi,you."

"Hi,honey."smiled he and pulled her into his arms;"I'm almost ready to go out to lunch,but on the way back I have to go by nick's to tell him some things about tonight since I won't be here myself."

"Why don't you let Darren do that?"started Jennifer slowly as she turned towards Darren;"You wouldn't mind,would you?"

"Ofcourse not."answered her friend a bit uncomfortable,because with the way that things were between him and nick as well as with alex the last place Darren wanted to be was going over to their house;"I'll do it,jenny."

"Good."said she;"That settles it,guys,Darren will deliver your message and you have the rest of the day for me."

After telling Darren everything that he needed to tell nick jay walked out of the club with his girlfriend;"So,what was that all about just now?"

"What do you mean?"asked his girlfriend with an innocent smile.

"Why did you want Darren to go overthere to talk to nick while you know that nick is mad at him and that there's also a big chance that he will run into alex there."began jay suspicious;"What are you up to,jen?"

"Let's just say that I have a feeling that letting Darren do this for you will be good for him as well as for alex."smiled she and kissed him;"Trust me!"

At the hospital Nicole had just left to talk to Jamie again about shane when courtney walked into the room,where shawn was sitting next to his father;"Hi."

"Hi."said her brother looking up;"Where's deacon?"

"He had something to take care of and he'll be back later on."answered courtney;"Why aren't you returning any of devon's calls,shawn,i know that she has been trying to reach you eversince you showed up at the house there yesterday,because she just called me and told me so!"

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business for once?"asked he angry;"Jesse was right and what happened to devon was my fault,so it's better if I stay away from her."

"You don't mean that,shawn,that's crazy!"started his sister surprised;"If you really feel that way then why did you go over to her house yesterday and why did you wanna talk to her?"

"Because I was being stupid and I wasn't thinking,courtney,I won't make that mistake again and it's better for devon if I stay away from her!"answered shawn;"She's better off without me!"

Just before four that day justin was laying on the couch,feeling frustrated because he wasn't able to do much other then watch tv,read a book or listen to some music while he was stuck on that couch,when he heard sage coming in through the frontdoor,so he called out to her;"Sage?"

"What is it?"asked his ex-girlfriend as she came into the livingroom;"Do you want something?"

"How are things with luke?"said justin;"Is he okay,sage,is he still mad?"

"Luke is staying over at a friend's house for a few days."answered she;"Does that answer your question?"

"I know that you're mad at me for telling him about carl,but if you had told him as well as me the truth as soon as your ex came to town then you wouldn't be in this mess right now!"started her ex-boyfriend irritated,but once again as soon as he had said it he wished,again,that he had kept his big mouth shut when he saw the look in sage's eyes;"I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you even still doing here?"asked sage furious;"I know that I was wrong for not telling you the truth right away and I have already apologized to you more then I care to remember,justin,I even took you in after you were a total jackass to me because I felt sorry for you for breaking your foot,but all you seem to want to do is think of new ways to make me pay for hurting you and I'm getting sick and tired of it!"

Trying to hold in the tears and not wanting justin to see her cry sage walked away,without saying another word,and not more then ten minutes later she suddenly heard the front door being slammed shut,so worried sage rushed downstairs and quickly ran outside just in time to see justin drive away;"Damn it!"

Too exhausted to do anything about it she decided to let it be and went back into the house;"Stupid jerk!"

While everybody was out alex was sitting in the livingroom,working on her song,and she'd been so into playing her guitar and singing that she hadn't noticed Darren coming in through the backdoor,untill she suddenly heard a noise and saw him standing there;"Darren…?"

"Hi."answered Darren with a faint smile;"I knocked a couple of times,but I guess you didn't hear it."

"How long have you been standing there?"asked his ex-girlfriend a bit uncomfortable as Darren walked closer towards her;"What are you doing here,darren?"

"I'm here to pass something on to nick from jay."started he hesitating;"I'm happy to see you playing your music again,alex,you still have an amazing voice."

"How much did you hear?"said alex in a panic;"You weren't suppose to hear anything!"

"I didn't hear anything other then the last bit,alex,I swear."answered her ex lying because he didn't want to make things worse for her,but couldn't help it feel drawn closer to alex;"I'd love to hear it when you're ready."

"I don't know."began she confused about her own feelings as she felt as drawn to Darren as he was to her;"Maybe."

"What the hell are you doing here?"asked nick,who appeared behind them,and grabbed darren's shirt;"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my sister?"

"Let go off him,nick,he came here to talk to you!"said his sister angry while she pushed him away from her ex;"Stop being such a damn macho!"

"He could have called if he wanted to talk to me!"answered he and looked at Darren;"What the hell do you want?"

"Jay asked me to run a few things through with you before tonight since he won't be at the club."started Darren slowly;"He asked me to come downhere and talk to you!"

"Don't be such a baby and talk to Darren!"answered his ex-girlfriend tired as she looked at her brother and then walked away;"Men!"

M.j. was laying on the bed,in the guestroom,still upset about her conversation with adam,when there was a knock on the door,but since she didn't want to talk to her husband she yelled;"Go away!"

"Can I please come in?"asked her mother as she came in and closed the door behind her;"Adam called me and told me what had happened,m.j."

"He shouldn't have!"answered she irritated and sat up straight;"He had no right,mama!"

"Don't be so hard on adam,honey,this isn't easy on him either."said mary softly;"I know what it's like not to be able to remember anything."

"You do?"started her daughter confused;"How could you know,mama?"

"Believe me,honey,I know!"answered she and told her daughter the whole story of what had happened when Cheryl was just a baby;"So,I do know how you feel and what it's like not to remember."

"Did you get your whole memory back again?"asked m.j. hesitating;"Did you?"

"No,but the important things I did remember after a while and that's what counts,m.j."began her mother slowly;"Only the important things count,sweety."

"Now you sound like adam."said she tired;"Is it so hard to understand that I don't just want to remember the good things,but that I always want to know my whole past?"

"Ofcourse not,honey,that's a normal reaction and I felt like that too,but you can't focus too much on the bits and pieces that you're getting and you need to focus on the most important things."answered mary;"Just try to let go or you will drive yourself crazy."

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53….

That night Jay was laying in his bed up in his apartment with Jennifer in his arms;"Are you ever gonna explain to me why you wanted Darren to go over to nick's and tell him what I wanted him to,jen?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."said she with a faint smile;"There are some things that you don't know about me yet."

"Like what?"smiled jay as he kissed her;"I know that you're beautyfull,smart,kind,funny and that I'm totally in love with you,so what else is there to know?"

"Can we please talk about something else,jay?"asked his girlfriend uncomfortable;"Okay?"  
>"Hey,are you okay?"started he surprised when he noticed the change in jennifer's mood;"Whatever it is you know should by now that you can tell me anything!"<p>

"I don't want to talk about it and I'm fine!"answered jenny annoyed as she suddenly got out of bed;"I think I'm going to go home."

"Why?"said her boyfriend stuned while he quickly went out of bed and stopped jenny when she wanted to put on her clothes;"Hey,please don't go,baby,I promise that I won't talk about it anymore and that I won't ask you anymore questions!"

"It's not that I trust you or anything,but I'm not ready to tell you."began she softly and let jay take her back into bed;"I'm not!"

"It's okay."answered jay as he kissed her and leaned down on top of her as they reached the bed;"We don't have to talk!"

At the hospital Jamie walked into shane's hospitalroom,where Nicole was sitting next to shane's bed;"Hi."

"Hi,jamie."answered Nicole looking up;"Did you get the testresults back?"

"No,not yet."started he hesitating;"I wish that I could tell you that shane's gonna be just fine again and that he's gonna wake up soon,but I can't and to be honest it doesn't look good because he's not responding to anything."

"I know,jamie,you already told me that."said his friend with tears in her eyes;"I don't know what I'm gonna do if I were to lose shane!"

"You're not gonna lose dad!"answered shawn,who was standing in the doorway,with an angry look;"He's not gonna die,mom!"

"I hope not."cried she;"I need him!"

"Why are you making my mother cry?"asked her son furious and grabbed Jamie's doctor's coat;"She's feeling bad enough without you telling her more bad news damn it!"

"Let go,shawn,cut it out!"warned Nicole him shocked as she pulled him away from Jamie;"Jamie is only trying to help!"

"By telling you that dad is doing well?"yelled he furious and ran out of there;"Dad isn't gonna die!"

"Shawn…!"called his mother on after him,but without any luck and crying again she turned towards Jamie;"I'm sorry."

"Hey,don't be,Nicole,I know that shawn is just acting out because he's upset and it's okay."answered Jamie as he put his arms around her and held her tightly,comforting his friend;"I'm gonna do whatever I can to get shane through this."

Kathleen had been at the hospital all evening with her husband,in ginny's room,and she was exhausted when they finally came home;"I hope that ginny can go home soon."

"I'm sure she can,honey,sharlene only kept her there for so long now just to make sure that she really was okay and to give her some extra rest."said her husband and pulled her into his arms;"She's gonna pull through this,Kathleen,you'll see."

"Will she?"asked she tired;"I still can't believe that she's been walking around with this for so long and not tell us!"

"Ginny probably thought she was doing what was best."answered cass;"Atleast we know now and we can help ginny get through this."

"It's just sad that ginny's angry with lucas now all because he tried to help her and I'd just wish that she'd see that he did what was right for her."said his wife;"It just isn't fair."

At the club way after midnight Justin was sitting at the bar at the club when nick sat down next to him;"Hey,justin."

"What do you want?"asked his cousin with a grumpy look as he ordered another beer;"I'm busy."

"Busy with getting waisted?"said nick and saw how drunk he already was;"Weren't you suppose to be laying on a couch at home or something,justin?"  
>"That isn't my home anymore and sage wanted me to go,so i did!"answered he angry and suddenly got up,on his crutches and carefully keeping his broken foot off the ground;"What is that son of a bitch doing here?"<p>

"Who?"started his cousin curious as justin looked at some guy who was walking towards them;"Him?"

"What are you doing here?"asked justin angry and stared at the guy;"Why don't you just get the hell out of town,carl?"

"And miss all the fun?"laughed he;"Are you still having problems with sage?"

"That's none of your damn business,carl,stay away from sage!"

"Why?"smiled carl;"Since she's single now that you guys broke up I might as well give it a try and see if the magic is still there,justin,especially in the bedroom if you know what I mean."

"Shut up!"said he losing his temper and pushed carl;"Stay the hell away from her,carl!"

"Hey,cool it!"warned his cousin justin and then turned towards carl;"Cut it out,dude!"

"Hmmm,I can't resist having a try at my hot,sexy ex and i might give it a try right now."answered he;"Sage must be feeling pretty lonely right about now,so I'm feeling lucky tonight."

"You son of a bitch!"yelled justin furious as he took a swing at carl,causing them both to fall down,and ended up fighting on the floor with him untill nick,helped by Darren,pulled them both apart.

A little while later sage,who was sound asleep,was woken up when she heard the frontdoor opening up and voices downstairs,so worried she rushed down the stairs,still in her night gown and was stuned to find nick there,who was helping justin on to the bunk bed;"What is going on here?"

"Did we wake you up?"asked nick as he turned around;"I'm sorry,sage,but I had to bring justin somewhere and I figures that this was the best place."

"It's okay."started she worried when she saw justin laying on his back on the bunkbed and saw blood on his face and his shirt;"What happened?"

"First he got waisted at the club and then he got into a fight with some guy."answered her friend as he walked away;"I need to get back to the club,so good luck."

"Thanks for taking care of him,nick."said sage and turned towards justin,who seemed to be asleep;"What did you do to yourself,justin?"

Exhausted and upset from all the problems sage sat down next to him on the edge of the bunkbed and began to cry;"Damn it!"

"Hey!"began her ex-boyfriend softly and pushed himself up a bit while he hesitating touched her back;"Sage…"

"I'm so mad at you right now!"scolded she at him,turning towards him;"You had no business getting in your car and driving off like that!"

"I thought it was what you wanted!"answered justin as he stared at sage in her night gown,getting turned on and began to caress her back,slowly moving his fingers towards her thigh,as he pushed himself up a bit further untill he was really close to sage;"I'm sorry,sage,for everything!"

"Look at how your face looks!"said his ex-girlfriend softly as she gently touched his bruised jaw and split up lip and saw justin staring at her while he moved his other hand underneath her night gown,caressing her bare skin,as his other hand was still on her thigh,slowly moving his fingers across it towards the inside of her upper-thight,giving her shivers down her spine;"Justin…."

"I've missed you."whispered he,gently kissing sage;"I've missed this!"

"You're drunk!"started sage in doubt while he was driving her crazy with his fingers and his kisses and pushed him down on to the bed,down on to his back,and tried to take off his bloody shirt;"You need to sleep it off!"  
>"The last thing I want to do right now is sleep,sage!"answered her ex with a faint smile as he pulled sage down on top of him and held her tightly;"I want you!"<p>

"I…."said she not thinking clearly,excited by the way his fingers were moving along her naked skin again,underneath her night gown,as he was kissing her neck;"Justin…."

"Don't you want me too?"asked justin,gently pushing sage down next to him on the bed as he moved down on top of her,and stared into her eyes as he kissed her again;"Haven't you missed me?"

"You're not playing fair!"answered his ex with a faint smile,not able to resist justin any longer,and kissed him back as she put her arms around his neck.

The following day adam woke up and after getting he went downstairs,scared of what kind of mood he'd find his wife in,but to his surprise she was up in the kitchen,making breakfast as she moved around on her crutches;"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning."smiled m.j. as she turned around;"I hope you're hungry."  
>"I see that you're in a good mood,m.j."began her husband slowly;"Does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore?"<p>

"Maybe."said she teasing and to adam's surprise as well as her own she kissed him on his mouth in an impulse.

"I guess that means a yes."answered her husband with a big grin on his face and saw how m.j. began to blush as she realized what she had done;"You look cute in red."

"You're a real comedian."started m.j. with a faint smile and punched him against his shoulder;"Very funny,adam cory!"

"It's nice to see you like this."smiled he as he wanted to lean closer to m.j. and kiss her when devon came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning,sweetie."

"Goodmorning."said their daughter;"Something smells good here."

"Your mother made breakfast."answered adam;"How are you feeling,devon?"  
>"Fine."said she and sat down;"I feel fine."<p>

Slowly waking up sage opened her eyes and saw justin,who was laying next to her on the bunk bed,staring at her with a big grin on his face;"What are you looking at,justin?"

"At you."answered he,gently running his fingers across her thigh;"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."started sage hesitating;"I don't want to be ruining the mood here,but where do we go from here?"

"Hmmm,how about picking up where we left off early this morning?"smiled her boyfriend as he kissed her,slowly letting his fingers find their way to sage's upperbody;"We have some catching up to do,sage."

"You have a one tracked mind."laughed she,pushing him away from her,and gave justin a serious look;"You know what I mean!"

"Where do you think we stand?"asked justin with a faint smile and pushed a string of hair out of her face;"I was a stupid jerk and i shouldn't have overreacted like that,sage,I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me for the way I acted."

"I guess I share some of the blame for what happened,justin,so let's just call it even and leave it at that!"started his girlfriend slowly and kissed him;"I love you!"

"I love you too!"smiled he,kissing her back,as they slowly began to make love again…

Lucas was already in his office,trying to focus on the papers infront of him,but all he could think about was ginny and it was driving him crazy,because he hadn't been able to sleep,eat or think at all since she'd gotten mad at him for telling her parents about her being sick.

Frustrated that he couldn't get any work done lucas got up and kicked his chair across the room;"Damn it!"

"Hey,boss."answered carter worried as came in;"What did that poor chair do to you?"

"Mind your own damn business!"said he angry;"What do you want?"

"Hey,don't take it out on me either!"started his friend slowly;"Why don't you go to the hospital and talk to ginny,because maybe she has calmed down now and maybe she isn't angry anymore."

"Ginny isn't just angry with me,carter,she hates me and never wants to see me again!"answered lucas;"She will never forgive me for telling her parents about her having cancer,so there's no point in going overthere and talking to her again."

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54….

Hours later courtney was up in her room,sitting on her bed in deacon's arms,when her mother called,asking if shawn was at home and after talking to her on the phone for a few minutes she hung up;"Bye,mom."

"Was that your mother?"asked her boyfriend worried;"Is everything okay with your father,courtney,did he get worse?"

"No,not that I know of."started she slowly;"She asked me if shawn was at home and I told her that he wasn't,deacon,to be honest I haven't seen my brother since he went to the hospital lastnight."

"He's probably trying to keep busy to keep his mind off your father's condition or something."answered deacon as he pulled courtney back into his arms and kissed her;"Hey,don't worry,honey,your brother's a big boy and he can take care of himself."

"No,deacon,he can't!"said his girlfriend upset while she got off the bed,away from deacon;"I know shawn acts all tough and tries to pretend that he can handle it all,but that's all just an act and a lot has happened the last couple of years and I'm scared he's reached his limit now with dad and that whole thing with devon."

"Okay."began he hesitating as he got up too;"If you're that worried then maybe we should go look for him or something and maybe you should call devon to let her know what's going on."

"I don't want to bother devon with this,because she's got enough on her mind right now and look at what happened last time I asked devon something like this?"answered courtney tired;"Let's just go look for shawn ourselves."

At the hospital Jamie was sitting in his office with m.j. and his cousin;"So,how are you feeling now,m.j.?"

"Pretty good to be honest."said she;"Especially since I stopped taking those pills like you said."

"Like I said?"asked her friend surprised;"Did you stop taking those pills?"

"Yes,adam threw them out because you had told him that I didn't need them anymore and I guess you were right,jamie,because not only do I feel better now i'm also starting to remember things."answered m.j. confused as she looked at Jamie first and then at adam;"Didn't you tell him that?"

"Ofcourse I did,but I guess I forgot for a minute."started he with a quick look at adam;"I'm glad you're feeling better and that you're starting to remember things again,but I want you to take it easy and if there's any problem I want you to call me right away."

"I will,but what kind of problem could there be?"laughed his friend and got up;"I feel fine."

"Can I talk to you for a second,adam,alone?"asked Jamie as he walked adam and m.j. out;"It won't take long."

"Sure."answered he and turned towards his wife;"Do you mind?"

"Why don't you talk to jamie while I go over to the physical therapist and I'll meet you there."said m.j. as she walked away;"Bye,jamie."

"Bye."began her friend,quickly pulling adam back into his office after m.j. had left and closed the door;"Are you insane?"

"It had to be done and it's making my wife feel better,isn't it?"answered adam irritated;"You were too scared to do it and those pills were preventing m.j. from getting her memory back,jamie,so she had to stop taking them and now she has,without any problems!"

"Do you think that all of your problems are solved now?"asked he worried;"What do you think will happen once those pills are really starting to wear off and more memories start coming back to her and she begins to remember what happened just before she nearly died or what if she remembers the time she spend in chicago,adam,have you thought about that?"

"Whatever happens I'll handle it!"said his friend and walked away;"I'm finally getting my wife back and I'm not sorry for what I did!"

Ginny was feeling bored,laying in her hospitalbed,as her parents were sitting right next to her;"I want to go home."

"We know,honey,but sharlene just wants to keep you here for atleast another night."answered Kathleen hesitating;"Maybe it's a good idea if you moved back in with us for a while."

"Why?"asked her daughter irritated;"Just because I'm sick that doesn't mean that I need to move back home again and that you have to look after me or something,mom!"

"I didn't say that and I'm only trying to making things easier for you."started she tired;"You were so exhausted on Monday after your chemo-therapy that you ran your car into a parked car,so don't pretend that it isn't effecting you and that you don't need somebody to look after you!"

"This is why I didn't tell you or anybody about me being sick,because you all are overreacting eversince you found out!"said ginny angry;"I don't need to move back home and I wish I had never told lucas,who I obvisiously can't trust,because then he wouldn't have told you guys!"

"It's time you stopped trying to push everybody,who loves you and wants to help you,away just because you don't want to admit that you're sick because you can't do this alone and you do need help!"answered her mother as she got up;"Lucas was being a real friend to you and telling us that you were sick while he knew that you'd get furious with him took a lot of guts,ginny,but he did it anyway because he knew it was the best thing for you and it's time that you stopped being so mad at him!"

"Lucas had no business telling you guys anything,because that was my choice to make and not his!"said she;"I never want to see him again!"

"Calm down,ladies,please!"started cass worried about both his wife and his daughter;"This isn't the time or place for this conversation."

"You're acting like a spoiled brat,ginny,if you can't see what a great friend lucas is then you don't deserve to have a friend like him!"answered his wife angry while she walked out of ginny's hospitalroom;"I need to go for a walk and get some fresh air,cass,so I'll see you at home."

"Kathleen!"called he on after her before he turned back towards his daughter,who looked shocked after her mother's harsh words;"She didn't mean it,honey,she's just upset after everything that has happened."

"She did mean it,dad,she did!"said ginny softly;"She did!"

That afternoon m.j. was laying on her bed,sleeping after an exhausting psycial therapy session,when she began to dream….

M.j. came in through the backdoor,soaked,and saw adam,standing there;"Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know."started m.j. softly;"I've just been walking around,adam,thinking."

"Is it true?"asked he and got angry when he saw the truth in m.j.'s eyes;"It is,isn't it?"

"I just don't understand it,adam,I thought….!"answered his wife tired when he suddenly walked towards the backdoor;"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"said adam and pushed m.j. away from him when she tried to stop him;"Don't!"

"Please,adam,don't go!"begged she in tears;"Please let me explain!"

"What's there to explain,m.j.,that you have kept yet another secret from me again?"asked her husband;"That,even though I always thought that I was the only man that you had ever loved enough to have kids with and that I was the father of your firstborn,chad is the father of your firstborn son and that you never even once thought that it was important enough to tell me about it?"

"I didn't mean to keep this from you,but chad and I had promised eachother after it had happened that we would never talk about it again!"answered m.j. as she tried to grab adam's hand;"Please don't go,adam,I love you and we can work this out!"

"You love me?"yelled he furious while he pushed her away for a second time;"How can we work anything out if I can't even trust you enough to be honest with me and you keep lying to me or when I don't even know who the hell you are anymore?"

"Adam…!"cried his wife on after him when he stormed out the door;"No!"

Really upset after another confusing returning memory m.j. woke up,shivering all over,so she got out of bed and walked into the livingroom,where adam was sitting;"Did I sleep with my sister's husband and is he jesse's father?"

"Huh?"asked adam surprised as he got up,realizing m.j.'d had another memory flashback,and made her sit down next to him on the couch;"A long time ago before we even met you dated chad for a while in Chicago and you guys had a son,jesse,but that was way before I even knew you or before your sister got involved with chad."

"What kind of a person was i?"started his wife even more upset;"In my dream you were yelling at me about keeping secrets,lying to you and you ran out of here,furious,adam,so I must have been a terrible person."

"No,that isn't true!"answered he and took her hands into his;"We had our problems and we both did things that we weren't proud of,but we love eachother and you're a great person,so don't even think that of yourself ever again!"

To be continued…..


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55…

At brava alison had finished for the day and had just left the building when she ran into todd there;"Hi,alison."

"What are you doing here?"asked she annoyed;"You don't work here anymore and you have no business being here."

"I came to talk to you."started her ex with a faint smile;"Can't we go back to our apartment and talk?"

"Are you kidding me?"said alison stuned;"After what you did do you really expect me to just come along with you,todd,are you insane?"

"Hey,I might have been a jerk because I cheated on you,but we have been together for so long and I can't believe that you're just gonna throw all of that away for one little mistake!"answered he and grabbed her hand;"I love you!"

"You didn't seem to love me enough to stay faithfull and I'm not the one who threw everything away by cheating,so don't talk to me about how long we were together or that you can't believe that I'm throwing everything away,because you did that!"said his ex-girlfriend angry as she pulled away from him;"I don't want to be with you anymore and I never want to see you again,todd,so just go away and leave me alone!"

"I can't,because I love you and I miss you!"started todd slowly when alison walked away from him;"I'm not giving up on you!"

Ginny was thinking about her mother's harsh words when carter came into her hospitalroom;"Hey,you."

"Hey."said his friend happy to see him;"Let me guess,carter,he told you,didn't he?"

"Yeah,he did and I'm glad he did,because I was worried about you and I wish you would have just told me yourself."answered he;"You're a silly girl,honey,keeping something like this from everybody and trying to do it all alone."

"Can we please talk about something else?"asked ginny uncomfortable;"I already had my mom coming down hard on me for being a spoiled brat according to her."

"Ofcourse,but I just want to say one last thing,ginny,then I'll keep my mouth shut!"started her friend slowly;"Lucas is devasted because you're mad at him and I have never seen him like this before,hun,he seems totally lost and he really believes that you hate him."

"He had no right to tell my parents about what was wrong with me!"said she;"He didn't have to do that!"

"If you're really honest with yourself don't you think that you might be wrong there and overreacting just a little bit,honey,that maybe there's a reason why you're acting like this towards lucas and that perhaps you were happy to have found a reason to push him away as you guys were getting closer?"answered carter with a faint smile;"Just think about what I said,because the guy is totally in love with you and maybe you're feeling something for him too."

At the cory's devon was laying on the couch,watching tv,while her father had taken her mother out for a while to take her mind of the memories that kept coming quicker and quicker,when courtney came in through the backdoor with deacon;"Hi,devon."

"Hi,guys."said she surprised;"How's your dad,courtney?"

"He's still hanging in there and they have no idea if he's gonna pull through,but we're trying to stay positive."answered her friend;"Have you heard anything from shawn lately?"

"Courtney!"warned deacon her quickly;"This isn't a good idea."

"I haven't heard anything from shawn since he showed up here and my big brother acted like a total jackass,courtney."started his friend worried as she looked at them both;"What's going on,guys,did something happen to shawn or something?"

"She's got a right to know,deacon,maybe she can help us!"said she giving deacon an angry look before she turned back towards her friend;"Lastnight shawn lost it at the hospital with Jamie when he said that dad wasn't doing so well and after he stormed out of there nobody seems to have heard from him again,so I'm really worried!"

"Oh,my god,so now shawn is missing?"asked devon shocked and got up from the couch;"Shouldn't we be outthere looking for him then?"

"Hey,you're not going anywhere!"answered her friend;"You're suppose to be resting because you have a concusion,devon!"

"I'm feeling fine,deacon,I do!"began she softly;"Do you really think that I'm gonna stay here on this couch when shawn is missing?"

"But we already looked everywhere,devon,so there wouldn't be any point in you searching all over for him."said courtney tired;"I just thought that maybe you would heard from him."

"No,I haven't,but I might know some places where you haven't looked yet."answered her friend and grabbed her keys;"Let's go."

After spending most of the day on the bunk-bed together sage finally wanted to get up when justin stopped her;"Hey,where are you going?"

"I'm gonna make us something to eat and then maybe take a shower."answered sage and kissed him;"No matter how much I enjoy laying here with you,justin,I can't stay in bed all day long."

"Why not?"smiled he,holding her tightly so that she couldn't get away;"I can think of something to do again."

"Is that all you can think about?"laughed his girlfriend;"Maybe you should take a shower,honey,a very cold one."

"I can't,sage."said justin,sticking out his casted foot;"See!"

"You're right,so I will have to give you a sponge-bath downhere later on."started she with a faint smile and was finally able to get up out of the bed;"Who did you fight with at the club by the way?"

"Can you first promise me not to get mad before I tell you?"asked her boyfriend hesitating;"Please?"

"I don't like the sound of that,justin,not at all!"answered sage worried;"Who was it?"

"It was your ex,but it was his own fault and he had it coming!"said he angry;"He was going on and on about how he was gonna…."

"He was gonna what?"said his girlfriend surprised;"What did he say?"

"Let's just say that it was his own fault that I took a swing at him,sage,okay?"asked justin;"Are you mad at me now?"  
>"No,I'm not mad at you and maybe we should just put it past us."started she slowly;"But if you ever dare to drive out of here,angry,with a broken foot or something like that I will kill you!"<p>

"Do you know that you're damn sexy when you look at me like that!"smiled her boyfriend teasing as sage walked away;"Hurry back!"

That night devon had been to so many place to find shawn while deacon and courtney had been looking else where when she finally decided that there could only be one more place he could be,their special place from when they were still together,so she drove over to the highschool and climbed on to the roof,using the fire-escape.

As she reached the front of the roof she was relieved when she saw shawn sitting there;"I'm so glad that I have finally found you!"

"What are you doing here?"asked he a bit out of it;"Go away!"

"No!"answered his ex-girlfriend as she sat down next to him,trying to ignore her headache that was getting worse,and saw the empty beercans all around them;"What are you doing,shawn,do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

"Go away,devon,all I do is hurt you and I don't want to do that anymore!"said shawn;"Please just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that and I won't!"started she softly and put her arm around his shoulders;"It's gonna be okay again and your father will pull through this!"

"What if he doesn't?"asked her ex-boyfriend with tears in his eyes;"I said really horrible things to him,so what if he dies?"

"He won't and your dad knew that you didn't mean any of those things,shawn,people say stupid things when they're mad."answered devon;"Just like I know that you didn't mean those things that you said to me when you were mad."

"I was being such a jerk and I'm sorry,but it was driving me crazy thinking that you were with somebody else instead of me and I just lost it!"said he tired;"I thought I had lost you forgood and then I heard Jamie say that my dad might not pull through lastnight,so I totally freaked out and nothing seemed to matter anymore."

"You can't think like that,because you didn't lose me forgood and you're not gonna lose your dad either!"started his ex-girlfriend and closed her eyes when the pain got worse,even though she tried to ignore it;"Damn it!"

"Are you okay?"asked shawn worried as he realized that devon wasn't doing so good and that she was in no condition to be up in that rooftop with him,so he got up,a bit unsteady;"I'm driving you home right now,devon,you need to be in bed or something and not up here with me!"

"I don't think you're in any condition to be driving me anywhere."answered she with a faint smile as shawn helped her up and pointed at the empty beercans;"I can drive myself."

"No way that I'm letting you drive and since I can't drive you home either I'll call courtney or something to pick you up."said her ex;"Give me your phone!"

"Only if you promise to come with me!"began devon softly;"Promise me,shawn!"

"Allright,I'll come with you."promised he and put his arm around devon as he slowly helped her down off the roof and back to her car,where he called his sister for help;"You can be so bossy at times."

"I know."answered his ex with a faint smile,glad to be able to lean backwards in the carseat,and closed her eyes;"Isn't that what you love about me?"

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56….

Amanda was sitting out in the garden with sam when their oldest daughter came outside;"Hi,honey."

"Is everything okay?"asked sam worried when he saw the upset look on alison's face;"Ali?"

"I want to be transferred to our office in denver."answered she;"I need that right now."

"Why on earth would you want that?"said her mother a bit shocked;"Do you really want to move downthere?"

"Yes,mom,I do."started alison softly;"I need a change in my life and working at the office in denver seems like a good place to start."

"But to move down to denver?"asked she;"Can't you make a change here or something?"

"Is this because of todd?"began her husband slowly;"Is he the reason why you suddenly want to be transferred to denver?"

"That's crazy,honey,we already took care of him and we made sure that he left brava."said Amanda;"Todd is history,ali."

"No,he isn't and even though you fired him he's still there,so as long as I stay here I won't be able to move on and moving to denver will give me a chance to make a fresh start."answered she;"I have already made up my mind and I'm gonna move somewhere else,so if you guys don't want to transfer me to denver I will find another job somewhere else."

"Can you atleast give us a chance to discuss this with eachother before we make a decision?"asked her mother;"We'll let you know in a day or so."

At the club Lindsay came in with her sister;"I still can't believe that mom and dad let me go downhere on a schoolnight."

"And you have me to thank for that."answered her sister with a faint smile and saw Darren sitting at a table with his girlfriend,steve,Patrick and carter;"Thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome,alex."said Lindsay as she saw how difficult it was for alex to see Darren with lexi;"Where do you want to sit?"

"I don't know."started she hesitating when their cousin came up to them;"Hi,steve."

"Hey,ladies."smiled her cousin while he put his arms around their shoulders and pulled them with him towards the table where he'd been sitting at;"Look who's here,guys."

"Hi."said Patrick and carter;"Great to see you here again,alex."

"Thanks."answered she a bit uncomfortable;"It feels good to be here again."

"Hi,alex."started her ex-boyfriend,feeling as uncomfortable as alex was;"You look great."

"Let's dance."said Lindsay quickly after the awkward silence that was caused by darren's remark and the angry look that his girlfriend was giving him and pulled alex with her on to the dancefloor.

Devon was slowly waking up,surprised to realize she was laying in a hospitalroom,and saw her parents sitting next to her bed;"Mom?Dad?"

"Hey,sweetie."said adam;"How are you feeling?"

"What am I doing at the hospital and where's shawn?"asked his daughter worried;"Where's shawn,dad?"

"Shawn is at home."answered he;"Calm down a bit,because getting worked up isn't good for you."

"You passed out in the car while courtney was driving you home and we brought you here."started m.j. softly;"What were you thinking running around town like that while you weren't suppose to be up and about like that yet?"

"Your mother is right,devon,that was a stupid thing to do and it has landed you back into the hospital again."said her husband;"You'll have to stay here for atleast one night."

"I needed to find shawn and I had to go look for him!"answered she;"Did you guys send shawn away because you're mad at him for me going out there to look for him?"

"No,sweetie,we're not mad at shawn and we didn't send him home,so calm down or you'll make yourself even more sick."warned adam her worried;"Shawn came down to the hospital too,but he was in pretty bad shape and looked like he hadn't slept in days,so courtney took him home and I'm sure he will come and see you in the morning."

"Good."said his daughter slowly dozing off back to sleep;"It wasn't his fault."

The next morning cass found his wife sitting outside in the backyard and sat down next to her;"Are you okay,kathleen?"

"No,I'm not okay."answered she with a sad smile;"I was a real bitch towards ginny yesterday,wasn't i?"

"You were a bit harsh."said her husband as he put his arms around Kathleen;"But I know that everything is getting to you and that you just reached your boiling point yesterday."

"It's just that I got so frustrated when I heard ginny being so hard on lucas while all he wanted to do is help her,cass,she's trying to push everybody and that is wrong!"started Kathleen tired;"Ginny could die and all she cares about is being so damn independent and wanting to do all it all alone."

"Just like her mother."smiled he and kissed her;"You were the same way when you were paralyzed,honey,you didn't want any help either and ginny's just like you."

"Don't make fun of me!"warned his wife him angry and pulled away;"Our daughter could die damn it"

"She isn't gonna die,honey,she'll pull through this and we'll help her!"answered cass as he got up and put his arms around Kathleen again;"It'll be okay again."

At the hospital devon woke up and was surprised to see shawn,laying with his head on his arms on the bed as he hung in a chair,sound asleep,when jennifer came in;"Goodmorning,devon,how are you feeling?"

"A bit better then I did yesterday."said her friend;"How long has shawn been here?"

"Since late lastnight when he sneaked in here after your parents had left and you'd fallen asleep,devon,I didn't have the heart to send him away because he looked so lost and worried about you."started Jennifer slowly and walked away again;"I'll check in on you later again."

"See you later and thanks,jen."answered she while she looked with a faint smile at shawn and gently ran her fingers through his messed-up hair as shawn began to wake up;"Goodmorning,sleepy head."

"Huh?"asked her ex-boyfriend a bit hazy and looked at devon;"Hey,you're awake."

"Yes,shawn,I'm awake."said devon as she gently ran her fingers across shawn's jaw,which had stubbles from not shaving for days;"You need a shave."

"I'm trying to grow a beard."answered he with a faint smile and took devon's hand into his;"You shouldn't have come looking for me in your condition!"

"You didn't expect me to stay at home while you were missing,did you?"began his ex-girlfriend softly;"I could never do that!"

"I know."said shawn hesitating;"I'm sorry for being such a jealous jerk lately,devon,I really am."

"Hey,let's not get into that right now."answered she;"We can talk about everything after I get out of the hospital and your dad's out of the woods again."

Alex was having breakfast when Lindsay came into the kitchen;"Hey,where's the rest?"

"Mom and dad had to leave for work and nick's still asleep I think."said alex looking up;"I had a good time at the club lastnight."

"So did i."answered her sister and sat down;"Darren's girlfriend seemed to be really annoyed with him and she hardly said a word to him all night,alex,not that he noticed that because he was too busy with staring at you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked she irritated;"Why do you keep bringing Darren up and making it sound like he's still in love with me or something?"

"It's true,alex,he's still in love with you and you're still in love with him,so why are you guys pretending that you aren't?"started Lindsay slowly;"I thought that susan was teaching you to be honest about your feelings and to talk about it?"

"That's not fair and totally uncalled for!"said her sister angry as she got up;"Darren isn't still in love with me,Lindsay,he's got a girlfriend!"

"Yeah,right!"answered she;"A girlfriend that he ignores the moment that you walk into the club!"

"What Darren and I had is over and there's no way that Darren would want me back after the way I treated him!"started alex tired and walked away;"So please just stop bringing it up!"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57….

Around lunchtime lucas was trying get some work done,but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind on his work and it was so frustrating,so out of angry he shoved everything off his desk;"Damn it!"

"Looks like somebody is angry here."said a voice and when he turned around he saw ginny standing by the doorway;"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"asked lucas stuned;"Shouldn't you be at the hospital,ginny,did you sneak out or something?"

"You're mad at me,aren't you?"started she slowly as she closed the door behind her and walked up to him;"Aren't you?"

"No!"answered her friend lying and sat down at his desk;"I'm not angry at you!"

"You're a bad liar,lucas,you totally suck at it!"said ginny with a faint smile;"You are mad at me,because I kept pushing you away and it's driving you insane!"

"What the hell do you want me to say?"yelled he suddenly,furious as he finally let all of his frustrations go,and jumped up;"Yes,I'm furious with you damn it,because you keep pushing me away when all I want is to help you through this and you're driving me crazy!"

"I'm not pushing you away right now!"answered his friend softly;"Am i?"

"What do you want?"asked lucas tired;"What do you want from me,ginny,are you here to play games with me?"

"I'm not playing any games."started she hesitating and moved closer towards lucas;"I'm sorry."

"Why?"said her friend confused as they stood there,so close together;"I thought you hated me and that you never wanted to see me again after I told your parents about you being sick?"

"I don't hate you,lucas,I don't!"answered ginny,feeling the tension between them building up as they stood so close and lucas stared into her eyes;"I said those stupid things out of anger,but I didn't mean any of it and I could never hate you!"

"All I wanted to do was help you."said he softly;"That's all I wanted to do!"

"I know."began his friend with a faint smile as she suddenly leaned in for a kiss,surprising herself as well as lucas with her impulsive action.

"Why did you do that?"asked lucas stuned;"What was that for,ginny?"

"I….."started she confused;"I don't know."

"Wait a minute!"said her friend angry when ginny walked backwards a bit,away from him,and grabbed her wrists;"You can't just come in here,kiss me and then leave again!"

"I don't know why I did that,lucas!"answered ginny and tried to pull away from lucas;"Let go of me!"

"No,not untill you tell me the damn truth!"began he slowly;"Tell me damn it!"

"What do you want me to say?"asked his friend furious;"That i wanted to kiss you because I'm falling for you and that I pushed you away because that scares me,lucas,is that what you want to hear?"

"If it's true then yes!"said lucas with a faint smile as all the pieces started to fall into place and pulled ginny into his arms;"You want me as much as I want you,ginny,just admit it!"

"I….."answered she hesitating,feeling strange in lucas's arms and so close to him again while she felt his fingers on her back,gently caressing her;"Yes!"

"What took you so long to admit it?"smiled her friend as he kissed her;"Finally!"

At the cory's adam came home from checking up on his friend at the hospital and was surprised to find his wife crying on the bed in the guestroom;"Hey,what's wrong?"

"Nothing."answered m.j. lying and quickly wiped away her tears;"How was shane doing?"

"Still the same,m.j."said her husband as he sat down next to m.j. on the bed and put his hand on her leg;"Hey,I can see that there's something wrong and I'm sure you weren't crying for no reason,so why don't you just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing!"started she softly and turned her head away from adam;"Just drop it!"

"No,I'm not gonna drop it and I want to know what's wrong!"answered adam worried while he made m.j. look at him;"Please tell me!"

"Do you really want to know?"asked his wife suddenly angry;"My memory is coming back and some of those memories I wish I didn't remember,adam,because they make me think I wasn't such a good person before I ended up in a coma."  
>"Hey,don't do that,honey,don't talk like that!"said he;"It isn't true damn it!"<p>

"I lied to you and our family,kept secrets and who knows what else?"answered m.j. with tears in her eyes;"So don't tell me it isn't true!"  
>"You have made mistakes and so have I,but that doesn't mean you're a bad person and I don't ever want to hear you say that again!"said her husband as he grabbed her arms;"Do you hear me?"<p>

"Let go off me!"began she shocked about the way adam reacted and pulled away from him;"Why are you angry at me now?"

"I'm not angry at you,honey,I just can't stand it when you talk like that because it just isn't true and you're a wonderfull person."started adam tired as he got up;"So please don't do that again!"

"Wait!"answered his wife softly while she stopped adam as he wanted to walk away and grabbed his hand;"Please don't go,adam,I don't want to be alone right now!"

"Sure."said he surprised and lay down next to m.j. as he put his arms around her and held her tight;"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Mandy had just come home for lunch when she heard her parents talking about alison wanting to moving to denver,so she walked into the livingroom,a bit shocked;"Is ali seriously thinking about moving away?"

"Don't you know it's not nice to eavesdrop on people?"asked her father looking up;"But to answer your question,mandy,your sister wants to be transferred to our office in denver."

"Why would she want to do that?"said she;"That doesn't make any sense."

"Your sister seems to think that she can do with a change in her life and she has made it pretty clear that if we don't allow her to transfer to our office in denver that she will quit her job and leave anyway."answered sam;"So I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"Ofcourse we do."started his wife irritated;"Do you really think alison will quit her job if we say no,sam?"

"Yes,I do and to be honest I can understand how ali feels,so I think that we should let her go."said he;"There's no point in trying to keep our daughter here if she wants to go."

"You can't be serious,dad,do you really want to let ali move to denver?"asked mandy stuned;"What she needs right now is us to get over this whole mess with todd and not some stupid transfer to denver!"

"If that is what ali wants then there's nothing that we can do!"answered her father;"All we can do is accept it,because she's a grown woman who can make up her own mind!"

M.j. was still laying in adam's arms,sleeping when she began to dream again….

M.j. was standing in the shower when adam came in and put his arms around her,pulling her body up against his;"Hey,mrs. Cory."

"Hey,mr. cory."smiled she,turning around and putting her arms around his neck as they kissed;"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise my lovely wife in the shower."whispered adam into her ear as his fingers were playing with her skin,caressing her,and kissed her neck;"Happy 15 th anniversary,honey."

"Hmmm."said his wife enjoying the sensation that his fingers were giving her as their kisses became more and more passionet and she let her fingers explore his body like she'd done so many times before;"Happy 15th anniversary,my love."

Slowly they began to make love right there in the shower…

Still with that image in her mind m.j. woke up,sat up straight and saw adam laying next to her in the bed,with a curious look on his face;"What were you dreaming about,m.j.?"

"It was nothing."answered she lying with a faint smile and still felt the sexual tension that she had felt in her dream as she,but didn't know how to respond to that;"Nothing at all."

"It didn't look like nothing to me."started adam with a big grin on his face when he saw m.j. blushing;"It looked like you were having fun in your dream,honey."

"Have you been watching me the whole time or something,adam?"asked his wife angry;"I'm not some kind of project that you have to watch or something!"

"Hey,calm down,honey,i wasn't watching you because you're some kind of project,but because you're my wife and I enjoy watching you sleep!"said he stuned about her reaction to his joke and stopped m.j. as she wanted to get out of bed;"I used to watch you sleep sometimes before…."

"Before you thought I had died."answered m.j. softly as she put her arms around adam;"I'm sorry,adam,I sometimes forget how hard this all is on you too and there's so much that I don't know yet."

With m.j.'s arms around him adam reacted impulsive and kissed her,gently at first while he put his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer up against his,but soon his kisses become more passionetly as he felt m.j. kissing him back with as much passion and they slowly began to make love.

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58…..

Up in lucas's apartment he was laying in bed with ginny in his arms;"Don't you think we should let your parents know where you are,ginny,because they probably already know that you sneaked out of the hospital."

"Why do you keep doing that?"started she annoyed and sat up straight;"We just made love and you spoil it by bringing up my parents?"

"I'm not trying to spoil anything,but I'm only thinking of your best interest and your doctor didn't release you yet,so this can't be good for you."answered lucas;"I'm just worried about you,gorgeous,because no matter how much I'm enjoying being here with you I don't want to make things worse."  
>"Wow!"said his friend teasing;"Lucas,the big ladies-man,is thinking about something other then sex?"<p>

"If you still think of me like that then maybe this wasn't such a good idea."began he suddenly angry and got up;"I'll take you back to the hospital."

"Hey,it was a joke and there's no need to get so worked up!"smiled ginny as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him back into bed;"Come back here,you!"

"It wasn't funny and I thought that I had shown you with everything that I have done lately that I want more then just sex with you,ginny,I thought you understood that by now."said her friend with a serious look;"I'm in love with you and I have been for some time now,so this isn't just about getting you into bed and that's not what I want!"

"So you don't want to have sex with me again?"asked she still teasing lucas and sat down on top of him;"Too bad."

"You love teasing me,don't you?"started lucas with a faint smile as he put his arms around ginny and kissed her;"I want to be with you,more then anything else in this world,and not just for the sex,even though that's amazing ofcourse,so I need to know if that's what you want too."

"Why are you making everything so serious right away?"answered his friend;"Can't we just take it one day at the time and see where that takes us,lucas?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"said he surprised;"Do you want a relationship with me or not?"

"I don't want something that serious right now,lucas,so why can't we just have fun together and see what happens?"began ginny and kissed him while her hands were finding their way down his body;"Why are we even talking while we could be doing something much better?"

"But I do want something serious!"started her friend as he realized that ginny wasn't ready for that kind of talk and was probably just scared for the future because of her being sick and kissed ginny back;"Okay,we can drop this conversation for now,ginny,but we're gonna have to talk about this at one point!"

Later that day Justin was watching tv,still laying on the couch with his broken foot,when he saw sage coming into the livingroom with a letter in her hand and an upset look on her face;"What's wrong,honey,who's the letter from?"

"It's from some lawer."answered sage softly as she sat dow next to him;"Carl is really trying to get joint custody of luke and also visitationrights."

"Are you serious,sage?"asked her boyfriend shocked;"That son of a bitch has got a lot of nerve!"

"I'd rather kill him then let him near luke!"started she tired when all of a sudden she heard the backdoor opening up and not long after that her son came into the livingroom;"Luke…."

"Hi,luke."said justin hestitating;"Look,I'm sorry about what happened and I was being a total jerk,so please get mad at me all you want,but don't be so hard on your mother."

"Yes,you were a total jerk,but mom should have told me that my real father was in town!"answered his stepson and turned towards sage;"Why didn't you tell me,mom?"

"Because I wanted to protect you."said she;"I'm sorry that I kept this from you and maybe I should have told you,but I didn't and I can't change what happened."

"Why would I need to be protected from a man that I have never even met?"asked luke confused;"What could he do to me?"

"Maybe you should give your mother a break right now and leave the subject alone for the time being."started his step-father slowly when he saw sage getting more and more upset;"Why don't we let it rest untill tomorrow and then continue this conversation,luke,is that okay?"

"I guess so."answered he and saw the same thing that justin saw,how upset sage was looking;"So,what's the deal here with you two?"

"We sorted things out."said sage;"Everything's okay again."

"After being a total jerk I got your mother to forgive me and I forgave her for not telling me the truth right away,so everything's okay again and we're back together."answered her boyfriend with a faint smile;"So,luke,are we okay again too?"

"Sure,justin,I guess so."said he and walked away;"I'm hungry."

"Hey,it's gonna be okay again,sage,you'll see."smiled justin as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her;"I won't let anything bad happen again!"

At the hospital ginny was laying in bed again with lucas sitting next to her when her mother walked in with her father;"What were you thinking sneaking off like that?"

"Calm down,honey,please!"said her husband and turned towards ginny;"Your mother is right,ginny,that was a stupid thing to do and we were really worried when they called us and said that you had left the hospital and that nobody knew where you were!"

"I'm sorry and you don't have to tell me that it was stupid because sharlene already gave me an ear-full of how stupid and reckless I was,dad."answered ginny irritated;"It won't happen again!"

"It better not!"warned he his daughter;"Where were you anyway for all this time?"

"She was with me,so i'm to blame for her being gone so long."started lucas with a faint smile;"I should have called you as soon as ginny showed up at my office and I should have brought her back to the hospital right away,so I'm sorry."

"I already said that I was sorry and that it won't happen again,so can we please just drop it now?"asked his friend quickly and looked at her mother;"I'm sorry,mom,okay?"

"Please just don't do it again,because we were worried sick about you."said Kathleen tired;"What did sharlene say,ginny,about when you could go home?"

"She wants to wait untill after my next chemo-therapy session before she makes a decision like that."answered she;"I will get three more sessions,including the one tomorrow,and then she will evaluate my illness and see what needs to be done after that."

Nicole was sitting next to shane's bed,holding his hand,when courtney came in with devlin;"Hi,mom,how's dad doing?"

"He's still the same."answered her mother;"Where's your brother?"

"Still at home,mom,sound asleep I guess."said courtney;"Devon finally got him to go home a few hours ago."

"I hope they will be able to work it out again,because your brother still loves her so much and I know devon still love him too."started she tired;"I wish your father would wake up."

"What does Jamie say about it?"asked her daughter worried;"Does he think dad will get better again?"

"He's trying to stay positive,but he doesn't want to give us any false hope and says that it could go either way right now."answered Nicole;"But your father is a fighter and he'll pull through this,courtney,he has to!"

"Ofcourse he will."said she;"Dad will pull through this!"

At the cory's m.j. woke up again and was surprised to see that adam was no longer laying next to her in bed,so she put on a robe and went looking for him;"Adam?"

"I'm in here."called he out to her from the kitchen;"I hope you're hungry."

"What are you doing?"asked his wife stuned as she came into the kitchen and saw the table nicely set and adam cooking;"What's all this?"

"This is our dinner,m.j."smiled adam,wanting to kiss her,but wasn't sure how she'd react;"Are you hungry."

"What do you think?"laughed she and kissed him;"Making love to you makes me hungry."

"Oh,my god,you just…."started her husband a bit shocked as he stared at her;"I don't know how many times I've heard you say that before…."

"It just kind of came out of my mouth without thinking."said m.j. with a faint smile;"But it's a good thing,adam,isn't it?"

"It sure is and it will be only a matter of time before you get your whole memory back again."answered he and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her;"I told you everything was gonna be okay again,didn't i?"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59….

That evening alex had a late session with susan at her office;"So,how did go,alex,how did it go at the club?"

"It felt weird and uncomfortable being there,but my family and friends who were there helped me through it."started alex with a faint smile;"I even had fun and I didn't have any alcohol,so I behaved myself."

"Did you want to have a drink?"asked her doctor;"Did you feel the urge to drink?"

"In the beginning when I came in with Lindsay and saw Darren with his girlfriend,especially when my cousin pulled us over to that table with him and we had to sit down with them."answered she;"But in the end it was a pretty good evening and I had fun,so it wasn't that bad."

"Good."smiled susan;"That means that you're really getting better and that you can beat this."

"I hope so."said her patient softly;"I don't want to feel like I felt before anymore,susan."

"You're doing great,alex,you really are and you've worked so hard to get where you are right now,so I think you're gonna be just fine again."answered she;"You just have to remember to keep talking about everything and not to keep anything bottled up inside."

M.j. was sitting outside,in the garden,dreaming away,as adam sat down next to her;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."answered she;"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought that maybe everything that has happened today might have upset you or something."began her husband hesitating;"I just thought…."

"I'm not upset,adam,I'm not!"said m.j. with a faint smile and gently touched his face with her fingers;"I feel fine,honey,I really do."

"Really?"asked he worried;"I just don't want you to feel rushed into anything."

"You worry too much."laughed his wife as she gently kissed him;"Does this feel like I feel rushed into anything or that I'm not fine?"

"No."smiled adam and put his arms around her waist as he kissed her back;"I've missed you so much and this is like a dream come true,m.j."

At the club mandy was dancing with devlin;"I can't believe that my sister wants to move away!"

"If that's what she wants then there's nothing that you can do about it."said her boyfriend;"But I already told you that like four times already,mandy,so can we please change the subject?"

"I'm sorry that me being upset about ali leaving isn't to your liking."answered she annoyed and walked away,leaving devlin alone on the dancefloor;"I'm going home."

"Wait,mandy,don't go and I didn't mean it like that!"called devlin on after her and quickly followed mandy towards the exit;"Hey,wait up!"

"What for?"asked his girlfriend angry as she turned around;"All I do is talk about my sister and about how upset I am about her wanting to move away to denver,devlin,so I'd think you'd be pleased that I'm going home and you don't have to listen to me anymore."

"Don't be such a drama-queen."laughed he and pulled mandy into his arms;"All I was trying to say was that getting all worked up about it won't do you any good or change anything,so maybe you should try to look at it from alison's point of view."

Ginny was too wired-up to fall to sleep and when lucas wanted to get up she stopped him;"Wait,lucas,don't go yet."

"I have to go home,gorgeous,you need your rest and your parents already left like an hour ago."laughed he;"Don't tell me that you're scared to stay here?"  
>"Ofcourse not,but I'm not tired yet and laying here,doing nothing,is so boring."answered ginny;"Please stay a little while longer."<p>

"Okay,ginny,just a little while."said her friend with a faint smile as he sat back down;"Hey,there are worse things then laying here."

"Can we talk about something else?"asked she irritated;"Please?"

"Sure."answered lucas;"What do you want to talk about?"

"How about coming back to work when I get out of here?"started his friend slowly;"I've got lots of great ideas for the magazine,lucas."

"Are you kidding me?"said he surprised;"Do you really think that you're well enough to come back to work when you can get out of the hospital?"  
>"Ofcourse,lucas,why not?"asked ginny;"Why wouldn't I be?"<p>

"Because you're still going through chemo-therapy,ginny,which is exhausting,making you sick and hard enough without you having to work all day long."answered her friend worried;"You're not coming back to work untill I get a signed statement from your doctor,saying that you're fit enough to come back to work."

"I only have to go through 3 more sessions,so don't make such a big deal about it!"said she angry;"I'm coming back to work next week and I don't care what you say!"

"No,you're not and I won't let you!"started lucas frustrated as he got up and walked away;"Not untill you're all better again!"

Six days later Ashley was having breakfast when cathy came home,looking exhausted and not happy;"Hi,ash,is carly still asleep?"

"Yes,she is."started her roommate hesitating;"How did it go at the bar?"

"Just great."answered cathy sarcastly and sat down;"My butt hurts from being pinched the whole damn evening again and is it so hard to remember that my name is cathy and not babe,honey or hot stuff,ashley,and some guy even had the nerve to try to touch my breasts."

"What did your boss say about it?"asked she worried;"Is he gonna do something about it?"

"My boss is as bad as those damn men who come there and the other girls that work there seem to be fine with the way things are there."said her roommate;"I hate it there!"

"Then why don't you just quit and go back to the club,cat?"answered Ashley;"You know that jay would hire you back again without any doubt."

"You know I can't go back to the club and I can't quit my job at the bar,no matter how much I hate it because I need the money."started she tired and walked away;"I'm just gonna have to learn to deal with it."

At the cory's M.j. was waking up just when adam came into the guestroom with a breakfast-tray;"Goodmorning,honey."

"What's this?"asked m.j. surprised as she sat up straight;"What's this for?"

"This is for my lovely wife."smiled her husband,sitting down on the bed,as he put the tray on the night table and kissed her;"How did you sleep,m.j.?"

"I slept fine."answered she and put her arms around his neck;"Is devon awake yet?"

"Yes,and she's already out the door."said adam;"She said something about going for a run or something."

"Do you wanna know what else I remembered?"began his wife teasing while she pulled adam on to the bed,on top of her as she layed back down into the pillows,as she opened up his shirt,and ran her fingers across his chest;"How much you loved it when I did this,adam."

"Hmmm,you're right."smiled he,kissing her;"Your memory is really coming back again."

"I guess so."answered m.j. and enjoying the sweet sensation of his fingers,running across the inside of her upper-thigh,and his kisses;"Now do you want to talk more about my memory or do you want to finish what I started?"

"That's the old m.j. talking."laughed her husband and kissed her again;"I love you!"

Cass was sitting in his office,talking to justin and sage;"According to your ex's lawer his client wanted to be part of luke's life years ago,sage,but he couldn't because he didn't know where you were."

"That's bullshit!"answered sage angry;"He had no problem giving up seeing luke if I had giving him the money,cass,he came downhere for one reason and that is to blackmail me!"

"But that is something that he only told you,so it's your word against his."started he slowly;"If only we had to in writing or something."

"This is crazy!"said his nephew furious;"All that guy has done is try to get sage into bed,cause problems for us and blackmail sage!"  
>"Calm down,justin,losing your temper is out of the question,especially if this goes to court and you need to stay calm at all times,no matter what!"answered cass;"His lawer also says that justin has done everything that he can to keep his client away from luke and that he has even attacked and threatened him,sage,he says there were witnesses of the attack."<p>

"I know they fought,but from what justin told me carl pushed his buttons."began she tired;"Do you think we can win?"

"I'm sure gonna do my best to win this for you,but it's not gonna be easy."answered her boyfriend's uncle;"Let's hope that your ex makes a mistake and we can settle this out of court."

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60…

At mary's place Kathleen was opening up when her mother walked in with lacey;"Goodmorning,honey."

"Hi,guys."said her daughter as she turned around;"Cheryl called to say she's gonna be a bit late."

"Okay."answered mary;"How is ginny doing,kathleen,is she feeling better again?"

"I don't know,mama,I haven't talked to her yet today,but yesterday she was feeling pretty sick and Monday was even worse."started she slowly;"We tried to get her to stay with us for a while and ofcourse,being as stubborn as always,my daughter refused and wanted to stay at home,but luckly lucas is there a lot and she seems to let him help her."

"Are they a couple or something?"asked her niece-in-law;"He seems to be with her a lot."

"According to ginny they're just friends,lacey,but I know my daughter well enough to see that she feels more for him then she's letting on."answered Kathleen with a faint smile;"As far as lucas is concerned he seems totally in love with ginny and I think they would make a great couple."

Just after lunchtime nick had just arrived at the club when he saw cathy's roommate walking in;"Hi,nick,can I talk to you?"

"Did cathy send you?"asked he irritated;"If you came here to put in a good word for her then you can just go away again."

"Cathy doesn't know that I came downhere to talk to you and she'd probably kill me if she knew."answered Ashley;"I came here to ask you to give cathy a break and to tell her that she can come back to the club to work again."

"I didn't ask her to quit her job,Ashley,she didn't have to get another job because of me and that was her own choice!"said her roommate's ex;"Did she already lose her new job?"

"No,but she hates it because it's the worst job ever and the only reason why she won't quit her job is because she needs the money!"started she softly;"I know you're still mad at cathy for not telling you the truth right away and that you think she's lying to you about carly being yours,but that isn't fair as well as untrue and there are so many things that you don't even know because she refuses to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it and you can tell cathy that her little plan failed!"answered nick angry and wanted to walk away from Ashley;"I'm not falling for this!"

"Cathy had nothing to do with me coming downhere and talking to you,nick,she doesn't even know!"said his ex's roommate as she grabbed his arm;"Cathy is working at a terrible place all because you're too stupid with your wounded ego that you can't even see that she isn't the girl she used to be before she got pregnant."

"Oh,really,Ashley,cathy isn't like she used to be?"asked he,pulling away from her;"She tried to get me to fall in love with her again!"

"Oh,god,why do men always have such a big ego?"started Ashley angry as she began to walk away;"Cathy didn't try to make you do anything,nick,cathy has changed so much and the only reason why she didn't tell you about carly is because she thought you wouldn't believe her and I guess she was right about that,which is sad because cat is a great girl and carly is such a sweet little girl and you're missing out on a lot by acting like such a fool."

On the beach Shawn was sitting in the sand as he watched deacon,his sister and his ex-girlfriend fooling around in the water when devon came out of the water and walked up to shawn;"Why don't you come into the water with us?"

"Maybe in a little while."said shawn;"Okay?"

"Come on,shawn,come into the water with me."begged his ex-girlfriend with a smile as she sat down on her knees infront of him and gave him her best puppy eyes look;"Please?"

"You want me to come with you into the water?"asked he slowly and before devon knew what was going on shawn got up on his feet,with devon in his arms and ran into the water;"Okay."

"Shawn!"yelled devon when he dived right into the water with her still in his arms;"Jerk!"

"Looks like my brother's in trouble."smiled her friend,who was standing next to deacon and saw shawn quickly swimming away from his ex-girlfriend;"Go get him,devon!"

"I will!"laughed she,swimming on after shawn,and finally got caught up with him a bit further deeper into the water;"Gotcha!"

"I guess you did."answered shawn with a strange look in his eyes,which gave devon shivers down her spine,while he put his arms around devon's waist and pulled her up against him;"Now I've got you."

"Yes,you do."said his ex-girlfriend as she put her arms around his neck;"Now what?"

"I could let you go."started he teasing;"Or I could kiss you."

"What are you waiting for?"asked devon smiling;"Did you forget how?"

"What do you think?"smiled her ex-boyfriend while he leaned in closer and kissed her as she kissed him back.

Lucas had been so caught up in his papers as he was sitting on the couch in ginny's livingroom that he hadn't even noticed ginny coming out of the bedroom untill she was right next to him;"What are you doing?"

"Hey,I didn't hear you come in."answered her friend a bit startled;"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."said ginny;"So,lucas,what are you doing?"

"Just working a bit on these papers."started he slowly while he put the papers away;"Are you hungry?"

"No,not really."answered his friend and sat down on top of lucas's lap as she put her arms around his neck;"Wanna have some fun?"  
>"You're suppose to be resting,ginny."said lucas with a faint smile;"You should be in bed."<p>

"I'll be a good girl and go back to bed if you come with me."smiled she,kissing lucas;" It's much more fun with two in bed then all by myself."

"As tempted as I am I'm gonna have to turn you down,gorgeous,you need to be resting and if I come with you to bed that will be the last thing you'll be doing."laughed her friend and grabbed her wrists;"Be a good girl and go back to bed for a while."

"You're no fun!"answered ginny irritated as she got up and walked back to the bedroom;"So boring!"

That afternoon devon came home with shawn after spending a few hours at the beach together with him,deacon and courtney;"Looks like my mom and dad went out."

"Looks like it."said shawn as devon walked towards the stairs;"Hey,where are you going?"

"I'm going to change into something else."answered his ex-girlfriend while she went up the stairs;"I'll be right back,shawn,I promise."

So devon went up to her room,got out of her bikini and had just put on her underwear when shawn came into the room,got behind her and put his arms around her waist as he pulled her up against his body;"Hey,beautyfull."

"What are you doing?"asked devon surprised as his hands were gently touching her stomach;"Shawn…?"

"I've missed you."whispered her ex into her ear while he kissed her neck and let his fingers glide over the front of her body,caressing her soft skin;"I was a fool to let you go,devon,I should have fought harder for you!"

"Shawn…."started she not sure how to react or what to say and could hardly focus while his fingers were driving her crazy;"I…."

"If you want me to stop then I will."smiled shawn,knowing very well that she was too far gone to want him to stop,as he gently turned devon around towards him and kissed her on the mouth;"Do you want me to stop?"

"No way!"answered his ex-girlfriend with a faint smile while she put her arms around his neck as she kissed him back;"Don't stop!"

To be continued….


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61….

Justin was in the kitchen,on crutches,preparing dinner when his stepson came in through the backdoor;"Hi,justin,where's mom?"

"She's at the hospital,working untill late tonight."answered he;"How was school?"

"Fine."started luke hesitating;"What will happen if carl will win the custody-battle?"

"He won't win,luke,we won't let him!"said his stepfather;"So you don't have to worry about a thing and everything's gonna be just fine."

"How can you be so sure about that?"asked he still worried;"Mom seems scared that he will win too and don't tell me that she isn't,because I'm not blind and I can see how worried and scared mom is."

"Ofcourse your mother is scared,but she isn't gonna lose this!"answered justin;"I won't let him win!"

"What can you do to stop him,justin?"said his stepson;"He was able to break you and mom up,wasn't he?"

"We're back together now,aren't we?"started he slowly;"So he didn't win with that and he's not gonna win with this custody-battle."

At the policestation adam was sitting at his desk when m.j. came in;"Hi."

"Hi,m.j."said her husband surprised;"What are you doing here?"

"I was getting bored at mary's place and I didn't wanna go home yet."answered she;"Are you busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you."smiled adam as he pulled her down on to his lap and kissed her;"So,does it bring back any memories being here?"

"No,not yet anyway."said his wife with a faint smile;"What are you working on,adam,or can't you tell me?"

"I'm working on the same case I was working on with shane before I went to Washington."started he slowly;"This case is what made shane go undercover and end up in the hospital."

"I'm sure he will pull through."answered m.j. as she put her arms around his neck;"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"That's sweet of you to offer,but I don't think that there's much that you can do to help me with this case,m.j."said her husband;"Besides,the taskforce that shane set up before he ended up in the hospital is on to something and with any luck the bad guys will be off the street soon."

"That's good news."said she softly;"I wish that I had something to keep me busy during the day now that you're back at work again."

"Then why don't you go back to mary's place to work like you did before…"started adam hesitating;"You used to work there after you couldn't work downhere anymore."

"I'll think about it."answered his wife;"I need to find something to do."

Devon was laying in shawn's arms in her bed;"What are we gonna do now?"

"What do you want to do?"asked shawn;"Do you want to get back together?"

"I love you,shawn,I really do and I've missed being with you,but I can't just forget what happened and why we broke up."started his ex-girlfriend hesitating as she sat up straight;"I just can't and I'm also not ready to jump back into a relationship with you,for reasons that i'm not ready to talk about yet.."

"Then maybe we should talk about what happened when we broke up and sort things out,because I never want to let you go again."answered he;"I know that I totally acted like a jerk when you told me that you were pregnant back then and that I wasn't supportive of you in any way,especially not after you lost the baby,devon,I'm really sorry about that and if I could do it over I would,but I can't and that is why all I can do is promise you that it won't happen again."

"Not everything was your fault and I could have handled some things better."said devon with a faint smile;"After I lost the baby everything felt so different and nothing seem to matter anymore."

"I could have been there for you,helping you through that though time,devon,but I didn't and I was a selfish jerk."answered her ex;"But I'm really sorry about that and if you give me another chance I will prove to you that I won't ever be such a jerk again."

"Why don't we just take it one day at the time?"asked she softly and gently kissed shawn;"I love you and being here with you again feels so good,but I don't want to rush into anything."

"I guess I can live with that,as long as we do it together."smiled shawn as he kissed her back;"I love you too,beautyfull."

Just before eight that night Darren was talking to steve and jay as his girlfriend sat next to him at the table when he saw alex coming in with her sister;"I didn't know alex and Lindsay were coming tonight."

"So?"asked his girlfriend annoyed;"Who cares,Darren,she's not your problem anymore."

"Do you always have to act like such a bitch?"answered he suddenly angry;"You don't even know her!"

"Fine,Darren!"said lexi furious while she walked away,towards the exit;"I'm going somewhere else!"

"Do whatever you want!"called her boyfriend on after her tired just as Lindsay and alex showed up at their table;"Hi,girls."

"Hi."started alex a bit uncomfortable and quickly turned towards jay;"What time are we suppose to get on stage Friday night,jay?"  
>"You need to be here tomorrow-afternoon and friday-afternoon to practice and then at nine in the evening you guys will start your first set."said he;"How does it feel to be on stage again soon?"<p>

"Pretty good."answered his friend with a faint smile,trying to ignore the fact that standing next to Darren,who was staring at her with a strange look in his eyes,made her feel so uncomfortable that it made her want to turn around and leave;"I've missed that."

Ginny was sitting on the couch,watching a movie with lucas,when her parents showed up at her doorstep;"Hi,guys,what are you doing here?"

"Do we need a reason to visit our daughter?"laughed cass;"We just came to see how you were doing,ginny."

"So you came to check up on me."said she annoyed;"I already have a watchdog right here,so I don't need you guys checking up on me too!"

"Hey,calm down,hothead,nobody's checking up on you and I'm not your watchdog!"answered her friend laughing;"If you want me to leave then I will."

"I didn't say that,did i?"asked ginny as she calmed down a bit;"I just don't like to be checked up on,lucas,that's all."

"Nobody is doing that,so relax."smiled he while he got up;"I'll get us something to drink."

"Thanks."said his friend with a faint smile and looked at her parents;"Sorry that I snapped at you guys like that."

"Don't worry about it,honey,we understand that this whole situation can get pretty frustrating at times."started Kathleen with a stuned look on her face;"This is amazing."

"What is?"asked her husband surprised;"What is amazing,Kathleen?"

"That our daughter has finally found somebody who's a match for her."answered she teasing as lucas came back into the livingroom with something to drink for everybody;"That's amazing!"

"Very funny,mom."said ginny with a faint smile;'Hahaha!"

At the bar where cathy was working nick walked in,still not sure what he was doing there,when he saw his ex-girlfriend across the room,walking around with drinks on a tray and her outfit as well as the sad look in her eyes made him want to grab her and drag her out of there.

Just as nick was walking towards cathy he saw some guy pinch her in the butt as she was putting the drinks on the table and he saw how she turned around and told the guy off,but then the guy grabbed her and tried to kiss her,which made nick furious and rush overthere to pull the guy away from cathy;"Hey,let her go!"

"Mind your own damn business!"said the guy and pushed nick away;"Get lost!"

"What are you doing here,nick?"asked cathy shocked;"Why did you come?"

"I don't really know why I came,but I'm glad I did!"answered he while he turned back towards the guy;"Hey,buddy,that's no way to treat a woman!"

"The little trollop is just playing hard to get and she's enjoying it just like the rest that work here!"laughed the guy as he grabbed cathy's arm and pulled her back into his arms as she did her best to get away from him;"Don't you,bitch?"

"I told you to let her go damn it!"yelled nick furious and punched the guy;"Don't you dare touch her again!"

"What the hell is going on here?"asked a man who suddenly showed up with two bodyguards,who grabbed nick,and looked at cathy;"Fighting isn't allowed here,honey,so you're fired!"

"But…."began she stuned;"This isn't my fault and that guy was all over me,so nick just wanted to protect me!"

"The customer is always right,so you go along with what they want and what woman can't handle a little affection?"said her boss;"If you can't handle that then you don't belong here!"

"So you say it's okay that your customers try to force themselves on your waitresses?"asked nick angry as he pushed the bodyguards away and pulled cathy away from them with him;"Go to hell with your stupid job!"

"Damn it,nick!"said his ex-girlfriend almost in tears as they came out of the bar;"You just cost me my job!"

"That was a stupid job,which you hated,and I don't understand why you'd even wanna work there when you can just go back to the club."answered he stuned about her reaction;"Jay would give you your job back in a second if you asked him."

"You just don't get it!"started cathy in tears while she got into her car and drove off,leaving nick behind confused.

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62…

The next day Nicole was sitting next to her husband's hospitalbed when Jamie came in;"Hi,Nicole."

"Hi."answered she;"Is he ever gonna wake up again,Jamie,tell me the truth!"

"I can't answer that."started her friend slowly;"It could go either way at this point and there's no telling if or when shane will wake up again."

"I wish shane would just open his eyes again."said Nicole tired;"I don't want it to end this way with all those bad things between us,jamie."

"Hey,no matter what happens shane knows that you love him just as much as he loves you."answered he;"You just have to keep hanging in there,believing that shane's gonna wake up again and then it won't matter what was going on before he ended up in here."

"If he wakes up will he be the same?"asked his friend worried;"Will he be the same shane?"  
>"There's no reason to think otherwise,nicole."said Jamie when he suddenly saw shane's fingers moving a bit and he quickly checked his vital signs;"I think he's waking up."<p>

"Honey?"started she happy;"Shane?"  
>"Can you hear me,shane?"called her friend out to shane;"Shane?"<p>

"Is he really waking up?"asked Nicole disappointed when there was no reaction from her husband;"He isn't opening his eyes,jamie!"

"I saw him moving his fingers a bit,so it's a start and a good sign."answered he;"I think it won't be long before shane really wakes up again."

Nick was thinking about the night before and about the look cathy's face when she drove off after she'd lost her job at the bar as he was sitting at the breakfast-table when alex came into the kitchen;"Goodmorning."

"Hi."said nick looking up;"How were things at the club lastnight?"

"Good."answered his sister;"What did you do lastnight,nick?"

"I went to a bar."started he hesitating;"To the bar where cathy works."

"Why did you do that?"asked alex surprised;"I thought that you were mad at her about something."

"I am,but her roommate came by the club yesterday and asked me to talk to cathy because according to her cathy hated her new job,alex,so she wanted me to get cathy to take her job back at club."said her brother;"So,even though I didn't mean to do what Ashley had asked me,I somehow ended up at the bar where cathy works yesterday and that was a big mistake."

"Why?"began she worried;"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything or atleast nothing that any decent guy wouldn't have done,alex,I helped cathy when she was being harassed by some guy and instead of kicking the guy out of there her boss fired cathy,so she was pretty upset about that."answered nick;"I don't get why she went to work there in the first place with the kind of outfit she had to wear."

"Why did she even quit her job at the club?"asked his sister curious;"What happened between you two,nick,why are you angry with her and why did she feel like she had no other choice then to work at such a sleezy bar?"

"If I tell you then you can't tell mom or dad!"warned he his sister;"You have to keep this to yourself!"

"I won't tell anybody,nick,I promise."said alex;"So,what happened?"

"We were kind of getting close again when I found out that she has a 3 years old daughter,alex,so I got pretty mad at her."started her brother slowly;"Especially when she claimed that I was carly's father."

"Cathy has a daughter?"asked she shocked;"With you?"

"No,I didn't say that,alex,she's only claiming that it's my daughter and I don't know if that's really true!"answered nick irritated;"Her roommate says that it's true too,but that doesn't really prove anything."

"But what if it's true,nick,what if that little girl is really yours?"said his sister;"Don't you think that you should look beyond your wounded ego and sort things out for that little girl,who might be your daughter?"

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"asked he angry;"I don't have a wounded ego,alex!"

"Yes,you do!"answered alex;"I have never liked cathy when she was still with you,but from what I've seen and heard since I have been back she isn't that girl anymore and I think she really has changed,so stop being such a jerk and sort things out with her."

In the park devon was sitting on a bench with deacon;"I think we're barking up the wrong tree."

"Maybe,but we need to be sure of that."answered her friend;"So,are you and shawn back together again?"

"Not yet,deacon,we're taking things slowly."said devon;"I just don't want to rush into anything and shawn seems to understand that."

"Are you gonna tell him?"asked he;"About what we do?"

"I haven't decided yet."started his friend softly;"I want to,but I'm not sure if I should and if I tell him then I have to tell my family too."

"Maybe when this is all over you can tell everybody,devon."answered deacon;"Are you gonna stay here now?"

"I guess so."said she;"Are you going to tell courtney?"

"I will at some point."began her friend with a faint smile;"I know this is hard,but once this is all over we can tell the truth."

"But when will it be over?"asked devon tired;"Unless we find proof that he's the one we're after or that he's clean then this won't be over any time soon,deacon!"

"Hey,don't think like that and it's not gonna be forever."promised he;"It'll be okay again."

Around noon adam came home for lunch and was surprised to find his wife sitting on the couch,staring infront of her with a strange look on her face;"M.j…?"

"I got a letter today."started she with a strange voice and showed adam the letter;"From aaron."

"From aaron?"asked her husband stuned;"How can you get a letter from aaron when he's dead?"

"It seems that he had a letter addressed to me laying at his lawer's office in case something would happen to him and now that he's dead it was send it to me."answered m.j. hesitating;"I guess they send it to the house in washington first and then Karen or Charlie send it downhere,adam."

"What does he say in the letter?"said he worried;"Why on earth would he even have a letter ready to be send to you in case something had happened to him?"

"I think aaron wanted me to know the truth once he was dead,because in the letter he explains what he did and why."began his wife softly;"He wrote that he was scared that they would go after me once they knew I was still alive and able to testify against peter and that he decided to make everybody believe I was dead to protect me."  
>"As if that makes it allright what he did!"started adam angry;"He stole you away from us and made us believe that you were dead for years,m.j."<p>

"Why are you angry at me?"asked she tired;"I didn't ask him to do that and I wish that he hadn't,so this isn't my fault!"

"I'm not angry at you,honey,I'm angry at him for taking you away from us and putting us through hell!"said her husband as he sat down next to her;"It's even more cruel that he was morbid enough to have a letter waiting for you after his death about what he did and why."

"I need some fresh air!"answered m.j. while she grabbed her crutches,got up and pushed adam back on to the couch when he wanted to get up as well;"I want to be alone right now,adam,please try to understand."

"Understand what?"started he stuned;"That after reading aaron's letter you suddenly want to be alone?"

"This has got nothing to do with aaron!"said his wife angry and walked away;"Stop being so damn jealous of somebody who isn't even alive anymore!"

Cathy had just put carly down for a nap and sat down in the livingroom,on the couch,as she turned towards her roommate;"What am I gonna do now?"

"You can go back to the club and ask jay for your job back."answered Ashley;"You told me that nick suggested it lastnight,so it sounds like he doesn't have a problem with you working there."

"I can't do that and you know why!"said her roommate;"Thanks to nick I now don't have a job anymore,ash,so I need to figure out what to do now."

"Why are you making things so difficult for yourself?"asked she softly;"You loved working at the club,so just go back to jay and get your old job back."

"No,I can't and I won't,because that would mean having to work with nick again and I can't handle that!"started cathy tired;"Maybe I should move away or something because then I wouldn't have to face nick anymore."

"No,cathy,you can't be serious!"answered her roommate shocked;"Where would you go and who's gonna take care of carly while you're at work?"

"I don't know and that is something that I will have to figure out,but staying here with the way that things are isn't working and I need to get a new job!"said she and walked away;"If that means having to leave town then that's what I will do!"

To be continued….


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63….

At the courthouse sage was waiting outside of the courtroom,waiting for the custody-case to begin,as justin sat next to her when they saw cass walking up to them;"Hi,are you guys ready?"

"No,I'm not ready and I wish we didn't have to do this."said his nephew's girlfriend;"I still can't believe that he's really going through with this."

"Hey,it'll be okay!"promised justin and put his arm around sage;"He won't win,sage."

"I wish I could be as sure of that as you are."answered she when she saw her ex coming towards them with a vicious look on his face,followed by his lawer;"I really do."

"Hey,babe,bet you wish you hadn't turned me down now."smiled carl;"You could have prevented this whole mess."

"Shut up!"warned justin him angry and pushed carl away when he got too close to sage;"You're not gonna win this,carl,you're not!"

"Wanna bet?"laughed he as he walked into the courtroom with his lawer when they got called in;"I will win this!"

"I should knock that stupid smirk off his face!"said his ex's boyfriend furious while he went into the courtroom with the rest too;"That son of a bitch isn't gonna win this!"

"Calm down,justin,don't let him get to you!"warned cass his nephew worried;"You'll only make things worse if you let him get to you!"

"You're right,cass,but I just can't help it!"answered he;"That guy just gets on my nerves!"

"I'll be glad when it's over."started sage softly and was hardly able to hold back her tears;"I hate this!"

"Hey,it'll be okay,honey,I promise."said her boyfriend as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her;"Uncle Cass will win this!"

Alison was packing her things in her office at brava when her sister walked in;"Hi,ali."

"Hi,mandy."smiled she looking up;"Did you come to give me a hand?"

"Sure."answered her sister with a faint smile;"I still can't believe that you're really going through with this."

"I'm actually looking forward to working in our office in denver."started alison hesitating and saw the sad look in mandy's eyes,so she quickly gave her a hug;"Ofcourse i'm going miss you and the rest terribly,mandy,that's the only down-side to this,but it's not like we're never gonna see eachother again and I'll come and visit you guys as much as possible."

"I just don't get why you feel like have to have to move away."said she with a stubborn look;"Todd is the one who cheated on you,so let him move away from here and then you can stay!"

"This isn't just about todd anymore."answered her sister;"It may have started that way,but to be honest i was ready for a new challenge and starting fresh in our denver-office is just the thing that I need right now."

"I guess it's okay if this is really what you want,but I'm still not happy about you moving away and us not being able to see eachother that much anymore."began mandy softly;"I'm so gonna miss you,ali."

"I'm gonna miss you too,sis."smiled she and hugged mandy again;"But we can write,email,call and visit eachother whenever we like."

Later that day Darren walked into the club and was surprised about his own reaction when he saw alex on stage,singing with her family,as jay walked up to him;"She's got a great voice,doesn't she?"

"Yeah,she does."answered Darren with a faint smile as he couldn't take his eyes off alex,who hadn't even noticed him yet;"I used to listen to her sing for hours."

"How are things between you and lexi?"asked his boss curious as he noticed the dreamy look in darren's eyes and playfully punched him against his shoulder when he didn't respond;"Hey,earth to Darren!"

"What…?"said he confused and looked at his boss;"Sorry,jay,I was somewhere else with my mind."

"I noticed that."laughed jay and walked away;"But you weren't that far away."

"Huh?"answered his friend stuned about jay's answer when he saw that alex had noticed him as she had finished the song and was staring at him,with a bit of an uncomfortable look in her eyes,while her brother was looking like he was ready to kill him,so to break the sudden uncomfortable silence he walked up to the stage;"Hi,guys."

"HI,Darren."said Lindsay;"So,how did it sound?"

"It sounded great."started he,turning towards alex;"You sounded great."

"Thanks."answered his ex-girlfriend blushing;"It felt great too."

"Can I talk to you,nick?"asked Ashley as she suddenly walked in and came up to the stage;"Right now!"

"What for?"said he annoyed while he got off the stage and walked away;"I did what you asked me to do,even though I shouldn't have,and it was a big mistake,so just leave me alone!"

"Wait a minute!"answered his ex's roommate angry as she followed nick,away from the rest;"I didn't ask you to get her fired!"

"What was that all about?"started ryan surprised;"Does nick have a new girlfriend or something?"

"No,she's cathy's roommate."said his cousin;"That's all I know."

"Oh."answered he and got off stage too;"I'm going home,so see you all tomorrow-night."

"Bye,ryan."answered Lindsay as she turned towards her sister;"Are you ready to go home too or do you wanna stay here for a little while longer?"

"What for?"asked her sister,still feeling uncomfortable as she saw Darren giving her strange looks,and quickly followed Lindsay towards the exit;"Let's go,lin."

"See you tomorrow-night,Darren."said she,looking back at her sister's ex-boyfriend;"Bye."

As his sisters were leaving nick was having a heated argument with Ashley;"I didn't mean to get cathy fired,Ashley,I didn't even mean to go downthere in the first place!"

"But you did and you got cathy fired!"said she;"Now you have made things worse!"

"What was I suppose to do then?"asked her roommate's ex irritated;"That guy was all over her and it was obvisious that she wasn't happy about it,so was I suppose to just let him do that to her and stay out of it?"

"No,ofcourse not,nick,but couldn't you have handled it differently or something?"started Ashley hesitating;"Now cathy is thinking about leaving town and moving to another city!"

"That's crazy,Ashley,because she can have her old job back and I told her that!"answered he stuned;"I told her that I didn't mind her coming back to work here,so why is she acting so stupid?"

"Do I really need to spell everything out for you?"said his ex's roommate;"Cathy can't handle being around you all the time because she thinks that you hate her and that you will never forgive her or even believe her about carly being your daughter,which she really is by the way!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"asked nick suddenly angry;"I have tried to get cathy to take her old job back,but she won't and it's not my fault that she's being so damn stubborn or that she wants to leave town!"

"You're a jerk,nick,you really are and you'd better think real hard about this because once cathy is gone she won't be back again!"started she tired and walked away;"Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

Lucas was cleaning up in ginny's kitchen when the doorbell rang and quickly he went to open up the door,hoping that ginny hadn't woken up,and saw Kathleen standing there on the doorstep;"Hi,I came to see how my daughter's doing."

"She's asleep."started lucas slowly as he let her in;"She was pretty sick earlier,but I think she's doing a bit better now."

"Did sharlene say anything?"asked his friend's mother;"About what will happen now,lucas?"

"Tomorrow will be her last chemo-therapy session and I think she wants to run some tests next week to see if the chemo has worked."answered he;"But she seemed positive."

"Mom?"said ginny softly as she came in the livingroom,still looking sick,and it was obvicious that she wasn't doing so well because she was holding on to the wall in order to stay up straight;"What are you doing here?"

"She came to see how you were doing."answered her friend before Kathleen had a chance to say anything as he helped her quickly on to the couch;"You should be in bed,ginny!"  
>"Don't tell me what to do!"began she annoyed;"I feel fine."<p>

"You don't look fine,honey,you look sick and lucas is right."said Kathleen;"You should be in bed."

"Don't you start too,mom!"warned her daughter Kathleen angry and wanted to say something else,but she was too exhausted and feeling too sick to say anything,so she just sat there on the couch,shooting angry looks at both her friend as well as her mother."

"Maybe I should go."answered she,quickly kissing ginny on her forhead;"Call me when you're feeling a bit better,honey,please?"

"She will."promised lucas as he walked Kathleen to the door;"I'll make sure she does."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64….

At the music-studio chad was talking to his assistant when his sister-in-law came into his office;"Hi,chad."

"M.j…?"asked he surprised as his assistant walked away and closed the door behind her;"What are you doing here and does adam know that you're here?"

"No,he doesn't."answered his sister-in-law;"I know we dated before I met adam or so atleast that's what adam told me and that jesse is our son,but how did we all deal with the situation and was adam ever jealous of our past?"

"Maybe I'm not the right person for you to discuss this with and maybe you should talk to your husband about it instead of to me,m.j."started chad hesitating,not sure what to tell her;"Did something happen?"  
>"I got a letter from aaron,explaining why he did what he had done,and adam seemed upset by it,more then I was."said she tired;"I can't even bring up aaron's name without him freaking out and I'm just curious if it was the same way with you."<p>

"I really think that you should talk to adam about this."answered her brother-in-law again;"Do you want me to call him and let him know that you're here?"

"I can't talk to adam about this,because he won't even tell me anything and he won't listen to me when I do want to talk about aaron or about what all of this is doing to me!"began m.j. suddenly angry;"There's so much that I still don't know and that I don't understand,so please just tell me the truth,chad,did us having a son together cause any problems with adam after I got involved with him?"

"Let's just say that he wasn't pleased with me and that he needed some time to adjust to the situation."said he uncomfortable and grabbed the phone;"I'm gonna call adam and ask him to pick you up here."

"No,don't!"answered his sister-in-law softly as she walked away again;"I don't want to talk to adam yet!"

That evening devon was laying in shawn's arms up in his bedroom;"I should probably go home."

"Why?"said her ex-boyfriend surprised;"Are we moving too fast,devon,is that why you want to go home?"

"No,ofcourse not."laughed she and kissed him;"But I want to go home and check up on mom,because she seemed a bit upset about something when I left around eleven and I almost didn't come,but she insisted on me going."

"Can't you stay a little while longer?"asked shawn with a naughty grin on his face as he kissed me and touched her stomach with his fingers;"I don't want you to go yet."

"Neither do I,shawn,but I have to."answered his ex with a faint smile as she kissed him back and got out of bed to get dressed;"Besides,it's not like you haven't already seen me for almost the whole day already."

"So?"started he hesitating and got up too;"We have a lot of catching up to do and you still haven't decided if we're together or not yet."

"Please don't!"warned devon him irritated while she turned back around towards him after putting on her clothes;"You know that I want to take things slowly and you agreed."

"I agreed because it's what you wanted to do and if it were up to me we'd be back together again already,devon,that's what I want!"said her ex-boyfriend and pulled devon into his arms as he kissed her;"I understand why you want to take things slowly and I did agree to that,but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't rather see us together as a couple already and not just being in it for the sex."

"Hey,I'm not in it for the sex or anything,shawn,I'm not and I can't believe that you would even think that!"answered she angry,pushing him away;"I love you and I want to be with you,but I'm not ready for us to just get back into a relationship just like that and that is why I want to take things slowly,so if you don't get that then that's your problem!"

"Do you know how sexy you are when you're angry?"asked shawn with a big grin on his face as he moved closer towards devon;"You're a hothead,devon cory."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered by that or angry."said his ex-girlfriend with a faint smile while she let shawn pull her back into his arms and kissed him as she put her arms around his neck;"I really do love you and I want us to be together again just as much as you do,shawn,but I need you to give me some time."

Cheryl was sitting outside in the backyard when her husband came outside and sat down next to her;"Are you angry with me or something,cheryl,about what I told you before?"

"No,ofcourse not."started she with a faint smile;"Why would I be angry with you about my sister coming to see you?"

"Then why have you been so quiet eversince I told you about it when I came home?"asked her husband not convinced;"You've hardly said two words to me."

"I'm just worried about m.j."answered Cheryl;"I know that everybody seems to be happy that she's getting her memory back,but what will happen when she begins to remember again about her past with you,chad,what will that do to this family?"

"Hey,it's gonna be okay again and whatever happens we'll get through it."said he,pulling Cheryl into his arms;"Together."

At the cory's adam had been looking around town for his wife again when he came home,exhausted,and was relieved to find m.j. sitting on the couch in the livingroom;"Thank god,you're home!"

"I'm sorry,adam,I didn't mean to worry you like that."said his wife;"I guess I kind of lost track of time."

"Atleast you're home now."answered he and became worried when m.j. pulled away from him as he tried to pull her into his arms;"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"asked m.j. tired;"Ofcourse I'm not okay after what happened today!"

"Damn it!"started her husband annoyed;"I wish that he hadn't left you that letter because it only upset you and there was no point to it,m.j."

"There was no point to it?"said she stuned about his remark;"Like knowing the truth is pointless?"

"Aaron sending you that letter explaining to you why he did what he did after his death was pointless because we all know why he did it and aaron only send the letter to score points with you!"answered adam;"Which is obvisiously working!"

"Excuse me?"asked his wife angry;"What's that suppose to mean,adam?"

"Nothing!"said he quickly when he realized that he was about to say something that he was gonna regret and which was gonna raise a lot of questions from his wife,questions that he wasn't ready or willing to answer;"Let's just drop it and go to bed,because it's been a long day and we're both exhausted."

"Fine!"started m.j. upset as she got up and walked away on her crutches,towards the guestroom,slamming the door behind her as she went into the room;"Whatever!"

Ashley was getting ready to leave for the hospital,for her shift,when cathy came back from her walk;"Hi,did it help?"

"Did what help?"asked cathy distracted;"What are you talking about?"

"Did the walk help?"said her roommate;"Are you feeling better now,cathy?"

"I know that you don't agree with me wanting to move away,but I don't have any other choice and it's not like I'll be at the other end of the world or something."answered she with a faint smile;"I need a job and right now there's no job for me here in baycity,so I don't have any other choice then to look for a job somewhere else."

"And it will also keep you from having to face nick all the time."started Ashley hesitating;"I went to talk to him at the club today."

"You did what?"asked her roommate stuned;"What for,ashley?"

"I wanted him to know what you were up to and see if he could make you see that running away isn't the answer."said she;"I thought that if you weren't gonna listen to me then you might listen to him."

"But he wasn't interested,was he?"answered cathy angry;"I told you not to go to nick again,didn't i?"

"You can't expect me to just stand by and let you do this,cathy,moving away is the biggest mistake you could make right now and you're only doing it to run away from everything!"said her roommate;"I don't want you and carly to leave!"

"Neither do I,but I don't have any other choice and I'm not doing it to run away from anything!"started she with tears in her eyes and walked away;"I'm sorry."

The following morning m.j. was taking a shower when all of a sudden a memory-flash hit her like a ton of bricks…

Chad took her hand into his;"You're gonna make it big time,babe,I promise."

"When is this music-director coming?"asked m.j. excited;"Does he really like my music,chad,does he really?"

"He loves it."smiled he,pulling her into his arms,and kissed her;"And I love you."

"I love you too."answered his girlfriend as she kissed him back;"Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"You deserve it,baby,you have a great voice and you're gonna make it big time,with me by your side."promised chad while he slowly pushed m.j. down on to the bed and layed down on top of her as he began to undress her;"Just let me take care of everything."

At that point the flashback stopped and m.j.,confused and a bit shocked about it,quickly got out of the shower and was just getting dressed when there was a knock on the door and she heard adam's voice;"M.j….?"

"Yes?"asked she,trying to sound as normal as possible because after seeing how adam reacted to aaron's name she was afraid how he'd react to her having that kind of memory-flashes of chad;"What is it?"

"Are you hungry?"started her husband hesitating as he came into the guestroom and noticed the upset look in m.j.'s eyes,even though she'd done her best to hide it;"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."answered m.j. lying;"I'm not really hungry right now,adam,so I'll make something myself later on."

"Look,about lastnight…"said he with a guilty look;"I'm sorry about acting like such a jealous jerk and I should try to think more about how difficult this all is for you,not being able to remember everything yet and all,so I will try to be more understanding about that and make things harder for you."

Hearing adam say that made m.j. feel guilty about making him think that she was upset about what had happened the day before,knowing that even though she was still upset about it it wasn't the only thing she was upset about,so she quickly stopped him as he wanted to leave the room;"I'm sorry too,because this must be hard on you too and I will try to be more understanding towards you as well."

"All I want is for you to be happy."smiled adam,happy about her reaching out to him again,and kissed her forhead;"It's gonna be okay again,honey,I promise."

To be continued….


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65…

Alex was having breakfast when her brother came downstairs;"Morning."

"What was up with cathy's roommate coming to see you again yesterday?"said alex curious;"Did she want you to go and talk to cathy again or was she angry because cathy has lost her job thanks to you?"

"Cathy didn't lose her job because of me,alex,that wasn't my fault and it was a stupid job anyway."answered her brother annoyed;"Besides,she can have her old job back if she just goes to see jay,who still wants her to come back and work at the club."

"You still haven't answered my question."started she softly;"What did cathy's roommate want?"

"She said that cathy wants to leave town and she wants me to do something to stop her."said nick and saw the look on alex's face;"Don't give me that look,alex,it's not my fault that cathy wants to leave town and if that's what she wants then there's nothing that I can do about it."

"Oh,really?"asked his sister;"Are you really prepared to let cathy leave town with your daughter and risk losing them forgood,nick?"

"First of all I only have cathy's word for carly being mine and second of all I don't see what I can do to stop her from leaving if that's what she wants to do!"answered he irritated;"What do you expect me to do,alex,lock cathy up or something to prevent her from leaving town?"

"We both know that cathy only wants to leave town because you're acting like such a jerk and I'm sure that if you asked her to stay that she wouldn't leave."started alex slowly as she turned around and walked away;"So,you'd better think long and hard if you really want her to leave with carly."

At the hospital courtney was in her father's room with deacon when shawn walked in with devon;"Hi,where's mom?"

"Hi,guys."answered his sister looking up;"Mom's talking to Jamie."

"How is your father doing?"asked devon;"Has he moved at all since yesterday-morning,court?"

"No,not an inch,but according to Jamie dad moving his fingers yesterday was a good sign and he's convinced that he's gonna wake up again."started she softly;"I hope that he wakes up soon because this is killing mom."

"Hey,it's gonna be okay and I'm sure that your father will pull through this."reassured her boyfriend her as he put his arms around her;"I just wish that I didn't have to leave tomorrow."

"Are you leaving?"asked shawn curious;"Why,deacon?"

"Because I have to for my work."answered he looking up and turned back towards his girlfriend as he kissed her;"But I'll be back as soon as I can,court,I promise."

"I know you will."said his girlfriend with a faint smile,kissing him back;"Maybe I'll have some good news when you get back."

Ginny was waiting for lucas to pick her up and drive her over to the hospital when she saw his car pulling up infront of the building,so she quickly went outside;"What took you so long,lucas,we have to be at the hospital in less then twenty minutes."

"We'll be there in plenty of time."laughed he as she got into the car;"Guess I don't have to ask you if you're nervous for your last chemo-therapy session."

"If you're gonna be like this then I'm gonna call a cab!"answered ginny annoyed and wanted to get out of the car again;"I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Calm down,ginny,it was just a joke."said her friend while he quickly pulled her back down on to her seat and drove off;"Hey,it's gonna be okay."

"What if this doesn't work?"asked she suddenly with tears in her eyes;"What if the cancer comes back?"

"You can't think like that,honey,you have to stay positive!"started lucas slowly as he put his hand on her thigh;"You're gonna beat this and I will be there with you every step of the way."

Just before lunchtime alex was sitting in the sand,enjoying being able to go places alone again without somebody there to watch her,when she heard a noise behind her and saw Darren standing there;"Hey."

"Hey."started her ex,looking a bit caught;"Sorry,alex,I didn't mean to intrude or anything."

"You didn't and the beach is a public place."answered she with a faint smile;"I was just enjoying my freedom so to speak."

"Do you mind if I sit down next to you?"asked Darren hesitating;"It's okay if you say no and I'd understand."

"It's okay,Darren,i don't mind."said his ex-girlfriend;"Are you working at the club tonight?"

"Yes,I am."answered he;"I'm looking forward to hearing you sing."

"Thanks."started alex,feeling a bit uncomfortable by the look in darren's eyes as he was staring at her;"Is your girlfriend coming too?"

"I don't know."said her ex and put his hand on alex's arm on an impulse;"I'm glad you're singing again and that you're doing so much better,alex,I really am."

"Thanks,darren,so am i."answered she and got up;"I should probably go home before my parents wonder what is taking me so long."

"Do you need a ride home?"asked Darren,not wanting to say goodbye yet;"I can drop you off at your parents' house."

"No,thanks,I feel like walking today."began his ex with a quick smile as she walked away from him;"See you tonight."

At the cory's devon was in her room when she suddenly heard her mother screaming,so she rushed down the stairs and into the livingroom,where m.j. had fallen asleep on the couch a while back;"Mom?"

"I'm fine!"said m.j. quickly,trying to squeeze out a tiny smile;"It was just a bad dream,honey,that's all."

"Are you sure?"asked her daughter worried when she saw the upset look in m.j.'s eyes;"I heard you screaming and it didn't sound like just a bad dream to me,mom."

"It's nothing."answered she lying;"I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine."started devon not convinced;"Maybe I should call dad or something."

"No!"said her mother;"There's no need to call your father and have him worry for no reason,devon,it was just a bad dream and there's no need to get all bent out of shape over it because I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"asked she in doubt about what to do;"Dad would want me to call him if you're not okay!"

"It's sweet of you to worry like this,honey,but I'm fine and there's no need to worry your dad."answered m.j. with a faint smile,hoping that she was able to convince her daughter that she was fine,which wasn't true;"I'm fine!"

After thinking about his ex and her wanting to leave town all morning nick had finally decided to go and talk to her because deep down inside he knew that his sister was right and that if there was any chance of carly being his daughter that he had to try and talk cathy out of going away,so still not sure how to go about it nick rang the doorbell.

"What are you doing here?"asked Ashley surprised as she opened up the door and saw him standing there;"You're the last person I was expecting to see here."

"That makes two of us."said her roommate's ex with a faint smile;"Is cathy home,Ashley,I came to talk to her about leaving town with carly."

"No,she isn't."answered she;"You're too late."

"What do you mean?"started nick confused;"Where is she?"

"I don't know,nick,i really don't."began his ex's roommate upset;"They were gone when I got home from the hospital about an hour ago and all that I found was a note saying that she had to leave,but that I shouldn't worry about them and that she'd be in touch."

"But…."said he shocked;"She couldn't have just left like that,without even telling you where they were going."

"She probably didn't tell me because she was afraid that I'd tell you and I guess she didn't want that."answered Ashley with tears in her eyes;'Why didn't you show up here yesterday when I asked you to,nick,why did you wait so long to show up?"

"I'm sorry."started her roommate's ex ashamed as he turned around and walked back to his car;"I'm sorry!"

To be continued….


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66….

That afternoon adam came home and found his wife sitting out in the backyard,in a strange mood,so he sat down next to her;"What happened?"

"Why do you think something happened?"answered she looking up;"Devon called you,didn't she?"

"Why would devon call me?"asked adam suddenly worried;"Now I know that something must have happened,so tell me!"

"It was nothing,adam,nothing at all."said his wife lying;"I just had a bad dream and that's all."

"That's all?"started he slowly;"It must have been bad if devon wanted to call me,honey,so either you tell me the truth or I'm gonna ask our daughter."

"It was just a bad dream and devon only knew about it because I woke up screaming,but it was no big deal and I don't want you to make more out of this then it really is!"warned m.j. him annoyed as she got up;"It was just a damn dream!"

"If it was just a bad dream then why are you so upset right now?"said her husband even more worried while he stopped m.j. from walking away;"Please don't shut me out,m.j."

"I'm not,but please don't make more out of this!"begged she him tired;"Can we please just drop it?"

"Allright,we can drop it."answered adam quickly when he saw how upset his wife was and pulled her into his arms;"For now."

Sam was putting his daughter's bags in the back of the car while she was saying goodbye to the rest,because her flight to denver would leave in less then two hours.

"I wish you weren't going."started mandy with tears in her eyes,trying to keep it together,while devlin had his arms around her;"I'm so gonna miss you,ali."

"We're all going to miss your sister."said her mother softly as she hugged alison again;"Call us if you if there's anything that you need or if you change your mind about denver,ali."

"Thanks,mom,I'm gonna miss you all too."smiled she through her tears;"As much as I'm gonna miss all of you I'm looking forward to working there."

"And you'll do great."answered sam while he pulled his daughter into his arms after Amanda had finally been able to let go off her and kissed her on the forhead;"Give them hell downthere,honey,let them know who's in charge."

"I will,dad."laughed his daughter;"I promise."

At the hospital sage was trying to focus on her work,but all she could think about was the custody-battle against carl and the thought of losing her son to him was more then she could bare;"Damn it!"  
>"Looks like somebody's in a bad mood downhere."smiled her boyfriend teasing as he came into her office on his crutches;"Maybe you should take a break or something."<p>

"What are you doing here?"asked sage annoyed;"You should be at home,justin,resting with that foot!"

"I was getting lonely with luke being over at his friend's for the whole weekend and I thought that I'd pay my lovely girlfriend a visit."said he and sat down on sage's desk;"He isn't gonna win this,honey,I won't let him!"

"There's not much that you can do to stop him and it's up to the judge now."started his girlfriend tired;"For all this time he hasn't given a damn about luke and when I told him that I was pregnant he couldn't dump fast enough,so why should he now get a chance to be with my son after all this time?"

"He won't get that chance,sage,because there's no judge that's gonna reward him for that!"answered justin while he pulled her into his arms and kissed her;"It's gonna be okay again."

"Is it?"asked she tired and lay her head against his chest;"I wish that I could be so sure of that."

Ginny was slowly waking up in her bed and saw lucas sitting in a chair beside the bed;"Lucas?"

"Hey,gorgeous,how are you feeling?"asked he with a worried look;"Can I get you anything?"

"No,I don't want anything."answered his friend;"And I feel fine."

"Your mother called to see how your last session went."started lucas slowly;"She wanted to stop by,ginny,but I told her that you were asleep and that it might be better to wait untill tomorrow."

"I'm glad you told her that,because the last thing I want right now is having to deal with my mom being all worried."said she with a faint smile;"I love her and I know she means well,but mom can really get on my nerves when she gets like that and it drives me nuts."

"All mothers do that I guess."laughed her friend;"You probably drive your mother nuts sometimes too by acting all independent and all."

"What's that suppose to mean?"asked ginny angry;"What's so funny,lucas?"

"Nothing,ginny,nothing at all."answered he quickly as he got up and walked away;"I'll let you get some rest now."

Later that night devon was sitting in her boyfriend's kitchen as she was waiting for him to get changed upstairs when deacon came in through the backdoor;"Hi,devon."

"Hi,your girlfriend is on the phone in the livingroom."said devon looking up;"So,what did the big man say?"

"That he's waiting for me to arrive tomorrow."started her friend hesitating;"Do you think I should tell courtney about what I really do for a living,devon?"

"I don't know,deacon,that's something that only you can decide."answered she;"I'm not gonna tell shawn yet."

"Tell me what?"asked shawn curious as he walked into the kitchen and got suspicious when he saw the caught looks on their faces;"What's going on?"

"Nothing,shawn,nothing at all."said his ex-girlfriend quickly;"I was just telling deacon that I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh,really?"started he still suspicious;"What kind of surprise?"

"If I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise."answered devon with a faint smile while she quickly pulled shawn out of the backdoor with her;"Let's go."

At the club Darren,who was sitting at a table with his friends,was watching his ex-girlfriend sing on stage when his girlfriend came back with drinks for them and got annoyed when she saw he was watching alex perform,so she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table;"Do you have to stare at her like that damn it!"

"Keep your voice down and I'm not staring at her!"answered Darren irritated;"Can you please act normal for once?"

"I have to act normal?"asked his girlfriend stuned;"I'm not the one who's staring at his ex-girlfriend the whole time while I'm right here,Darren,you are!"

"Cut it out!"warned he lexi frustrated and quickly looked up to the stage to see if alex had heard her,but his ex-girlfriend was so into singing her song and their table was far enough away that she had no idea of what was happening off stage,which was a relief to Darren;"Don't act like such a drama queen!"

"I don't know why I even bother with you anymore since it's obvisious that I'm not the one that you're interested in since she came back to town!"started lexi angry as she turned around and walked away,bumping right into alex as she came off stage;"Watch it,bitch!"

"Hey!"said her boyfriend while he quickly walked up to them,grabbed lexi's arm,pulling her away from alex;"Don't do this,lexi,you're mad at me!"

"Go to hell!"yelled she furious and walked away from them;"The both of you!"

"What is her problem?"asked nick angry as he got off stage as well and pushed Darren away from his sister;"Why don't you just stay away from alex and then maybe your girlfriend won't be taking out her anger on my sister!"

"Cut it out,nick,you're not helping by acting all macho!"answered his sister while she pushed him away from Darren and looked at her ex-boyfriend;"It's okay,Darren,I'm not gonna let her or anybody else ruin what was a perfect evening up untill now!"

"Good."said he with a faint smile and walked away;"I'm glad."

M.j. had been watching a movie with adam,but during the movie she'd fallen asleep in his arms on the couch and began to dream…

She was walking down the street with aaron;"What time do we have to be at your sister's?"

"We still have an hour or so."started her boyfriend hesitating;"When are you going to call up your family and let them know where you are?"

"Why are you bringing that up again,aaron?"asked m.j. irritated;"I thought that we had agreed that you were going to leave that subject alone and let me decide for myself when i'm gonna do that."

"I didn't agree to anything."answered he frustrated;"I just don't get why you won't atleast let them know that you're okay,m.j."

"Don't start again damn it!"said his girlfriend angry as she suddenly turned around and began to walk away from aaron;"Why can't you just let it go!"

"Where are you going?"started aaron surprised while he watched m.j. walk away from him when all of a sudden a car came racing around the corner and then he heard gunshots as he saw how his girlfriend was being thrown backwards as she got hit;"No!"

As the bullets hit m.j.'s body and the pain was almost too much to bare she passed out even before she hit the pavement.

Screaming m.j. woke up and sat up straight,shivering at the thought of her dream ;"No!"

"Are you okay?"asked her husband worried as he put his arms around her and felt how she was shaking all over;"Did you have another bad dream?"

Not able to say anything and still horrified by her dream m.j. lay her head against his chest as the tears were rolling across cheecks.

"It's okay."said adam and held his wife tightly;"I'm right here."

To be continued….


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67….

At the club alex had just walked out to get some fresh air and to get away from the looks that Darren had been giving her all night when he thought that she wasn't looking as he suddenly came out,looking worried;"Hey,alex,are you okay?"

"I'm fine."said she;"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because of what happened with lexi earlier."answered Darren;"I'm sorry."

"What for?"asked his ex-girlfriend with a faint smile;"It wasn't your fault,Darren,so don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry for a lot of things."began he hesitating as he suddenly took alex's hand into his;"I'd just wish that I'd known what was really going on with you before i…."

"Darren…."said alex a bit uncomfortable as well as excited by the piercing look in his eyes,which she hadn't seen for some time,and wasn't able to look away from Darren;"I…."

"That song earlier was about us,wasn't it?"started her ex while he slowly moved closer towards her as he gently touched her face with his hand and who knows what would have happened if he hadn't suddenly been pulled away from alex.

"What the hell are you doing?"yelled nick,who'd suddenly shown up and pulled Darren away from his sister,angry;"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my sister,Darren,didn't I warn you?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business!"answered he angry too and shoved nick;"This is between alex and me!"

"Like hell it is!"said his friend as he without any warning punched Darren;"I won't let you hurt alex again!"

"Nick!"screamed alex shocked while she checked up on her ex,who was sitting on the ground with a bloody nose;"Are you insane?"

"I'm trying to protect you!"started he still angry and pulled alex away from Darren;"I don't want you to start drinking again!"

"That wasn't darren's fault and it's nice to know how much faith you have in me!"answered his sister furious as she pulled away from nick and turned towards Darren,who'd gotten back up from the ground,as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the club with her;"Come on,let's get you cleaned up."

Devon had noticed shawn being quiet all evening long and decided to get to the bottom of it;"What's the matter,shawn,did I do something wrong?"

"What's going on between you and deacon?"asked shawn after a few seconds as he looked up at devon;"I want to know the truth,devon!"

"There's nothing going on between us."answered she surprised about his question;"What on earth made you think that?"

"Each time I turn around you guys are talking about something that I'm obvisiously not suppose to know and you told him that you weren't gonna tell me something yet tonight."said her ex-boyfriend;"And you still don't want to get back together with me,even though you don't mind sleeping with me."

"I'll pretend that you didn't say that just now!"started devon annoyed;"Deacon is my friend and that's all there is between us,shawn,he's with your sister and he's madly in love with her and you know damn well that I love you."

"What the hell am I suppose to think?"asked he;"You guys sometimes act so weird and the fact that he's with courtney doesn't mean a damn thing,so he could still be into you as well."  
>"Even if he was,which he isn't because he's totally in love with your sister and we're just friends,then that doesn't mean that I want him and for you to even believe that I'd do that to your sister or that I'd lead you on like this while i'm seeing somebody else really hurts."answered his ex-girlfriend angry as she walked away;"Thanks a lot."<p>

"Hey,where are you going?"said shawn surprised and grabbed devon's arm;"You can't just leave like this,devon!"

"I'm going home before I end up saying something that you will regret!"started she furious,pulling away from shawn as she walked away again;"Goodnight,shawn!"

Up in jay's office alex was taking care of Darren's bloody nose;"I'm sorry about my stupid brother."

"That isn't your fault."answered her ex-boyfriend with a faint smile;"It's my own fault."

"I'm afraid your shirt is ruined."said alex as she looked at the blood all over his white shirt;"Nick had no right to hit you like that,darren!"

"Don't worry about it,beautyfull,there was no real harm done and this was an old shirt anyway."laughed he while he took off his shirt and flinched when it brushed up against his nose;"Ouch."

"Does it hurt much?"asked his ex worried and gently touched his face with her hand,feeling sexual tension between them as she couldn't help it stare at Darren as he stood there without his shirt on and quickly took a step back;"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that,alex,there's no need for that."smiled Darren,feeling the same tension between them,as he moved closer towards her and wiped some hair out of her face;"Your brother has got real bad timing."

"Darren…."started she not sure of her own feelings and turned around,so that she didn't have to look at him,when she felt how he put his arms around her waist,pulling her closer towards him;"What are you doing?"

"Making things right again."whispered her ex into her ear while he kissed her neck and she could feel his fingers moving underneath her shirt;"I've missed you."

"I…."answered alex,torn between wanting Darren to go on and being afraid of where it might lead to;"You have a girlfriend,darren!"

"She means nothing to me."said he realizing that was he was doing was stupid and unfair to alex,so he pulled away from his ex;"I'm sorry,alex,I have no right to do that."

"I have to go!"began his ex confused and nearly ran out of jay's office;"I'm sorry."

The next day shawn woke up with a splitting headache and in a really bad mood he went downstairs,where he ran into his sister in the kitchen;"Goodmorning,shawn."

"What's so good about it?"asked he irritated and sat down;"Can you please stop acting so cheerfull?"

"What's up with you?"said courtney surprised;"You look like you had a rough night."

"I had a bit too much to drink lastnight."answered her brother;"That's all,court."

"I'm sure that there's more to your bad mood."started she worried;"Did you and devon have a fight or something?"

"Do you trust deacon?"asked shawn out of the blue;"Don't you think that it's strange the way he and devon sometimes stand in a corner together and talk like we're not suppose to hear what they're saying to eachother?"

"What are you talking about?"said his sister stuned about his answer;"Ofcourse I trust deacon and I have never noticed anything strange going on between him and devon,shawn,they're just friends and nothing more."

"I overheard devon telling deacon that she wasn't gonna tell me something yet as I came downstairs just before we left for the club lastnight and she made up some story about planning a surprise for me,but I know that there is something up between them and I don't trust deacon one bit!"answered he angry and got up;"I'm gonna find out what it is!"

"You're acting crazy,because there's nothing going on between them and please tell me that you didn't accuse devon of anything lastnight."asked courtney worried;"You did,didn't you and she got mad at you,shawn,that's why you're in such bad mood right now,isn't it?"

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!"said her brother as he walked away;"I will!"

As shawn was talking to his sister about his suspicions devon was just walking on the beach,talking to deacon about what had happened the night before;"He actually thinks that there's something going on between us."

"You're kidding me."laughed deacon;"He's nuts."

"I'm glad you're finding it so amusing,deacon,but I don't see how this is funny!"answered his friend annoyed;"Shawn can't know about what is really going on yet,because I'm not ready to explain everything to him or to my family at this point and if he finds out the truth I will have no other option then to tell everybody!"

"Calm down,devon,he isn't gonna find out."promised he;"Do you want me to have a talk with him and make him see that there's nothing going on between us and that we're just friends?"

"No,please don't,because you'd only make things worse and that's the last thing that I need right now."started devon quickly;"I'm just gonna let him calm down for a while and then I'll get him to understand that there really isn't anything going on between us."

"Has he told courtney about this too?"asked her friend suddenly worried;"What if he has,devon,what if she believes him?"

"I'm sure she won't believe it even if he does say something to her,so I don't think you have anything to worry about."answered she tired;"We just have to be more carefull from now on because the last thing I need right now is more problems!"

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68…

Lucas was making breakfast in ginny's kitchen when ginny came into the kitchen;"Hey."

"What are you doing out of bed?"asked her friend worried;"You're not suppose to be up and about yet."

"If you're gonna act like this then please go home and leave me alone!"warned ginny him annoyed;"I feel fine,lucas!"

"Hey,I'm only trying to look out for you,miss. Hothead!"said he turning away from her;"Sorry for caring."

"Lucas,wait!"started her friend a bit ashamed and grabbed his arm when he wanted to walk out of the kitchen;"I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch."

"Luckly I can take it."smiled lucas as he kissed ginny on her forhead;"Now go back into bed and I'll bring you some breakfast,ginny."

"You love to boss me around,don't you?"asked she with a faint smile,putting her arms around his neck;"I'll go back into bed if you come with me."

"To do what?"said her friend teasing and put his arms around her waist;"You need to rest."

"I've rested more then enough for now."answered ginny while she kissed lucas and gently pulled him out of the kitchen with her,towards her bedroom;"I need something else right now."

At the cory's adam came downstairs and it concerned him to see his wife already in the kitchen,especially since she looked like she had hardly slept at all during the night;"Goodmorning,m.j."

"Morning."said she hardly looking up;"Devon left a little while ago."

"How are you feeling?"asked adam worried;"Did you sleep okay?"  
>"I slept fine."answered his wife lying,not wanting to worry adam anymore then he already was by telling him that memory-flashbacks had kept her up half of the night;"I'm fine,adam!"<p>

"What did you dream about lastnight when you woke up screaming on the couch?"started he hesitating,seeing right through her lie;"It must have been pretty bad for you to wake up like that."

"It was just a bad dream!"said m.j. irritated and got up;"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Just like it was just a bad dream that you had earlier?"answered her husband;"What are you trying to hide from me,m.j?"

"Nothing!"began she angry as she wanted to walk away when adam stopped her;"Please don't!"

"Those weren't dreams,were they?"asked adam worried;"They were memories that you were dreaming about,weren't they?"

"First you don't want to talk about it and you keep telling me to let it be and not question it too much,but now I'm suddenly suppose to talk about it?"said his wife tired while she pulled away from adam and walked out the backdoor on her crutches;"Just leave it alone,adam,I don't wanna talk about it!"

Around noon that day Darren was still asleep after not getting home untill six in the morning when the doorbell woke him up and annoyed he went to open up the door,but was stuned to see alex standing there;"Hi,did I wake you up?"

"Yes,but that's okay."started Darren with a faint smile as he let her into his apartment,where she hadn't been since the last time she had been in town and they had still been together,not sure as to why she was there;"What are you doing here?"

"To be honest i don't know."answered his ex softly and realized how stupid it was to come downthere when she saw Darren standing there in his boxershorts,so she wanted to turn around and leave again;"Maybe I shouldn't have come,Darren,this is stupid."

"No,wait,don't go!"said he confused about the way alex was acting and stopped her from walking away;"Please stay!"

"I…."began alex hesitating as she felt weak in the knees when she saw Darren staring at her and without really knowing why she did it alex suddenly kissed him.

As stuned as Darren was by alex's sudden action he reacted on instinct and kissed her back as he put his arms around her.

"Wow!"started Darren after they finally stopped kissing,but were still in eachother's arms,and looked at alex;"What was that for?"

"I don't know."answered his ex-girlfriend as confused by what had happened and what she had done as Darren was;"I'm sorry,Darren,I don't know why I did that."

"No need to be sorry."said he with a big grin on his face;"You can do that again if you want to!"

"Don't make fun of me!"warned alex Darren irritated and pushed him away;"I didn't mean to do that!"

"Yes,you did and it's okay."smiled her ex while he grabbed alex and pulled her back into his arms and gently kissed her forhead;"I'm glad you did."

Courtney was laying in bed with deacon,cuddled up in his arms up in his hotelroom;"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me neither,but I don't have any choice and I promise that I will be back as soon as I can."promised her boyfriend;"I really wouldn't be going if I didn't have to."

"I know."said courtney hesitating;"Shawn has this crazy idea that there is something going on between you and devon,deacon,he even said something to devon about it."

"Yes,I know,because devon told me about that this morning."started he slowly;"Do you believe him?"

"Ofcourse not."answered his girlfriend;"I know that you or devon wouldn't do that to me."

"We wouldn't!"said deacon and kissed her;"I love you,court,not devon!"

"I know and that's what I told shawn too,but he didn't believe me and he's sure that there is something going on between you two."began she with a faint smile;"I think he's just hurt because devon doesn't want to get back together again yet."

"I can understand that,but does he think that accussing devon or me of this is gonna get her to change or mind or something?"asked her boyfriend;"Devon was really upset about it this morning."

"Did she call you about it?"started courtney with suspicion in her eyes all of a sudden;"Why,deacon?"

"I ran into her on the beach and then when she told me about what had happened with shawn."answered he surprised;"Don't tell me that you're actually thinking that there might be some truth to what shawn's saying?"

"No,ofcourse not."said his girlfriend quickly;"I know that it isn't true."

"It sure isn't,because you're the one that I love and that I want to be with,court,not devon or anybody else!"smiled deacon as he kissed her again;"You're the only one for me."

At mary's place mary was working there with her daughters and lacey when adam walked in;"Hi,adam,where's m.j.?"

"I don't know."answered he;"I had hoped that she might have been here or that maybe you guys would know where she is."

"Why?"asked his sister-in-law surprised;"What happened?"

"M.j.'s been having bad dreams lately,which I think are memory flashbacks,but my wife refuses to talk about it and when I tried to get her to open up this morning she got mad and walked out the door."said adam;"I had expected her to be back within a few hours,kathleen,but when she didn't come back I decided to go look for her because I'm worried."

"So now because you want to talk about it she's suppose to just open up?"started she slowly;"Weren't you the one who told her that she shouldn't think too much about those memories and look forward instead of backwards?"

"Kathleen!"warned her mother her quickly;"You're not helping!"

"I'm sorry,mama,but last week m.j. was upset because she wanted to talk about it and adam didn't and now things are the other way around."answered Kathleen irritated and looked at her brother-in-law;"Don't you know by now that if you try to push my sister into something that she doesn't wanna do that she takes off?"

"What do you expect me to do then?"asked he angry and walked away;"To stand by and do nothing while my wife is going through a rough time?"

To be continued….


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69….

Alex was sitting on darren's couch in his apartment,in his arms;"I should probably go home."

"Then you're gonna have to take me with you because there's no way that I'm ever gonna let go off you again!"smiled her ex-boyfriend teasing;"No way!"

"You're crazy."laughed alex as she looked up at him;"I can't stay here forever in your arms,Darren."

"Wanna bet?"asked he,kissing her;"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."began his ex-girlfriend hesitating;"What are you gonna do about your girlfriend?"

"I'm gonna break up with her,because she's not the one that I love and she's not the one I want to be with!"answered Darren;"You are,alex,I still love you and I want to be with you again,so I hope that you feel the same way."

"I do or else I wouldn't be here."said she with a faint smile;"This is all so unreal and I never expected this after we broke up last year."

"That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and if I had known what was going on with you,with your drinking and all,I wouldn't have broken up with you."started her ex with a guilty look;"I'm sorry that i didn't see what was really going on and that I let you down like that."

"Hey,it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you for breaking up with me after the way that I was acting,pushing you away and all."answered alex;"I never should have gone to new York,darren,you were all right about me doing it to run away from what had happened with Kevin and if I had seeked help,like talking to somebody just like I have been doing with susan eversince that night at the club,then things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand and things would be fine now."

"Things are fine now,beautyfull,we're back together again."said he and suddenly looked worried;"You do want to get back together again,don't you?"

"Ofcourse I do."answered his ex-girlfriend;"But what about your girlfriend and what about how everybody else is gonna react,like my brother,who hates you?"

"I will break up with lexi today and I don't care about what the rest thinks,because all I care about is you!"smiled Darren as he kissed her again;"I'm never gonna let you go again,alex,you're stuck with me for the rest of your life!"

"Is that a promise?"said she teasing and put her arms around his neck;"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Just before three that day ginny was walking through the park with lucas;"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because they're your parents."laughed lucas when he saw the annoyed look on ginny's face and put his arm around her;"Hey,don't give me that look,gorgeous,it might even be fun."

"How can it be fun?"asked his friend irritated and pulled away from lucas;"I just know my mom's gonna be all over me,asking me questions about how I'm feeling and stuff like that,lucas,and my dad's gonna drill you about what your intensions are and things like that,so it's not even gonna come close to being fun."

"You can be such a drama-queen sometimes."smiled he,pulling her closer to him again as he kissed her;"If your dad asks me about my intensions then I will tell him that I intend to make his daughter happy and that I'm madly in love with her."

"You're crazy!"said ginny with a faint smile;"And I'm not a drama-queen."

"Are you blushing,ginny?"started her friend teasing when he saw ginny turning red and kissed her again;"That's cute."

"Are you done making fun of me?"asked she annoyed again and tried to push lucas away from her for a second time,which didn't work because he had his arms around her tightly;"Let go off me,lucas,damn it!"

"No."answered lucas;"I wasn't making fun of you and there's no need to get worked-up about it,miss. Hothead,so calm down and kiss me back!"

"Excuse me?"said his friend stuned and stared at him;"You can't just order me to kiss you!"

"Sorry,miss. Hothead."laughed he;"Will you please kiss me back,gorgeous?"

"You're just loving this,aren't you?"started ginny with a faint smile as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him;"Will this do?"

"It's a start."smiled her friend and kissed her back;"For now."

At the beach M.j. was sitting in the sand,trying to make sense of all the memories that had been rushing through her brain lately,when yet another memory flashback entered her mind….

Mary looked surprised at her daughter,who was looking really upset and who was crying;"What's wrong,sweetheart,why are you crying?"

"It's over,mama,there isn't gonna be a wedding."cried m.j.;"It's over!"

"What are you talking about,honey?"asked her mother confused and put her arms around her daughter;"Did you and adam have a fight?"

"He hates me,mama,he really hates me!"answered she and turned away from her mother;"It's over!"

"It can't be that bad,honey,I'm sure that adam doesn't hate you and that he will be here any minute now to make up with you again."said mary;"You're both just nervous about today and it's easy to say the wrong things at a time like this,but I know for a fact that adam loves you and that whatever he said he didn't mean it."

"You don't understand,mama,you didn't see the look in his eyes when he…."began m.j. and stopped;"He really hates me now and it's all my own fault."

"Why don't you just tell me what happened,sweetheart."asked her mother worried;"Maybe I can help you."

"No!"yelled she almost,freaking out;"I can't tell you what happened,mama,if I told you then you would hate me too!"

At that point the memory flashback faded when she heard somebody calling out her name and felt a hand on her arm,so when she looked up she saw her husband standing there,looking really worried;"M.j.?"

"Adam…"started she surprised and quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes;"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"asked her husband as he sat down next to her in the sand and saw that m.j. was pretty upset,even though she was trying to hide it;"I was really worried about you when you didn't come back after a while."

"I'm sorry."answered m.j. tired;"I didn't mean to worry you,adam,I guess I just kind of lost track of time and didn't realize I'd been gone for so long already."

"You seemed pretty far away when I got here,m.j."said he worried;"Were you remembering things again?"

"Can we please not talk about this right now?"begged his wife as the tears began to roll down her cheecks again;"Please?"

"Okay."answered adam,not wanting to upset his wife anymore then she already was,and put his arms around her;"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Darren was waiting for lexi at the coffee-house near the club when she walked in and sat down at the table;"Hi,Darren,I'm glad you called and that you realize what a jerk you were yesterday."

"That's not why I called and I wasn't the one who was acting stupid lastnight."answered Darren;"I called because I want to talk to you about us."

"So you didn't get me downhere to apologize for your behavior lastnight?"asked his girlfriend annoyed and got up again;"Then I'm leaving and don 't bother to call me again unless it's to apologize for your behavior,darren!"

"Wait,lexi,we need to talk right now!"started he slowly as he grabbed her arm;"This isn't working out for me anymore."

"Excuse me?"said she stuned;"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes,I am and I'm sorry,but there's no point in staying together if it isn't working."answered Darren;"I do hope that we can stay friends."

"You must be kidding me?"yelled his ex-girlfriend angry;"This is because of her,isn't it,Darren,now that she's back you don't need me anymore and you want her back,don't you?"

"If you want to blame somebody then blame me,but don't blame alex because none of this is her fault and you shouldn't get angry at her!"said he worried;"Get mad at me all you want,but leave alex out of this!"

"How touching that you're so worried about your ex-girlfriend,Darren,I wish you'd been that worried about me too,but I guess I didn't mean anything to you and I was just something to keep you busy while she was away."answered lexi furious as she walked away;"Go to hell!"

To be continued….


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70….

That night m.j. was sitting out in the backyard on the bench when adam came back with something to drink and gave it to her as he sat back down next to her again;"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"asked her husband worried because he could see that she was still upset,no matter how hard she was trying to hide it,and put his hand on her knee;"I know that I've been acting stupid lately each time you tried to talk to me about those memory flashbacks that you've been having and I'm sorry about that,honey,so if you want to talk about it now then i'm here for you and I won't act like such a jerk anymore."

"It's all so confusing right now,adam,I'm getting these bits and pieces through-out the day and even at night and none of it makes any sense."started m.j. with tears in her eyes;"Some of the stuff is really bad and it makes me wonder what kind of a person I was before I ended up in a coma and if our relationship was as good as you want me to believe."

"You were and are a great person,so don't ever question that again and our relationship may have had its up and its down,but we loved eachother from the first moment we met and that has never changed,no matter what and that's the truth!"answered he and took her hand into his;"I have always loved you and you have always loved me,even though we've had our share of problems,so please don't ever doubt that!"

"Did you call off our wedding and what so bad that I thought that you hated me and that I was scared that even my mother was gonna hate me for it?"said his wife softly as she got up and pulled away from him;"And where does aaron fit into all of this and why would he be telling me to let my family know where I was?"

"Hold on."began adam surprised;"Maybe you should tell me everything that you have remembered so far,m.j."

"Today I remembered talking to mama about you calling off the wedding and I seemed scared to tell her why and when I woke up screaming on the couch lastnight I dreamed about walking down the street with aaron somewhere and he was pushing me into letting my family know where I was."started she shivering at the thought of what she had dreamed about;"Then there was a car,the sound of gunshots and i…."

"Hey,it's okay."answered her husband as he got up too and pulled her into his arms;"I'm so sorry that you have to go through this again,honey,I wish I could make it easier for you."

"What was that all about?"asked m.j. with tears in her eyes;"Was I with aaron because I did something to make you call off the wedding and how did we get back together again and why did aaron want me to call my family to let them know where I was,adam,did I disappear or something and didn't you guys know where I was?"

"A long time ago we had a big fight and the wedding got called off,so upset as you were about that you went to new York,where you met aaron and dated him for a while,but then your dad had a heartattack and you came back."said he,not wanting to reveal too much information and making m.j. more upset then he had to;"When you came back we both realized that we couldn't live with eachother anymore and everything worked out for us,so we did get married in the end."

"But what was the fight about?"started his wife not satisfied about his answer;"And did I really get shot?"

"I don't even remember what the stupid fight was about and I was a real jerk back then,so whatever it was about it's not important anymore."answered adam lying;"And when you were in new York with aaron for a while after we broke up back then you got shot in a drive-by shooting,but you survived and got well again,m.j."

"The more I remember the worse it is,adam,what else is there that I don't know about yet and that's bad?"asked she tired;"These last few days it seems like the memory flashbacks are getting worse and worse and I'm starting to think I was better off not knowing."

"Hey,don't ever say that and no matter what memory flashback you might get you just have to remember that I love you and that's all that matters!"said her husband as he held her close to him;"I love you!"

At darren's apartment he was waiting for alex to show up and got worried when she was running late,so when she showed up at his doorstep he was pretty relieved;"Hi,sorry I'm late,Darren,my parents were on my case about what I was gonna to do tonight and where I was going,so I had to make up some excuse before I was able to leave."

"I was starting to get worried that you'd changed your mind about everything."said he;"What did you tell them?"

"I told him that I was gonna see ginny."answered alex surprised;"Why would you think that I'd changed my mind?"

"I don't know,alex,maybe I came on too strong earlier and maybe I scared you off or something."started her boyfriend with a faint smile as he pulled her into his arms;"Did I come on too strong and do I want to move too fast?"

"No,you're not coming on too strong and if I think that we're moving too fast then I will tell you,so don't worry about it."said she;"My sessions with susan have taught me that it's better to say things out loud and talk about it then to keep it bottled up inside."

"That's great,beautyfull,I'm really happy that your sessions have helped you so much and if there's anything that I can do for you then just tell me because I'd do anything for you."answered Darren;"I broke up with lexi this afternoon."

"How did she take it?"asked his girlfriend worried;"What did you tell her,Darren,did you tell her about us?"

"Lexi kind of guessed why I was breaking up with her and she was pretty mad,but I told her that she should be mad at me and not at you because this was my fault and not yours."started he with a faint smile;"I'm the one who messed up big time."

"No,Darren,that isn't true and I have messed up big time too,because I could have said something about what was going on with me instead of pushing you away and staying in new york,not leaving you with any other choice then to break up with me."said alex softly;"I still don't know how I'm gonna tell my family,especially my brother,who's gonna freak out when he hears about this."

"Hey,we both made mistakes in the past,but that doesn't matter anymore and all that does matter is that we're back together again."answered her boyfriend as he gently kissed her;"We can tell your family when you're ready,alex,so if you don't feel comfortable telling them just yet we won't."

Kathleen was sitting on the couch with her husband;"I'm glad ginny is done with the chemo-therapy and I hope sharlene has good news for her on monday."

"I'm sure she will."answered cass;"She and lucas make a cute couple."

"Don't let our daughter hear you say that."said his wife with a faint smile;"According to her they are just friends and nothing more,cass."

"Lucas is crazy about ginny and she feels the same way about him,even though she's not ready to admit that yet."laughed he;"They're both in love."

"I think that ginny is probably scared to get involved right now with so much going on in her life and she still isn't sure if the cancer is really gone."started Kathleen softly;"I'm glad lucas is there to help her through this,because she needs somebody by her side and she refuses to let us help her."

"Our daughter is just like you,kathleen,when you were unable to walk all those years ago you refused to let me or your family help you and you did everything possible to push me away."answered her husband;"So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Like that did me any good,because no matter how hard I pushed you away you'd just keep coming back."said she;"Untill I finally gave in to you."

"That's why you shouldn't worry so much about ginny,honey,she's gonna be fine and things with lucas will work itself out too."smiled cass and kissed her;"Just wait and see."

To be continued….


End file.
